Viva Venezia
by Steeljren-Dag
Summary: Tdv Die von Krolocks, Sarah und Alfred unternehmen eine Reise nach Venedig. Entspannender Urlaub? von wegen ...
1. Prolog

=====================================  
  
Viva Venezia  
  
=====================================  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, also bis jetzt gehören alle Charaktere noch Roman Polanski und Jim Steinmann.Wenn ich mal das Geld habe, sie ihnen abzukaufen ändert sich das vielleicht. Aber da ich hiermit nix verdiene, ist das eher unwahrscheinlich.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend schlang sich Herbert von Krolock ein Handtuch um die Hüften und packte die zwei Eimer mit dampfendem Wasser. Was könnte es schöneres geben, als ein heißes Bad kurz bevor er es sich in seinem Sarg gemütlich machen würde? Schwungvoll wie immer wollte er die Badetür mit der Schulter aufstoßen ... platsch. Nicht nur wurde er von der verschlossenen Tür einfach zurückgeworfen, er verschüttete auch noch fast das ganze heiße Badewasser. Schockiert und triefnass versuchte er sich zumindest das Gesicht trocken zu wischen. "Gibt es ein Problem?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Badezimmer. Sarah. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! "Was tust du denn da drin?" "Dumme Frage, ich bade." Herbert verzog wütend das Gesicht und zupfte an seinem völlig durchnässten Handtuch. "Und warum muss das ausgerechnet jetzt sein? Solltest du nicht im Kaminzimmer sitzen und meinem Vater schöne Augen machen?" Der Kommentar hatte scheinbar einen Nerv getroffen, denn Sarah klang jetzt wesentlich gereizter. "Nun, Süßer, damit ich deinem Vater ‚schöne Augen machen' kann, muss ich aber erst einmal gut aussehen. Außerdem, wozu willst du denn bitte ins Bad? Meinst du wirklich Alfred interessiert sich mehr für dich, wenn du nach Lavendel duftest?" Das war ein Volltreffer.   
  
"Du ... du ..." Herbert versuchte an sich zu halten, um nicht jegliche Manieren fallen zu lassen. "Du glaubst auch, bloß weil Paps in dich verschossen ist, kannst du dir alles erlauben." "So hätte ich es nicht formuliert, aber ... zumindest bin ich kein verwöhntes Grafensöhnchen." Sarah ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und nur die dicke Eichenholztür rettete sie vor Herberts tödlichen Blicken. "Verdammte kleine Göre ... was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?!"   
  
Vor Wut schäumend zog Herbert das nasse Handtuch wieder enger um seine Hüften und stapfte wütend in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Der Graf von Krolock saß in einem großen Lesesessel, auf dem Schoß sein Lieblingsbuch und in der Hand ein Glas Wein. Professor Abronsius saß ihm gegenüber und hatte sich in einen riesigen Stapel Bücher vertieft. Der Graf musste zugeben, dass er die Gesellschaft des Sterblichen genoss.   
  
So gerne sein Sohn auch durch die Bibliothek stöberte, für wissenschaftliche Diskussionen war Herbert einfach nicht zu gebrauchen.   
  
"Vater!" Wenn man vom Teufel sprach ... "Herbert? Möchtest du uns doch Gesellschaft leisten? Wolltest du nicht baden gehen?" Als sein Sohn durch die Tür stürmte, war ihm jedoch bereits klar, dass es Herbert nicht um gemütliches Beisammensein ging. Wutschnaubend stand der tropfnasse Vampir auf dem wertvollen Samtteppich. "Vater, was soll das? Dieses Gör bildet sich ein, sie könnte tun und lassen, was sie will! Man kommt nicht mehr ins Bad, die ganze Nacht lang nörgelt sie rum, das ihr dies und das nicht passt. Und hast du gesehen, was sie mit dem Südzimmer gemacht hat?" Seufzend lehnte sich von Krolock in seinem Sessel zurück. Hatten sich Sarah und sein Sohn eigentlich schon so gestritten, bevor er sie gebissen hatte?  
  
"Sarah meinte, sie wollte dort ein bisschen umdekorieren. Die Aussicht gefällt ihr so gut." "Paps, das war MEIN Zimmer! Sie hat mindestens die Hälfte meiner Sachen weggeworfen!" "Du hast doch ohnehin mehr davon als du jemals tragen kannst." Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Herbert stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. "Oh, ich verstehe. Ich soll also aus meinem Zimmer ausziehen und meinen Kleiderschrank ausräumen, weil SARAH die Aussicht gefällt. Und was kommt morgen? Darf sie mir dann vielleicht auch noch HAUSARREST erteilen?!" "Also so schlimm ist sie wirklich nicht." Herberts Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Schicksalsergeben stützte der ältere Vampir das Gesicht in die Hände. Wenn er die schlechten Neuigkeiten jetzt gleich los wurde, brauchte sich Herbert wenigstens nicht noch einmal von neuem aufregen.   
  
"Herbert, nun beruhige dich doch erst mal und setz dich." Misstrauisch ließ sich der (vergleichsweise) junge Grafensohn in einen hellen Wildledersessel am Feuer fallen. "Du hast ja sicher schon gemerkt, das sich hier in den letzten Monaten einiges verändert hat. Immerhin sind Alfred und Sarah ja nicht irgendwelche Neuzugänge. Der Junge und du, ihr scheint euch ja ganz gut zu vertragen ..." "Paps, er hasst mich!" " ... Das stimmt nicht. Jedenfalls wollten Sarah und ich gern ... nun ja, wir wollten einfach mal zusammen Urlaub machen." Herbert sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und wartete offensichtlich, das er weiter sprach. "Was ist?" "Vater du bist in den ganzen 350 Jahren, in denen du jetzt schon ein Vampir bist nicht ein einziges Mal in den Urlaub gefahren. Nichtmal übers Wochenende! Und jetzt soll ich dir glauben, das da nichts weiter dahinter steckt?" Soviel zu seinem Plan, Herbert das ganze erst einmal schmackhaft zu machen. "Alfred und du, ihr könnt uns ja Begleiten. Koukol und der Professor würden uns dann bei der Hin - und Rückreise helfen können." "Vater?" Von Krolock hielt es für besser, seinem Sohn nicht in die Augen zu sehen. "Was denn?" "Worum geht es bei dieser Sache wirklich?"  
  
‚Wieso nur kann man diesem Bengel nichts verheimlichen?'   
  
"Herbert, es ... es soll unsere Verlobungsreise sein. Nach Venedig." Der Graf hielt seine Augen fest auf das Buch auf seinem Schoß gerichtet und wartete auf die unvermeidbare Explosion. Erst als Herbert nach gut zwei Minuten noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, sah er auf. Der junge Vampir saß mit offenem Mund in dem durchweichten Sessel und versuchte zu begreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte. "Paps, lass mich das jetzt mal zusammenfassen. Ich soll mitkommen wenn du mit dieser ... dieser verwöhnten ..." "Herbert!" " ... mit Sarah zum turteln ausgerechnet in die Stadt fährst in der du meine Mutter geheiratet hast?"   
  
"Sieh es doch mal so. Alfred wollte doch ohnehin schon immer nach Venedig. Vielleicht wäre das dann für euch beide auch eine Chance euch näher zu kommen..." Herbert hob abwehrend die Hände, bevor sein Vater weiter sprechen konnte. Wütend vor sich hin murmelnd stapfte er aus der Tür und hinunter zur Gruft. Besser gleich schlafen zu gehen, als zu riskieren, dass heute noch etwas schief ging. Verlobungsreise? Pah! Das würde er seinem Vater schon noch ausreden! 


	2. Die Folgen einer langen Reise

=========================================  
  
Kapitel 1 - Die Folgen einer langen Reise   
  
=========================================  
  
Also, hier ist dann das erste richtige Kapitel!  
  
An Megchen: Nun, ehrlich gesagt hab ich sie wirklich nur wegen Alfreds Venedig-Tick dahin geschickt. Aber ich kann ja für die nächste Geschichte mal die Reisekataloge wälzen gg. Was Herbert vs. Sarah angeht - nun sie selbst ...  
  
Dann kanns ja jetzt losgehen. Nein, kuck mich nicht so an! Disclaimer in die Ecke scheuch Sitz! ...  
  
... Na gut: Mir gehört immer noch niemand, die wohnen alle noch bei Roman Polanski und Jim Steinmann.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professor, Professor, so schauen sie doch!" Alfred war so aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Immer wieder sprang er von seinem Sitz auf und hängte sich aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. "Ich kann sogar das Meer sehen! Oh, und da ist schon die Stadt!" Er beugte sich noch weiter vor um zu der anderen Kutsche sehen zu können, die weiter vorn fuhr. "Sarah! Sarah, sieh doch ... aaaahh!" Kurz bevor Alfred kopfüber aus dem Kutschenfenster purzelte, schaffte Professor Abronsius es, seine Jacke zu packen und ihn wieder herein zu ziehen.   
  
"Nun sei nicht albern, Junge, das ist das Dorf, wo wir heute den Tag verbringen werden. Venedig ist noch gute zwei Nächte entfernt." Damit versenkte er sich wieder in eines der Bücher, die er aus dem Schloß des Grafen mitgenommen hatte.   
  
Kurze Zeit später rollten die Kutschen auf den Hof eines Wirtshauses. Alfred hüpfte heraus und eilte zur Kutsche von Sarah um seiner Angebeteten die Tür zu öffnen. Zum Dank für diese Mühen schenkte sie ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln, das der Graf hinter ihr zum Glück nicht sehen konnte.   
  
Hinter den beiden stieg Herbert aus der Kutsche. Alfred hatte den (relativ) jungen Vampir noch nie so schlecht gelaunt erlebt. Er würdigte den jungen Wissenschaftler keines Blickes, als er brummend in Richtung Gasthof marschierte. Der Professor tauchte an Alfreds Seite auf, beide Arme um einen Stapel Bücher geklammert. "Hast du ihn irgendwie verärgert?" "Nein", erwiderte Alfred auf die gewohnt ratlose Weise. "Ich weiß nicht was er hat." Abronsius schien diese Antwort jedoch mehr als ausreichend. "Nun, der fängt sich schon wieder. Du solltest jetzt lieber hineingehen, es dämmert schon." "Und sie, Professor?" "Na was wohl? Ich werde mich hier ein bisschen bei Tage umsehen." Mit diesen Worten schob er den Bücherstapel dem ächzenden Koukol zu und schnappte sich sein Notizbuch.  
  
Im Inneren des gemütlich eingerichteten Gasthauses begrüßte sie freudig ein etwas dicklicher Wirt, der Alfred seeehr an den alten Chagall erinnerte. Wie gut das sie den in Transilvanien gelassen hatten. "Meine Herren, willkommen im ersten Hotel an der Dorfstraße! Oh, und diese reizende Dame sei mir natürlich auch willkommen! Ich habe ihre Zimmer bereits vorbereiten lassen, wenn sie mir also folgen wollen?" Er führte sie eine enge Treppe hinauf zu zwei äußerst behaglichen Zimmern, von denen aus je eine Tür zu einem Raum in der Mitte führte. Der Hausherr platzte beinahe vor stolz, als er den Schlüssel dafür aus seiner Hosentasche zauberte. "Und hier drinnen, eure Exzellenz, ist das Badezimmer! Ganz wie sie es bestellt haben!" Sowohl Sarah als auch Herbert waren bei dem Wort "Badezimmer" hellhörig geworden. Mit gierigen Blicken fixierten sie den Schlüssel in der Hand des Wirtes, der sich durch die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich unwohl fühlte. "Nun, am besten ich gebe ihnen den Schlüssel sofort. Es gibt natürlich nur einen, aber er funktioniert an beiden Türen." Damit wollte er das kleine silberne Objekt Graf von Krolock reichen. Wie auf Kommando schossen zwei paar Hände vor um nach dem Schlüssel zu greifen. Sarah gewann das kleine Duell und hetzte mit ihrer Beute die Treppe hinunter. Herbert war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.   
  
Von Krolock machte sich nicht die Mühe sie zurückzurufen. Er hatte während der Kutschfahrt genug ihrer Streitereien ertragen müssen. Sollten sie das unter sich ausmachen. "Sehr schön, wo ist das Schlafzimmer?", wandte er sich an den verdatterten Wirt. "Oh, hier entlang...". Kopfschüttelnd führte er die beiden verbleibenden Vampire zu einer unauffälligen Tür neben der Treppe. Als er sie öffnete, merkte Alfred düster, wie ihm die Kinnlade auf die Brust klappte. Da drinnen standen sauber poliert und aufgereiht vier Särge nebeneinander. Der Wirt bemerkte die Überraschung des jungen Vampirs. "Ja, mein Freund. Bestes Zedernholz für eine angenehme Ruhe. Mit Empfehlung des örtlichen Sargbauers und der Vampire - Travel - Organisation!" Alfred bekam nur zögernd seine Kinnlade unter Kontrolle. "Der ... der WAS?" "Na der VTO. Sehr lange sind sie aber noch nicht Vampir, oder mein Junge?" Er klopfte Alfred aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Das Essen wird in etwa einer halben Stunde bereit sein, eure Exzellenz." Damit überließ er die beiden sich selbst und Koukol das Gepäck der kleinen Reisegesellschaft.   
  
Im Erdgeschoss hatte sich unterdessen der Kampf um das Badezimmer zu einem Unentschieden entspannt. Sarah hielt zwar immer noch stur den Schlüssel in der Hand, Herbert saß dafür auf den großen Wassereimern, mit denen man die Badewanne füllen konnte. Beide funkelten sich an und warteten, das dem jeweils anderen die Geduld ausgehen würde. Da Vampire allerdings einiges an Zeit ... und somit auch Geduld ... aufbringen konnten, beschloss Graf von Krolock, doch noch einzuschreiten. Er scheuchte seinen Sohn von den Eimern herunter. "Also wirklich Herbert, so benimmt man sich doch keiner Dame gegenüber." Beleidigt streckte der Sarah die Zunge raus, als sein Vater sich umdrehte. Sarahs eigenes schadenfrohes Grinsen hielt allerdings nur solange, wie von Krolock benötigte, um ihr den Schlüssel zu entwinden. "Das essen wird ohnehin gleich serviert, bis dahin könnt ihr euch auch anders beschäftigen." Sarah seufzte und zog ihren hinreißendsten Schmollmund. Herbert allerdings wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sein Vater nicht nachgeben würde. Also machte er sich lieber auf die Suche nach Alfred.  
  
Pünktlich eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle zusammen am Esstisch des Gasthauses. Das heißt, fast alle. Professor Abronsius schien noch immer verschwunden zu sein, aber in der Dämmerung konnte ihn natürlich keiner der Vampire suchen gehen. Sie waren ohnehin bereits fiel zu müde dazu. Sogar Sarah und Herbert saßen friedlich nebeneinander und schlürften an den Schüsseln mit Blut, die der Wirt besorgt hatte. Alfred schien die Situation immer noch höchst merkwürdig zu finden, war aber auch schon damit zufrieden, dass Sarah und der Graf zwischen ihm und Herbert saßen. Wenig später lagen alle vier in ihren Särgen und schliefen.  
  
Sarah erwachte kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Vorsichtig kroch sie aus ihrem Sarg und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem schlafenden Verehrer. Leise öffnete sie den Deckel ein Stückchen und streckte eine Hand hinein. Ganz vorsichtig suchte sie in den Taschen des Grafen nach dem kleinen silbernen Schlüssel. AH, da war er ja! Triumphierend zog sie ihn an sich und klappte den Sargdeckel wieder zu. Auf Zehenspitzen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo Koukol am Tisch saß und mit dem Wirt einen Krug Wein zu teilen schien. "Koukol?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. "Wärst du so lieb, zwei Eimer mit heißem Wasser für mich nach oben zu tragen?" Koukol und der Wirt schienen etwas verwirrt darüber, aber warum auch nicht. Schließlich war es doch etwas ungewöhnlich, wenn ein Vampir vor Sonnenuntergang wach war. Zum Glück hatte der Wirt überall im Haus die dicken Vorhänge zugezogen gelassen.   
  
Fröhlich vor sich hin summend, suchte sie ihren Schwamm aus einem der Koffer, während Koukol zwei Eimer mit dampfendem Wasser vor die Badezimmertür stellte. Voller Vorfreude schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Nachthemd, schlang sich eines der riesigen Handtücher aus dem Schloß über die Schultern und schloß die Tür auf. Mit einem gellenden Schrei ließ sie den Schlüssel ... und nebenbei auch ihr Handtuch ... fallen und starrte auf den Vampir der bereits zufrieden in der Wanne saß und ihr zuwinkte. "WAS MACHST DU DENN HIER???", fauchte sie aufgebracht. "Psst, nicht so laut!", versuchte Herbert sie zu beruhigen, bevor sie das ganze Haus aufweckte. "Was soll Vater denn von mir denken, wenn er sieht, wie seine Geliebte mir nackt frisches Badewasser bringt?" Das brachte Sarah schlagartig zu Bewusstsein, das ihr Handtuch gerade effektiv ihre Füße verdeckte. Wutschnaubend hob sie es auf und wickelte sich wieder darin ein. "Ein Gentleman wie dein Vater würde wenigstens wegsehen!", zischte sie. Herbert schenkte ihr ein gelassenes Grinsen. "Wenn du meinst..."   
  
Sarah überlegte angestrengt. Wie sollte sie Herbert aus dieser Wanne bekommen. Den Grafen um Hilfe bitten war ausgeschlossen, aber von selbst würde der junge Vampir wohl kaum gehen. "Herbert, bitte. Wir werden gleich nach Sonnenuntergang weiterfahren und ich muss dringend vorher noch baden. Sagen wir, du bekommst noch zehn Minuten und dann darf ich, einverstanden?" Wehleidig dachte sie an das dampfende Wasser, das in zehn Minuten nur noch halb so warm sein dürfte. Herbert musterte sie einen Moment lang mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Ungeschminkt konnte er ja sogar halbwegs männlich aussehen. Ooops, wo kam der Gedanke denn jetzt her? So schnell es ging packte Sarah ihn gründlich unter den Stapel mit all den Dingen, die sie nie wieder denken wollte. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob der Vampir es trotzdem erraten hatte, jedenfalls lehnte Herbert sich gemütlich in der Badewanne zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Sarah konnte es nicht fassen. "Wieso denn nur nicht?!" "Ganz einfach, weil ich nichts davon hätte, dich hier rein zu lassen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, habe ich allerdings ein entspannendes Bad. Klarer Fall."   
  
Die junge Frau seufzte. So ein Sturkopf. Aber geschlagen geben würde sie sich auch nicht! "Und was könnte ich für dich tun, das dich überzeugen könnte?", fragte sie in zuckersüßem Tonfall. "Nun...", ließ Herbert sich auf das kleine Spiel ein. "Diese beiden Eimer mit heißem Wasser sehen ganz verführerisch aus ..." Sarah stützte herausfordernd die Hände in die Hüften. "Und worin soll ich dann bitte baden?" Der Vampir deutete nur lächelnd auf die Badewanne, in der er saß und Sarah spürte wie sie rot wurde. "Du verlangst nicht wirklich ... nein ... auf keinen Fall! Ich kann doch nicht mit dir zusammen baden!" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Aber andererseits war sie gestern den ganzen Tag lang unterwegs gewesen und brauchte dringend ein Bad. "Herbert, ernsthaft, ich kann mich doch nicht nackt mit dir in eine Badewanne setzen! Dein Vater wird ausflippen!" "Nun, es hat ja auch niemand verlangt, das du dich nackt hier rein setzt." Ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht, stieg Herbert aus der Wanne und kam auf sie zu. Mit hochroten Ohren hielt sich Sarah das Handtuch vors Gesicht. "Hast du denn überhaupt keine Manieren, Herbert??" "Aber natürlich hab ich die. Deshalb wollte ich dir ja auch das hier anbieten." Sie schielte neugierig hinter ihrem Handtuch hervor. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung trug er eine Badehose. In der einen Hand hielt der Vampir einen ... wie sie zugeben musste hübschen ... roten Bikini für sie, mit der anderen hielt er das Handtuch fest, das sie vor Schreck schon wieder losgelassen hatte. "Ist der für mich?" Herbert grinste noch etwas schiefer. "Aber sicher doch, mir steht rot nicht so besonders." Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen. "Sag mir nicht du hast einen Bikini." "Meinst du ob ich einen habe oder ob ich ihn auch trage?" Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft, das Sarah ihn fassungs - und sprachlos anstarrte. "Auf beide fragen ‚Nein'," meinte er schließlich. "Und wenn du dich jetzt beeilen würdest, das Wasser wird kalt." Sie nahm ihm den Bikini aus der Hand und hielt das Handtuch wieder selbst fest. Einen Moment zögerte sie noch. "Herbert?" "Ja?" "Hast du jemals in deinem Leben - egal ob als Mensch oder als Vampir - nun ... eine Frau attraktiv gefunden?" Herbert bemühte sich, ein weiteres Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Nein ..." "Gut." Sie wollte gerade das Handtuch fallen lassen, musterte ihn aber noch einmal kritisch. "Dreh dich trotzdem um!"   
  
Wenig später saßen die beiden im heißen Wasser und unterhielten sich. "Du meinst du hast Koukol extra gesagt, er soll mir nicht sagen, das du schon hier drin bist, damit ich hier über dich stolpere. Und das alles nur damit du mich fragen kannst, wie du Alfred am besten verführen sollst?!" Herbert zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Von ‚Verführen' hab ich nie etwas gesagt! Ich wollte das du mir ein paar Tipps gibst, wie er sich in mich verlieben könnte." "Und da gibt es für dich einen Unterschied?" Wenn irgend möglich sah der Vampir sogar noch beleidigter aus. Sarah konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Mal eine andere Frage, Herbert. Badest du immer in Badehose?" "Nein. Aber offen gesagt habe ich mir schon gedacht, das du hier auftauchen würdest." Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wie bist du hier reingekommen? Ich hab den Schlüssel immerhin von deinem Vater geklaut." Herbert schenkte ihr ein so verführerisch spitzbübisches Lächeln, das Alfred fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hätte, wäre er hier gewesen. "Meine liebe Sarah, du wirst noch einiges lernen müssen, wenn du die Ewigkeit mit meinem Paps verbringen willst." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Zum Beispiel das man Dinge, die man sich ‚ausleiht' auch wieder zurücklegt, bevor er sie vermisst." 


	3. Sind wir bald da?

========================================  
  
Kapitel 2 - Sind wir bald da?   
  
========================================  
  
Der Graf von Krolock konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als sie die nächsten zwei Nächte wieder in ihren Kutschen verbrachten.   
  
Alfred hatte es geschafft nicht wieder aus der Kutsche zu fallen und wie durch ein Wunder hatten Herbert und Sarah aufgehört sich gegenseitig bei jeder Gelegenheit anzufauchen.   
  
Dabei hatte er schon ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen gehabt, seinen Sohn in die kleinere der beiden Kutschen zu sperren und Alfred mit in die Große einzuladen (Alfred und Herbert in derselben Kutsche fahren zu lassen wagte er nicht).   
  
Zum Glück hatte sich das Problem von selbst gelöst. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Herbert wochenlang schmollen konnte, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte.   
  
Die plötzliche Versöhnung kam zwar unerwartet ... und, wenn er ehrlich wahr, überhaupt nicht nachvollziehbar ... aber einem geschenkten Gaul sollte man ja nicht ins Maul schauen. Er genoss lieber die Ruhe einer schönen Vollmondnacht mit Sarah an seiner Seite. Ruhe im Arm einer 17jährigen? Er hätte es wirklich besser wissen sollen.  
  
"Sind wir bald da?", fragte Sarah an die Seite ‚ihres' Vampirs geschmiegt. Innerlich seufzte von Krolock. "Erst bei Morgendämmerung, mein Schatz." "Das dauert ja noch ewig... Wir könnten solang - uaaaaah!" Erschrocken klammerte sich Sarah an ihren Verehrer, als die Kutsche mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zur Seite kippte.  
  
Der Graf war der erste, der sich wieder aufrappelte um aus der nach oben zeigenden Tür zu steigen.   
  
Kaum hatte er wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen, als Koukol auch schon bei ihm stand. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, das es seinem Gebieter gut ging, versuchte er mit Grummeln und Gesten die Situation zu erklären.  
  
Ähnlich grummelnd stieg Sarah aus der Kutsche. Vermutlich aber eher um wieder bei ihrem Grafen zu sein, als alles andere, da sie sich in der kalten Nachtluft sofort in seinen Umhang kuschelte. Auch Alfred und der Professor waren ausgestiegen, um den Schaden zu begutachten.  
  
"Nun," meinte Abronsius nach einer genauen Inspektion. "Sieht aus als wären wir durch ein Schlagloch gefahren, das unser lieber Koukol in der Dunkelheit nicht gesehen hat. Dabei ist ganz offensichtlich das linke Rad der Kutsche gesplittert und abgrebrochen.", schlussfolgerte er auf gewohnt brillante Art.   
  
Da Koukol genau das gerade erklärt hatte, bekam er auch wie gewohnt nicht die gebührende Anerkennung für seinen Scharfsinn. Mit einem gemurmelten "Banausen" wandte er sich seinem Notizbuch zu.  
  
Besorgt sah Graf von Krolock zum Horizont. Es dämmerte zwar noch nicht, aber sich darauf verlassen, dass Koukol die Kutsche rechtzeitig reparierte, wollte er auch nicht. Es war einfach zu riskant.   
  
"Na gut," meinte er schließlich. "Koukol, du siehst nach, ob es hier irgendwo eine Notfallhütte gibt. Alfred, Professor, sie helfen mir dabei, das Gepäck in die kleine Kutsche zu verlagern. Sarah, Schatz, kümmerst du dich solange um die Pferde? Herbert kann dir ja helf ... Herbert?"   
  
Schlagartig viel ihm auf, dass sein Sohn die Kutsche nicht nach ihnen verlassen hatte. Ein Blick durch Tür ... äh inzwischen Dachluke ... der Kutsche bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Herbert lag vergraben unter einem guten Dutzend Koffern, die über ihren Köpfen verstaut gewesen waren.   
  
Direkt neben seinem Kopf lag Sarahs hölzernes Beauty Case und an der Schläfe des jungen Vampirs sickerte dickes, dunkelrotes Blut aus einer gehörigen Platzwunde.   
  
Nicht dass Herbert hätte verbluten können, aber Vaterinstinkte waren ja bekanntlich stärker als der Tod.   
  
Mit einem Ruck hatte von Krolock die enge Tür aus den Angeln gerissen und warf einen Koffer nach dem anderen auf die Straße, bis er seinen Sohn soweit freigeschaufelt hatte, dass er ihn herausziehen konnte.   
  
"Herbert? Herbert hörst du mich?"   
  
"Moment, Exzellenz, lassen sie mich mal!" Professor Abronsius quetschte sich zwischen den Vampiren durch und hielt Herbert ein unscheinbares kleines Fläschchen unter die Nase. Prompt schlug der die Augen auf und hustete so heftig, das Krolock ihm auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit er sich beruhigte.   
  
"Bäh, was zum Teufel ist das?" "Knoblauchöl!" Der Professor schien ausgesprochen stolz auf sich selbst. "Mit ein paar Kräutern vermischt wirkt es wahre Wunder."   
  
Was das für Kräuter waren, wollte aber keiner der Anwesenden allzu genau wissen, sie waren viel zu erleichtert, dass Herbert nichts passiert war.

-----------------------------------  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Koukol in der Tat eine Notfallhütte gefunden. Allerdings kam die kleine Reisegruppe nur sehr langsam voran.   
  
Herbert musste immer noch von seinem Vater gestützt werden und zweimal mussten sie anhalten, weil der Verband an seinem Kopf gewechselt werden musste. Dazu kam, dass Sarahs Stöckelschuhe absolut nicht für nächtliche Wanderungen durch den Wald geeignet waren.   
  
So war am Horizont bereits ein rasch größer werdender heller Streifen zu sehen, als sie die Hütte erreichten.   
  
Von Krolock scheuchte die jüngeren Vampire hinein und besprach mit Professor Abronsius, dass er mit Koukol in die Stadt gehen und Hilfe holen sollte. Koukol wisse schon, was zu tun ist.

-------------------------------  
  
Im Inneren erwartete Alfred schon die zweite Überraschung auf dieser Reise. In dieser Hütte gab es einen Keller. Und in diesem Keller standen Särge.   
  
"Wem gehört die Hütte hier eigentlich?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. "Na der VTO.", Herbert war offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung seinem Alfred näheres über diese Vampirorganisation zu erklären.   
  
Der Graf kam schließlich auch herein und verriegelte die Kellerluke hinter sich. "Es ist spät ihr drei. Ab in die Särge."   
  
Das wäre an sich kein Problem gewesen - wären die Särge nicht wirklich nur für den Notfall gewesen. Mit anderen Worten, sie waren klein, eng, kalt und vor allem, es waren nur zwei.   
  
Von Krolock legte sich in einen davon und Sarah folgte ihm mit einem zuckersüßen "Schlaft schön ihr beiden".   
  
Nun standen Alfred und Herbert vor dem einzigen noch freien Sarg und beäugten sich misstrauisch. Schließlich brach Alfred das Schweigen. "Wieso kuckst du eigentlich so komisch? Müsste dir doch eigentlich gefallen, wenn wir in einem Sarg schlafen", maulte er.   
  
Herbert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Gefallen? Das letzte Mal hast du mich in die Hand gebissen!"   
  
"Nun, deine Hand hatte DA ja auch nichts zu suchen."   
  
"Versuchst du mir hier irgendetwas vorzuwerfen, Alfred?"   
  
"Überhaupt nicht. Ich sage nur, dass du deine Hände bei dir lassen sollst!"   
  
"Meine Hände waren bei mir. Du lagst nur eben auf mir drauf."   
  
"Weil es so eng war!"   
  
"Oh, ich hätte es eher kuschelig genannt. Und sehr viel geräumiger sieht dieser Sarg hier auch nicht aus ..."   
  
"Das ist ja gerade das Problem."   
  
"Problem?"   
  
Alfred seufzte. Er war inzwischen wirklich müde, aber noch nicht so müde, das er mit Herbert in einen Sarg geklettert wäre. Das letzte mal war eine absolute Ausnahme gewesen, weil Koukol noch keinen Sarg für ihn gebaut hatte. Er hatte gehofft Herbert würde das genauso sehen.   
  
Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt. Zumindest saß Herbert jetzt mit ziemlich enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm.   
  
Alfred suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, die den anderen zumindest nicht übermäßig beleidigen würde, als sich der Deckel des anderen Sarges einen Spalt breit öffnete.   
  
"WIRD DAS HEUT NOCH WAS?"   
  
Nicht ganz eine Minute später lagen die beiden eher schlecht als recht in der engen Holzkiste und Herbert versuchte so gut es ging den Deckel zuzuziehen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
So dann, am nächsten Kapitel feil ich noch ein bisschen. Aber wenn ihr lieb seid, schaff ichs vielleicht bis zum Wochenende!


	4. In Venedig

=============================  
  
Kapitel 3 - In Venedig  
  
=============================  
  
Ok, dann wollen wir mal: Also Alfred und Herbert klettern aus ihrem Sarg ...   
  
/Ooooooooch, nur noch ein bisschen./   
  
Nein Herbi, raus da!  
  
/Is so schön kuschelig.../  
  
Jetzt komm schon, das Kapitel fängt an! -versuchtherbertausdemsargzuziehen-  
  
'Aua, nicht so doll!'  
  
Oh, tut mir leid, Alfred.  
  
/Siehst du, mein Alfi will bei mir bleiben!/  
  
-aufgibt- Ach macht doch was ihr wollt, ich lass jetzt jedenfalls das Kapitel anfangen. Ganz schön schwer seine Schauspieler zu animieren!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ihre Kutschen waren schon gegen Mittag wieder funktionstüchtig und Koukol sprach mit dem Grafen ab, das die vier Vampire in den Särgen transportiert werden sollten. So wären sie bei Sonnenuntergang in Venedig.   
  
Bei der holprigen Fahrt zu schlafen, stellte sich jedoch als fast unmöglich heraus ...  
  
"Herbert, hör auf! Das kitzelt!" "Ich atme doch nur." "Aber ich bin kitzlig."   
  
Herbert seufzte leise. "He, lass das!"   
  
"Alfred ich kann nicht aufhören zu atmen..." "Natürlich kannst du, du bist untot!" "Du auch, und atmen tust du trotzdem."   
  
"Ja, aber ich kitzle dich nicht am Hals." "Im Gegenteil, ich beschwere mich nur nicht." Alfred hielt es für besser, das Thema hier abzubrechen.   
  
Sie lagen einen Moment lang schweigend neben - bzw. aufeinander und lauschten den Geräuschen außerhalb des Sarges.   
  
"Du, Herbert?" "Ja?" "Was sind das für Stimmen?" "Das werden Leute von der VTO sein." "Hä?"   
  
Herbert konnte sich ein weiteres seufzen nicht verkneifen und versuchte Alfreds kichern zu ignorieren.   
  
"Die VTO ist eine Art Organisation von Sterblichen, die Vampire auf Reisen oder bei Umzügen unterstützt. Und als Gegenleistung dürfen VTO - Angestellte nicht gebissen werden. Von dem nicht unbeachtlichen Honorar mal abgesehen."   
  
"Aber was machen die hier auf der Kutsche?" "Die sind als Tarnung hier, Dummerchen. Zwei leere Kutschen mit Särgen wären ja nun mehr als auffällig." "Oh, nun das klingt logisch."  
  
Herbert drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und versuchte zu schlafen. Wenn nur seine Stirn nicht so pochen würde. Alfred zappelte nervös neben ihm.   
  
"Versuch doch einfach dich ein bisschen zu entspannen, Alfi!" "Ich kann mich dabei aber nunmal nicht entspannen!"   
  
Herbert versuchte, trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen zu verstehen, was Alfred damit sagen wollte. Ohne Erfolg.   
  
"Wobei?" Alfred zappelte noch unruhiger. "Nimm einfach deine Hand da weg, ok?"   
  
Wieso wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus Alfreds Gequängel?   
  
"Alfi, meine linke Hand liegt unter meinem Kopf und die rechte an der Sargwand. Welche genau stört dich?"   
  
Alfred antwortete einen Moment lang nicht. "Bist du sicher, dass das nicht deine Hand ist?" "Wo denn nur?"   
  
Wäre es nicht dunkel gewesen, hätte Herbert jetzt den Anblick eines errötenden Vampirs genießen können.   
  
"An ... an meinem Hinterteil." Herbert unterdrückte mühsam ein Kichern. "Also, ich glaube das wäre mir aufgefallen, wenn das meine Hand wäre. Wahrscheinlich eine Ratte oder sowas", fügte er leicht angeekelt hinzu.   
  
"EINE RATTE?" Alfred versuchte sich mit Schlägen und Tritten vor dem Biest in Sicherheit zu bringen.   
  
"Alfred, hör auf!" Herbert wollte ihm ausweichen ...  
  
... und krachte prompt mit dem Kopf gegen den Sargdeckel. "Auuuaa!"   
  
"Herbert?" Der adlige Vampir nahm Alfreds Sorgen nur noch am Rande wahr. Seine Welt hatte wieder begonnen, sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen.   
  
-------------------------------------

Das nächste was Herbert sah, war das Gesicht von Professor Abronsius und ein kleines furchtbar stinkendes Fläschchen, das er so langsam hassen lernte. Bevor es schlimmer kommen konnte, schloss er die Augen lieber wieder.   
  
Ihm war immer noch etwas schwindelig, aber er hörte, wie sich der Wissenschaftler mit seinem Vater unterhielt.   
  
"Der Junge scheint doch einen heftigeren Schlag abbekommen zu haben, als ich dachte", murmelte Abronsius gerade. "Es könnte sich in der Tat um eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung handeln!"   
  
"WAS?" "Oh, keine Sorge, eure Exzellenz, er wird schon wieder. Nichts gefährliches, aber vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus ..."   
  
Der Graf unterbrach ihn vorsichtshalber, bevor Abronsius mit einer seiner Lobeshymnen auf die Wissenschaft beginnen konnte. "Was empfehlen sie zur Behandlung, Professor?"   
  
"Oh, das ist einfach. Da hilft nur Bettruhe und viel Schlaf! Dann wird sich in ihrem Kopf schon wieder alles richten, junger Mann."   
  
Er klopfte Herbert aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Jetzt mischte sich auch noch Sarahs Stimme dazu.   
  
"Liebling, wenn es Herbert nicht gut geht, sollten wir vielleicht die Stadtrundfahrt heute Nacht verschieben", schlug sie vor.   
  
Besagter Vampir brauchte die Augen gar nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, mit welch enttäuschtem Blick sie gerade seinen Vater bedachte. Es war eigentlich gar keine Frage, das der darauf hereinfallen würde. Die Masche war doch nun wirklich so was von alt!   
  
"Nein, Sarah. Hier können wir ihm auch nicht von Nutzen sein. Und er wird noch mehr als genug Zeit haben, die Stadt zu sehen."   
  
Ja, Herbert hatte es gewusst. Sein Vater lief natürlich prompt und ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen ins Netz. Soviel zu den ewigen Predigten, das man sich doch erst einmal mit Frauen einlassen müsste um zu wissen, ob sie wirklich so schlimm sind.   
  
Wer konnte schon ahnen, wie sehr Sarah den Grafen noch um den Finger wickeln würde, wenn sie einen ganzen Tag lang Zeit dazu hatte?!   
  
Da half nur eines: sie mit den eigenen Waffen bekämpfen!  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Vater. Immerhin war ich ja schon öfter in Venedig, auch wenn es eine Weile her ist." Er versuchte tapfer sich aufzusetzen um sich von beiden zu verabschieden. Das ihm wieder schwarz vor Augen wurde, brauchte er nicht einmal zu spielen.   
  
"Langsam, Junge! Nun überanstrenge dich mal nicht!" Entschlossen drückte der Professor den jungen Vampir zurück in das Kissen.   
  
Von Krolock zögerte einen Moment. Dass der Junge freiwillig auf etwas verzichtete war fast so ungewöhnlich wie, dass er Sarah zustimmte. ‚Was für ein Spiel ist das?'   
  
Er beschloss, dass er sich jetzt lang genug von zwei Halbstarken hatte herumschubsen lassen.   
  
Vorsichtig schielte Herbert unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu seinem Vater hoch. Der Graf hatte seine würdevolle Aura wiedergewonnen, die er merkwürdigerweise immer zu verlieren schien, wenn er mit seinem Sohn und Sarah in einem Raum war.   
  
"Alfred?", rief er mit gewohnt befehlender Stimme in den Nachbarraum. Schon halb ausgehfertig erschien der angehende Wissenschaftler in der Tür.  
  
"Du wirst dich um vorerst um Herbert kümmern. Und sorg bitte dafür, das er im Bett bleibt, während wir nicht da sind." Die letzten Worte waren von einem strengen Blick zu seinem Sohn begleitet, der brav nickte und nach unten sah.   
  
"Aber, euer Exzellenz ..." Alfred war anzusehen, wie sehr er sich auf die Fahrt gefreut hatte.   
  
"Der Professor wird hier sein, falls es ein dringendes Problem gibt."   
  
Herbert stöhnte innerlich. Eigentor. Jetzt waren der Graf und Sarah wirklich ganz allein.   
  
Aber wenn er seinen Vater auch nur halb so gut kannte, wie er dachte ... Und tatsächlich schien von Krolock auch für seine Angebete noch einen Dämpfer parat zu haben.   
  
"Wir können die ausführliche Fahrt ja für später aufheben. Dann werde ich heute nacht noch die üblichen Besorgungen erledigen. Du kannst mich natürlich begleiten, Engel."  
  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und gingen - Arm in Arm - hinaus.   
  
Aber natürlich nicht, bevor Sarah Herbert ein letztes schadenfrohes Lächeln zugeworfen hatte, welches dieser aus ganzem Herzen erwiderte.   
  
Die üblichen Besorgungen! Herbert wusste sehr wohl, was das im Klartext bedeutete.  
  
Aufenthaltspapiere genehmigen lassen. Stundenlange Vorträge von uralten VTO-Angestellten über die derzeit herrschenden Gefahren in der Stadt. Dazu einen Stapel ‚Steckbriefe' von allen Möchtegern - Vampirjägern die sich in der Gegend herumtrieben.  
  
Nein, Sarah war wirklich nicht zu beneiden.


	5. Alte und neue Bekanntschaften

================================================  
  
Kapitel 4 - Alte und neue Bekanntschaften  
  
================================================  
  
Hallo? Sind alle am Set? Noch Fragen zum Drehbuch für die Szene?  
  
Ja, was ... Nein, du darfst Alfred nicht beißen. Das hat Sarah schon gemacht. Nein, da hilft auch kein schmollen ...  
  
Was ist denn das? Was machen die Vampirjäger hier? Ab ins Kino mit euch, heute startet schließlich van Helsing! Nein, keine Diskussion, ihr seit erst später dran!   
-vampirjägertrottendavon-  
  
Jetzt alles klar?  
  
Ok, dann geht es fröhlich weiter in Venedig ... und ääktschn!  
  
================================================  
  
Herbert von Krolock langweilte sich so sehr, wie in seiner gesamten untoten Existenz noch nicht.   
  
Der Professor las irgendein Buch, das dick genug war um einen Riesen zu erschlagen und Alfred sortierte für seinen ehemaligen Lehrer irgendwelche getrocknete Kräuter.  
  
Auf ihren Patienten achtete keiner von beiden mehr. ‚Toll, wenn ich nicht tot wäre, könnte ich hier sterben und sie würden nichts merken.' Aber andererseits, wäre er nicht schon tot, hätte er sich inzwischen sicherlich zu Tode gelangweilt. Ignoriert zu werden hatte er noch nie gemocht.   
  
Aber zum Glück war er ja nicht nur auf seine Begleiter angewiesen, wenn er sich amüsieren wollte.   
  
"Alfred?" Widerwillig sah der Jungvampir von seiner Arbeit auf. "Was ist denn?" "Kannst du mir kurz helfen, ich muss mal."   
  
Alfred starrte ihn schockiert an. "Helfen???" Also normalerweise war seine Naivität ja niedlich ...   
  
"Dummerchen, du sollst mir helfen zum Bad zu gehen." "Oh, ja in Ordnung."   
  
Herbert war tatsächlich noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen und Alfred musste ihm den Arm um die Hüften legen, um den größeren Vampir am Schwanken zu hindern.   
  
Kaum hatten sie die Badezimmertür erreicht, entwickelte der jedoch ein überraschendes Maß an Eigeninitiative und zog seinen Begleiter gleich mit in den engen Raum.   
  
"Herbert, was machst du da?!" Alfred versuchte zu entkommen aber Herbert hatte ihn gegen die Tür gedrückt und ließ ihn nicht los.   
  
"Jetzt beruhige dich, ich will nur mit dir reden ..." "DAS hab ich schon mal gehört!", schoss Alfred zurück. "PROFESSOR???!!!!"  
  
"Psst, Alfred ich will doch wirklich nur etwas mit dir besprechen."   
  
Alfred musterte ihn skeptisch. "Lass mich erst los!" Gehorsam nahm Herbert die Hände von den Schultern seines Angebeteten und trat einen Schritt zurück. Alfred atmete erst einmal tief durch.  
  
"Also was willst du von mir?" Herberts Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. "Nichts schlimmes. Du sollst nur etwas für mich abgeben..."  
  
Der junge Vampirwissenschaftler sah so verwirrt aus, wie er sich fühlte. "Wieso abgeben? Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen, wen hast du denn jetzt schon kennen gelernt?"   
  
Herbert seufzte gespielt theatralisch. "Alfi, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ich schon mal in Venedig war. Sagen wir einfach ich kenne noch ein paar Leute."   
  
Er zauberte ein strahlend weißes Rüschentaschentuch aus der Hosentasche. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen biss der junge Vampir sich selbst in den Finger und ließ etwas Blut darauf tropfen.   
  
"Also pass auf", erklärte er dem verdatterten Alfred. "Das bringst du zur Mariengruft - Frag am besten den Wirt, vielleicht schickt er dir auch jemanden mit, der dir den Weg zeigt. Dort hängst du es an das zerbrochene Kruzifix. Mehr ist es nicht."  
  
Alfred zögerte noch. Wenn Herbert etwas herunterspielte war meistens ein großer Haken an der Sache. "Warum machst du es dann nicht selbst?"  
  
Sein Gegenüber zog einen - fast - hinreißenden Schmollmund. "Würde ich ja, aber wenn ich das Haus verlasse zieht Vater mir das Fell über die Ohren. Außerdem ist es eine Überraschung für Sarah, also hab dich nicht so."  
  
Widerwillig stimmte Alfred schließlich zu und schlüpfte aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Der Grafensohn sah ihm mehr als zufrieden hinterher. Oh, ja, das würde eine Überraschung für Sarah werden!  
  
Wenn Alfred es auch noch schaffte vor seinem Vater wieder hier zu sein würde sie nicht einmal eine Vorwarnung bekommen.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ein junger Stallbursche führte den ziemlich desorientierten Alfred durch die Gassen von Venedig - oder vielmehr über die Dächer und Brücken, die Gehwege der Vampire.   
  
Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit hielt der Junge dann doch an und deutete auf ein altes Gemäuer neben einer ebenso alten Kirche.   
  
"Da müssen Sie hinein, Herr Alfred. In den Katakomben biegen sie einfach immer links ab, dann können sie die Gruft nicht verfehlen. Am besten nehmen sie die Fackel hier."  
  
Jetzt wurde es Alfred doch etwas mulmig. "Du kommst nicht mit?"  
  
"Um Gottes Willen! Ob VTO oder nicht, kein Sterblicher der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat geht nach Sonnenuntergang DA rein! Ich warte hier und führe Sie dann wieder zum Gasthof."  
  
"Na prima", murmelte Alfred vor sich hin, während er ziellos durch die engen Gänge streifte. "Es ist gar nicht schlimm, Alfred. Du sollst doch nur etwas für mich abgeben, Alfred. Pah!"  
  
Ein paar Fledermäuse wurden vom Licht der Fackel aufgeschreckt und versuchten an ihm vorbei zu entkommen. Sicherheitshalber zog Alfred seine Mütze etwas tiefer ins Gesicht. Er hatte bestimmt schon ein halbes Dutzend dieser Viecher auf der Nase sitzen gehabt.  
  
Den nächsten Gang bog er links ab - und landete prompt vor einer Wand. "Eine Sackgasse! Oh, nein, nicht auch das noch." Erschöpft ließ er die Fackel sinken. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause.  
  
"Hat sich Goldlöckchen verlaufen?", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm.   
  
Panisch fuhr Alfred herum und bemühte sich, im Licht der Fackel in die tiefen Schatten der Katakomben zu spähen. "Wer ist da?"  
  
"Wen suchst du denn?", erwiderte die Stimme spöttisch.  
  
"Ich ..." Noch immer konnte Alfred nichts erkennen. "Ich soll zur Gruft ... um ... um dort etwas abzugeben!"  
  
"Oh, du willst zur Gruft. Wie kommst du darauf, das man dich einlässt?", mischte sich eine weitere Stimme ein.   
  
"Nun sieh ihn dir doch an, er zittert ja vor Angst." Eine dritte Stimme, diesmal eine weibliche. "Wie heißt du, mein Kleiner?"  
  
"A - a- a..." "Was für ein merkwürdiger Name", viel die erste Stimme wieder dazwischen. "A - Alfred ..."  
  
"Nun, A -a - Alfred, wir haben noch nie von dir gehört. Wieso sollten wir dich in die Gruft lassen?"  
  
War da ein Schatten gewesen? Panisch schwenkte Alfred die Fackel vor sich her um die Sprecher von sich fern zu halten. Seine vampirischen Sinne waren noch nicht geschärft genug, um durch die tiefe Dnkelheit hier unten sehen zu können.   
  
Dafür spürte er aber deutlich, wie die Gestalten sich näherten. "Bitte, ich ... ich soll doch nur das hier an ein kaputtes Kreuz hängen!", flehte der Jungvampir und zog Herberts Taschentuch hervor.   
  
Er kreischte vor Schreck, als eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit schoss und ihm das Stück Stoff entriss.   
  
"Willst du uns für dumm verkaufen? Ein Taschentuch soll der einzige Grund sein, aus dem du in unsere Gruft willst?"  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte wirklich niemanden verärgern, ich dachte die Gruft sei verlassen! Und H - h - Herbert hat mich hergeschickt, damit ... es tut mir wirklich leid!"   
  
Alfred war so blass wie ein Leichentuch, als eine dunkle Gestalt in den Schein der Fackel trat. "Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, mein Kleiner." Im flackernden Licht wurden ein schwarzer Umhang und eisig funkelnde Augen sichtbar. "Niemand wagt sich ungestraft in unser Revier!" Mit einer Bewegung, die viel zu schnell für den jungen Wissenschaftler war, hatte die Gestalt seine Hände gepackt und presste den hilflosen Alfred gegen die kalte Steinwand. ‚Warum eigentlich immer ich?' Er konnte spitze Zähne glänzen sehen, als die Gestalt sich zu seinem Hals hinunter beugte und ...  
  
"Alfons, kannst du hier mal bitte Licht machen?" Das war die Stimme der Frau gewesen. Knurrend wandte sich der Vampir, der Alfred festhielt, zu seiner Begleiterin. "Hat das nicht einen Moment Zeit? Du versaust mal wieder meinen ganzen Auftritt!" "Mein Gott, er ist doch schon gebissen. Und wenn du im Licht stehst, kann ich nicht sehen, was Herbert geschrieben hat."  
  
Grummelnd riss Alfons Alfred die Fackel aus der Hand und stellte sich damit neben die Vampirin, die sich konzentriert über das Taschentuch beugte. "Das sind ... drei ... vier ... ist das hier ein Blutfleck oder etwas anderes?"   
  
Der dritte Vampir lehnte sich über ihre Schulter um besser sehen zu können. "Sieht nach Dreck aus, wenn du mich fragst." "Ist aber zu dunkel für Dreck."  
  
"Zeigt mal her!" Der Vampir, den sie Alfons genannt hatten, schnappte sich das Taschentuch und leckte über den in Frage stehenden Fleck. "Yup, ist eindeutig Blut."  
  
"Iiie, du Ferkel! Kuck mal jetzt hast du mindestens die Hälfte verwischt!" Die Frau nahm ihm das Taschentuch wieder ab und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war.  
  
"Also wenn ich das jetzt noch richtig entziffern kann haben wir hier einen Code neun für zehn Uhr morgen Nacht!"  
  
"Karolina, das ist ne fünf, keine neun." Widersprach der dritte Vampir.   
  
"Na dann ließ du doch, wenn du so schlau bist."   
  
...  
  
Einsam und vergessen stand ein total verwirrter Alfred gegen eine Steinwand gelehnt und nahm sich vor, dass er Herbert noch heute Nacht mal gehörig die Meinung geigen würde.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nicht weniger verloren saß Sarah in einem steril eingerichteten Büro etwa zwei Stockwerke unter der Erde. Graf von Krolock saß neben ihr und unterhielt sich mit dem Angestellten, der sich ihnen sofort aufgedrängt hatte, als sie das Gebäude betreten hatten.   
  
("Wunderbare Nacht, meine Herrschaften. Giovanni Korioli, Vampire - Travel - Organisation, zu Ihren Diensten!")  
  
Jetzt saß sie hier seit über zwei Stunden fest, während ihr Geliebter sich mit diesem schleimigen Wesen über Dinge unterhielt, von denen sie niemals etwas hatte wissen wollen.  
  
"Ist die Rattenplage immer noch so schlimm? Ich hörte, dass es im Sommer einige Probleme gab." "Oh, das ist längst geklärt. Wir haben ein paar der fähigsten Rattenfänger Europas angestellt. Es gibt allerdings ein anderes Problem, über das ich Sie informieren muss."  
  
Sarah versuchte ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, war diese Krise mindestens so gravierend wie die Tatsache, das er seinen Gästen keine Getränke anbieten konnte. (Was der Mann bereits ausführlichst bedauert hatte). Wenn das so weiterging würde sie hier am Ende noch schreiend hinausrennen.  
  
Von Krolock schien die wachsende Verzweiflung seiner Angebeteten gespürt zu haben und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm. "Nicht mehr lang.", flüsterte er fast unhörbar und beugte sich vor um einen Stapel Papier entgegen zu nehmen, den Korioli ihm reichte.  
  
"Das sind alle bisher bekannten Vampirjäger in Venedig. Natürlich werden sie alle strengstens von uns überwacht!", beeilte er sich zu versichern.  
  
Der Graf ließ sich von dem schmierigen Gehabe des Mannes nicht beeindrucken. "Das Problem liegt also nicht bei diesen hier." Er nickte in Richtung der Fotos.  
  
"Nun, nein", musste Korioli zugeben. "Vor ein paar Wochen ist eine Expeditionsgruppe aus Königsberg hier eingetroffen. Wir konnten noch nicht herausfinden, wieviele Mitglieder sie umfasst oder wer beteiligt ist. Allerdings haben wir seit sie ankamen eine beunruhigende Zahl von Vermisstenmeldungen von der untoten Bevölkerung erhalten."  
  
"Eine Expeditionsgruppe aus Königsberg, sagen sie. Vampirjäger."  
  
"Jäger und Schüler. Sie arbeiten verdeckt und die wenigen, die wir außer Gefecht setzen konnten, haben uns nichts über die Gruppe verraten. Wir empfehlen deshalb dringend, das sie die VTO-überwachten Stadtviertel nicht unnötig verlassen."  
  
"Wir werden uns vorsehen", versicherte der Graf. Sarah war neben ihm bereits soweit eingenickt, dass sie vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, als die beiden Männer aufstanden um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
"Ich danke Ihnen, das sie bei der VTO gebucht haben!", rief der Mann ihnen noch hinterher, als Sarah eilig zur Tür hinaus schlüpfte.   
  
"Puh, ich dachte schon wir kommen da nicht mehr raus, bevor der Typ in Rente geht!", keuchte Sarah erleichtert, als sie wieder auf der Straße standen und die kühle Nachtluft atmen konnten.  
  
"Ich kann dich beruhigen, mein Sternkind. Das war die letzte Behörde die wir heute besuchen müssen."   
  
Er trat hinter Sarah und hüllte sie in seinen weiten Umhang ein, damit sie trotz ihres dünnen Kleides nicht fror. In friedlichem Schweigen versunken, schauten die beiden Vampire eine Zeit lang den Kutschen zu, die trotz der späten Stunde die Straße entlang rollten.  
  
Sarah drehte sich in den Armen ihres Verehrers, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Es ist noch Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang. Wir könnten hier irgendwo romantisch essen gehen. Richtiges Essen meine ich, nicht Blut."  
  
Der Graf bedachte sie mit einem sehr zweifelnden Blick, aber Sarah gab sich nicht geschlagen. "Oh, nun komm schon. Es ist doch langweilig, Jahrhunderte lang nur Blut zu trinken. Biiiiiiiiiiitte, mein Fledermäuschen!"  
  
Von Krolock kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wenn du nicht aufhörst, mich in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen, dann ..." "Was dann?" "... dann werde ich dich übers Knie legen müssen."   
  
Sarah lächelte ihn verschmitzt und kokett an. "Na da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, dann müsste ich mir mit Herbert ein Zimmer teilen!" Fröhlich zog sie ihn in Richtung eines gemütlich beleuchteten Restaurants. "Na dann komm, mein Fledermäuschen. Mir knurrt schon der Magen."  
  
Krolock schloss zu ihr auf und gab der jungen Frau einen leichten Klaps auf den Po. "He, so war das doch nicht gemeint!"


	6. Das riecht nach Ärger!

=====================================  
  
Kapitel 5 - Das riecht nach Ärger!  
  
=====================================  
  
So Leute da bin ich wieder! Eine Woche Prüfungen überlebt, das können wir doch gleich feiern, oder? Ich geb ein neues Kapitel aus! gg  
  
Und noch ne gute Nachricht: Mein Betareader hat endlich Zeit für mich gefunden. Ich werd also irgendwann demnächst mal eine aktualisierte (und Rechtschreibkorrigierte) Variante hochladen.   
  
Inhaltlich ändert sich nichts (wesentliches), ihr müsst also nicht alles nochmal lesen ;)  
  
Oh und moch etwas: Seid nicht böse auf Alfred, er hat schließlich eine lange Nacht hinter sich.  
  
=====================================  
  
Nervös saß Herbert in seinem Bett und sah abwechselnd zum Professor und aus dem Fenster. Leider zeigte sich nicht die geringste Veränderung. Davon abgesehen natürlich, das Abronsius hin und wieder in seinem Buch weiterblätterte.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte der junge Vampir weder von seinem Vater noch von seinem Alfred etwas entdecken können. Hoffentlich schaffte es der Junge rechtzeitig zurück. Er war jetzt schon so lange weg, das Herbert sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte. Wie er Alfred kannte, war es nicht ausgeschlossen, das er sich irgendwo verlaufen hatte.   
  
Der besorgte Vampir überlegte schon, ob er dem Professor Bescheid sagen sollte, das sein Schützling verschwunden war, als er eine vertraute Mütze erspähte. ‚Gott sei dank, er hat es rechtzeitig geschafft!' Sofort sprang er auf und eilte zur Tür. (Nachdem er sich am Bettrahmen festgeklammert hatte, bis die tanzenden Punkte vor seinen Augen verschwanden.)  
  
Kaum hatte die Tür sich geöffnet, als Herbert den jungen Mann auch schon an sich drückte. "Um Himmels Willen, Alfred! Ich hab mir echt Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
Alfred erwies sich jedoch als sehr undankbar. "Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, ja?! Du hast mir das schließlich eingebrockt!" Er stieß den anderen Vampir unsanft von sich. "Und wenn mich heute noch ne Schwuchtel umarmt krieg ich ne Krise!"  
  
Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes sagte ihm, das diese Bemerkung nicht sehr fair gewesen war, aber der größere Teil fand das ganz und gar nicht. "Deinetwegen bin ich durch Katakomben geirrt, von Fledermäusen angegriffen worden, von Vampiren bedroht und dann wollte einer von denen mich auch noch in seinen Sarg zerren! Ich hab wirklich genug davon!!"  
  
Herbert sah ihn mehr betroffen als beleidigt an. "Ach du je, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie schon in der Gruft sein würden!"   
  
Das schlug dem Fass endgültig den Boden aus, zumindest für Alfred. "Du hast GEWUSST, dass mich da Vampire erwarten?! Du hast es zumindest VERMUTET!? Ich fass es ja nicht! Lässt du mich demnächst auch zu Vampirjägern gehen, ohne mich vorzuwarnen?! Oder zu ... zu ... zu ..."   
  
Herbert setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber Alfred war noch immer zu aufgebracht um ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. "Ach, Lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe, ok? Dann geht vielleicht mal ausnahmsweise nichts schief."   
  
Er stapfte an dem bedröppelt dreinschauenden Herbert vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Der Knall als er seinen Sargdeckel zuschlug hallte durchs ganze Haus.  
  
Als der Graf und Sarah kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zurück waren, stellten sie nicht wenig überrascht fest, dass ihre gemieteten Zimmer wie ausgestorben waren.   
  
Der Professor hatte nur eine Notiz hinterlassen, das er irgendwelche Untersuchungen anstellen wollte. Alfred lag in seinem Sarg und antwortete auf alles Klopfen nur mit einem ungehaltenen Grummeln und von Herbert fehlte jede Spur.   
  
"Ich glaube hier hat es ganz gewaltigen Streit gegeben", stellte Sarah besorgt fest. Von Krolock nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. "Versuch aus Alfred herauszubekommen, was los war. Ich denke ich weiß, wo Herbert steckt." Er ließ Sarah mit Alfreds Sarg allein und stieg die schmalen Treppen nach oben.  
  
Tatsächlich fand der Graf seinen Sohn auf dem Dachboden. Herbert hatte einen alten Schrank vor das einzige Fenster gerückt und sich in einen Stapel alter Decken eingewickelt.   
Er hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als sein Vater eintrat.  
  
Schweigend setzte sich von Krolock neben den jungen Mann und begann, ihm tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Eine Weile noch blickte Herbert trotzig zu dem heller werdenden Lichtkegel, der an der Seite des Schrankes in den Raum viel. Schließlich jedoch gab er es auf, gefasst wirken zu wollen und schmiegte sich schluchzend an die Schulter seines Vaters.  
  
"Ist es wegen Alfred?", fragte von Krolock sanft, merkte aber schnell, dass der junge Vampir kaum ein zusammenhängendes Wort herausbrachte. Statt dessen nickte er so leicht, das von Krolock es in der Dunkelheit kaum bemerkte.  
  
Sein Sohn war schon immer sehr sensibel gewesen. Er konnte in einem Augenblick fröhlich durchs Schloss rennen und im Nächsten tief traurig in einer Ecke kauern.   
  
Der Graf spürte sehr wohl, dass hinter Herberts Tränen mehr steckte, als einfache Stimmungsschwankungen, aber er wollte ihm etwas Zeit geben.   
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Herbert sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte.   
  
"Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"  
  
Noch vor ein paar Stunden war er fest entschlossen gewesen, nichts von seiner geheimen Nachricht zu erzählen - ausgenommen Alfred natürlich. Inzwischen war es ihm völlig egal, ob Sarah davon hören würde oder nicht.  
  
Schluchzend berichtete er seinem Vater, wie er Alfred zur Mariengruft geschickt hatte und wie aufgebracht der junge Mann zurückgekommen war.   
  
"Ich ... ich wollte mich bei ihm ... entschuldigen. Und ... naja also bin ich ... bin ich zu seinem Sarg gegangen und..." Herbert stockte, als würde er nach den richtigen Worten suchen.   
  
"Und was?", hackte der Graf nach. Er bereute seinen drängenden Tonfall, aber es kam nicht oft vor, dass er Herbert so aufgelöst sah. Sanft strich er seinem Sohn die Tränen von den Wangen um seinen Worten etwas von ihrer Schärfe zu nehmen.   
  
"Naja ..." Der junge Vampir bemühte sich um ein tapferes Lächeln. "Wenn man es zusammenfasst, hat er eigentlich nur gesagt, dass ... dass ..." Er seufzte leise. "Er hat gesagt, ich solle mich zum Teufel scheren und ihm bloß nie wieder unter die Augen kommen, sonst wäre ich doch noch der erste Vampir, dem er einen Pflock durchs Herz jagt."

=========

Sarah starrte Alfred so fassungslos an, als habe er gerade den Papst persönlich gebissen. "Du hast WAS gesagt?!?!"  
  
"He, ich war wütend und wurde gerade von einem wildfremden Vampir begrabscht." Verteidigte sich der junge Mann, aber vergeblich. "Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen die Beherrschung verloren.", räumte er schließlich ein.  
  
"Ein bisschen?? Alfred, wenn der Mann, den ich liebe, so etwas zu mir sagen würde ..." Sie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. "... ich würde ihm vor Wut die halbe Einrichtung um die Ohren pfeffern und mich dann in einer Ecke vergraben und mir die Seele aus dem Leib heulen!"  
  
"Jetzt übertreibst du."  
  
"Ach, glaubst du?"  
  
"Ja. Ich meine, komm schon! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Herbert mich liebt. Du hast nur eben gerade deinen Grafen gefunden und bist glücklich und jetzt nimmst du an, dass Herbert genauso ist wie sein Vater. Aber du hast ihn damals im Schloss nicht erlebt. Glaub mir, das einzige worauf Herbert aus ist, ist Beißen und ... naja ... du weißt schon."  
  
Sarah gab ihm eine Kostprobe von ihrem speziellen Du-hast-keine-Ahnung-von-Nichts-Blick. "Nun, Alfred, wenn du schon nicht an die romantische Seite in ihm glaubst, vielleicht kommst du ja mit der logischen besser zurecht." So langsam wurde ihr klar, warum Herbert sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Alfred war wirklich ein schwerer Brocken.   
  
"Nehmen wir einfach mal an, Herbert wäre wirklich nur darauf aus, dich zu beißen und mit dir zu schlafen. Was hat ihn daran gehindert, dich schon damals zu beißen?"  
  
"Der Professor."  
  
"Verstehe. Und was hindert ihn jetzt daran, einfach heimlich in deinen Sarg zu klettern?"  
  
Alfred zögerte einen Moment lang. "Ich vermute mal, der Graf."   
  
Sarah verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn er wirklich etwas dagegen hätte, das sein Sohn dich zu seinem neusten Spielzeug ernennt, wieso hat sich Herbert dann getraut im Schloss über dich herzufallen?"  
  
Darauf wusste Alfred dann allerdings keine Antwort mehr.   
  
"Sieh es doch endlich ein, Alfi. Herbert hat sich wirklich in dich verliebt."   
  
"Und wenn schon! Wieso fragt mich eigentlich nie jemand? Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, ich habe nämlich nicht das geringste Interesse an Herbert! Oder überhaupt an irgend einem anderen Mann, was das angeht."  
  
"Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, so gemein zu ihm zu sein!"  
  
"Bitte? Er hat mich direkt in die Arme von einem Haufen Verrückter laufen lassen!"  
  
Sarah seufzte. Sie stritt sich zwar selbst oft genug mit Herbert, aber sie hatte nun einmal versprochen, ihm zu helfen. "Und du hast ihn ganz schön vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er sich entschuldigen wollte. Also seid ihr ja wohl quitt. Meinst du, ihr könntet euch morgen Nacht wieder vertragen?"  
  
"Damit er mich den nächsten Monstern zum Fraß vorwirft? Garantiert nicht, mir reichts!" Wütend drehte Alfred sich in seinem Sarg um und knallte den Deckel wieder zu.   
  
Geschlagen stapfte Sarah zu ihrem eigenen hinüber. ‚Toll, je länger er in Herberts Nähe ist, desto zickiger wird er. Seit wann ist sowas eigentlich ansteckend?'  
  
======================================  
  
Ok, das war das Kapitel, jetzt seid ihr wieder dran: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews bitte! 


	7. Darf ich vorstellen

=====================================  
  
Kapitel 6 - Darf ich vorstellen...  
  
=====================================  
  
Wow, gleich drei Reviews auf das letzte Kapitel! Und das in weniger als einer Woche michvormeinenfleißigenreviewernverbeug  
  
Da macht es doch viel mehr Spaß, weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Ach ja und falls euch mal gar nicht einfällt was ihr schreiben sollt:   
  
Auch wenns blöd klingt, es hilft ungemein wenn ihr mir sagt, wie ihr erwartet, dass es weitergeht. Nicht das ich zu faul wäre mir das nächste Cahp auszudenken ... aber dann weiß ich ob ich meine 'subtilen'hinweise zu subtil oder zu deutlich gesetzt hab.   
  
Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich die Story bis zum Ende durchspinnen ;) "ihnen steht eine langweilige Nacht bevor" oder "Gleich kommt ein Vampirjäger um die Ecke" oder so.  
  
Kritik wird natürlich auch weiterhin dankend angenommen und ich versuche dann in den nächsten Chaps es besser zu machen.  
  
Na dann wollen wir mal! Alle auf die Bühne, Textzettel weg und Äääääääktschn!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Grummelnd und mit einem gemeinen Stechen im Rücken erwachte der Graf am nächsten Abend. Das dämmrige Licht auf dem Dachboden sagte ihm, dass es noch gut eine Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang dauern würde. Herbert schlief friedlich gegen seine Schulter gelehnt und regte sich nicht. Was hatte ihn so früh geweckt?  
  
Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging zur Dachbodenluke. Wenn er angestrengt lauschte, konnte er Stimmen im Stockwerk darunter wahrnehmen. Vampirjäger? Sollten sie tatsächlich schon einen Tag nach ihrer Ankunft entdeckt worden sein?  
  
Egal, solange Sarah und Alfred allein da unten waren, konnte er nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Fremde im Haus herumschlichen. Geräuschlos öffnete er die Luke und stieg die schmale Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Den weiten Mantel wickelte er fest um sich, als Schutz vor eventuellen Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung waren jedoch alle Fensterläden und Vorhänge geschlossen. Sehr professionelle Jäger konnten es nicht sein.   
  
Von Krolock lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Die Stimmen kamen ihm vertraut vor, aber sie gehörten nicht Alfred und Sarah. Die beiden Eindringlinge mussten sich direkt vor ihm in der Küche befinden. Merkwürdigerweise hörte er trotzdem keinen Herzschlag, der inzwischen jeden Jäger verraten haben müsste  
  
Der Graf überdachte die Lage einen Moment und entschied dann, dass die Überraschung wahrscheinlich seine beste Waffe war. Mit jahrhundertelanger Übung warf er den Umhang über die Schultern und trat in den Raum. "Gibt es einen Grund für diesen späten Besuch?"  
  
Kreischend fuhren die zwei Vermummten Gestalten herum als sie die Stimme des Grafen hörten. Beide hatten sich in weite Decken gehüllt, die allerdings bei der plötzlichen Drehung ein wenig ins Rutschen kamen.   
  
Graf von Krolock bemühte sich, sein würdevolles Auftreten nicht durch ein Lächeln zu ruinieren, als er unter die Verkleidungen spähen konnte. Er hatte die Stimmen der beiden nicht sofort erkannt, mit ihren Gesichtern war das jedoch eine ganz andere Sache.  
  
"Vater!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen ließ eine der Gestalten, eine junge Frau, ihre Decke fallen und fiel dem Grafen um den Hals. "Schön dich zu sehen, es muss doch eine Ewigkeit her sein!"  
  
"Nun, es waren gerade fünf Jahre." "Ist egal, mir kam es viel länger vor. Ich hab sofort die Koffer gepackt, als Herberts Brief ankam und bin hergekommen."  
  
"Was für ein Brief?"   
  
Die Frau bedachte ihn mit einem freundlichen Stirnrunzeln. "Ja, wenn du mir schon nichts von deiner Sarah erzählst, auf ihn kann ich mich wenigstens verlassen." Der Graf verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. "Viel schmeichelhaftes hat er wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnt, so wie ich ihn kenne." "Sagen wir, ich bin durchaus bereit, mir meine eigene Meinung zu bilden."  
  
Nun doch lächelnd wandte sich von Krolock der dritten Person im Raum zu, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. "Syriaci, wer sonst. Eigentlich hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass ich dich hier sehen würde." "Freut mich ebenfalls." Der Vampir deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Wo sind denn die anderen? Ich bin schon verdammt gespannt darauf, Herberts neue Flamme kennenzulernen."  
  
Lachend winkte der Graf sie ins Wohnzimmer und wies Koukol an, die noch schlafenden Vampire zu wecken.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" Verschlafen tappten Sarah und Alfred hinter Koukol ins Wohnzimmer.   
  
Erstaunt blickte Sarah auf die beiden Vampire, dem Grafen gegenüber auf der gemütlichen Couch saßen. Auf dem Platz direkt neben der Tür hatte eine hübsche junge Frau Platz genommen. Ihre aristokratischen, fein geschnittenen Gesichtszüge machten es schwer ihr Alter einzuschätzen, aber die Art, wie sie verträumt mit ihren schwarzen Locken spielte, ließ die Frau sofort sympathisch wirken.  
  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Couch hätte keinen größeren Kontrast zu ihr darstellen können. Die kurzgeschnittenen strohblonden Haare hatte er mit Zuckerwasser zum stehen gebracht und der lange schwarze Ledermantel, den er trug, war ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Aus seinen funkelnden grünen Augen sprach jedoch eine Mischung aus jugendlichem Humor und jahrhundertelanger Erfahrung, die Sarah faszinierte.  
  
Der Graf gönnte ihr einen Moment, die Neuankömmlinge zu studieren. "Darf ich vorstellen?" Er wies mit einem Nicken in Richtung der Frau. "Karolina McAllister, geborene von Krolock. Meine Erstgeborene. Und das" Er deutete auf den jungen Mann. "Ist Alfons Syriaci, ein ... Freund der Familie."   
  
Der Graf forderte die noch immer stehenden Jungvampire auf, sich zu setzen. "Herbert ist noch auf dem Dachboden, aber zum Frühstück wird er schon aufstehen. Das ist Sarah, meine Verlobte, und natürlich Alfred... Alfred? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Wenn der junge Wissenschaftler den Grafen gehört hatte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Statt dessen starrte er wie betäubt auf Karolina und Alfons, die etwas verlegen zu Boden schauten.  
  
"Nun, ich fürchte wir sind uns schon begegnet, Vater."   
  
Der Graf blickte einen Moment lang verwirrt zwischen den dreien hin und her, bis ihm schließlich dämmerte, was das Problem war. "Ich schätze, dann seid ihr zwei also für das Beziehungsdrama gestern Nacht verantwortlich."  
  
Alfreds Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft daran, das gehörte zu verdauen. Also war dieser Alfons ein Freund der Familie? Nun, was jeder zu vergessen schien war, dass die Krolocks aber nicht seine Familie waren. Und außerdem, welcher Freund lauerte einem nachts in einer Gruft auf?? Wie konnte der Graf so jemanden als Freund betrachten? ‚Und seit wann hat er eine Tochter?', meldete sich auch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu Wort.  
  
Alfred schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf um die streitenden Stimmen darin zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stand Karolina vor ihm. "Alfred, es tut uns wirklich leid, das wir uns gestern so furchtbar benommen haben. Seit immer mehr Vampirjäger hier herumlaufen, verirrt sich oft jemand in die Gruft, der da nichts zu suchen hat. Wir waren wohl ein bisschen übervorsichtig." Sie nahm Alfreds Hände in die ihren und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich hoffe du gibst uns noch einmal die Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass wir nicht nur unschuldigen Vampiren auflauern."  
  
In Alfreds Kopf überschlugen sich jetzt noch mehr Gedanken als vorher. ‚Sie ist wirklich sehr nett.' -‚Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Missverständnis.' - ‚Sarah wollte ja auch schon, dass ich nicht mehr wütend bin.' und ‚Sie hat wunderschöne weiche Haut.' gewannen schließlich die Oberhand und Alfred schaffte es ein schüchternes "Kein P-Problem." zu stammeln.  
  
Hinter den beiden beugte sich Alfons zum Grafen. "Stottert er eigentlich immer?"  
  
------------------------  
  
Herbert drehte sich unruhig im Schlaf, als er das Quietschen der Dachbodenluke hörte, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Selbst als Alfons auf den Decken neben ihm Platz nahm, rührte sich der schlafende Vampir nicht.   
  
Alfons stupste ihn vorsichtig an. "He, Kleiner, genug geschlafen."   
  
Brummelnd zog Herbert seine Decke bis ans Kinn und murmelte etwas, das entfernt wie "Noch nicht, Papa" klang. Alfons grinste. ‚Na gut, dieses Spielchen kann ich auch spielen.' "Doch mein Sohn, du musst aufstehen. Du musst noch dein Zimmer aufräumen und den Fußboden wischen. Koukol ist nämlich krank, ich habs im Kreuz, Sarah hat sich einen Fingernagel abgebrochen und Alfred wurde von Vampirjägern gepfählt."  
  
Herberts schlaftrunkener Verstand brauchte eine Minute um das zu verarbeiten - oder gab es vielmehr nach einer Minute auf und Herberts Kopf sank wieder auf die Decke zurück.  
  
"Wie kann man eigentlich so verschlafen sein? Hast du gestern den halben Tag durchgemacht?" Seufzend ließ sich Alfons neben dem anderen Vampir auf die Decken sinken und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang schweigend. "Jetzt komm schon, Welpe. Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Nacht verschlafen." Er strich sanft einige verirrte Haarsträhnen aus Herberts Gesicht und beugte sich dann vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Herbert nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich fest an den Neuankömmling zu kuscheln. Die Augen hielt er trotzig geschlossen.  
  
"Oh nein, Herbi! Versuchs gar nicht auf die Tour, jetzt wird aufgestanden! Karolina und Sarah sind bestimmt schon unten und warten auf uns."  
  
Das erregte endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des müden Vampirs. "Lina ist da?" "Natürlich ist sie das. Sie ist unten bei Sarah und bespricht irgendwelche Frauenthemen. Und noch ein ganzer Haufen anderer wird hier in den nächsten Tagen antanzen. Aber da du ja im Bett liegst ..."  
  
Ergeben öffnete Herbert ein Auge. "Sehr schön und jetzt das andere..." "Ohh, es ist ja noch hell draußen!", grummelte Herbert niedergeschlagen.   
  
"Gar nicht war, die Sonne ist gerade untergegangen und wenn du ein braver Vampir bist, haben wir heut Nacht noch viel Zeit für deine beiden Lieblingsbeschäftigungen." Herbert brachte einen zweifelnden Blick zustande.   
  
"Die beiden mit S.", spezifizierte Alfons.   
  
Noch mehr Stirnrunzeln und ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Alfons verdrehte die Augen und gab Herbert einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Kopf. "Ich meine Schwimmen und Shoppen, du Teenager, und jetzt raus aus dem Bett!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
So dann, das war es vorerst von unser Urlaubsvampiren.   
  
Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich nebenbei noch ein oder zwei andere Storys von TdV anfangen soll, aber dann würde die hier natürlich langsamer vorankommen ... (mein Tag hat ja schließlich auch nur 24 Stunden :))  
  
Hmmm, was meint ihr? Die hier erst durchziehen und dann vielleicht was neues? Oder soll ich erst mal ein Chap oder so von den anderen hochladen, und dann könnt ihr euch entscheiden?  
  
Ach so, als kleine Vorwarnung: ursprünglich hatte ich ja zwischen acht und zehn Kapitel für die hier eingeplant, aber ich hab das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie wesentlich länger wird gg 


	8. Du hast aber einen süßen Popo!

=======================================================  
  
Kapitel 7 - Du hast aber einen süßen Popo!   
  
=======================================================  
  
Ok, da er sich schon so vernachlässigt fühlt, hier seit langem mal wieder ein Disclaimer:  
  
Auch wenn ich so viele ganz liebe Reviews gekriegt hab -knuddelaneuchalle- bin ich immer noch arm wie eine Kirchenmaus und hab Roman Polanski seine Vampire noch nicht abkaufen können. Lediglich Alfons und Karolina hab ich ein hübsches Zimmer bei mir eingerichtet, aber deswegen sind sie auch nicht folgsamer als die anderen -gg-  
  
Und da sich diesmal alle gewehrt haben, sich beim Einkaufen ein bisschen zu beeilen, folgt jetzt ein extralanges Kapitel und der Strandausflug wird aufgeschoben (aber nicht aufgehoben...).  
  
Aber beginnen wir mit unserer Liveübertragung aus Venedig ... drei ... zwei ... eins ...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste schleifte Alfons den immer noch verschlafenen Herbert die Treppe hinunter. Sarah und Karolina hatten sich mit Alfred zusammengesetzt und wollten gerade seine Meinung zu verschiedenen Bikinis hören, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren.  
  
Herbert versuchte anzuhalten, um seine Schwester zu begrüßen, aber Alfons schliff ihn unbarmherzig weiter zum Ankleidezimmer.   
  
Er warf ihm ein schreiend buntes Hemd ("Was ist das denn?! Das kann ich nicht anziehen!") und eine enge Wildlederhose ("Doch nicht am Strand!!") entgegen, ignorierte jeden Protest und begann Herberts Sachen nach einer Badehose zu durchwühlen.   
  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Herbert!" Alfons hatte inzwischen den Boden des Koffers erreicht und den gesamten Inhalt im Zimmer verteilt. Was er in der Hand hielt war eine uralte, zerschlissene kurze Hose, der man deutlich ansah, dass sie schon ein paar Jahre zu lang in Gebrauch war.   
  
"Das ist nicht meine, die gehört Alfred!", verteidigte der angesprochene Vampir seinen Modegeschmack.   
  
"Und wo ist deine?" "Ich hab keine." "Wie jetzt?" "Alfons, du weißt doch wie es in Transilvanien um Badeseen steht. Die sind stärker vom Aussterben bedroht als Rotnasenfledermäuse! Wozu brauche ich da eine Badehose?"  
  
Alfons seufzte und warf die Kleidungstücke mehr schlecht als recht zurück in den Koffer. Dann warf er Herbert einen kritischen Blick zu. "Du bist ja immer noch im Nachthemd." "Krieg ich keine Unterhose?"  
  
Alfons schien die Bitte in der Tat kurz zu überdenken, doch dann zog er etwas aus der Tasche, bei dem sogar Herbert rote Ohren bekam. "Was ist das denn?!" "Mein Willkommensgeschenk! Man nennt es Tanga. Und jetzt beeil dich, wir müssen los!" Herbert zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und machte nach wie vor keine Anstalten, sich anzuziehen.   
  
"Welpe! Rein in die Klamotten!" "Erst krieg ich eine ordentliche Unterhose." "Abgelehnt." Zu weiteren Protesten hatte Herbert keine Gelegenheit mehr. Alfons packte ihn kurzerhand am Schlafittchen, zog ihm das Nachthemd über den Kopf und bemühte sich, Herbert in die ausgesuchten Sachen zu bekommen. Bis der es schaffte, sich aus dem Griff des Älteren zu befreien, steckte er bereits in Hemd und Tanga und Alfons versuchte, seine strampelnden Beine in die Hose zu zwängen.   
  
"He ihr Beiden, nehmt euch ein Zimmer oder beeilt euch ein bisschen, wir wollen los!" Die rangelnden Vampire sahen überrascht zu Karolina auf, die sich grinsend in der Tür positioniert hatte.   
  
"Lina!" Fröhlich sprang Herbert auf - und dachte sogar noch daran seine Hose zuzuknöpfen - um seiner Schwester um den Hals zu fallen. "Wie um alles in der Welt hast du es so schnell von Schottland bis hierher geschafft?!"   
  
Lächelnd erwiderte sie die Umarmung. "Habe ich gar nicht. Jonathan und ich waren auf einer Fahrt durch die Alpen, als dein Brief ankam. Es war also nur ein Katzensprung ..." Begeistert plaudernd schlenderten die Beiden Arm in Arm aus dem Gasthof.  
  
Alfons wandte sich an Sarah und Alfred. "Wenn ich bitten dürfte, werte Lady, süßer Jüngling. Gestattet mir, euch in die Geheimnisse venezianischer Shoppingkultur einzuweihen."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Wenig später wurden die fünf von einer Kutsche vor einem der größten Gebäude abgeliefert, die Sarah je gesehen hatte. Staunend betrachtete sie die vielen farbigen Fenster und kunstvollen Verzierungen am Mauerwerk. Alfred war nicht weniger begeistert. "Was ist das hier? Ein Palast?"  
  
"Sozusagen. Der ‚1001 Nacht Shopping Palast'. Hier gibt es so ziemlich alles, was ein Vampir sich wünschen kann. Und sie haben 24 Stunden lang geöffnet. Wollen wir?" Herbert ergriff Alfreds Arm und führte ihn durch die gigantische Eingangstür. Der junge Wissenschaftler war so in Erstaunen versunken, das er nicht einmal an Gegenwehr dachte.  
  
Um sie herum wimmelte es von Vampiren, die schnell das eine oder andere kaufen wollten oder auch solchen, die ganze Wagenladungen an Einkaufstüten mit sich herumschleppten. Es gab sogar einen Eisverkäufer, wie Sarah entzückt feststellte.  
  
"Später", versprach ihr Karolina. "Erstmal haben wir etwas anderes vor."   
  
In der Tat schienen sie und Alfons diesen kleinen Ausflug bereits geplant zu haben, denn als sie ein Geschäft mit dem Namen "Kleidung für jede Gelegenheit" betraten, war sofort ein junger Verkäufer zur Stelle. "Sehr schön, wir haben sie schon erwartet! Bitte sehen Sie sich um und wenn Sie etwas brauchen...."  
  
Alfons nahm ihn zur Seite um einige Worte mit ihm zu wechseln, während Karolina die drei zu einer kleinen Sitzecke für erschöpfte Kunden führte. "Also, passt auf. Ich habe mit Vater abgesprochen, dass ihr zwei ...", sie nickte zu Sarah und Alfred, "... dringend etwas zum Anziehen braucht. Das heißt mit anderen Worten, wir gehen hier nicht wieder raus, bevor nicht jeder von euch mindestens drei Sätze Klamotten hat: ein Partyoutfit und eins für den Alltag und nicht zu vergessen ein Strandoutfit."   
  
Amüsiert beobachtete sie die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen ihrer neuen Schützlinge. Sarah schien hell auf begeistert von der Idee, Alfred sah aus, als hätte sie gerade seine Hinrichtung bekanntgegeben.   
  
Und Herbert, nun ihr Bruder schien zwar nicht abgeneigt aber zumindest misstrauisch zu sein.  
  
"Keine Sorge," beeilte sie sich ihm zu versichern, "Du darfst dir auch etwas aussuchen."  
  
Sarah und Herbert wollten sich gerade auf die Regale stürzen, als Karolina sie mit einer entschiedenen Geste zurück auf ihre Plätze schickte. "Nicht so schnell! Wir wollen doch nicht den armen Alfred ganz allein lassen, oder?" Sie zog einen leeren Würfel aus ihrer Tasche und das verspielte Funkeln in ihren Augen erinnerte sehr an ihren kleinen Bruder. Schnell kritzelte sie ein ‚A', ein ‚S' und ein ‚H' auf den Würfel und erklärte die Spielregeln.   
  
"Also, der, der zuerst gewürfelt wird, wird eingekleidet, der zweite darf ihm beim Aussuchen helfen. Also wollen wir mal sehen..."  
  
Gespannt starrten die drei Vampire auf den Würfel, bis er schließlich zum Stillstand kam. Oben lag die A-Seite.   
  
Alfred schaute mindestens so entsetzt, wie Sarah und Herbert enttäuscht, aber der Würfel hatte kein Erbarmen: Herbert sollte die Sachen für ihn aussuchen.  
  
"Na dann wollen wir mal!" Scheinbar hatte der Sohn des Grafen wieder zu seiner alten Fröhlichkeit zurückgefunden, denn sie hatten kaum ein paar Schritte getan, als Alfred auch schon eine eingehende Typberatung verpasst bekam.  
  
"Na wenn das mal gutgeht bei jemandem, der auf Schleifen und Rüschen steht.", murmelte Sarah vor sich hin.   
  
"Oh, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass er Alfred schon anständig rausputzen wird."  
  
Sarah zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass Karolina ja immerhin Herberts Schwester war. Sie schien ihr die Bemerkung aber nicht übel zu nehmen, vielmehr zwinkerte sie Sarah verschwörerisch zu. "Jetzt haben sie wenigstens keine Chance mehr, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen."  
  
"Wie jetzt? Du hast geschummelt, damit die beiden zusammen losziehen mussten??"   
  
Karolina legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und setzte ein vielsagendes Lächeln auf. "Von allein würden sie doch eh nicht auf die Sprünge kommen. Und nach dem was Vater und du von gestern erzählt haben, brauchen sie dringend etwas Nachhilfe."  
  
Sarah musste zugeben, dass sie baff war.   
  
Hinter ihnen tauchte Alfons auf und stellte ihnen zwei Gläser mit kaltem Blutorangensaft und Trinkstäbchen vor die Nase. "Ich bin sofort wieder da, muss nur schnell die Kutsche zum Strand bestellen."  
  
Kaum war er wieder außer Hörweite, konnte Sarah ihre Neugier nicht mehr im Zaum halten. "Karolina? Darf ich dich mal was fragen?"   
  
Sie nickte und rührte etwas geistesabwesend in ihrem Glas herum. "Nur zu." "Was läuft eigentlich zwischen Alfons und Herbert?"   
  
Ein breites Grinsen versicherte ihr, dass die Frage keineswegs als so unhöflich aufgenommen worden war, wie sie befürchtet hatte. "Du meinst ob sie zusammen sind? Nein, das ist schon eine Ewigkeit her. Jetzt sind sie so eine Art beste Freundinnen."   
  
"Aber sie waren mal?"   
  
"Ja, allerdings. Die große Liebe." Karolina beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr, damit keiner der anderen etwas von ihrem Gespräch aufschnappte. "Weißt du, Alfons war damals derjenige, der Herbert gebissen hat." "WAS?!" Sofort besann sich Sarah wieder und sprach etwas leiser. "Und trotzdem hat sich Herbert in ihn verliebt?"   
  
"Nun, wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist es zwischen dir und Vater genauso." Sarah spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Dankbar bemerkte sie, dass Herbert und Alfred in diesem Moment zwischen den Kleiderstapeln wieder auftauchten, um ihre erste Beute zu präsentieren.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Was meint ihr zu dem hier?" Stolz strich Alfred den schwarzen Anzug glatt, den er anprobieren sollte.   
  
Sarah war die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete. "Ich finde ihn ein bisschen zu ernst." "Ja, er lässt dich so streng aussehen," stimmte auch Karolina zu.   
  
Entnervt verdrehte Alfred die Augen, verschwand aber sofort wieder mit neuer Begeisterung in der Kabine.   
  
"Wann hat der Junge eigentlich seine Leidenschaft fürs Shoppen entdeckt?" Alfons schlürfte mittlerweile an seinem zweiten Orangensaft und Herbert hatte sich selig schlummernd gegen seine große Schwester gelehnt.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass er erschöpft war, nach dem Streit den er sich gerade mit Sarah geliefert hatte. Karolina und Alfons hatten die beiden Vampire mit Gewalt voneinander fernhalten müssen, während diese den Modegeschmack des jeweils anderen - zugegeben sehr fantasievoll - beleidigten.  
  
Grund für den Streit war eine blaue Badehose gewesen, die Alfred ihnen vorgeführt hatte. (Sarah hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie in rot viel besser aussehen würde.)  
  
Karolina hatte sie schließlich damit abgelenkt, dass sie die weiteren Einkaufspärchen auswürfelte. Sarah sollte für Herbert aussuchen und Alfred würde die Ehre zuteil werden, Sarah einzukleiden.   
  
Momentan stand ihm aber eher der Sinn danach, die vielen Hemden, Hosen und Jacketts anzuprobieren, die Herbert für ihn ausgewählt hatte...  
  
...   
  
"Und wie ist das hier?"   
  
Alfons, Karolina und Sarah starrten Alfred mit heruntergeklappten Kinnladen an, worauf er prompt wieder zu seiner üblichen Unsicherheit zurückfand. "Nicht gut?"  
  
Er trug eine tiefschwarze Stoffhose und darüber ein elegant geschnittenes, tailliertes Hemd, das am Kragen ebenfalls schwarz war, dann jedoch in das dunkelste weinrot überging, das Sarah je gesehen hatte.   
  
Die Haare hatte Alfred locker mit den Fingern zurück gekämmt, so dass man ihn kaum wiedererkannte. Ein ebenfalls pechschwarzer Samtumhang, gefüttert mit dunkelrotem Satin, vervollständigte das Bild.  
  
Karolina schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. "Alfi, wenn Herbert wach wäre, müsste ich ihn wahrscheinlich festketten."  
  
Alfons ging ein paar Schritte auf Alfred zu, um ihn eingehender betrachten zu können. Karolina konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich in seinem Kopf eine Idee zu formen begann.  
  
"Das ist perfekt. Genau das was wir brauchen, oder Karo?"   
  
Sarah und Alfred schauten verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.   
  
"Na für die Party!", versuchte Alfons zu erklären. "Pssst!" Vorsichtshalber hielt Karolina ihrem Bruder die Ohren zu. "Das können wir später noch besprechen!"  
  
"Na gut, na gut ... dann ... ab in die Kabine, Alfred, und raus aus dem Outfit. Das darf Herbert nicht an dir sehen, sag ihm einfach es hätte nicht gepasst, wenn er fragt."  
  
"Und was jetzt?" "Ganz einfach. Weck den Kleinen auf. Sarah? Du kannst ja schon mal mit ihm Klamotten suchen gehen."  
  
Alfred fühlte sich jetzt aber doch etwas überrumpelt. "Darf ich nicht einmal die Badehosen fertig anprobieren?" Sarah schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Grinsen und half, Herbert wachzurütteln. "Das kannst du ja dann mit Herbert zusammen machen."  
  
Der blonde Vampir hatte allerdings kaum Zeit die Augen zu öffnen, da zerrte Sarah ihn schon zu den Regalen.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Was für eine Party meint ihr?" Noch immer verwirrt - und nur in Unterhose - kam Alfred wieder aus der Umkleidekabine und setzte sich zu Karolina und Alfons.   
  
Die sahen sich vorsichtig um, ob Herbert auch nicht in Hörweite war.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob er es dir gesagt hat, aber Herbert hat in vier Tagen Geburtstag." "Geburtstag? Oder der Tag an dem er gebissen wurde?"   
  
Alfons zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist egal, ist beides der dritte Juni."  
  
"Naja jedenfalls wird er in vier Tagen genau 300 Jahre alt. Und wir wollten für ihn eine Überraschungsparty organisieren."   
  
Alfred wurde sofort wieder skeptisch. "Und wer ist eingeladen?"  
  
"Na wir beiden, du, Sarah und ..." "Und?" "Und ein paar von Herberts Freunden." "Was versteht ihr unter ein paar Freunden??"  
  
"Also ..." Karolina sah etwas unsicher zu Alfons hinüber. "Mit Sarah und dir ist die Gästeliste bei ... 219."  
  
"220", korrigierte Alfons. "Du hast den Tod vergessen." "Ich dachte der ist schon zu einer Hochzeit eingeladen..." "Ich weiß, aber er wollte trotzdem mal vorbeischauen."  
  
"Der ... WAS?"   
  
Karolina versuchte Alfred wieder zu beruhigen. "He, so schlimm ist er auch nicht. Außerdem hast du nichts mehr vor ihm zu befürchten."  
  
"Also gut." Alfred atmete einmal tief durch. "Und welche Rolle spiele ich dabei?"   
  
"Das ganze wird ein Maskenball. Und du der Überraschungsgast. Bist du dabei?"  
  
"Wie jetzt? Ich hüpfe bestimmt nicht aus der Torte!"  
  
"Nein, das sollst du auch nicht. Du sollst nur mit Herbert tanzen." Alfred stöhnte.   
  
"Oh, bitte. Du weißt doch, dass Herbert in dich verliebt ist. Er ist nunmal mein kleiner Bruder."  
  
"Gibt es irgend etwas wichtiges?" Sarah und Herbert kamen mit beiden Armen voller Sachen wieder zu der kleinen Sitzecke zurück.   
  
"Nein, nein, Zeit für die Badehosen!" Fröhlich wie immer schubste Sarah den verdatterten Alfred zurück in die Kabine.  
  
Herbert blieb davor stehen und sah Sarah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Und wo soll ich mich umziehen?" Sarah blickte sich um. "Also entweder hier oder bei Alfred. Eine andere Kabine ist nicht frei."   
  
Prompt steckte Alfred den Kopf heraus. "Also hier drinnen auf keinen Fall!"   
  
"Na gut, dann eben hier." Sarah setzte sich zu Karolina und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Herbert. Der machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich umzuziehen.   
  
"Seit wann bist du so schüchtern? Es sind doch nur Sarah, ich und Alfons hier. Und die Unterhose kannst du ja drunter lassen."  
  
Alfons, der gerade an seinem Saft nippen wollte, verschluckte sich prompt und versuchte hustend wieder zu Atem zu kommen - und dabei sein Grinsen möglichst gut zu kaschieren.   
  
Herbert dankte ihm den Ausrutscher mit einem vernichtenden Blick, sah jedoch ein, dass es hier so schnell kein Entkommen gab.  
  
Widerwillig begann er, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.   
  
Er brauchte Sarah gar nicht erst ansehen, ihr Kichern sagte mehr als genug - ‚Typisch kleine Mädchen', fluchte Herbert innerlich. Aber auch Karolina musste an sich halten, um dem armen Vampir die Situation nicht noch unangenehmer zu machen. Sarah schien solche Zurückhaltung aber offensichtlich nicht angebracht. "Herbert, du trägst TANGAS?!?! Weiß das dein Vater?", kicherte sie. Herbert verkniff sich einen Kommentar und streckte die Hand nach der Badehose aus, die Sarah ihm hatte geben wollen. Allerdings schien das Schicksal nicht gewillt zu sein, ihm heute Nacht irgend etwas leichter zumachen.   
  
"Was ist denn das?!" Entsetzt drehte Herbert sich zu dem schockiert dreinschauenden Alfred um.   
  
"He, hör mal, jetzt ... jetzt glaub bloß nicht, das ich sowas immer anhabe ..."   
  
Doch gnädigerweise sprang Alfons für seinen Welpen in die Bresche. "Jetzt beruhigt euch wieder! Ich hab ihm das Ding heute erst geschenkt und ihn überredet es anzuziehen. Sarah, nun gib ihm schon die Badehose."  
  
Noch immer bis über beide Ohren grinsend tat Sarah wie geheißen. Allerdings nicht ohne Herbert vorher noch einmal koketten Zuzuzwinkern. "Immerhin hast du einen verdammt süßen Popo."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Und hier machen wir eine kleine Verschnaufpause, meine Tastatur ist schon ganz abgenutzt -gg-  
Ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinung! 


	9. Endlich doch noch am Strand

==================================

Kapitel 8 - Endlich doch noch am Strand  
  
==================================

Das hat diesmal leider ein Weilchen gedauert, aber dafür hab ich gleich die vorherigen Kapitel nochmal korrigiert hochgeladen.  
  
So, dann, wo sind denn meine Vampire hin?  
Aha! -alfredausderumkleidekabineschleif-  
Kooooomm, Herbi, Herbi, Herbi ... Ach da bist du ja -herbertamkragenpack-  
Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch ... Ach da drüben. -sarahvomeisverkäuferwegzerr-  
  
Also, jetzt kanns losgehen!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Schwer bepackt mit Einkaufstüten schlenderten die fünf Vampire aus dem Kaufhaus. Sarah versuchte gleichzeitig eine Schuhschachtel zu balancieren und ihr Eis nicht fallen zu lassen, Herbert hatte sich mit Alfons in ein Gespräch über die diesjährigen Fledermaus-Weitflug-Turniere vertieft und Karolina nutzte die Zeit um Alfred genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
  
"Also du bist der Schüler eines Vampirjägers gewesen? Bestimmt kein leichter Job." "Nein, überhaupt nicht," musste Alfred ihr recht geben. "Diese Exkursion nach Transilvanien sollte meine Abschlussprüfung für dieses Semester sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie es aussieht bin ich in hohem Bogen durchgerasselt."  
  
"Und dein Professor?" "Oh, der hat vom Grafen ... also, das heißt von eurem Vater ... die Erlaubnis bekommen, im Schloss zu bleiben, auch wenn er sterblich ist. Ich glaube, die beiden respektieren sich als Forscher und Wissenschaftler."  
  
Karolina hatte schnell festgestellt, dass Alfred viel von seiner Schüchternheit verlor, wenn man ihn über sein Lieblingsthema - sein Studium bei Professor Abronsius - ausfragte.   
  
Vor ihnen stoppten Herbert und Alfons so abrupt, dass Sarah fast die Eiskugel von der Tüte purzelte, als sie gegen Herbert lief. "Was ist denn los?"   
  
Herbert wies nach vorn zu einem kleinen Cafe. "Was macht denn der Professor hier?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", Alfred wollte sich nach vorn drängen um besser sehen zu können,   
  
Alfons schien jedoch nicht gewillt, seinen Strandausflug für den Wissenschaftler noch länger zu verschieben. "Ist doch egal, die Kutsche wartet, na los!" Er zog sich den Mantel etwas enger um die Schultern und scheuchte seine Begleiter zum Ausgang.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Ist das dort nicht Ihr Student Alfred?" Der hochgewachsene, kräftige Mann, der Professor Abronsius gegenüber saß, beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Professor Abronsius hatte die Vampire nicht bemerkt, er war zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen. Er wandte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie die Vampire in Richtung Ausgang schlenderten.  
  
"Sie sollten auf ihn Acht geben. In Königsberg hatte der Junge besseren Umgang."   
  
Der Professor zermarterte sich das Hirn nach einer Ausrede, die erklärte warum Alfred sich mit Vampiren herumtrieb ohne zu verraten, dass der junge Student bereits selbst zu ihnen gehörte.  
  
"Nun, er ...äh, hilft mir bei meinen Untersuchungen. Ja. Ich studiere nämlich gerade das ... Paarungsverhalten von Vampiren."  
  
Der Fremde hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. "Soweit ich weiß vermehren sich Vampire durch Beißen. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie darüber hinaus noch Interesse an einem Partner haben können."  
  
"Oh, es ist in der Tat weitaus komplizierter. Vor allem unter Konkurrenzdruck neigen sie zu sehr interessantem Verhalten. Ich bin mir inzwischen sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie ebenso wie wir Menschen Eifersucht empfinden ..." Die Vernunft diktierte Professor Abronsius lieber nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, immerhin waren bei Alfred nicht nur Herbert, sondern auch Sarah und eine weitere Vampirin gewesen. Mit etwas Glück zog sein Gesprächspartner von selbst die falschen Schlüsse.  
  
Der zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern. "Trotzdem sollte er aufpassen. Ich wollte neulich erst eines der älteren Exemplare bei der Jagd beobachten. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass er mich nicht bemerkt haben konnte, bis er plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte und seelenruhig meine Tasche durchwühlte. Er hat sich doch glatt meinen Mantel geschnappt. Damit er meinen Geruch erkennt, sollte ich versuchen, einen seiner Schützlinge zu pfählen." Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er soviel Dreistigkeit noch immer nicht glauben. "Wenn ich den mal ohne Zeugen in die Finger kriege ..."  
  
"Die Universität würde Ihnen dafür vermutlich eine Professur auf Lebenszeit anbieten. Immerhin wäre es ein Beweis für die Existenz von Vampiren." Etwas betrübt dachte Abronsius daran, dass dieser Posten eigentlich ihm zugestanden hätte, aber mit Alfred konnte er ja schlecht zurück nach Königsberg gehen. Und Graf von Krolock gewährte ihm so viele Freiraum für seine Forschungen ...  
  
"Aber Professor. Diesen Beweis hat man doch nun schon seit einiger Zeit." Der Andere lächelte über Abronsius' überraschte Miene. "Einige der noch aktiven Dozenten haben sich zusammengeschlossen um mehr über diese Kreaturen zu erfahren."  
  
Darin schien Abronsius eine lange nötige Bestätigung zu sehen. "Tatsächlich? Haben sie endlich eingesehen, dass sie die ganze Zeit falsch lagen?"  
  
"Nun, wenn sie es so bezeichnen wollen." Der Fremde lächelte einen Moment, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Allerdings besteht ein großer Unterschied dazwischen, einen Fehler einzusehen und aus ihm zu lernen." Er schüttelte fast reumütig den Kopf. "Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um Professor Claudius ein bisschen im Auge zu behalten. Kein genehmigter Auftrag, aber da Sie und ich das selbe Ziel verfolgen, ist es vielleicht angebracht, dass ich Sie warne, Abronsius. Professor Claudius geht es diesmal nicht um friedliche Forschung. Er ist mit einer Reihe von Studenten hier um auf Vampirjagd zu gehen. Behalten Sie Ihre Schützlinge gut im Auge, wenn Sie sie noch lange studieren wollen."  
  
Damit stand er auf und reichte dem Professor zum Abschied die Hand, bevor er in der Menge verschwunden war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alfred konnte nicht genau sagen, was er sich unter einem Strandausflug mit Vampiren vorgestellt hatte. DAS war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen.  
  
Wie eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten, waren sie auch hier nicht allein gewesen. Im Gegenteil, eine Gruppe von etwa einem halben Dutzend Vampiren hatte sich bereits ein Lagerfeuer angezündet und ein paar Baumstämme als Bänke rundherum angeordnet.  
  
"He, Karolina! Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Sofort rückten die Vampire enger zusammen um den Neuankömmlingen Platz zu machen. "Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet."   
  
Der Vampir der sie begrüßt hatte war - zu Alfreds Entsetzen - der dritte Vampir, der ihn in der Gruft abgefangen hatte. Karolina stellte ihn als Francesco vor.   
  
Auch die anderen Vampire schienen gute Freunde von Herbert und Karolina zu sein. Langsam begann Alfred sich zu fragen, wie man gleichzeitig im einsamsten Winkel Transilvaniens wohnen und in ganz Europa bekannt sein konnte wie bunte Hunde.  
  
Und er begann sich zu fragen, ob Vampire Gedanken lesen konnten, als Karolina auf seine unausgesprochene Frage antwortete. "Oh, das ist gar nicht so schwer wie du denkst. Die meisten Leute, die du bisher getroffen hast, stammen aus alten Adelsfamilien oder waren dort Stallburschen, Dienstmägde, was man eben so an Personal hat. Und die beißen wiederum andere und stellen sie dann ihren Freunden vor, so wie wir gerade dich. Das lässt den Kreis dann doch recht schnell wachsen."  
  
Alfred spürte, dass die Vampirin gerade in der richtigen Stimmung war ‚Kindern' wie Sarah und ihm ein paar Einweisungen in das Vampirleben zu geben und beschloss ein paar Fragen zu stellen, die ihm schon eine ganze Weile auf der Seele brannten. Auch Sarahs Interesse schien geweckt und so merkten die drei kaum, wie Alfons den armen Herbert zielstrebig aufs Wasser zuschleifte.  
  
"Ich hab auch mal eine Frage." Sarah rutschte etwas näher zu den beiden Vampiren. "Wieso sehen die Vampire bei euch auf dem Friedhof so ... vermodert aus, wenn sie doch etwa zur gleichen Zeit gebissen wurden wie ihr?" "Vampire auf unserem Friedhof?" "Na die, die zum Ball aufgetaucht sind. Herbert nennt sie immer Ewigkeitsvampire, weil sie ihn seit Ewigkeiten um Blut anbetteln.", half Alfred aus.  
  
"Achso, die meint ihr. Nun die sind halt keine Vampire vom alten Schlag."  
  
"Hä?" Alfred und Sarah sahen sich ratlos an und bemerkten aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die anderen Vampire sich zu lächelten, als hätten zwei Kinder gefragt wo die Babys herkamen. Karolina sprach weiter, bevor die Situation für die beiden zu unangenehm werden konnte.   
  
"Das ist relativ einfach erklärt. Vampire vom neuen Schlag heißen so, weil die meisten nichtmal tausend Jahre alt werden." "Nichtmal??!!"   
  
Francesco klopfte Sarah auf die Schulter. "Nun, der liebe Alfons zählt zum Beispiel schon einiges über zweitausend Sommer."  
  
"Allerdings und Rubi hier ..." Einer der übrigen wies auf ein junges Mädchen, das kaum fünfzehn Jahre alt sein konnte. " ... hat auch schon fast den ersten Tausender komplett."  
  
"Sie sind zwar Vampire, und auch nicht so empfindlich gegenüber heiligen Symbolen wie wir alten Vampire, aber dafür sind sie nicht unsterblich.", erklärte Karolina weiter. "Sie altern langsam, aber sie altern. Und ihre Wunden verheilen kaum. Wenn ihr dagegen Herbert ankuckt... seine Platzwunde ist erst knapp zwei Tage alt und man sieht kaum noch eine Narbe."  
  
"Und wie wird man ein Vampir vom alten Schlag?" Alfreds Neugier war jetzt kaum noch zu bändigen. Der Professor würde Luftsprünge machen, wenn er das alles hörte.  
  
"Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur etwas Blut eines alten Vampirs trinken, nachdem du gebissen wurdest.", erwiderte Francesco.  
  
"So einfach ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Normalerweise ist man für seine Sprösslinge auch verantwortlich. Wer jemandem sein Blut zu trinken gibt, muss auch dafür sorgen, das derjenige zu einem anständigen Vampir erzogen wird."  
  
"Aber ... dann müsste ich ja ... Alfred erziehen??" Sarah schaute etwas verwirrt zu dem jungen Mann, der mindestens drei Jahre älter war als sie.   
  
"Oh, keine Angst, ich bin mir sicher das Vater und Herbert dir dabei helfen. Immerhin kannst du schwerlich gewusst haben, was du tust als du ihn gebissen hast."  
  
Jede Antwort von Seiten Sarahs wurde im Keim erstickt, als ohne Vorwarnung ein Schwall von eiskaltem Wasser über die Vampire hereinbrach. Sarah und Karolina waren pitschnass und auch Alfred und Francesco, die zu beiden Seiten saßen, bekamen ihren Teil ab.  
  
"HERBERT VON KROLOCK, DU KLEINER, NASEWEISER ..." Der Rest von Karolinas Wortschwall ging im Rauschen der Wellen unter, als sie ihrem Bruder und Alfons hinterherjagte.  
  
Sarah und Alfred sahen auf ihre durchweichte Kleidung hinunter. "Eigentlich können wir ja auch schwimmen gehen, oder?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Keuchend kämpfte Alfred sich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. "Sarah! Lass das!"   
  
Aber die junge Frau hatte bereits viel zu viel Spaß an ihrem neusten Spiel gefunden. Wenn man nicht Luft holen musste, war es doppelt so schön, andere unterzutauchen. Grinsend visierte sie den nichts ahnenden Herbert an und war auch schon wieder unter der Oberfläche verschwunden.   
  
Alfred schrak zusammen, als erneut jemand seinen Arm packte. Dieses mal war es zum Glück nur Alfons, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war.   
  
"Los jetzt, sonst erkältet sich noch jemand.", rief er nach hinten und steuerte den mittlerweile doch recht erschöpften Alfred wieder auf den Strand zu.   
  
Ein kurzes Kreischen gefolgt von Sarahs hellem Lachen verriet, dass nun auch Herbert sein Fett weg bekommen hatte und Karolina scheuchte die beiden ebenfalls aus dem Wasser.   
  
Als sie lachend am Feuer ankamen, fanden sie dort allerdings nur noch Francesco, der hin und wieder etwas Holz nachgelegt hatte. "Die anderen wollten noch essen gehen.", erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke hin.   
  
Keuchend ließen sich Alfred und Sarah auf einen Baumstamm plumpsen und nahmen dankbar die warmen, flauschigen Handtücher entgegen, die Karolina verteilte.   
  
"Haben wir nicht irgendwas zum Grillen dabei?", fragte Alfred hoffnungsvoll. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts zu beißen bekommen und sein Magen knurrte.   
  
"Grillen?" Sarah schien mit dem Begriff nicht wirklich etwas anfangen zu können.   
  
"Na du weißt, schon. Man setzt sich abends ans Lagerfeuer und brät sich ein paar Würstchen oder Steaks oder so."  
  
"Keine schlechte Idee." Herbert konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mindestens ebenso hungrig war, wie der Student. "Ich denke ich weiß, wo wir so was her bekommen. Willst du mit aussuchen?" Er war entweder zu erschöpft oder zu hungrig um seine Frage mit einem koketten Augenzwinkern zu begleiten, also stimmte Alfred zu.  
  
"Wir sind gleich wieder da!" Die Beiden krochen wieder in ihre Hemden und marschierten zielstrebig auf eine kleine Hütte weiter landeinwärts zu.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, schüttelte Francesco den Kopf und sah streng in die Runde. "Wie um Himmelswillen könnt ihr Herbert in DIESEM Hemd und DIESER Badehose rumlaufen lassen? War er betrunken, als er sich angezogen hat?"  
  
Alfons und Sarah grinsten sich etwas verschämt an. "Also ich fand die Hose niedlich", brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
  
Francesco wirkte nicht überzeugt. "Sie ist orange."  
  
"Mit ein wenig gelb drin. Das passt zu seinem Teint!"  
  
"Und sie ist mit Fledermäusen bedruckt."  
  
Sarah zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Ich fand es passt."  
  
Karolina musste mühsam ein Kichern unterdrücken. "Nimm es ihm nicht übel. Francesco ist Modedesigner und sowas liegt ihm immer ein bisschen schwer im Magen."  
  
"Herbert hätte ja auch die andere Badehose anziehen können!", verteidigte sich Sarah.  
  
"Andere? Zu mir hat er gesagt, er hätte keine."  
  
"Doch, bestimmt. So eine schwarze mit einem blauen Streifen. Die hat er angehabt, als er mir den Bikini hier geschenkt hat."  
  
"Blau mit schwarzem Streifen?"  
  
"Ich glaub es ja nicht. Jetzt hat er wirklich versucht, mich anzulügen." Alfons schien es nicht fassen zu können.  
  
"Beruhige dich, Alfons." Karolina stand immer noch kurz vor einem Lachanfall. "Das war nicht seine Badehose, die gehört Paps."  
  
Francesco schien jetzt vollends verwirrt zu sein. "Ganz ruhig, ja! Und jetzt bitte noch einmal zum Mitschreiben."  
  
Alfons winkte nur ab. "Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, das er mit den Fledermäusen besser dran ist."  
  
Er starrte einen Moment lang ins Feuer und hörte, wie sein Magen knurrte. "Apropos Fledermäuse. Hoffentlich beeilen sie sich, ich bin kurz davor mir eine zu fangen und zu rösten."

------------------------------------  
  
Nein, sowas würde ich einer armen kleinen Fledermaus doch nie antun!  
Das war diesmal kein ganz so lustiges Kapitel, aber beim nächsten gibts mehr zu lachen, versprochen.  
Bis dahin ... ihr wisst ja was -gg-


	10. Und möchten Sie vielleicht Pommes Frites...

================================================================  
  
Kapitel 9 - Und möchten Sie vielleicht Pommes Frites dazu?  
  
================================================================  
  
Hmm, ja also ich denke mal ihr sitzt um diese Uhrzeit schon gemütlich vor dem Fernseher, aber Formel 1 war heute einfach zu spannend -verschämtgrins-  
  
Meinen armen kleinen Vampiren knurrt bestimmt schon der Magen ...  
  
... und damit nicht doch noch eine unschuldige Fledermaus leiden muss, ist jetzt Schluss mit jeder Vorrede und wir Blenden gleich direkt ins Kapitel.   
Licht aus, Gruselmusik an undÄktschn, bitte!  
  
================================================================  
  
Neugierig folgte Alfred Herbert durch die Tür der kleinen Strandhütte. Vor ihm lag eine schmale Wendeltreppe, die so weit nach unten führte, dass man das Gefühl hatte, am Ende von ihr verschluckt zu werden. Und von Herbert war in diesen Tiefen keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
"Hallo?" Unsicher ging Alfred ein paar Stufen hinunter. "Herbert? Warte doch auf mich!" Aber hinterher zu laufen wagte er sich dann doch nicht. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was für Vampire dieses mal auf ihn lauerten? Ängstlich ging er noch ein paar Schritte weiter und spähte nach unten. "Herbert? Wo bist du denn?"  
  
"Du zitterst ja schon wieder."   
  
Kreischend fuhr Alfred herum, als er auf einmal Herberts Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr hörte. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich - und sein wie wild pochendes Herz - wieder zu beruhigen. Hinter ihm war Herberts Silhouette erkennbar, in einer Hand eine Fackel, die er gerade anzündete.   
  
"Das war nicht witzig!" Ärgerlich gab Alfred dem anderen Vampir einen Schubs, so dass der prompt das Streichholz fallen ließ und sich grinsend ein neues anzünden musste.   
  
Wirklich böse schien Alfred dann aber doch nicht zu sein, oder er wollte beweisen, dass er kein Hasenfuß war. Jedenfalls biss er die Zähne zusammen, nahm Herberts Hand und zog ihn im Schein der Fackel die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Am unteren Ende warteten, zu Alfreds großer Erleichterung, weder Vampire, noch Werwölfe oder andere Monster auf sie. Natürlich nur, wenn man von ein paar faustgroßen Spinnen absah, die träge an der Decke hingen.  
  
Vor ihnen lag lediglich ein langer, dunkler Gang, der in unregelmäßigen Abständen von Türen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Und hier finden wir etwas zu essen?"   
  
"Nun mal nicht so ungeduldig, wir sind ja gleich da."  
  
Herbert übernahm wieder die Führung und zählte die Türen, an denen sie vorbeikamen.  
  
"Sieben ... acht ... neun. Ok, wir sind da!" Herbert klopfte in einem merkwürdigen Rhythmus gegen die Tür und prompt schwang diese mit einem lauten Quietschen auf.  
  
Alfred war bisher der Meinung gewesen, dass zu Hause in Königsberg niemand all die Dinge glauben würde, die er erlebt hatte, seit er zum ersten Mal Chagalls Hotel betreten hatte.  
  
Würde er beschreiben, welche Szene sich gerade vor ihm entfaltete, wäre er vermutlich gleich in einer Gummizelle gelandet.  
  
Statt eines weiteren dunklen Ganges lag vor ihnen ein hell erleuchteter, weitläufiger Raum. Ihnen direkt gegenüber befand sich eine Art Theke, vor der bereits einige Vampire anstanden. Davor waren dutzende von Tischen aufgestellt, fast alle voll belegt.  
  
Und zwischen all dem herrschte ein Treiben wie in einem Bienenstock. Die Vampire an den Tischen unterhielten sich miteinander und lachten, von der Theke her hechteten immer wieder Bedienstete zu den Tischen, um nachträglich noch Essen in merkwürdigen bunten Pappschachteln zu bringen. Hinter der Theke riefen sich die Verkäufer die unverständlichsten Sachen zu und noch weiter hinten, in der Küche, wie Alfred vermutete, hörte man das Klappern von Töpfen und Pfannen.  
  
Auf der rechten Seite des Raumes war ein kleiner Bereich mit einer Glaswand abgesperrt. Dahinter konnte Alfred ein gutes Dutzend Vampire in seinem Alter beobachten, die mit ein paar Kunststoffpuppen "Beißen" spielten.  
  
Herbert schien Alfreds Blick gefolgt sein, denn er zog den jungen Wissenschaftler von der Glaswand weg zur Theke. "Spielen kannst du das nächste mal. Allein krieg ich das ganze Zeug nämlich sonst nicht weg."  
  
Sie hielten vor einer großen bunten Tafel, auf der die verschiedensten Gerichte abgebildet waren.  
  
Alfred fiel vor allem das Logo darüber auf. "McBite? Ist das auch wieder ein VTO Unternehmen?" "Jup. Angeblich haben sie inzwischen sogar Zweigstellen bei den Sterblichen. Aber die haben dann nachts geschlossen. Also, was nehmen wir?"  
  
Alfred studierte einen Moment lang die Tafel. "Was hältst du von denen hier?" Er deutete auf ein Bild mit gegrillten Hühnchenflügeln.   
  
"Gute Idee. Und dazu ein paar Rippchen?" "Aber Herbert, das Zeug hier ist doch alles schon fertig gebraten." "Keine Angst, das lass mal meine Sorge sein."  
  
An der Theke wurden die beiden Vampire von einer jungen, ungemein freundlichen Angestellten begrüßt. "Hallo! Was darf es für Sie sein?" "Je fünf Mal McWings und McRips. Frisch wenn möglich."   
  
Die Frau schien etwas verwundert zu sein, versuchte aber ihr höfliches Auftreten zu bewahren. "Natürlich, Sie bekommen die nächsten Portionen, die aus der Küche kommen."  
  
Herbert setzte sein typisches charmantes Lächeln auf. "Nein, ich meine wirklich frisch. Wir wollten uns noch einen schönen Abend am Lagerfeuer machen, Sie verstehen..." Fast beiläufig ergriff er dabei Alfreds Hand und zog ihn ein Stückchen näher.  
  
"Oh, äh, kein Problem. Der Kunde ist bei uns natürlich König." Mit einem etwas unsicheren Lächeln tippte sie die ungewöhnliche Bestellung in die Kasse ein. "Darf es noch etwas sein?" "Ja, dazu zwei Juniortüten und zu trinken ..." Herbert dachte einen Moment lang angestrengt nach und begann an den Fingern abzuzählen. "Also für Lina einmal A negativ, Francesco will immer O negativ, für Alfons AB positiv und ich nehme AB negativ."   
  
Alfred sah zu Herbert auf, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. In einem Restaurant Blut zu bestellen, war etwas, woran er sich erst noch gewöhnen musste.  
  
Für ihre Bedienung schien das ganze aber weit weniger außergewöhnlich, denn sie tippte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Große oder kleine Getränke?" "Große bitte. Und alles zum Mitnehmen." "Und möchten Sie vielleicht Pommes Frites dazu?" "Klar, am besten mit Ketchup und Mayo." "Kommt sofort."  
  
Sie machte sich auf, um alles zusammenzusuchen.   
  
"Du kannst schon mal Trinkstäbchen besorgen, Alfi."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Graf von Krolock saß entspannt in einem der bequemsten Sessel, die er je kennengelernt hatte und auf seinem Schoß lag ein mindestens ebenso gutes Buch. Endlich einmal keine Jungvampire, denen man das beißen beibringen oder die man über Liebeskummer hinwegtrösten musste. Die plötzliche Ruhe war eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
  
Innerlich stöhnte er auf, als sich hinter ihm leise die Tür öffnete. "Koukol, was ist denn?"  
  
Da keine Antwort kam, wandte Graf von Krolock sich um. Ein Fehler. Hinter ihm standen mindestens 8 oder 9 Vampire, die auf ihn herabschauten.   
  
Der bedrohliche Eindruck wurde allerdings ebenso rasch wieder zerstört. Koukol versuchte sich zwischen ihnen durchzuquetschen und erteilte jedem, der nicht auswich einen ordentlichen Schubs. Als er es dann geschafft hatte, baute er sich böse grummelnd vor den Eindringlingen auf.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen schloss der Graf sein Buch. "Dürfte ich erfahren, was das zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
Einer der Vampire trat nach vorn in das flackernde Licht der heruntergebrannten Kerze, der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum. "Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Alfons und Karolina mit Herbert ausgegangen sind."  
  
"Und?"  
  
Der Vampir gab den anderen ein Handzeichen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war ein kleiner Tisch zum Sessel gerückt, ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet, zusätzlich noch einige Lampen angezündet und eine kleine Vampirin trat zwischen den anderen hervor. In den Armen hielt sie einen riesigen Stapel Papiere, die sie systematisch auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Der Graf sah Stadtpläne, Gebäudegrundrisse, Einkaufslisten, Gästelisten, dutzende Notenblätter der verschiedensten Musikstücke und noch mehr undefinierbare Zettel und gekritzelte Skizzen für Dekorationen.  
  
"Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist, Rubi?"   
  
Das Mädchen setzte ein freches Grinsen auf. "Wonach sieht es denn aus? Wir wollen die Details für Herberts Überraschungsparty mit dir durchgehen."  
  
Der Graf musterte die anderen mit einem kritischen Blick und bedeutete dann Koukol, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte. Geschlagen legte er das Buch zur Seite und beugte sich zu dem Blätterwald auf dem Tisch. "Und was ist das hier alles?"  
  
"Oh, ganz einfach. Also das hier sind die verschiedenen Säle, die die VTO uns in dieser Nacht vermieten könnte. Am Besten fand ich bis jetzt den hier in der Via Castello ..." Sie hielt dem Grafen eines der Blätter unter die Nase. "... Obwohl der in der Via Palazzo einen genialen Blick aufs Meer bietet. Gleich am Marktplatz ist auch einer, aber da müssten wir wahrscheinlich zu sehr aufpassen, dass niemand unbeteiligte Passanten beißt. Und der hier ..."  
  
Warum nur wurde Graf von Krolock das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Urlaub weit weniger entspannend sein würde, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Jeder Hunger war vergessen, während Sarah gespannt lauscht, was Karolina und Alfons mit Francesco zu besprechen hatten. Es ging - natürlich - um die bevorstehende Party.  
  
"Also für Alfred haben wir schon etwas zum Anziehen, das zeigen wir dir morgen bei den anderen Vorbereitungen."  
  
"Bitte kein Leder!"  
  
Karolina verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, kein Leder. Das ganze ist in schwarz und weinrot gehalten. Ich dachte, dass wir für Herbert etwas in dunklem blau und schwarz oder ebenfalls weinrot. Aber das überlasse ich dann lieber deinem Modegeschmack."  
  
Francesco musterte Sarah genausten von Kopf bis Fuß. "Und was ziehst du an?"  
  
"Alfi hat mir ein wunderschönes ..." Alfons hob die Hand, um sie zu unterbrechen.   
  
"Nun mal nicht so neugierig, Cesco. Lass dich einfach überraschen. Du siehst es noch früh genug."   
  
Francesco warf Alfons einen traurigen Blick zu, aber als er sah, dass es nichts half, raffte er sich schmollend dazu auf, ein wenig Holz nachzulegen.   
  
"Was ist denn morgen?" fragte Sarah neugierig.   
  
"Wir wollten uns den Saal ansehen und kucken, wieviel Platz wir haben. Und ..."  
  
"Herbi! Alfi! Na endlich!"  
  
Karolina schluckte den Rest ihrer Erklärung herunter und wandte sich ebenfalls den beiden zu.  
  
"Wurde aber auch Zeit, wir haben schon die Stöcke gesucht, auf denen wir das Zeug aufspießen können."  
  
Herbert und Alfred waren schwer beladen mit Papiertüten aller Größen, die sie erst einmal auf einem großen Haufen stapelten.  
  
"Was ist das denn?" Essen in Papier verpackt war etwas, was man im Wirtshaus ihres Vaters bestimmt nicht zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
Herbert nutzte die Gelegenheit, stolz ihre Beute zu präsentieren. "Das hier ..." Er hielt eine Schachtel mit grüner Schrift empor. " ... sind tiefgefrorene Rippchen. Dazu ..." Die nächste Schachtel war rot bedruckt. "... gibt es Hähnchenflügel."  
  
Als nächsten wühlte er die Getränke aus den Tüten hervor und verteilte sie.  
  
Alfred und Sarah sahen sich enttäuscht an, als sie leer ausgingen, aber Herbert ließ sie nicht lange warten. Er reichte ihnen die größten der vielen Tüten.  
  
"Und für unsere beiden Kleinen, jeweils eine Juniortüte, weil es wohl noch ein bisschen dauert, bis das Zeug hier durch ist."  
  
Die beiden Jungvampire fielen hungrig über ihr Essen her, während die anderen sich bemühten, gefrorene Hähnchenflügel auf Stöcke aufzuspießen.   
  
"Hat jemand ein Trinkstäbchen?" Der Becher, den Sarah in der Hand hielt, war so groß, dass sie ihn nicht einmal mit zwei Händen umfassen konnte. "Und sowas nennt die VTO Juniorpotion?"  
  
Alfons reichte ihr grinsend einen Strohalm. "Tja, sie wissen halt, dass ihr Frischlinge ohnehin nie genug habt."  
  
"Was ist denn das hier?" Alfred hielt in der einen Hand einen gewaltigen Blutwurstburger, mit der anderen wühlte er in seiner Tüte herum. Heraus zog er eine kleine Plastiktüte.  
  
"Eine Werwolf-Actionfigur", erklärte Herbert. "Ich wusste nicht, ob du lieber den oder Dracula wolltest."   
  
"Cool, hab ich auch sowas?" Tatsächlich wurde auch Sarah in ihrer Tüte fündig. Aber statt eines Werwolfes, hielt sie eine kleine Puppe mit roten Haaren in der Hand, die auf Knopfdruck Flügel ausklappte. Sie warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Beipackzettel. "Draculas Braut?! Das machst du mit Absicht!"  
  
Sie streckte dem fies grinsenden Herbert die Zunge heraus.  
  
============================================================  
  
Um das ganze gefrorene Zeug zu Grillen müsste ich jetzt vermutlich noch mal so viel schreiben, deswegen blenden wir hier aus -gg-  
  
Viel interessantes passiert diese Nacht sowieso nicht mehr, denn bis sie mit essen fertig sind, geht wahrscheinlich schon die Sonne auf und der arme Graf wird heute wohl auch ganz erschöpft in seinen Sarg fallen, wenn die fleißigen Partyplaner mit ihm fertig sind.  
  
Mit dem nächsten Kapitel hab ich zwar noch nicht angefangen, aber so viel kann ich schonmal verraten: Es wird musikalisch.  
  
Und fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht, welche Blutgruppe Alfred und Sarah in ihren Juniortüten (Happy Meal klingt so doof -gg-) haben. Ich schätze mal das dürfte so eine Mischung aus allem sein. Babynahrung eben -g-.  
  
Eine kleine Miniumfrage hätte ich dann noch ... nichts was ff.net nicht passen könnte, denn es geht ja immerhin um die nächsten Kapitel:  
  
Also, was meint ihr?   
  
Soll zwischen Herbert und Alfi was laufen? Nicht das ich die beiden unter Kontrolle hätte, aber man kann ja als Regisseur die entsprechend günstigen Situationen schaffen -gg-   
  
Oder beißt Herbert mit seinen Baggerversuchen auf Leder ... äh Granit? Oder wagt gar Alfred die ersten Schritte?  
  
Also los Leute, ich und Herbert warten sehnlichst auf eure Meinung ...


	11. Frischlinge und wunde Füße

==================================================  
  
Kapitel 10 - Frischlinge und wunde Füße  
  
==================================================  
  
Und wieder einmal ist es Zeit zum ... -trommelwirbel- ... aufstehen!  
  
Los raus aus den Särgen! Kuckt mal da sitzen schon die Leute vorm Bildschirm. Jetzt beeilt euch aber mal, die warten auf die nächsten Szenen.  
  
Koooomm, du auch - Autsch! Herbi also wirklich! -pflastersuch-  
  
Ok, jetzt habt ihr mich soweit. Nachsitzen für alle, das Kapitel wird diesesmal extralang!  
  
==================================================  
  
Es war bereits hell geworden, als die fünf Freunde schließlich lachend und sandverklebt zu Hause angekommen waren. Francesco hatte sich verabschiedet und gemeint, sie würden sich ohnehin bald wiedersehen.  
  
Ohne viele Worte hatten sich die übrigen in ihre Särge fallen lassen und waren bereits eingeschlafen, als ein grummelnder Koukol die Deckel zuklappte.  
  
Aber auch für völlig übermüdete Vampire konnte die Welt grausam sein.   
  
"Herbert?" Der Graf öffnete so rücksichtsvoll wie möglich den Sarg seines Sohnes und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Eigentlich war es unnötig, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass sein Sohn bereits zu Lebzeiten schlafen konnte wie ein Toter. Und die Existenz als Untoter hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, aus Herbert einen Frühaufsteher zu machen. "Herbert, wach auf."  
  
Der junge Mann murmelte etwas unverständliches, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decke.  
  
"Herbert, das ist nicht komisch. Ich weiß es ist noch nicht mal zehn Uhr, aber deswegen wirst du trotzdem zuhören."   
  
Äußerst widerwillig zog Herbert die Decke wieder soweit von seinem Kopf, dass zumindest ein Ohr frei war. Graf von Krolock sah ein, dass das alles war, was er bekommen würde. "Dein Cousin Vico war gestern hier und hat uns eingeladen." "Zu wasn einladn?", murmelte Herbert schlaftrunken. "Zum Essen natürlich. Und ich habe zugesagt, dass wir natürlich gern kommen."  
  
"Och neee! Nicht doch zu Onkel Cedric und Tante Cilia! Ich wollte heute mit Alfred am Strand reiten gehen!"   
  
"Das könnt ihr morgen noch, Alfred läuft dir schließlich nicht weg."  
  
Mit einem missmutigen "Hast du ne Ahnung..." kletterte Herbert dann aber doch noch aus seinem Sarg und stapfte erst einmal in Richtung Badezimmer. Das konnte ja eine Nacht werden!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kaum war die Tür hinter dem Grafen, Herbert und Koukol ins Schloss gefallen, öffneten sich im Schlafzimmer auch schon zwei Sargdeckel.   
  
"Sind sie weg?" "Ich glaub schon. Los, wecken wir die Frischlinge..."   
  
Sarah und Alfred erwiesen sich als wesentlich einfacher zu wecken. Sarah rieb sich schon den Schlaf aus den Augen, als Alfons ihren Sarg aufklappte und auch Alfred brauchte nur zwei oder drei freundliche Ermahnungen, bevor er gähnend unter der Decke hervor kroch. "Warum müssen wir schon so früh aufstehen?", fragte er blinzelnd, während er Alfons half, die verstreuten Wassereimer zusammenzusuchen.   
  
"Ganz einfach. Francesco will nachher vorbeikommen um einen Blick auf euch beziehungsweise eure neuen Sachen zu werfen und ein paar Frisuren an euch auszuprobieren. Und dazu braucht ihr frisch gewaschene Haare." Alfons scheuchte Alfred vor sich her die Treppe hinunter um Badewasser zu holen, während Sarah zusammen mit Karolina ein paar Handtücher aus einem Schrank wühlte.  
  
Wenig später saß sie auch schon fröhlich trällernd in der Badewanne ... und Alfred mit hochroten Ohren auf seinem Sarg, offensichtlich nicht willens, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. "Oh, jetzt hab dich nicht so, Alfi. Gestern warst du auch mit ihr zusammen baden." Alfons zog vergebens an den Händen und Füßen des störrischen Jungvampirs. "Wir waren am Strand und sind im Meer geschwommen, das ist etwas völlig anderes!" "Wir haben aber nunmal nicht ewig Zeit!" "Dann wasch ich meine Haare halt in dem Eimer da!"   
  
Darauf schien Alfons kein Argument mehr einzufallen und er schaute Hilfe suchend zu Karolina auf. Die zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn er möchte ..." Alfons schien sich damit nicht recht zufrieden geben zu wollen. "Das ist doch Quatsch. Er wäscht sich die Haare in einem Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser, während da drinnen in einer dampfenden Badewanne noch mehr als genug Platz für ihn ist." "Es gehört sich aber nicht, eine Dame beim Baden zu stören!"   
  
"Willst du mir als nächstes erzählen, dass du noch nie heimlich durchs Schlüsselloch gekuckt hast?"   
  
Alfreds Ohren wurden noch einen Tick röter, aber er antwortete nicht. "Ach mach doch was du willst!"  
  
Besiegt warf Alfons dem jungen Wissenschaftler eine Schampooflasche zu. "Aber wenn du morgen krank im Sarg liegst, heul dich nicht bei mir aus."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Au! Das tut weh!" Sarah war überhaupt nicht begeistert von Francescos Versuchen, ihr widerspenstiges Haar zu einer Frisur zu ordnen. Der kannte jedoch wenig Erbarmen und fuhr fort, gnadenlos durch ihre roten Locken zu bürsten.  
  
"Nun hab dich nicht so, Alfred hast du schließlich auch ausgelacht. Nichtmal Herbert ist so zimperlich, wenn ich ihm die Haare mache."  
  
"Herbert ist ja auch nicht normal", grummelte Sarah, während sie sich auf die Zunge biss um nicht nochmal zu schreien.  
  
Aber sie hatte Glück, denn Francesco legte die Bürste zur Seite und machte sich mit einem Kamm bewaffnet daran, ihre Haare hochzustecken.  
  
"Apropos Alfred! Was macht Alfons da drinnen mit ihm, dass die so lange brauchen?" Sarah versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um zur Schlafzimmertür sehen zu können. Das Ganze wurde ihr mit einem unwilligen Brummen von Francesco quittiert, dem prompt die Haarsträhnen wieder aus den Fingern glitten.   
  
Im Nebenraum saß ein entrüsteter Alfred - wieder einmal - mit trotzig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf seinem Sarg, während Alfons nach Kräften versuchte, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
"Es war doch wirklich nur ein Vorschlag, Kleiner! Nichts weiter."  
  
"Erstens bin ich nicht dein ‚Kleiner' und zweitens war es ein absolut bescheuerter Vorschlag!"  
  
"He, nun sieh es doch mal so. Es wäre eine nette Idee, um es ein bisschen wiedergutzumachen. Herbert hat sich gestern wirklich mies gefühlt, weil du so entsetzt warst ..." "Was hätte ich denn sonst sein sollen?! Ich meine ... bitte!" "Trotzdem hat es ihn verletzt. Deswegen hatte er dich ja auch eingeladen mit ihm das Essen auszusuchen, aber den Wink hast du ja offensichtlich auch nicht verstanden."  
  
"Welchen Wink? Er hat ausnahmsweise mal seine Hände bei sich gelassen."  
  
Alfons ließ sich schnaubend auf einen der Särge fallen. Wieso konnte Herbert sich nicht einfach mal in jemand einfachen verlieben? Jemand den man nicht erst davon überzeugen musste, dass man nicht gleich in die Hölle kommt, weil man einem anderen Mann zuzwinkert, zum Beispiel...  
  
"Also, jetzt hör mal, Alfi. Ich weiß ja, dass Herbi nichts heilig ist, wenn er jemanden wirklich anbaggert, aber alle subtileren Hinweise bemerkst du ja nicht einmal. Glaub mir, ihm ist durchaus klar, dass es dir nicht gefällt, wenn er offen mit dir flirten will. Aber jedesmal, wenn er versucht es langsam angehen zu lassen, denkst du gleich, dass er gar nichts mehr von dir will."  
  
"Tu ich gar nicht!", erwiderte Alfred trotzig.  
  
"Ach nein? Dann ist dir also aufgefallen, dass er dich mitgenommen hat, damit ihr mal etwas Zeit zusammen verbringen könnt, ohne dass du gleich Panik bekommst?"  
  
Alfreds Schweigen war genau die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte.  
  
"Kannst du ihn den wirklich kein bisschen leiden?" Alfons griff zu seiner letzten Waffe . Dem Herbert-erprobten Großer-Bruder-Tonfall.   
  
Alfred kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bevor er zögerlich antwortete. "Naja, also ... wenn er so ist wie gestern, kann er ja ganz ok sein. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit ihm gehen will oder sowas!"  
  
"Das hab ich ja auch gar nicht gefragt. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du ihn wirklich so sehr hasst, wie er glaubt."  
  
"Er glaubt, ich hasse ihn?" Alfred blickte überrascht zu seinem Gegenüber auf, aber Alfons wollte diese neue Erkenntnis noch ein bisschen auf den jungen Wissenschaftler einwirken lassen. Dann setzte er sich neben Alfred auf den Sarg und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Zumindest, dass du ihn nicht sonderlich gut leiden kannst. Weißt du, ich sage das jetzt nicht, weil ich euch beide unbedingt verkuppeln will ..." Im Geist kreuzte Alfons die Finger. "... sondern, weil ich nicht mit ansehen kann, wie mein kleiner Welpe so niedergeschlagen in einer Ecke sitzt und Herzchen auf seine Briefe malt."  
  
"Herzchen?!?!"   
  
"Nur auf die Briefe für Karolina!", beschwichtigte Alfons schnell.   
  
"Ich will aber nicht, dass er sich irgendwelche Hoffnungen macht."  
  
"Das verstehe ich ja, Alfi. Es ist nur so, dass er vielmehr immer verzweifelter wird, je mehr du ihn zurückweist." Alfred schien tatsächlich langsam zugänglicher zu werden, aber immer noch zu langsam für Alfons Geschmack. Er bezweifelte, dass er in den nächsten Nächten noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, sich so mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es half nichts. Besser den Jungen ein bisschen zu überrumpeln, als von Sarah oder Francesco gestört zu werden.  
  
Alfons musterte den jungen Mann neben sich, der angestrengt versuchte, einen Ausweg aus seinem Dilemma zu finden.  
  
"Kann es sein, dass es gar nicht Herbert ist, vor dem du Angst hast?" "Was? Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" "Nun, du hast selbst gesagt, dass er ganz ok ist, solange er nicht versucht, sich an dich ranzuschmeißen. Und Sarah hat mir verraten, dass du kaum einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbekommst, wenn sie mit dir flirtet." "Und was hat das damit zu tun?"  
  
‚Mehr als du denkst, mein Kleiner. Ich glaube wir haben gerade den Kern des Problems gefunden.', dachte Alfons bei sich. "Nimm mir das jetzt nicht übel, Alfi, aber kann es sein, dass du noch Jungfrau bist?"  
  
"WAS?! Wie ... wie kommst du denn auf sowas!?"  
  
Alfons lag ein ‚Man sieht es an deinen roten Ohren' auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte es wohlweislich hinunter.   
  
Statt dessen zuckte er mit den Schultern. "War nur so ein Gedanke."  
  
Die beiden saßen einen Moment lang schweigend nebeneinander, bevor Alfons wieder das Wort ergriff.   
  
"Weißt du, eigentlich ist Herbert ja eher der Typ, der es langsamer angehen lässt. Er ist eben bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Seele romantisch."   
  
Alfred warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
  
"Ehrlich! Mit einem Abendessen und einem Abschiedskuss macht man ihn wesentlich glücklicher, als mit einer heißen Nacht im Sarg."  
  
Alfred sah nicht überzeugter aus.  
  
"Ach dann glaub mir halt nicht! Ich wollte dir ja nur sagen, dass du keine Angst davor haben musst, dass er dich in eine Ecke schleift und über dich herfällt. "  
  
Alfreds Blick zeigte deutlich, dass er dem Älteren nicht ein Wort abnahm.  
  
"Ich mache dir noch einen Vorschlag. Ich rede mit Herbert und sage ihm, dass er sich zurückhalten soll. Einverstanden?"  
  
Das überraschte Alfred dann doch. "Du willst Herbert sagen, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Wo ist der Haken?"   
  
"Traust du mir denn gar nicht?"  
  
"Du bist Herberts bester Freund. Also was ist der Knackpunkt?"  
  
"Ganz einfach, du machst das von gestern wieder gut."  
  
"Oh nein!! Kann ich nicht irgend etwas anderes machen?!"  
  
"Nein kannst du nicht. Also was ist? Ziehst du den Tanga an oder nicht?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als die Vampire endlich geputzt und gestriegelt in ihrem gemieteten Partyraum ankamen. Alfred, Sarah, Alfons, Karolina, Francesco und noch ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Vampire traten in den großen, noch leeren Ballsaal. Sarah und Karolina waren sofort hell auf begeistert.  
  
"Wow, das ist ja genial hier!" "Kuck mal, wir können das alles als Tanzfläche nehmen. Dort oben können wir das Buffet aufbauen. Und da kommt die Kapelle hin..."  
  
Die anderen Vampire hatten sich bereits in der gesamten Halle verstreut. Nur Alfred stand noch etwas verloren in einer Ecke, wie Karolina bemerkte. "Was ist denn mit dir? Freust du dich nicht auf die Feier?"  
  
Alfi trat ein bisschen nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ja, doch schon. Es ist nur ..."  
  
Das Thema schien Alfred unangenehm zu sein, also zog die Vampirin ihn in eine etwas abseits gelegene Ecke. "Nur was?" "Naja, ihr erwartet doch bestimmt, dass ich ... mit Herbert ... tanze..." "Ja und? He, also ich weiß nicht, was Alfons dir erzählt hat, aber du brauchst dir wegen Herbert wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht." Alfred schaute betreten zu Boden. "Ich kann doch nicht tanzen..."  
  
Karolina starrte den jungen Mann eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sie ihre Sprache wiederfand.   
  
"Du kannst nicht gut tanzen, oder du kannst gar nicht tanzen?" "Ich hab es mal mit Herbert versucht, aber ich stand mehr auf seinen Füßen als auf meinen ..."  
  
"Wieso hast du das denn nicht gesagt? Warte mal kurz." Sie sah sich im Saal um. "Alfons? Schick mal bitte die Leute nach Hause und besorg ein bisschen Musik! ... Ja nun kuck nicht so komisch, mach einfach!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lange brauchte der Vampir nicht, um mit einem alten Plattenspieler unter einem Arm und einem Stapel Schallplatten unter dem anderen wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
Er schien inzwischen begriffen zu haben, was Karolina plante, den er legte bereitwillig die erste Platte auf und begann seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Die Vampirin tat es ihm nach, während Sarah und Alfred die beiden nur verwirrt ansahen. "Na los, ihr zwei! Eure erste Tanzstunde nehmt ihr bestimmt nicht in euren Galaschuhen."  
  
Sarah war immer noch verwirrt, aber Alfred schien zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass diese ganze Nacht entweder ein schlechter Traum oder ein noch schlechterer Scherz sein musste. Ohne zu murren zog er seine Schuhe aus und ließ sich von Karolina die Tanzhaltung erklären.  
  
"Also, das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Für den Anfang tanze ich als Dame, du hast die Herrenschritte. Mal sehen, wie du dich anstellst. Auf drei gehst du mit dem rechten Fuß einen Schritt vor und dann wieder einen zurück. Eins ... zwei ... dr ... au!"  
  
"Oh ... Entschuldigung!"  
  
"Macht nichts, nimm einfach das andere Rechts. Und jetzt eins ... zwei ... drei."  
  
Diesmal erwischte Alfred den richtigen Fuß und sie schafften einige Takte ohne Komplikationen.   
  
"Versuch mal, etwas kleinere Schritte zu machen. Herbert hat zwar längere Beine als ich, aber es sieht beim Tanzen besser aus."  
  
Alfred brauchte einen Moment, um auch mit kleinen Schritten wieder einen Rhythmus zu finden, aber er trat Karolina nicht allzu oft auf die Füße.   
  
"So und jetzt drehen wir uns dabei einfach ein bisschen ... oops, vorsicht!" Beide versuchten, in eine leichte Drehung zu wechseln - allerdings in verschiedene Richtungen. Prompt verhakten sich ihre Beine ineinander und beide Vampire purzelten zu Boden.   
  
"Oh je. Ich glaub das ist jetzt schon zu kompliziert für mich."  
  
Alfons und Sarah versuchten vergeblich, sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen. "Ach, red doch keinen Blödsinn. Der Stunt war gut."  
  
"Alfons! Mach dir keine Gedanken, Alfred. Aller Anfang ist schwer, aber du kriegst das schon noch hin. Wie wäre es, wenn Alfons und ich euch erst einmal zeigen, was ihr eigentlich tanzen sollt und du und Sarah, ihr versucht es nachzumachen."  
  
Auf diese Art und Weise schafften sie es schließlich sogar, die Grundschritte eines Walzers einzustudieren, bevor Sarah händeringend um eine Pause bettelte.  
  
"Also Alfred, jetzt kuck dir das mal an! Ich hab sogar eine Laufmasche im Strumpf. Und meine Füße tun weh!" Alfred war deutlich anzusehen, wie leid es ihm tat, seiner Sarah so oft auf die Füße getreten zu haben, aber er war nunmal kein geborener Tänzer.  
  
Karolina und Alfons hatten unterdessen beim Plattenspieler Platz genommen, so dass sie sich leise unterhalten konnten, ohne dass die beiden Jungvampire mithörten.   
  
"Meinst du, er lernt das noch bis übermorgen?"  
  
"Bestimmt. Beim letzten Durchgang hat er doch fast fehlerfrei getanzt."  
  
"Ja schon, aber ... ich weiß nicht ob man das wirklich tanzen nennen konnte. Ich meine ... er bewegt sich wie mit nem Stock im Hintern!"  
  
"Alfons! Er gibt sein Bestes. Offen gesagt hätte ich nicht mal erwartet, dass er sich für Herbert solche Mühe gibt."  
  
"Tja, ich habs doch gesagt. Lasst den alten Alfons mal mit ihm reden, dann wird das schon noch was mit den beiden."  
  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du dem armen Jungen erzählt hast."  
  
Alfons zog ein gleichermaßen unschuldiges und beleidigtes Gesicht. "Ich? Nur die pure Wahrheit! Vertrau mir, ich hab zwei Jahrtausende Erfahrung im Verkuppeln. Ach übrigens ... du schuldest mir einen Zehner."  
  
Karolina sah überrascht von ihren schmerzenden Füßen hoch. "Was? Das ist nicht dein Ernst."   
  
"Doch." - "Nein." - "Sicher." - "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"   
  
Alfons seufzte theatralisch. "Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage."   
  
"Was zumTeufel hast du mit ihm gemacht, um ihn in einen Tanga zu bekommen?!"  
  
"Tja, ich bin halt ein verkanntes Genie.."  
  
"Na sicher. Gibst du uns dann wenigstens was zu trinken aus?"  
  
"Klar, wenn ich das Geld von Herbert auch noch hab, reichts sogar für ein Abendessen."  
  
"Du hast mit Herbert auch noch eine Wette laufen??"  
  
Alfons zuckte bemüht unschuldig mit den Schultern.   
  
"Worum habt ihr gewettet?"  
  
"Ach, naja, wir haben uns neulich nur ein bisschen über Alfred unterhalten und waren uns über ... gewisse Punkte nicht ganz einig. Also haben wir drauf gewettet." Alfons ließ in einem verschmitzten Grinsen die Eckzähne blitzen.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Du kriegst deinen Zehner zu Hause. Die Frage ist, was machen wir bis dahin?"  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Mit dem Tanzunterricht. Was meinst du wird schwieriger? Alfred Damenschritte und Drehungen zu zeigen, oder ihm das Führen beizubringen?"  
  
"Also ich denke mal Drehungen sind ne Nummer zu groß für ihn."  
  
"Aber Herbert ist eine Nummer zu groß, um für Alfi als Dame zu tanzen."  
  
"Das kriegen die schon hin ..."  
  
"Es wird furchtbar aussehen. Außerdem muss er sich nicht unbedingt jeden Schritt merken, wenn er nicht führen muss. Und wenn er die Schritte für Drehungen nicht hin bekommt, kann er sich immer noch einfach so drehen."  
  
Alfons versuchte eine Mitleidsmiene aufzusetzen, aber Karolina blieb unerbittlich. "Los, jetzt müssen deine Füße auch mal herhalten!"  
  
===================================================  
  
Puh, das wars mal wieder. An dem hier hab ich ganz schön lange gesessen. Aber nicht nur wegen der Seite extra. Die Alfred - Alfons Szene wollte einfach nicht -schnüff-  
  
Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie in dieser Version.  
  
Wenn man nicht langsam was tut, wird das mit Herbi und Alfred nix mehr vor Kapitel 41 -gg-  
  
PS: Ich geb mir gaanz viel Mühe nächsten Montag noch ein Kapitel online zu stellen, danach sind bei mir nämlich zwei Wochen Urlaub angesagt. Also nicht traurig sein, falls ne Weile nichts kommt, ich hab nicht aufgehört zu schreiben! 


	12. Die liebe Verwandschaft

============================================  
  
Kapitel 11 - Die liebe Verwandschaft  
  
============================================  
  
Hallöchen! Noch ein letztes kleines Kapitel vor der Sommerpause ...   
  
Und da es so spät ist auch nicht viel Vorgeplänkel.  
  
Die Vampire gehören mir immer noch nicht, so viel Platz hab ich nicht im Zimmer. aber ich borge sie mir gerne mal aus -gg-  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Du, Paps?"   
  
Seufzend wandte sich Graf von Krolock vom Fenster ihrer Kutsche ab. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Wieso muss Sarah eigentlich nicht mitkommen? Sie ist doch jetzt immerhin deine Verlobte."   
  
"Herbert, wir besuchen doch nur deine Tante! Wieso benimmst du dich schon die ganze Fahrt lang, als würde ich dich zu deinem Henker schleifen?"  
  
Herbert verzog das Gesicht. "Wo ist denn bitte der Unterschied? Du weißt sehr gut, dass Onkel Cedric mich nicht ausstehen kann."  
  
"Trotzdem, Cilia ist meine Schwester. Und mit Cedric würdest du dich bestimmt auch vertragen. Du könntest dir ja einfach mal ein bisschen Mühe geben..."  
  
"ICH?!?!" Herbert sah aus als hätte sein Vater ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Solange DER nicht seine bescheuerten Beleidigungen zurücknimmt, werde ICH bestimmt nicht auf ihn zugehen."  
  
Der Graf verdrehte die Augen. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ihr giftet euch jetzt seit deinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag an, weil jeder auf eine Entschuldigung vom Anderen wartet. Reicht es denn nicht irgendwann?!"  
  
"Er hat angefangen!" "Und du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen."  
  
Schmollend starrte Herbert aus dem Fenster.  
  
Lange hatte er dazu aber nicht Zeit, denn schon wenige Minuten später hielt die Kutsche vor einer eleganten, alten Villa inmitten eines Parks.   
  
Die beiden Vampire stiegen aus der Kutsche und Koukol wendete, um zurück zu ihrem Hotel zu fahren. Am Tor begrüßte sie ein junger Vampir, der mit höchstens neunzehn oder zwanzig Jahren gebissen wurde.   
  
"Herbert! Onkel! Da seid ihr ja!" "Schön dich zu sehen, Vico." Der Junge schüttelte seinem Onkel die Hand, bevor er Herbert umarmte. "Kommt rein, Mutter wartet schon."  
  
In der Tat war in dem geräumigen Esszimmer, in das Vico sie führte bereits aufgetischt und an der langen Tafel hatten Cilia und Cedric Platz genommen.   
  
Beide erhoben sich um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen - oder vielmehr begrüßte Cilia den Grafen und seinen Sohn. Cedric schüttelte Graf von Krolock die Hand und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, als er ihn zu seinem Platz geleitete. Herbert würdigte er keines Blickes.   
  
Der junge Vampir tat seinerseits, als würde er nichts davon bemerken und setzte sich neben seinen Cousin - sehr wohl wissend, dass es seinem Onkel überhaupt nicht schmeckte, wenn er sich auch nur in Sichtweite von Vico begab.  
  
Während des Essens plauderten sie mehr oder weniger unbefangen über die Verlobung von Sarah und dem Grafen und die Hochzeit, die doch bald ins Haus stehen müsste. Ein Thema, das weder Herbert noch Vico sonderlich vom Hocker riss.  
  
"Ist diese Sarah wirklich so toll? Muss ja ein verdammt heißer Feger sein...", flüsterte Vico möglichst unauffällig .  
  
"Sie sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber ‚hei' ... Hitzig triffts eher. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Krampf das jedesmal ist, wenn man ins Bad will."  
  
Der Jüngere konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Das dürfte dein Vater ja schon gewöhnt sein."  
  
"He, so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!"  
  
Cedric warf den beiden kichernden jungen Männer einen drohenden Blick zu und Herbert konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen.  
  
"Kannst du deinem Vater nicht endlich mal klar machen, dass du überhaupt nicht schwul bist? So langsam geht er mir nämlich auf die Nerven."  
  
Vico grinste immer noch übers halbe Gesicht "Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass wir damals nur Flaschen drehen gespielt haben. Aber wahrscheinlich nimmt er an, sowas wäre ansteckend."  
  
Herbert verzog das Gesicht. "Hmm, vor allem von mir."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Professor Abronsius stolperte mehr über die Schwelle ihres Gasthauses, als dass er eintrat. Seine Tasche, ein paar Kruzifixe und die Packung getrockneter Knoblauchblüten, die er mühsam auf dem Arm balanciert hatte, verabschiedeten sich und landeten in allen Ecken des kleinen Zimmers.  
  
"Aaach, Himmeldonnerwetter noch einmal! Wo ist der Junge eigentlich, wenn man ihn mal braucht?!"   
  
Er hatte sich kaum wieder aufgerappelt, als auch schon ein knurrender und brummender Koukol ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Der bucklige Diener ließ einen strengen Blick über den Professor und das angerichtete Chaos schweifen, dann packte er grummelnd Knoblauch, Tasche und Kruzifixe, verfrachtete sie wieder auf den Arm des Professors und zerrte ihn am Schlafittchen wieder aus der Tür und in den anliegenden Stall.  
  
"Also, Koukol ... was soll das denn ... bitte, das ist doch kein Benehmen!" Abronsius stolperte fast noch einmal, als er versuchte mit Koukol Schritt zu halten.  
  
Dem Grummeln und Brummen des Buckligen entnahm Abronsius aber schließlich mit einiger Mühe den Grund für dieses unhöfliche Verhalten. Offensichtlich war Koukol der Meinung, das Dinge, die Vampiren schaden konnten, im Haus absolut nichts verloren hatten.  
  
Widerwillig legte der Professor seine Kruzifixe in eine unbenutzte Pferdebox, doch bevor er die Schachtel mit dem Knoblauch daneben stellen konnte, hatte Koukol sie ihm aus der Hand gerissen und versteckte sie unter einem riesigen Berg von Satteldecken. Dabei murmelte er etwas, das sich entfernt wie "... Blüten ... gaaaanz schlecht! ..." anhörte.  
  
Sichtlich beruhigt erlaubte er dem Professor nun auch, dass Haus zu betreten.  
  
Abronsius musste zugeben, dass ihn das Verhalten des Dieners selbst nach einigen Monaten noch immer überraschte. Nicht einmal bei seinem eigenen Assistenten hatte er so bedingungslosen Gehorsam beobachten können, wie bei Koukol.   
  
Natürlich, Alfred war an sich ein braver Schüler, aber es gab Dinge, zu denen er einfach nicht bereit war - wozu ja dummerweise auch die Vampirjagd gehörte.  
  
Apropos Alfred! Das erinnerte ihn ja an den Grund, warum er so eilig nach Hause gekommen war.  
  
"Koukol, wo ist seine Exzellenz? Ich habe - dank einiger Bemühungen und Nachforschungen meinerseits - wichtige Informationen über eine gewisse Vampirjägergruppe sammeln können!"  
  
Koukol winkte wenig interessiert ab. Brummend berichtete er dem Professor, dass die von Krolocks ausgegangen waren und die anderen Vampire ebenfalls irgendwo in der Stadt unterwegs waren - und dass die VTO sie längst über diese Jäger unterrichtet hatte.  
  
Er schlurfte in die Küche und kehrte mit einem dampfenden Wasserkessel und zwei Tassen zurück. "... Tee? ..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Alfred, Sarah, Alfons und Karolina saßen gemütlich in einer der zahllosen Eisdielen Venedigs. Die beiden jungen Vampire hatten die Nasen in eine der Eiskarten gesteckt, während die älteren in aller Seelenruhe über den Ablauf des großen Festes plauderten.   
  
Über dem Rand der Karte erschien plötzlich Sarahs Lockenkopf. "Sagt mal, wieso sitzen wir eigentlich hier und essen Eis, wen noch soviel an Planung gemacht werden muss?"  
  
Alfons räkelte sich demonstrativ in seinem Stuhl. "Weil wir die anstrengendste Aufgabe von allen haben: Die Anderen schleppen die Deko und wir tragen die Verantwortung."  
  
"Wir geben euch einen Crashkurs in vampirischer Lebensweise und sorgen nebenbei dafür, dass Herbert von seiner Party nichts mitbekommt", korrigierte Karolina, aber Alfons blieb völlig unbeeindruckt. "Ich sag doch, wir haben den schwersten Job von allen."  
  
Auch Alfred hatte sich inzwischen von der Speisekarte losgerissen und war dem Gespräch gefolgt. "Apropos Herbert. Wo ist der eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich habe mit Vico abgesprochen, dass er ihn und den Grafen zum Essen einlädt. Das dürfte uns die ganze Nacht Zeit verschaffen."  
  
"DU HAST WAS??!!" Karolina starrte den Vampir mit offenem Mund an. "Alfons, du weißt sehr genau, was jedesmal passiert, wenn sich Herbert und Onkel Cedric über den Weg laufen!"  
  
"Dann werden sie sich wohl mal zusammen reißen müssen. Immerhin sind dein Vater, Vico und Cilia mit dabei."  
  
"Damals war die ganze Verwandtschaft anwesend, das hat sie auch von nichts abgehalten."  
  
"Wer ist Vico?" Die beiden Streithähne schienen die Anwesenheit ihrer Schützlinge ganz vergessen zu haben und sahen ein wenig verdattert zu Alfred. Der fühlte sich von der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit dann aber doch ein bisschen überfordert und stammelte ausweichend "Ich meine ... ich kenne ja eure ganzen Bekannten nicht ..."  
  
"Vico ist Herberts und mein Cousin.", erklärte ihm Karolina. "Sozusagen das Nesthäkchen in der Familie. Er ist der Jüngste und wurde auch noch als letzter gebissen. Und entsprechend besorgt ist sein Vater, dass er sich zu gewissen ... ‚unschicklichen Aktivitäten' hinreißen lässt."  
  
Sarah und Alfred schauten etwas dümmlich drein.  
  
"Na ihr wisst schon, nichts ohne den Segen der Kirche eben."  
  
Wenn einem der beiden Jungvampire ein Licht aufging, so verbarg er das äußerst geschickt.  
  
"Mensch, Leute. Was bringt man euch Kindern eigentlich bei?" Alfons schüttelte den Kopf über soviel geballte Begriffsstutzigkeit.   
  
"Er will, dass sein Sohn sich ein Mädel sucht und heiratet, nicht zum zweiten Don Juan aufsteigt. Und der Gedanke, dass der Junge sich mit jemandem wie Herbert herumtreibt, bereitet dem lieben Cedric doppelt Magengeschwüre."  
  
Bei Sarah schien der Groschen endlich gefallen zu sein, Alfred schaute immer noch etwas verwirrt.   
  
‚Lieber Himmel, irgendwas ist bei dem Jungen schiefgelaufen.'   
  
"Er hat Angst, dass Vico irgendwann mit einem Schwiegersohn statt einer Schwiegertochter ankommt.", half Karolina aus.  
  
"Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Karolina?", fiel Sarah dazwischen.  
  
"Nur zu."  
  
"Bist du eigentlich Herberts ältere Schwester? Oder wurdest du nur später gebissen?"  
  
Karolina lächelte. "Im Gegenteil. Mich hat es sogar ein paar Jährchen vor ihm erwischt. Aber vom tatsächlichen Alter her sind wir fast siebzehn Jahre auseinander."  
  
Bevor Sarah noch etwas fragen konnte, kam eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch. "Haben sie schon etwas ausgewählt?"  
  
"Für die Dame und mich je einen Erdbeerbecher. Die beiden Kleinen möchten den Van-Helsing - und den Draculabecher."   
  
Sarah sah der Kellnerin hinterher und wandte sich dann an Alfons. "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Alle Frischlinge essen das Zeug."  
  
"Wieso hast du uns dann erst suchen lassen, wenn du schon wusstest was wir nehmen?"  
  
Alfons zuckte die Schultern. "Irgendwie muss man euch Kids doch beschäftigen."  
  
"He, jetzt reichts aber", ging Karolina dazwischen. "Wir essen jetzt in Ruhe unser Eis und schauen dann mal bei Tante Cilia vorbei."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
So, dass war die erste Hälfte der Nacht. Die zweite folgt dann später.   
  
Aber bis dahin schaffen wir das doch bestimmt, mit den Reviews die dreißiger Marke zu knacken, oder? Ihr seid doch nicht von schlechten Eltern, oder?  
  
Und damit es euch nicht so langweilig wird, hab ich noch ein Überraschung: Den Prolog von meiner nächsten Story (namentlich "Keine Panik!"). Mal sehen, wie sie bei euch ankommt. 


	13. Das Glück der Erde

===================================================  
  
Kapitel 12 - Das Glück der Erde...  
  
===================================================  
  
Hallo, hallo, hallo! Die zweite Sommerpause ist auch zu Ende und mein kleiner Freund und Helfer, der Schlepptop, lebt wieder.

Deshalb kommt hier wie versprochen die leicht korrigierte Version des Kapitels, vom Inhalt her hat sich aber nix geändert. Wer es schon gelesen hatte kann also gleich weiter zu Kapitel 13 ...  
  
.... und falls jemand das Sprichwort erkannt hat: Ja, dieses mal wird auch eine ganze Menge geritten. Auf Pferden natürlich, nicht was die Teenies wieder denken! -gg-  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Herbert von Krolock und Vico de Montaine genossen in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls zwei so gewaltige Eisbecher, dass sie sich dahinter hätten verstecken können.  
  
Die Erwachsenen saßen unterdessen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich - wie könnte es auch anders sein - übers Heiraten.  
  
"Geht denen das nicht langsam auf die Nerven?" fragte Herbert, während er nach einer Erdbeere am Boden des Bechers angelte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich will nicht hier sitzen, bis es soweit ist. Wenn wir es schaffen, uns raus zu schleichen, kann ich dir unser neues Fohlen zeigen. Ein braun Geschecktes!"  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen machten die beiden sich auf den Weg zur Wohnzimmertür, stets darauf bedacht außer Sichtweite von Cedric zu bleiben. Cilia lächelte ihnen zu und tat ihnen den Gefallen, die beiden Männer mit einem neuen Gesprächsthema abzulenken.  
  
Auf dem Hof angekommen, zog Vico seinen Cousin in Richtung Pferdestall.  
  
"Du musst dir unbedingt die Kleine ansehen! Sie ist am Kopf ganz weiß mit lauter braunen Sprenkeln. Als hätte sie Sommersprossen!"  
  
Übermütig riss Vico die Stalltür auf und zündete eine der vielen Öllampen an, die im Stall verteilt waren. Grinsend folgte ihm sein Cousin zu einer Box nahe der Tür.  
  
Allein der stolze Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Vico auf das kleine Fohlen wies, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Pferde einfach sein Leben waren.  
  
Herbert selbst wusste zwar durchaus, wie man sich um so ein Tier zu kümmern hatte, aber für ihn waren sie eigentlich nie mehr als ein reitbarer Untersatz gewesen. Geduldig ließ er sich trotzdem das kleine Fohlen zeigen. Es war auch wirklich niedlich mit seinem wuscheligen Fell und den tiefbraunen Murmelaugen.  
  
Keiner der beiden jungen Vampire bemerkte den Schatten, der hinter ihnen durch die noch offene Stalltür huschte.  
  
Statt dessen begann Vico stolz vorzuführen, wie das Fohlen sogar jetzt schon auf seinen Namen - Shila - reagierte, auf ein Handzeichen hin zu seinem Herren gestakst kam oder auf Kommando die Öhrchen anlegte und einen herzzerreißenden Bettelblick aufsetzte.  
  
"Und wozu soll das gut sein? Ich versteh zwar nicht viel von Dressurreiten, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ‚Betteln' da nicht als Disziplin steht."  
  
Vico verdrehte die Augen. "Herbi, nimm's mir nicht übel, aber es ist nicht Dressurreiten von dem du keine Ahnung hast. Rat mal was passiert, wenn ich ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit hierher nehme, gebe ihr ein Zuckerstückchen für das liebe süße Fohlen und Shila kuckt sie so an?"  
  
"Ganz einfach. Du bist abgeblitzt und sie verliebt sich in die Kleine."  
  
Vico ließ ein verächtliches ‚Pah!' hören und kraulte seinen Liebling hinter den Ohren.  
  
Drei weitere Schatten folgten ebenfalls unbemerkt dem Ersten.  
  
"Kannst es ja auch mal versuchen, Shila mag blonde Lockenköpfe. Oder vielleicht lässt sich dein Alfred von unserem neuen Lipizaner beeindrucken."  
  
Herbert verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen einen der herumstehenden Strohballen. "... oder ertrampeln. Er kommt schon mit unseren Pferden nicht zurecht." Er zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Bis Alfi soweit ist, dass er selbst im Sattel sitzt, kann er wahrscheinlich gleich auf Shila reiten."  
  
Vico ließ ein unterdrücktes Kichern vernehmen. "Jetzt spiel bloß nicht den Geduldigen. Sogar ein Blinder mit Krückstock sieht, dass dir die Eckzähne jucken, wenn du nur an ihn denkst."  
  
"Bitte?! Ich?! Also wirklich, wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?!"  
  
"Von Pferden. Und du?"  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte Herbert zu einer passenden Antwort an, aber sie sollte ihm nie über die Lippen kommen. Ohne jede Vorwarnung ergoss sich ein Schwall von eiskaltem Wasser über den feixenden Vampir.  
  
Pitschnass und schockiert schnappte der erst einmal nach Luft. "ALLONS HIPPACON EPIKUR SYRACOS!!!!", keuchte er ohne auch nur nach oben zu sehen.  
  
Es war auch nicht nötig, denn tatsächlich hockten auf dem Stapel von Strohballen sein bester Freund und seine große Schwester mit inzwischen leeren Wassereimern bewaffnet und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Alfons steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und stieß einen schrillen Pfiff aus.  
  
"Kannst rauskommen, Alfred. Er denkt wieder mit seinem Gehirn."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Vico und Sarah konnten wirklich froh sein, nicht mehr zu den Lebenden zu gehören. Ansonsten wären sie spätestens jetzt Herberts giftigen Blicken zum Opfer zu fallen, denn beide mussten sich vor lachen die Bäuche halten, als Karolina ihren zitternden Bruder in eine dicke Pferdedecke einwickelte.  
  
"Bitte, sag noch mal, wie du Alfons gerade genannt hast ...", gluckste Sarah fröhlich.  
  
"He, gibt's an meinem Namen irgendwas auszusetzen? Es war nunmal eine Dorftradition bei uns, dass man erst auf ein Kind anstößt und ihm dann einen Namen gibt."  
  
"Oh Gott, mit was haben deine Eltern bloß angestoßen...", mischte sich Vico - nicht gerade hilfreich, aber dafür immer noch feixend - ein.  
  
"Jetzt sag bloß, du hast in den letzten paar hundert Jahren noch nie meinen richtigen Namen gehört." Alfons hatte sich eine kleinere Decke geschnappt und begann, Herberts Haare wieder trocken zu rubbeln.  
  
Sarah lachte über Herberts Gesichtsausdruck immer noch so herzhaft, dass sie kaum Luft bekam. "Nur noch einmal, bitte!"  
  
Seufzend gab Alfons schließlich nach. "Ist ja gut, ich bin gebürtiger Grieche, mein Vater hatte nach meiner Geburt einen Ouzo zu viel und deshalb heiße ich jetzt Allons Hippacon Epikur Syracos."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und strich Herbert ein paar nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Und weil das ab 500 nach Christus niemand mehr aussprechen, geschweige denn schreiben konnte, hab ich es in Alfons Syriaci geändert. Könnten wir jetzt wieder über Herbi lachen..."  
  
"Na warte, du!!" Jetzt reichte es Herbert. Kurz entschlossen schlüpfte er unter den Armen der beiden Älteren hindurch und schleuderte seinem Freund gleich einen ganzen Arm voll Stroh ins Gesicht.  
  
Der ließ sich nicht Lumpen und im Nu mussten Vico, Sarah, Alfred und Karolina Deckung suchen, um den zwei ausgelassenen Vampiren zu entgehen.  
  
Nun, genau genommen sprangen Vico, Alfred und Karolina in Deckung. Sarah war so aufgekratzt, dass sie sich hinter einem Strohballen verschanzte und auf eine passende Gelegenheit lauerte, bei dem Spaß mitzumachen.  
  
Lange musste sie darauf nicht warten. Mit einem fröhlichen "Nimm das!" stürzte sie sich von hinten auf Alfons, während Herbert die anderen in ihrem Versteck aufspürte.  
  
In einem Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen, Haaren und Stroh gingen die sechs Vampire schließlich zu Boden. Sarah hatte das Stroh aufgegeben, dafür kitzelte sie Alfons so sehr, dass der um Gnade japste. Karolina und Vico lagen lachend am Boden und Alfred hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, seinen Zweikampf mit Herbert für sich zu entscheiden.  
  
Er hatte den älteren Vampir schließlich mit seinem gesamten (Fliegen -) Gewicht festgenagelt und hielt drohend noch eine Hand voll Stroh über seinem Kopf. "Gib auf! Sag, dass du aufgibst, na los!"  
  
Herbert versuchte noch immer, zu Atem zu kommen. "Und was ... wenn ich's nicht tue ... ?"  
  
"Na dreimal darfst du raten!" Alfred war nicht wiederzuerkennen, als er Herbert mit einem breiten Grinsen das Stroh in die Haare wuschelte.  
  
"Nein, nicht! Aahhh, das krieg ich doch nie wieder raus!" Der Vampir versuchte wenig ernsthaft, sich gegen den unerwarteten Angriff zu wehren, selbst als Alfred seine Hände packte und so gut es ging über Herberts Kopf festhielt.  
  
"Gibst du endlich auf?"  
  
"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran." Alfred hatte mal wieder nicht damit gerechnet, dass Vampire in der Regel weitaus stärker waren, als Menschen. Mit einem Ruck rollte Herbert sie beide herum, so dass Alfred nun derjenige war, der festgenagelt wurde. Da half auch kein Zappeln mehr.  
  
Herbert schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Grinsen. "Gibst du auf?"  
  
"Das war gemein!"  
  
"Dann wären wir ja quitt. Frieden?"  
  
"Na gut, Frieden."  
  
Herberts Grinsen wurde zu einem fast schon verliebten Lächeln. "Na siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer." Er beugte sich zu seinem Alfi hinunter und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Wie romantisch. Auch wenn der Ort dafür etwas ... ungünstig gewählt ist."  
  
Alfred zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Grafen hörte, aber auch für solche Situationen schien Herbert die ausgeprägteren Reflexe zu besitzen. Er stand bereits auf den Füßen und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, bevor Alfred auch nur ein schüchternes "Oh oh..." stammeln konnte.  
  
"Hi, Paps! Wir wollten uns das neue Fohlen ansehen."  
  
Der Graf ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang über den chaotischen Stall, den am Boden liegenden Vico, die ebenfalls aufgesprungene Karolina, seine zerzauste Sarah, den keuchenden Alfons und den knallroten jungen Assistentswissenschaftler schweifen, bevor er zu seinem Sohn zurückkehrte.  
  
"Ja, das sehe ich." Er schwieg lange genug, dass auch Herbert rote Ohren bekam, bevor er fortfuhr. "Was ich eigentlich vorschlagen wollte, war ein Ausritt zum Strand. Cilia hat erlaubt, das du mitkommen kannst, Vico."  
  
Auch der hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt. "Gerne doch, aber ich fürchte wir haben nicht genug Pferde."  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich habe Koukol bereits eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Er müsste gleich hier sein."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Koukol fast einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord hingelegt, denn nur wenige Minuten später stand er mit seinem kleinen Pony im Hof, die Pferde von Herbert und dem Grafen am Zügel.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Karolina ihm nach. "Man sieht dem Pony gar nicht an, was in ihm steckt."  
  
Kurze Zeit später ritten die sieben bereits gemütlich Richtung Strand.  
  
Da weder Sarah noch Alfred reiten konnten, hatten sie bei Herbert und seinem Vater Platz genommen. Karolina und Alfons hatten von Vico zwei Pferde bekommen.  
  
Der hatte sich den Lipizaner seines Vaters geschnappt und ritt jetzt Seite an Seite mit Herbert.  
  
"Also wenn ihr noch langsamer reitet, bleibt ihr stehen."  
  
"Gib bloß nicht so an. Ich bin immer noch schneller als du mit deinen Zuchtpferdchen."  
  
"Mit dem Klepper? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."  
  
"Wollen wir wetten? Alfi, steigst du mal bitte zu Alfons aufs Pferd?" Ehe er sich versah, wurde der junge Wissenschaftler gepackt und von vier kräftigen Händen aufs nächste Pferd verfrachtet.  
  
"Fall nicht runter!", rief Vico ihm noch zu, dann preschte er auch schon im Galopp auf den Strand zu. Herbert war ihm dicht auf den Fersen - äh Hufen.  
  
Karolina und Alfons wechselten einen genervten Blick.  
  
"Du oder ich?"  
  
"Du, ich hab Alfred dabei. Keine Ahnung wie galoppfest er ist."  
  
Seufzend trieb Karolina ihr Pferd an und ritt den beiden übermütigen Vampiren hinterher.  
  
"Wo will sie hin?", fragte Sarah sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
"Sie kuckt, wer von beiden als erster ankommt. Sonst streiten die beiden sich noch Tage lang."  
  
Alfons drehte sich nach Alfred um, der etwas verloren hinter ihm auf dem Pferd saß. "Kannst du reiten?" Der Jungvampir schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.  
  
"Kannst du fliegen?"  
  
Jetzt wurde Alfred blass. "Was? Wieso?"  
  
"Weil du es bald lernen wirst, wenn du dich nicht langsam fest hältst. Warte ... so ... leg die Hände an meine Hüften. Na los, Alfi, ich beiße nicht - meistens jedenfalls."  
  
Zögerlich hielt sich Alfred schließlich am Gürtel des anderen fest und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Sarah. Doch die hatte sich bereits demonstrativ an den Rücken ihres Grafen geschmiegt und DAS würde er nicht tun!  
  
Graf von Krolock lenkte sein Pferd auf einen nahen Aussichtsplatz, von dem aus sie den ganzen Strand im Blick hatten. "Da unten sind sie!", rief Sarah aufgeregt und beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Die beiden Kontrahenten hatten den Strand inzwischen erreicht und galoppierten in einer Wolke aus Sand und Gischt auf die kleine Hütte zu, die sie schon bei ihrem ersten Strandausflug gesehen hatten. In einigen Pferdelängen Entfernung folgte Karolina in nicht ganz so halsbrecherischem Tempo.  
  
"Also ich setze auf Herbert. Hält jemand?" Erwartungsvoll sah Alfons in die Runde. Aber der Graf winkte nur ab. "Ich bin doch nicht so verrückt, mit dir zu wetten. Und Jungvampire wirst du doch wohl nicht mit Pferdewetten in Berührung bringen wollen, oder?"  
  
Alfons setzte sofort seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf. "Natürlich nicht! Ich bin doch schließlich verantwortungsbewusst und gut erzogen!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Na los! Ein bisschen schneller sonst lässt euch mein alter Klepper ganz schön blöd aussehen!" In kräftigen Galoppsprüngen trieb Herbert sein pechschwarzes Pferd so nah an Vico vorbei, das dem der Sand ins Gesicht spritzte. Sein Lipizaner war längst nicht mehr weiß, sondern bis zur Brust mit Sand und Schweiß verklebt.  
  
"Glaubst du? Da müsstet ihr aber noch ganz schön zulegen!" Kopf an Kopf preschten beide um die Strandhütte herum und auf Karolina zu. Die musste die Hände vors Gesicht halten, damit sie keinen Sand in die Augen bekam, als die beiden an ihr vorbei ritten und mühsam ihre Pferde zügelten.  
  
"Und? Wer hat gewonnen?"  
  
"Also von unserer Perspektive aus Herbert." Alfons und der Graf kamen in einem leichten Trab den Strand herunter. Dass sie keineswegs den ganzen Weg so gemächlich zurückgelegt hatten, sah man allein daran, wie fest sich Alfred an Alfons geklammert hatte.  
  
"Von mir aus auch.", bestätigte Karolina.  
  
Herbert drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Cousin. "Sag es." "Nein, das kann überhaupt nicht stimmen, ich war viel weiter vorn als du!" "Sag es."  
  
Vico ließ einen geschlagenen Seufzer hören. "Na gut. Nichts ist schneller als transilvanische Pferde."  
  
"Ach, das tut so gut. Sag's doch noch mal." "Hättest du wohl gern!"  
  
"War das jetzt genug Wettbewerb für einen ruhigen Abend?", fiel eine strenge Stimme dazwischen.  
  
"Ja, Onkel." "Ja, Paps."  
  
Mit gesenkten Köpfen halfen die beiden Alfred, wieder auf Herberts Pferd zu klettern.  
  
"Nein, nicht. Setzt dich vor mich, dann fällst du nicht so leicht runter."  
  
Dieser Vorschlag fand bei Alfred wesentlich mehr Zustimmung, als ein bloßes ‚Halt dich fest' und bald ritten die Vampire gemächlich den Strand hinunter.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, kuck mal die Sterne! Und wie der Mond sich im Wasser spiegelt! Ist das nicht schön?" Alfred war so fasziniert von dem Ausblick aufs Meer, dass es ihm nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, sich in dem kalten Wind an Herbert zu kuscheln.  
  
"Wenn niemand darin herum schwimmt, wirkt das Meer immer viel beeindruckender. Die zweit schönste Art, es zu sehen."  
  
Interessiert drehte Alfred sich so, dass er den älteren Vampir sehen konnte. "Und was ist die Schönste?" "Vom Grund aus. Aber dafür bist du noch ein bisschen zu jung."  
  
"He, was soll das denn heißen." Alfred gab seinem Begleiter einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Rippen. "Ich bin nur vier Jahre jünger als du!"  
  
"Vom realen Alter. Aber du hast dich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass du nicht ertrinken kannst. Keine Angst, ich zeige es dir später einmal."

Alfons zügelte sein Pferd, um ein wenig hinter Alfred und Herbert zurückzufallen. Ein rascher Blick nach hinten bestätigte ihm, dass seine Begleiter das Gleiche taten.  
  
"Scheint, als hätten die Beiden sich nun doch noch gefunden.", flüsterte Karolina neben ihm.  
  
"Ich würde es ihnen ja wünschen, aber es wäre fast zu schön um wahr zu sein."  
  
"Stimmt. Dabei sind sie so ein süßes Paar."  
  
"Woher kommt eigentlich dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass ihr zwei euch mal wieder in Herberts Liebesleben eingemischt habt?" Die Stimme des Grafen ließ beide Vampire schuldbewusst zusammenzucken.  
  
"Vertrau mir doch einfach, Krolli. Noch bevor ihr abreist sind die Beiden ein Paar, da bin ich sicher!", bemühte sich Alfons zu versichern. Er scheiterte allerdings kläglich an von Krolocks ungnädigstem Blick, der nicht nur auf die etwas - ungewöhnliche - Anrede zurückzuführen war.  
  
"Dürfte ich Herrn Syriaci daran erinnern, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als ich diese Worte gehört habe?"  
  
Der in Frage stehende Vampir warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Karolina, aber die verzog nur reuevoll das Gesicht. Auch sie wollte nicht herausfinden, ob es für Herbert NOCH EINE Steigerung von Liebeskummer gab.  
  
"Ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte, Herr Graf. Immerhin bin ich wieviele Jahre älter als Ihr?", versuchte Alfons die Reste seiner Ehre zu retten.  
  
"16 ...", war die wenig gnädige Antwort. Und nach einer kurzen aber wirkungsvollen Pause "... Jahrhunderte. Und du hast die Zeit offensichtlich nicht zum Erwachsenwerden genutzt."  
  
"Nicht so laut, sonst hören sie euch doch!" Sarahs geflüsterte Ermahnung ließ die beiden Männer sofort verstummen. Sie hatten die junge Frau ganz vergessen gehabt.  
  
"Da hat sie allerdings Recht.", pflichtete Karolina bei. "Los, lassen wir sie ein bisschen allein. Dort oben auf der Straße habe ich einen kleinen Brunnen gesehen, an dem die Pferde trinken können. Äh ... Vico? Wo ist er denn? Ah..." Sie erblickte den Jungen ein Stück weiter den Strand hinauf, ebenso gebannt auf Herbert und Alfred starrend, wie Sarah es noch vor einer Minute getan hatte.  
  
Alfons schüttelte den Kopf und griff im vorbeireiten nach Vicos Zügel. "Also man könnte wirklich meinen, ihr Jungspunde hättet noch nie jemanden turteln gesehen." Er musterte Vico noch einmal kritisch, bevor er ein leises "Bei dem Vater eigentlich kein Wunder." hinzufügte.  
  
"Na los, Kleiner. Starr sie wenigstens etwas dezenter an und mach den Mund zu, sonst fängst du Fliegen."

Weder Alfred noch Herbert bekamen von all dem etwas mit. Herbert hatte fast beiläufig die Zügel seines Rappen ergriffen und ließ das Pferd nun gemächlich den Strand hinunter trotten. Nichts, was nicht auch ein geflüstertes Kommando geschafft hätte. Aber so bot sich für ihn die Gelegenheit, etwas näher zu Alfred zu rücken und seine Hände ganz zufällig auf den Oberschenkeln des jungen Wissenschaftlers ruhen zu lassen.  
  
Alfred machte keine Anstalten, ihn zurückzuweisen.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?" Der junge Vampir spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten, als er Herberts Stimme so nah bei seinem Ohr hörte. Eigentlich wollte er es abstreiten, obwohl Herbert sicherlich schon bemerkt hatte, dass er zitterte. Schockiert über sich selbst bemerkte er jedoch, dass er bereits zustimmend nickte.  
  
Lächelnd schlang Herbert seinen weiten Umhang um sie Beide. Eine Geste, die er - wie Alfred klar wurde - von seinem Vater abgeschaut hatte.  
  
Der Professor würde ihm sicher eine gehörige Standpauke halten, wenn er sie jetzt so sehen könnte. Dennoch konnte der Nachwuchswissenschaftler nicht leugnen, dass es angenehm war, so vor dem eisigen Wind geschützt zu sein. Immerhin war doch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, oder? Ein Ausritt am Strand bedeutete schließlich nicht, dass er seine Meinung gegenüber Herbert geändert hatte.  
  
Verträumt schloss der junge Vampir die Augen und lauschte dem Rauschen der Wellen.  
  
"Du, Alfred?" "Hmmm?" "Es gibt da etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte." Ein wenig unsicher strich Herbert sich ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob Alfons es schon ausgeplaudert hat, aber ... ich habe übermorgen Geburtstag und ..." Er atmete einmal tief durch und fragte sich im Stillen, warum er nur so nervös war, seit Alfred auf seinem Pferd saß. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast, mit mir auszugehen."  
  
Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie Alfred unruhig wurde. "Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich kenne da ein kleines Turmcafe, in dem man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die ganze Stadt hat. Und davor könnten wir uns das Museum anschauen, wenn dich das mehr interessiert.", versuchte Herbert zu retten was zu retten war. "Bitte, es wäre ... ich meine, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du mitkommen würdest."  
  
In Alfreds Kopf schrillten gleich zwei Alarmglocken. Zum einen zerbröselte gerade seine mühsam aufgebaute Überzeugung, dass Herbert inzwischen eingesehen hatte, dass Alfred sich gar nicht in ihn verlieben wollte. Zum anderen konnte er unmöglich mit Herbert an seinem Geburtstag Essen gehen. Nicht wenn alle anderen mühsam eine Überraschungsparty für ihn vorbereiteten.  
  
‚Und wie soll ich ihm das bloß klarmachen, ohne die Überraschung zu verderben oder ihn zu verletzen?'  
  
"Herbert, das ... das geht doch nicht. Ich meine .. ich kann unmöglich mit dir ausgehen!"  
  
Die Enttäuschung des älteren Vampirs war fast greifbar. "Schon klar. Ich verstehe."  
  
"Nein, das tust du nicht. Ich meine, so war das nicht gemeint." Sein Gespräch mit Alfons klang wieder in seinen Ohren. Es stimmte nicht, dass er Herbert nicht leiden konnte. Aber wie sollte er ihm das bloß erklären, ohne schon wieder falsch verstanden zu werden?  
  
"Hör mal, das ist wirklich nichts Persönliches..."  
  
Herbert setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. "Ein Rendezvous ist für dich nichts Persönliches?"  
  
"Doch! Aber ... ich meine ..."  
  
Warum konnte er eigentlich nicht so ein gewandter Redner sein wie der Professor? Seinem Mentor wäre längst eine passende Ausrede eingefallen. Und wenn es so etwas merkwürdiges war, wie einer schlafwandelnden Fledermaus gefolgt zu sein ...  
  
Sein rettender Geistesblitz kam so plötzlich, dass Alfred nicht einmal die Zeit hatte, seine Worte zu überlegen, bevor er sie aussprach.  
  
"Ich meine, wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich eine ganze Nacht allein mit dir irgendwohin gehe, wenn du dich damals im Schloss noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten zurückhalten konntest. Du wolltest mich beißen! Und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was du noch mit mir vor hattest. Ich meine, wenn der Professor nicht ... aufgetaucht ... wäre ..."  
  
Alfred hatte sich in seinem Redeschwall zu Herbert umgedreht und verstummte, als er dessen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Eine Ohrfeige hätte den Vampir nicht gründlicher überrumpeln können.  
  
"Alfi ..." Was immer Herbert zu sagen beabsichtigte, die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen. Das erste mal erlebte Alfred den sonst so gesprächigen Vampir völlig sprachlos.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, Herbert. Das ...das wollte ich so nicht sagen ..."  
  
"Aber du hast es so gemeint." Er sprach so leise, dass Alfred die Worte von seinen Lippen ablesen musste. Herbert mühte sich ein bitteres Grinsen ab. "Und ich Idiot frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum du solche Angst vor mir hast."  
  
"Nein, das mein ich doch gar nicht. Ich will doch nur sagen, dass ... Du bist nett, Herbert, aber manchmal ... naja manchmal kannst du einem wirklich Angst machen."  
  
Alfreds Gewissen war so freundlich, ihm ein paar innere Tritte dafür zu versetzen, dass er sich gerade immer tiefer ins Unglück redete.  
  
Beide schwiegen einen Moment lang und Herbert kam sich plötzlich reichlich blöd vor, allein mit Alfred den Strand entlang zu reiten.  
  
Er ließ das Pferd wenden und folgte nun den Hufspuren, die die Anderen im Sand hinterlassen hatten.  
  
Ein Stück außer Hörweite stoppte Herbert das Tier und half Alfred, unbeschadet abzusteigen.  
  
"Frag am besten Karolina, ob sie dich mitnimmt, wenn du nicht bei Alfons reiten möchtest."  
  
"Herbert, warte doch." Der blonde Vampir hob ein wenig den Kopf, sah Alfred aber noch immer nicht in die Augen.  
  
"Ich hab das vorhin nicht so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe, wirklich. Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts getan hättest, abgesehen von dem Beißen vielleicht. Jetzt. Aber damals im Schloss hast du mir einfach einen furchtbaren Schreck eingejagt."  
  
Herbert nickte, immer noch betrübt. "Trotzdem würde ich jetzt gern nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen."  
  
Als Herbert schließlich zwischen ein paar Häusern verschwand, machte Alfred sich auf, mit hängendem Kopf zu den anderen zu trotten.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" Karolina stand fast augenblicklich neben ihm, um den jungen Wissenschaftler zu einer kleinen Bank zu führen.  
  
Der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und berichtete von Herberts Einladung. "Ich hab doch nur versucht, ihm weder weh zu tun, noch etwas von der Party zu verraten." "Und?"  
  
Alfred ließ ein kurzes und ungewohnt sarkastisches Lachen hören. "Naja. Zumindest von der Party weiß er noch nichts."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm, zu schade, es war so ein romantischer Abend. Aber mal ehrlich, hätte Alfred sich wirklich so schnell von Herbi bezirzen lassen? (Oder dieses große, breite Fettnäpfchen auslassen können?)  
  
Ach übrigens: Ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz großer Applaus und ein ebenso riesiges Dankeschön an euch!!!!!  
  
30 Reviews, ich bin beeindruckt. Macht weiter so! -liebguck- Dann tu ich es auch ... #gg#


	14. Höchst interessante Experimente

==========================================

Kapitel 13 – Höchst interessante Experimente ...

==========================================

Hallo alle miteinander! Ich bin wieder da und es kann weitergehen ... Nanu, was ist denn hier los?

Herbert? Was ist denn? ... Nein, jetzt komm schon ... nichtmehr weinen -reichtHerberteinTaschentuch-

Siehst du? So ist doch schon besser. Alfred tut es leid, was er gesagt hat. Du wirst doch nicht so schnell aufgeben, oder? -zerrtHerbertaufdieFüße-

Gut so und jetzt erober dir deinen Alfi ...

------------------------------------------------------------

Seit fast zwei Stunden lag Alfred nun schon wach in seinem Sarg und kaute betreten auf seiner Unterlippe. Dieses mal hatte er es wirklich geschafft.

Als er mit den anderen in ihrem Gasthaus angekommen war, war von Herbert keine Spur mehr zu sehen gewesen. Lediglich seinen Umhang hatte er auf die Couch geworfen, bevor er wieder los geritten war.

Graf von Krolock und Karolina hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, den jungen Assistenten zu beruhigen, während Alfons vergeblich nach Koukol und dem Professor suchte.

Schließlich hatte der Sonnenaufgang die Vampire gezwungen, eine Suchaktion auf die nächste Nacht zu verschieben. Und die ganze Zeit schon erinnerte die kleine Stimme in Alfreds Kopf ihn daran, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war.

„Da war er mal wirklich nicht aufdringlich und ich stoß ihm so vor den Kopf. Wieso konnte ich Idiot nicht einfach sagen ‚Nein, Herbert, ich mag dich, aber ich möchte nicht mit dir ausgehen'? Selbst wenn er dann von dieser dummen Party erfahren hätte!"

Alfred konnte nur hoffen, dass Herbert einen Unterschlupf für den Tag gefunden hatte.

Karolina wollte den Professor und seinen Assistenten nach Sonnenuntergang mit auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder nehmen. Bis dahin lagen noch einige schlaflose Stunden vor Alfred. Hoffentlich fiel ihm in der Zeit wenigstens eine passende Entschuldigung ein.

-----------------------------

Irgendwann schien Alfred aber doch eingeschlafen zu sein, denn er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als es an seinem Sarg klopfte. „Alfi?"

Überrascht blinzelte der Assistentswissenschaftler gegen das viel zu helle Licht an. „Herbert?! Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Hast du mich denn vermisst?" „Vermisst? Hier sind alle die Wände hoch gegangen, weil du einfach verschwunden bist!"

Zu Alfreds Überraschung musste Herbert trotz des vorwurfsvollen Blickes lachen.

„Wo warst du denn überhaupt?" „Ich musste schnell was besorgen. Willst du es sehen?"

Übermütig wie immer griff der Vampir nach Alfreds Hand und wollte ihn aus dem Sarg ziehen, besann sich aber gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest ..." In den ganzen Monaten, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, hatte Alfred den sonst so selbstbewussten Vampir nicht einmal erröten sehen. Grinsend griff der Nachwuchswissenschaftler nach Herberts Hand. „Aber sicher doch. Wenn du dafür so eine Panik verursachst, muss es schließlich etwas besonderes sein."

Ebenso erleichtert wie glücklich führte Herbert den jungen Wissenschaftler die schmale Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Doch als der durch die enge Luke spähte wirkte er eher enttäuscht als begeistert. „Herbert, hier ist doch gar nichts ..." Was nicht ganz stimmte, denn immerhin war das übliche Gerümpel noch da, allerdings jetzt mit weißen und schwarzen Tüchern verhangen.

„Warte nur ab!" Herbert führte Alfi zu einem Stapel Decken unter dem einzigen – zugehangenen –Fenster des Dachbodens und plazierte ihn so, dass er auf ein großes, aufgespanntes Bettlaken schaute.

„Herbert, was soll das? Willst du Schattenspiele machen?" „Sozusagen ... Hier nimm die Decke."

Sorgfältig wickelte Herbert seinen Alfred in eine der Decken ein, bevor er sich selbst eine umschlang. Die dritte Decke legte er über ihre Köpfe, so dass sie gerade noch durch einen Spalt sehen konnten.

„Was wird das denn jetzt?"

„Ein Geschenk ..." Herbert zögerte einen Moment, um die Schmetterlinge zu verscheuchen, die seinen Bauch unsicher machten. „Ein Geschenk und eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich damals so erschreckt habe."

Er sah zu Alfred herüber und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der zwar skeptisch schaute, aber zumindest nicht fluchtbereit aufgesprungen war. „Mach die Augen zu." „Was?" „Du musst die Augen zumachen, sonst ist es keine Überraschung. Und nicht schummeln!" „Herbert, was hast du dir jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht?"

Neugierig schloss Alfred die Augen und erschrak nur leicht, als Herbert seine Hand nahm. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas beinah feierliches mit.

„Weißt du, Alfred, damals als ich dich vorm Schlosstor gesehen hab, da hab ich mir geschworen, dass ich dir jederzeit die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde. Ich mag mich nicht immer so benommen haben, aber an meinem Versprechen hat sich nichts geändert."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Alfred lachen. „Du willst mir einen Stern schenken?"

„Nicht irgendeinen Stern. Ich möchte dir die Sonne schenken."

„Die ...?" Bevor Alfred seiner Verwirrung Luft machen konnte, zog Herbert das Tuch weg, das über dem Fenster gehangen hatte. Das plötzliche Gleißen blendete Alfred sogar durch die geschlossenen Augenlider und er zog sich die Decke etwas weiter ins Gesicht.

Aber seine Augen gewöhnten sich an das Licht und staunend beobachtete der junge Vampir, wie sich auf dem leuchtenden weiß der Bettücher Konturen abzuzeichnen begannen. Zuerst dunkle Schatten vor einem zunehmend rötlichen Hintergrund, dann langsam aber sicher die unzähligen Kuppeln und Spitzen der Dächer von Venedig.

Einige lange Minuten konnte Alfred einfach nur dasitzen und staunen. Dann klickte etwas im rationellen Teil seines Gehirns „Herbert, das ist ..." Er schaute nach oben und sah, dass vor das Fenster ein Brett genagelt war, in der Mitte eine kleines Loch, durch das Licht in den Raum fiel. „Du hast eine Lochkamera gebaut!"

Herbert zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das nichts weiter, aber das hoffnungsvolle Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihn. „Alfons hat es mir beigebracht. Er sagt, früher hätte man damit Sonnenfinsternisse beobachtet. Warum nicht auch einen Sonnenuntergang?"

„Das ... das ist unglaublich." Fasziniert wollte der Student die Hand nach dem glitzernden Lichtstrahl ausstrecken, aber Herbert hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht ins Licht fassen! Schattenspiele sind gefährlich für Vampire."

Mit großen Augen betrachtete Alfred die Szenerie, die sich vor ihm entfaltete. „Man kann sogar die Leute auf den Balkonen sehen! Und da ... zwei Vögel!"

„Gefällt es dir?" „Es ist ... wow!"

Herbert fiel eine ganze Steinlawine vom Herzen und es begann gleich darauf, fröhlich zu hüpfen, als Alfred seine Hand nahm und ihn glücklich anlächelte. Noch vor ein paar Wochen, hätte er nie erwartet, dass Alfi und er zusammen einen Sonnenuntergang ansehen würden, aber das hier war eindeutig nicht nur einer seiner Nacht-Träume.

Auch Alfred konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich freute. Herbert sah so glücklich aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr, die traurige Stimmung der letzten Nacht scheinbar vergessen. Und diese Aussicht war einfach ... atemberaubend. Warum hatte er als Sterblicher nie auf Sonnenuntergänge geachtet? Damals hatte er immer das Mondlicht für so viel schöner gehalten.

Und damals hatte er niemanden gehabt, mit dem er diesen Anblick hätte genießen können, flüsterte die Stimme in Alfreds Hinterkopf. Herbert hingegen teilte seine Vorliebe für Romantik.

Schüchtern musterte er den älteren Vampir aus den Augenwinkeln. Was hatte Herbert nur an sich, das ihn ständig so verwirrte?

Dabei schien er es nicht einmal darauf anzulegen. Abgesehen davon, dass ihre Hände nach wie vor aufeinander lagen, hatte Herbert nichts getan, was das Kribbeln in Alfreds Nacken auslösen könnte.

Trotzdem bereitete es ihm eine Gänsehaut, so nah bei Herbert zu sitzen und zu beobachten, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinterm Horizont verschwanden. Unbewusst strich er mit den Fingern über die blasse Handfläche des älteren Vampirs.

„Es ist schön, nicht wahr?" Etwas in Herberts Tonfall verriet, dass er nicht nur den Sonnenuntergang meinte.

„Ja, es ist wirklich ..." Etwas verspätet dämmerte Alfred was er gerade sagte und er zog eilig seine Hand zurück. „Das heißt ... nein, aber ... ich meine, doch ... der Sonnenuntergang ist schön, es ist nur ..."

Etwas verwundert legte Herbert ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Es ist nur was?"

„Es ist nur ..." Alfred stockte und suchte nach Worten. Wieso geriet seine Überzeugung, dass er und Herbert nicht mehr als Freunde sein könnten, immer dann ins Wanken, wenn es der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, mit Herbert darüber zu sprechen?

Er spürte, wie der Ältere in seinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort suchte, aber die kannte er doch selbst nicht. „Es ist einfach nicht richtig.", murmelte Alfred schließlich.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Herbert. „Fühlt es sich denn falsch an?"

Alfreds Verwirrung war fast greifbar. Herbert konnte dem jungen Mann ansehen, dass er nach Worten suchte. Hilflos hob er schließlich die Schultern und blickte unsicher zu Boden.

„Wir könnten es herausfinden ..." Zwei sanfte Finger drehten Alfreds Kinn so, dass er Herbert wieder in die Augen sah.

„Sag mir einfach, wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Oder wenn es sich falsch anfühlt. Einverstanden?" „Ich ... ich denke schon."

Lächelnd strich er ein paar von Alfreds widerspenstigen Locken aus dessen Gesicht. „Ist das in Ordnung?" „Ja ..." Alfred fühlte, wie sein Atem stockte, als Herberts Hand von seinem Haar hinunter zu seinem Hals wanderte und einen Moment auf den zwei kleinen Narben dort verharrte, um dann eben so zögerlich in seinem Nacken liegen zu bleiben.

„Und das?" Ein schüchternes Nicken war das Einzige, zu dem Alfred noch in der Lage war, als Herbert sich so weit zu ihm beugte, dass ihre Lippen kaum noch eine handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. „Und das hier?"

Alfreds leises Keuchen war Antwort genug, als Herbert einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte.

„JA HIMMELKREUZDONNERWETTER NOCH EINMAL!!!" Die beiden Vampire zuckten zusammen, als hätten sie sich an den letzten Sonnenstrahlen verbrannt, die noch durch das Fenster fielen.

Eilig rutschte Herbert ein paar Zentimeter von Professor Abronsius' knallrotem und erstarrten Assistenten weg. Der wusste außer einem erschrockenen „Professor..." nicht fiel konstruktives zur Situation beizutragen. Herbert hingegen hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht nur Schirme, Ritterhelme und Kerzenständer schmerzhaft zu spüren bekommen und er hatte wenig Lust, die schweren Bücher, die der Professor in der Hand hielt, mit auf die Liste zu setzen.

Zum Glück war dessen Aufmerksamkeit gerade von dem zugenagelten Fenster gefangen. „Hmmm ... faszinierend! Das ist ja ... eine Camera Obscura, genau wie von da Vinci beschrieben! Wirklich beeindruckend, hier fällt das Licht der Sonne herein und ... ja Grundgütiger, seit ihr zwei denn nicht bei Trost!?! Dort unten sucht alles nach euch und ihr hockt hier oben in Decken eingewickelt und wartet darauf euch einen Sonnenbrand zu holen? Da hätte ich wirklich ein bisschen mehr Vernunft erwartet, Alfred! Und für dich gilt dasselbe, junger Mann! Ihr solltet euch wirklich was schämen!"

Herbert warf Alfred einen bedauernden Blick zu. Der romantische Augenblick war jetzt wohl endgültig verflogen. Dennoch ließ ihn Alfis entschuldigendes Lächeln hoffen, als sie hinter dem Professor die Treppe hinabstiegen.

--------------------------------------

In der Küche waren Alfons und Koukol gerade dabei, ein Erste-Hilfe Packet für die bevorstehende Suchaktion zusammenzustellen, während Karolina und ihr Vater über eine Stadtkarte gebeugt rätselten, wo die beiden verschollenen Vampire am ehesten sein könnten.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Alfred ganz allein losgezogen ist! Das ist überhaupt nicht seine Art." Kopfschüttelnd markierte Karolina ein kleines, abgelegenes Turmcafè auf der Karte.

„Ich glaube er gibt sich die Schuld, dass Herbert verschwunden ist. Aber wenn du deinen Bruder vor mir in die Finger bekommst, sei so nett und lass mir ein paar Vorwürfe für eine Standpauke übrig." „Ich geb mir Mühe."

Hinter ihnen durchwühlte Alfons die Küchenschränke. „Wo ist denn diese unglaublich grauenhafte Knoblauchpaste, vor der sich Herbert so fürchtet?"

Karolina zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Alfons, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Sadist. Und falls du das Tsaziki meinst, das du zusammengebraut hast, ich hab es weggeschmissen." „Was?! Das Zeug war doch einwandfrei!" „Da war mehr Knoblauch drin als im Eintopf von meiner Mutter!", entgegnete Sarah angewidert.

„Banausen! Ich meine das Öl, mit dem der Professor Herbert auf eurer Herfahrt wiederbelebt hat."

„Das wird wohl nicht mehr nötig sein ..." Der plötzlich so strenge Tonfall des Grafen ließ alle im Raum aufschauen – gerade rechtzeitig um einen stolzen Professor, einen nervösen Herbert und einen immer noch hochroten Alfred hereinkommen zu sehen.

„Diese beiden Herrschaften habe ich auf dem Dachboden entdeckt...", berichtete der Professor stolz, wechselte aber sofort in jenen vorwurfsvollen Ton, den Alfred fürchten gelernt hatte. „... und zwar bei ein paar höchst interessanten Experimenten."

Sarah war die Erste, die sich aus ihrer Starre löste. Erleichtert fiel sie erst Alfred, dann Herbert um den Hals. Der hatte jedoch nicht fiel Zeit, sich zu wundern, denn auch Karolina und sein Vater begrüßten ihn weit überschwenglicher als gewöhnlich – kein gutes Zeichen...

Und tatsächlich schob Karolina ihren kleinen Bruder auch schon wütend auf eine Armeslänge Abstand.

„KANNST DU MIR MAL ERZÄHLEN, WAS DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT HAST?! WIR HABEN UNS VERDAMMT GROßE SORGEN UM DICH GEMACHT! WENIGSTENS DEINEN UMHANG HÄTTEST DU MITNEHMEN KÖNNEN, WENN DU VOR SONNENAUFGANG LOSZIEHST!  
OHNE IRGENDWELCHEN SCHUTZ IN DER DÄMMERUNG RUMLAUFEN, ICH GLAUB WIRKLICH BEI DIR IST NE SICHERUNG LOCKER!!  
GAR NICHT DAVON ZU REDEN, DASS DU NICHT EINMAL BESCHEID SAGEN KONNTEST, DASS DU WIEDER DA BIST! WIR HÄTTEN DIE HALBE STADT NACH DIR ABGESUCHT, WÄHREND DU AUF DEM DACHBODEN HOCKST UND TURTELST!!!"

„Lina, bitte..." Herbert hob beschwichtigend beide Hände, als die wütende Frau schließlich doch noch eine Pause zum Luft holen machen musste. Er kannte sie immerhin lange genug um zu wissen, dass das die erste und letzte sein würde. „So gefährlich war es überhaupt nicht. Ich hab nur ein paar Decken besorgt und dann bei Tante Cilia geschlafen."

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass Vico bereits dein Geschenk ausgeplaudert hat.", fiel Graf von Krolock streng dazwischen, bevor sich einer der Geschwister wirklich warm reden konnte. Herbert wurde schlagartig blass. „Nein, Papa! Bitte nicht, das ist echt nicht fair!"

„Fairness ist auch nicht der Sinn der Sache." „Ja aber doch nicht ausgerechnet morgen!" Aber der Graf blieb unerbittlich. „Dann solltest du einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag nicht so einen Blödsinn machen, Herbert. Du hast so lange Hausarrest, bis ich überzeugt bin, dass du deine Lektion gelernt hast.

Und davon abgesehen werden wir uns noch einmal ausführlich unterhalten müssen."

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Herbert in Richtung Wohnzimmer und warf sich erst einmal frustriert auf eine Couch.

Aber auch Alfred war nicht mehr Glück beschieden, denn Professor Abronsius hievte ihm einen Stapel Bücher in die Arme und schickte ihn mit dem Auftrag hinterher, alles über das Leben von Aristoteles herauszuschreiben, was die venezianische Bibliothek zu bieten gehabt hatte. Nichtmal sein gemurmeltes „Aber ich kann doch gar kein Italienisch..." sollte ihm helfen – die Bücher waren in Latein geschrieben. Stöhnend schleppte sich der Assistent mit seiner Last bis zu einem kleinen Couchtisch auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers. Weniger um den Professor nicht noch mehr zu reizen, als um erst einmal die schwirrenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

---------------------------

In der Küche des Gasthauses herrschte dagegen Erleichterung, als Koukol gerade beginnen wollte, die angesammelten Sachen wieder an ihre Plätze zu bringen.

„Warte, wir packen es einfach so in den Schrank, wer weiß wann sie das nächste Mal zusammen durchbrennen." Alfons half dem Diener, die Erste-Hilfe Tasche in einen der Küchenschränke zu schleppen. „Und spätestens bei der Feier brauchen wir es mit Sicherheit."

Sarah hatte sich kopfschüttelnd an ihren Grafen gelehnt. „Ich glaub das immer noch nicht! Das sieht Alfred überhaupt nicht ähnlich, mit Herbert auf dem Dachboden rumzufummeln, während er weiß, dass wir uns Sorgen machen."

„Vielleicht hat er nicht dran gedacht...", spekulierte Alfons.

„Wie kann man da nicht dran denken?! Er und Karolina hatten die Idee für die ganze Suche."

Der blonde Vampir zuckte betont unschuldig mit den Schultern und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür des übervollen Schrankes. „Also ich hatte normalerweise andere Sachen zu tun, als zu denken, wenn ich mit Herbi auf nem Dachboden saß."

„Erspar uns die Details, ja?" Karolina half ihm die Tür zuzustemmen und zog dann sicherheitshalber einen Stuhl davor.

Erleichtert ließen sich die Beiden auf der Küchentheke nieder – nicht ohne sich einen strengen Blick des Grafen einzufangen.

„Sag mal Alfons, wo ist eigentlich dein Mantel?", fragte Sarah um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Mantel? ... Ach der! Ich hab ihn in die Reinigung geschafft." Er schüttelte sich angewidert. „Will gar nicht wissen, wo dieser Vampirjäger den schon alles an hatte."

„Vampirjäger?" Der Kommentar ließ Professor Abronsius von seinem Notizbuch aufsehen. „Ja, Grundgütiger, das hätte ich doch beinah vergessen." Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Sterblichen, der sich durch die Aufmerksamkeit aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen ließ. „Ich habe vorgestern völlig überraschend einen alten Kollegen wiedergetroffen, der von einer Gruppe Vampirjäger der Königsberger Universität erzählt hat."

„Hat davon nicht auch dieser VTO Vertreter gesprochen?" „Allerdings, Liebling." Mit einem Nicken bedeutete der Graf Abronsius, dass er weiter sprechen sollte.

„Nun ja, dieser ...Kollege ... hat mir auch gesagt, das diese Gruppe seines Wissens nach in den nächsten Tagen eine große Vampirversammlung unterwandern will, in der Hoffnung möglichst viele Vampire auf einmal auszuschalten."

Graf von Krolock und Alfons tauschten einen grimmigen Blick. „Was für eine Versammlung könnte er damit gemeint haben?"

Alfons zu mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Meines Wissens nach findet die diesjährige Vollversammlung in vier Monaten in Verona statt. Davor ist keine geplant ..."

„Vielleicht sind sie falschen Informationen auf den Leim gegangen.", vermutete Karolina.

„Schon möglich, aber was für merkwürdige Informationen sollten das denn gewesen sein? Normalerweise hinterlassen die Vorbereitungen für so eine Versammlung so gewaltige Spuren, das man schon blind und blöd sein müsste, um sie zu übersehen. Wer fälscht sowas?"

„Vielleicht hat es niemand fälschen müssen...", mischte sich Sarah ein, was ihr einige neugierige Blicke eintrug. „Vielleicht haben sie einfach nur aus richtigen Hinweisen falsche Schlüsse gezogen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass halb Venedig auf den Beinen ist, um Herberts Party vorzubereiten. Garantiert habt ihr das Essen und die Getränke und alles in Wirtshäusern bestellt, oder? Die laufen jetzt natürlich auf Hochtouren. Dazu die über zweihundert Gäste, die für ihre Anreise irgendwo hier ein Zimmer mieten mussten... Ich meine, solche Infos bekommt man schon allein dadurch, dass man nachfragt, ob in der nächsten Zeit ein Zimmer frei ist, da muss niemand etwas ausgeplaudert haben. Wenn man nicht weiß, dass das eine Party werden soll, kann man es durchaus für eine große Versammlung halten, oder?"

Während die beiden Männer Sarah nur verdutzt anschauten, klopfte Karolina ihr lächelnd auf die Schulter. „Sieht aus, als wäre es äußerst hilfreich, die Tochter eines Wirts in der Familie zu haben. Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall schleunigst umhören, ob jemand etwas genaueres über diese Truppe weiß. Ich will keine Vampirjäger auf der Feier von meinem kleinen Bruder sehen!"

„Das erledige ich.", meldete sich Alfons. „Dann kann ich gleich meinen Mantel abholen." „Vielleicht ist er ja wenigstens beim Waschen eingegangen...", neckte Karolina, was ihr eine herausgestreckte Zunge von Alfons und einen amüsierten Blick von ihrem Vater eintrug, bevor beide wieder ernst wurden.

„Wenn ich etwas wichtiges herausfinde, schicke ich einen Boten vorbei. Bleibt hier außer Herbert und Alfred noch jemand?"

„Ich werde aufpassen, das die Beiden keinen Blödsinn machen.", willigte Karolina ein. „Dann können Paps und Sarah nochmal bei der VTO nachfragen und der Professor kann erstmal richtig ausschlafen."

„Der Professor ... ?" Überrascht sahen die übrigen Anwesenden zu dem alten Mann hinüber, den sie so vollständig vergessen hatten. Tatsächlich war sein Kopf längst auf das aufgeschlagene Notizbuch gesunken und er ließ ein leises Schnarchen hören.

Graf von Krolock schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Das wundert mich nicht. Er hat seit wir angekommen sind kaum ein paar Stunden geschlafen. Aber Karolina ... keine Schokolade für Herbert, ja?" „... und keine Eiscreme, keine Gummibärchen, keine stundenlangen Schaumbäder und keine nicht jugendfreien Sachen mit Alfred. Wenn er schon mal Hausarrest hat, soll er den auch richtig genießen können. Selbst

Schuld, wenn er uns so einen Schrecken einjagt." Die Vampirin ließ ein gefährliches Grinsen sehen, als ihr Vater ihr anerkennend über den Kopf strich.

„Wie halte ich das eigentlich ohne dich aus?" Er legte Sarah einen Arm um die Taille und griff nach seinem Umhang. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob uns bei der VTO jemand etwas verschwiegen hat."

Die junge Frau stöhnte verzweifelt. „Oh nein!! Bitte nicht schon wieder dahin!"

------------------------------

Eine ganze Weile starrte Herbert schmollend auf die geschlossene Küchentür. Das war so typisch! Dabei hatte er doch bloß Alfred eine Freude machen wollen, aber nein ... jetzt würde er an seinem Geburtstag zu Hause hocken müssen und er konnte nicht einmal jemandem Bescheid sagen, dass er hier fest saß. Zumindest würde es ihn sehr wundern, wenn seine Schwester oder sein Vater nicht jede geheime Nachricht abfangen würden, die er nach draußen schmuggeln wollte.

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf über eine Armlehne hängen und legte die Füße auf die Andere. Wenn er allerdings die letzte Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es sich eigentlich gelohnt hatte. Und den armen Alfred hatte es schließlich noch schlimmer erwischt, als ihn.

Tatsächlich bekam Alfred von der Langeweile seines Leidensgenossen aber nicht sonderlich viel mit. Er starrte immer noch auf die erste Seite des kleinsten Buches und tat, als würde er in seinem Lateinwörterbuch blättern.

In Wahrheit jedoch dachte auch er angestrengt über alles nach, was sich auf dem Dachboden ereignet hatte. Wann um Himmels Willen hatte er eigentlich die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren? Als Herbert mit seiner verwirrenden Fragerei begonnen hatte? Oder schon vorher, als er selbst die Hand des anderen Vampirs ergriffen hatte? Nein, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er die Kontrolle ja nicht einmal verloren, sondern vielmehr aufgegeben, als er eingewilligt hatte, mit auf den Dachboden zu klettern.

Dummerweise löste diese Erkenntnis nur noch mehr Fragen aus, als sie beantwortete. Angestrengt versuchte der junge Assistent, sie zumindest in seinem Kopf zu sortieren, wenn er auch noch keine Antworten darauf wusste.

‚Nun gut, letzte Statusmeldung bevor wir losgefahren sind. Ich bin in Sarah verliebt, aber sie möchte den Grafen heiraten. Trotzdem bleibe ich gern in ihrer Nähe, weil sie mich immer lieb behandelt hat und wir inzwischen ganz gute Freunde geworden sind. Der Professor ist glücklich wie noch nie und hat schon ein Drittel der Schlossbibliothek gelesen und Herbert hat mir zwar nie wirklich etwas getan, aber ich bin trotzdem froh, wenn er grad nicht in der Nähe ist.'

Irgendwie schien sich sein gesamtes Weltbild in den letzten Tagen auf den Kopf gestellt zu haben. Wenn er bloß wüsste, wieso..

Sarah und er verstanden sich besser denn je, daran konnte es also kaum liegen. Der Professor hatte sich auch nicht verändert, nur ... ja, nur Herbert verwirrte ihn immer mehr. Selbst jetzt konnte er förmlich spüren, wie sich seine wohlgeordneten Gedanken wieder in ein wüstes Durcheinander auflösten, kaum dass er an den anderen Vampir dachte. Es war einfach nicht fair... Es musste doch ein Möglichkeit geben, mit Vernunft an die Sache heranzugehen!

Kurzentschlossen schnappte sich der junge Wissenschaftler ein Blatt Papier und begann, all die Gedanken darauf zu kritzeln die ihm zu Herbert durch den Kopf schossen.

Hmm ... Er liebte Romantik und war offensichtlich in ihn verliebt ... Er badete gern ... War ein recht guter Tänzer ... Liebte Gedichte ... Blieb immer eine Stunde länger im Bad als nötig, nur um Sarah zu ärgern ... seine Augen funkelten, wenn er lachte und seine Lippen waren sogar noch weicher, als Sarahs ... STOPP!

Alfred seufzte. Wie um Himmels Willen wollte er jemals herausfinden, was er denn nun genau über Herbert dachte, wenn er in Gedanken ständig bei diesem Kuss hing? Er brauchte nur die Augen zu schließen, um noch einmal diese sanfte Berührung zu spüren.

Frustriert legte Alfred seinen Stift zur Seite. Wenn er nur irgend jemanden um Rat fragen könnte. Aber gegenüber dem Professor so ein Thema anzuschneiden war völlig ausgeschlossen. Und auch Sarah schien sich in letzter Zeit verdächtig oft auf Herberts Seite zu schlagen. Vielleicht sollte er mit Karolina darüber reden?

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Alfred schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als Herbert auf ihn zu kam. Hastig packte er den Zettel unter ein Buch und setzte ein möglichst unschuldiges Gesicht auf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir helfen kannst ... ist eine ziemlich langweilige Sache. Ich muss nur ..." Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf den Bücherstapel. „... etwa fünftausend Seiten übersetzen und dann das Wichtigste rausschreiben. Es ist fast alles lateinisch, also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du da machen könntest."

Neugierig warf Herbert einen Blick auf die Seite, an der Alfred gerade saß. „Ach du je, was ist das denn für ein Mist?!" „Das Leben von Aristoteles. Und da kann ich schon froh sein. Das Grüne da ist im griechischen Original!"

Missmutig beugte sich Alfred wieder über seine Übersetzung. „Sei froh, dass du nur Hausarrest hast. Das hier ist absolut sinnlos." Offensichtlich tat es dem jungen Mann gut, seinem Ärger einmal Luft zu machen, also ließ Herbert ihn weiterschimpfen.

„Wer will schon wissen, wie der Typ gelebt hat? Ich meine, er ist tot und alle die ihn kannten auch! Hör dir das mal an: ... und er suchte seinen Schüler ... Kann ich verstehen, dass die alle abgehauen sind!"

„Fragte.", war Herberts einzige Antwort. Verdattert drehte sich Alfred zu ihm um. „Wer fragte?" „Aristoteles. ‚Quaerere' heißt nicht nur ‚suchen', sondern auch ‚fragen'. ‚Und er fragte seinen Schüler ..."

Alfred war zu verdutzt, um den Fehler in seiner Übersetzung zu korrigieren. „Du kannst Latein?!" Herbert zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „16 Jahre standesgemäße Erziehung im siebzehnten Jahrhundert. Was hast du erwartet? Außerdem hat mir Alfons ein paar von den Sprachen beigebracht, die er drauf hat. Mit dem Griechischen kann ich dir also auch helfen, wenn du willst ..."

Alfred schaffte es immer noch nicht, seinen Mund wieder zuzuklappen, aber seine Überlebensinstinkte als Student ließen ihn eifrig Nicken. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht Jahre brauchen, um das hier durchzuarbeiten.

--------------------------------------

Karolina von Krolock hatte sich mit einem schnellen Blick durchs Schlüsselloch überzeugt, dass im Wohnzimmer noch alles zum Besten stand, bevor sie den schlafenden Professor möglichst sanft zu einem der zwei Betten im Schlafzimmer schleifte. Der arme Mann würde sich nicht mehr bewegen können, wenn er die ganze Nacht auf einem Küchenstuhl schlief.

Durch das Schlafzimmerfenster konnte sie sehen, dass Herbert und Alfred inzwischen nebeneinander vor dem gigantischen Bücherstapel saßen und sich gelegentlich ein schüchternes Lächeln zuwarfen.

Ihre Wut auf Herbert war inzwischen weitgehend verraucht, also beschloss Karolina, den Beiden etwas Zeit miteinander zu gönnen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte sie etwas tun, das im Leben eines Vampirs ohnehin viel zu kurz kam: Die Nacht mit einem frisch gekochten Kaffee beginnen.

---------------------------------------

Tadaaaa ... Das war es mit Kapitel dreizehn ...  
Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass 13 meine Glückszahl ist? Mein Schlepptop funktioniert nämlich wieder und mein Betareader hat mir ne satte 1minus auf den ersten Teil gegeben :)  
... ok, sie ist vierzehn, was hab ich erwartet?

Aber was mich ja noch brennender interessiert ist, was ihr davon haltet!

Wird Herbert Alfred 'nur' Lateinnachhilfe geben? Bekommt Karolina ihren ersehnten Kaffee? Wird Alfred für den Rest seiner Existenz Biografien übersetzen?

Das und viel mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt! -fg-


	15. Kaffee, Pizza, Partyspiele

=========================================  
  
Kapitel 14 - Kaffee, Pizza, Partyspiele ...  
  
Sodelle, da bin ich wieder, es kann losgehen. Noch schnell die Anwesenheit ... Karolina ... Graf ... Sarah ...ah da drüben steckt Alfons ... nanu?  
  
Wo ist denn der Rest? Ja wie, Hausarrest? Ich brauch die Beiden hier am Set! Natürlich ist das ein Grund für eine Ausnahme!! Wie sollen wir denn bitte das nächste Kapitel spielen, wenn sie nicht da sind?  
  
Bitte?! Also das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen, Herr Graf!!!  
  
-stiftpack- Graf von Krolock stürmt mit pinken Spängchen im Haar auf die Bühne ...  
  
Na bitte, es geht doch! Wir fangen an, wenn Alfred und Herbert hier sind!  
  
Äääääktschn!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wesentlich besser gelaunt als noch vor ein paar Minuten setzte Karolina von Krolock einen Topf heißes Wasser auf und durchwühlte die Küchenschränke nach so etwas wie Kaffeepulver. Ah ... das würde gehen! Sie zog die alte, verbeulte Büchse hervor, in der Koukol gewöhnlich das Zeug aufhob, das er Kaffee schimpfte. Karolina hatte keine Ahnung, wie jemand das Gebräu überleben konnte, das der Diener regelmäßig in sich hinein schüttete. Aber vielleicht brauchte man ja etwas, das Tote wecken konnte, um so lange ohne Schlaf auszukommen wie Koukol.  
  
Vorsichtig krümelte sie ein paar Bröckchen des Pulvers in den Topf und ließ die bereits pechschwarze Flüssigkeit ein wenig durchziehen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nanu? Aus dem Wohnzimmer war das nicht gekommen, aber außer Herbert und Alfred war niemand hier ...  
  
Sie wollte gerade ihren Kaffee durch ein Sieb in eine Tasse schütten, als es noch einmal klopfte. Diesmal bemerkte die Vampirin eine verschwommene Bewegung am Küchenfenster. Neugierig schob sie die Gardine zur Seite. Auf dem Fensterbrett hatte sich eine kleine Fledermaus niedergelassen, die immer wieder mit den Flügeln gegen die Scheibe schlug.  
  
"Wo kommst du denn her?" Vorsichtig - um das Tier nicht zu verscheuchen - öffnete Karolina das Fenster einen Spalt weit und ließ die Maus hinein. "Du bist ja ein süßer kleiner Fratz. Was hast du denn da am Bein?" Vorsichtig band sie das kleine Briefchen los, das die Fledermaus gebracht hatte.  
  
"Was haben wir denn hier ... ‚Hallöchen Karo, ich hab gehört, dass der arme Herbert Hausarrest hat, weil er den Tag bei uns verbracht hat. Sag ihm, dass es mir leid tut. Ich schau so gegen 2 mal vorbei um ihn zu trösten. Bis dann, Vico.' Woher weis der denn schon wieder davon?"  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Karolina zurück und trank erst einmal einen Schluck Kaffee. Vico wollte Herbert trösten? Na das konnte ja lustig werden ... das letzte Mal hatten sie ein halbes Dutzend Leute eingeladen und die ganze Nacht Flaschendrehen gespielt. Eigentlich sollte sie ja dafür sorgen, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholte ...  
  
... aber andererseits konnte sie genauso gut erst austrinken.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Die beiden Vampire im Wohnzimmer hatten in der Zwischenzeit eine recht effektive Arbeitsmethode gefunden. Herbert hatte die Beine auf den Couchtisch gelegt und übersetzte den Text, während Alfred fleißig Notizen machte. Ein ganzes Buch hatten sie auf diese Art bereits geschafft. Blieben nur noch ... zwei ... drei ... vier ... vorsichtshalber hörte Herbert auf zu zählen. Der Stapel hätte zweifellos gereicht um Alfred wochenlang zu beschäftigen.  
  
"Du, Alfi?" Da der junge Wissenschaftler wie immer die Zunge im Mundwinkel eingeklemmt hatte, brachte er nur ein genuscheltes "Hmmm ... ?" zustande.  
  
"Bist du mir eigentlich böse?" "Was?" Halbherzig blickte der Jungvampir von seinem Gekritzel auf. "Ob du böse auf mich bist, weil ich dir das eingebrockt habe."  
  
Alfred zögerte einen Moment mit einer Antwort. "Ich weis nicht genau.", gestand er schließlich. "Immerhin war es ja auch meine Schuld. Ich hätte schließlich nicht mit dir da hochgehen müssen."  
  
"Bereust du, dass du mitgekommen bist?"  
  
Oh nein, jetzt fing Herbert schon wieder mit diesen Stolperfallen von Fragen an! "Weißt du, der Sonnenuntergang war wirklich schön ... und der Rest auch, aber ... wir ... wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Und das meine ich nicht nur wegen diesem Bücherstapel!"  
  
Er spürte, wie Herbert eine Hand auf die Seine legte. "Ich fand es wundervoll." "Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht!", widersprach Alfred etwas zu heftig.  
  
"Aber?" Aufmunternd strich Herbert dem nervösen Wissenschaftler über die Wange. "He, du kannst mir sagen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt."  
  
Alfred kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe, während er nach Kräften versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. "Nein, kann ich nicht.", gestand er schließlich. Einen Moment wand er sich unbehaglich unter dem enttäuschtem Blick des anderen Vampirs, bis ihm das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde. "Versteh das doch, Herbert. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich ... ich kann überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken! Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Zeit um diesen ... das alles ... zu verarbeiten."  
  
Der Ältere stupste ihm zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. "Das ist typisch Wissenschaftler! Wenn ihr nur einmal aufhören könntet, mit eurem Herz zu denken und mit eurem Verstand zu fühlen.", beschwerte er sich nur halb im Spaß, während er mit Alfreds goldenen Locken spielte. "Lass doch einfach dein Herz die Sachen entscheiden, die nur es etwas angehen."  
  
Der junge Student konnte in Herberts Augen sehen, wie ehrlich er diese Bitte meinte und das jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Hastig zog er den Kopf weg, so dass Herbert sein Haar loslassen musste. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du das nicht verstehst. Für ... für dich ist das alles so einfach! Und immer ..." Wieder einmal suchte Alfred nach Worten, die ihm nicht einfallen wollten. "... immer wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin ... so wie heute Abend ... hab ich das Gefühl, dass es wirklich so leicht ist, aber das stimmt nicht. Das kann nicht stimmen!" "Warum gibst du deinen Gefühlen nicht einmal eine Chance?!", ließ sich der Ältere in die Diskussion hineinziehen. "Und warum gibst du meinem Verstand keine?!", schoss Alfred zurück, sich auf das Einzige berufend, das ihm bis jetzt immer gute Dienste geleistet hatte.  
  
Jetzt war es an Herbert, sich auf die Lippe zu beißen, als ein altbekanntes Gefühl der Verzweiflung in ihm hochkochte. Vielleicht brauchte Alfred ja wirklich einfach nur etwas Zeit, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und wenn nicht? Wenn er den Bogen aus Versehen wirklich überspannte? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Alfred vor ihm weglaufen wollte ...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Karolina schlürfte gerade an ihrer zweiten Tasse, als die Stimmen im Wohnzimmer begannen immer lauter zu werden. ‚Oh oh, das klingt überhaupt nicht gut.' Sie kannte ihren Bruder schließlich seit dreihundert Jahren - lange genug um zu wissen, dass ‚impulsiv' ihn nicht annähernd beschrieb. Schon gar nicht, wenn er frisch verliebt war. Wie kam es eigentlich, das Vampire nicht älter wurden - weder körperlich noch im Geist? Sogar nach so langer Zeit benahm sich Herbert noch wie ein verliebter Teenager. Dem Himmel sei dank war sie erst mit einunddreißig gebissen worden ...  
  
Seufzend stellte sie ihren Kaffee zur Seite und schubste die Fledermaus wieder ins Freie. "Koukol? Koukol, kannst du mir ein paar Sachen besorgen?" Augenblicklich wie immer nahm der Diener die Liste entgegen, die sie eilig auf ein Stück Papier kritzelte. Es war Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, bevor Herbert etwas anrichtete, das nicht zu kitten war.  
  
Schwungvoll stieß sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf, in jeder Hand ein Glas Blutorangensaft. "Möchte jemand etwas zu trinken, wenn ihr euch schon mit staubtrockenen Büchern herumschlagen müsst?"  
  
Beide Vampire sahen überrascht zu ihr auf und Alfred nutzte die Gelegenheit, ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich und Herbert zu bringen. Ganz Gentleman nahm er Karolina nicht nur die Gläser ab, sondern bot ihr auch gleich seinen Platz an.  
  
Wenn das noch nicht genug sagte, verriet ihr Herberts Gesichtsausdruck in aller Deutlichkeit, dass sie keinen Augenblick zu früh hereingeplatzt war.  
  
"Ihr wollt doch nicht die ganze Nacht lang Lateinaufgaben machen, oder?" "Was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Der Professor hat mir bis zum Morgengrauen Zeit gegeben, um ..."  
  
Karolina winkte ab. "Das erkläre ich ihm schon. Glaub mir, er wird dir nicht böse sein."  
  
Auch Herbert mischte sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein. "Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach machen?" "Ich dachte daran, Alfred ein bisschen davon zu zeigen, wie sich gelangweilte adlige Vampire amüsieren.", erklärte sie mit gespieltem Hochmut. "Oh, bitte nicht, Lina!!" "Aber natürlich, es wird ihm gefallen." "Es ist grauenhaft! Ohne jeden Sinn! Wer kümmert sich schon in seiner Freizeit um strategischen ... Schwachsinn!!" "Oh, jetzt komm schon, Herbi. Sogar ich krieg das auf die Reihe und ich bin ein richtiges Mädchen."  
  
Alfred schien wie so oft völlig verwirrt zu sein. "Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" Herbert setzte eine Miene auf, als wäre er bereits zum Tode verurteilt. "Sie will wieder Risiko spielen ... "  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Nur widerwillig ließ sich Sarah auf das Hauptgebäude der Vampire Travel Organisation zu schleifen, das bedrohlich immer größer und größer wurde. "Oh bitte nicht, Schatzi! Wir können doch bestimmt ... irgendwas anderes ... Nützliches ... machen! Wie zum Beispiel ... zum Beispiel ..."  
  
Graf von Krolock brachte seine Verlobte mit einem strengen Blick zum Schweigen. "Sarah, es ist schon ein Risiko gewesen, diese Reise überhaupt zu unternehmen. Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass ihr Jungspunde euch in der Nähe von Vampirjägern auf einer Party vergnügt." Aufmunternd griff er nach der Hand der jungen Frau. "Nun komm schon. So lang wird es nicht dauern und danach können wir essen gehen." Sie musterte den Grafen einmal kritisch. "Pizza?" "Nun gut, wenn du möchtest auch Pizza."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Das wars!" Bis über beide Ohren grinsend schubste Alfred Karolinas letzte Spielfigur von der Karte. "Asien gehört mir! Ich hab gewonnen! Das Spiel ist genial, das müssen wir unbedingt öfter spielen."  
  
"So oft du willst, Kleiner.", versicherte Karolina, während ihr Bruder entnervt die Augen verdrehte. "Aber als Sieger gibst du doch bestimmt noch etwas zu trinken aus, oder?" Sie nickte in Richtung ihrer leeren Gläser und Alfred trabte beflügelt von seinem Triumph in die Küche, um Nachschub zu holen.  
  
Er hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als sich im Wohnzimmer ein unbehagliches Schweigen breitmachte.  
  
"Du versuchst es mal wieder mit der Brechstange.", stellte Karolina schließlich fest. Herbert bemühte sich nicht einmal, es abzustreiten. "Du verstehst das nicht ..."  
  
"Was? Das Alfred dir gegenüber in den letzten Tagen immer zutraulicher geworden ist, aber du schon eure erste Beziehungskrise provozierst, bevor ihr überhaupt zusammen seid? Nein, offen gesagt versteh ich es wirklich nicht."  
  
Betreten blickte der junge Mann zu Boden. "Immer zutraulicher??? Das dachte ich gestern auch, sonst hätte ich ja überhaupt nicht gefragt, ob er mit mir ausgehen will." Hilflos zuckte Herbert mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte wirklich, es hätte ihm bis dahin gefallen! Und dann lässt er mich abblitzen, wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Naja, und heute fängt das Ganze von vorne an. Auf dem Dachboden lief alles super und hier unten dann ... ach Mann, Lina, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl er spielt absichtlich mit mir!"  
  
Karolina legte ihrem kleinen Bruder einen tröstenden Arm um die Schulter. "Sowas würde Alfred nicht tun und das weißt du. Ist dir noch nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er sich vielleicht selbst nicht ganz klar darüber ist, was er will? Er ist gerade mal zwanzig Jahre alt und in den letzten paar Monaten hat sich seine Welt mehr als einmal auf den Kopf gestellt. Er muss damit fertig werden, jetzt ein Vampir zu sein. Zwischen Sarah und dir fahren seine Hormone Achterbahn und wahrscheinlich hat er auch ziemliches Heimweh nach Königsberg. Eigentlich solltest du wissen, wie verwirrend das sein kann, mein Lieber.", tadelte sie gutmütig und entlockte Herbert tatsächlich ein leises Lächeln. "Gib Alfred ein wenig Zeit und Abstand. Wenn er soweit ist, wird er von selbst auf dich zukommen."  
  
Der Vampir zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Sowas würde er nie tun und das weißt du.", entgegnete er.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Wieder in seinen Mantel eingehüllt, fühlte Alfons sich gleich besser - selbst wenn die Reinigung auch jedes Jahrhundert teurer wurde. Und der Mantel war NICHT eingegangen.  
  
Jetzt galt es nur noch, das größere der beiden Probleme zu lösen: Er musste etwas über diese mysteriöse Vampirjägergruppe herausfinden. Die letzten drei Wirtshäuser, die er durchsucht hatte, waren reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Alfons hatte genug ahnungslose Wirte für einen Tag gesehen. Es war an der Zeit, jemanden zu fragen, der sich in dieser Stadt auskannte. "Und wer wäre da besser geeignet, als die gute alte Selena?"  
  
Schon der Eingang zur ‚Geselligen Fledermaus' wäre keinem Sterblichen aufgefallen, den Hintereingang hätte sogar mit einer Wegbeschreibung niemand entdeckt. Alfons hingegen fand ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten. Von einer der zahllosen Brücken Venedigs ließ er sich auf einen unscheinbaren kleinen Steg fallen und schob so vorsichtig wie möglich einen Stapel alter Bretter zur Seite. Dahinter befand sich ein ebenso kleiner wie unscheinbarer Gang, der in einer überraschend gemütlichen Küche endete.  
  
"Na wenn das nicht der Herr Grieche ist?!"  
  
Alfons warf der jungen Frau am Herd einen Handkuss zu, bevor er sich angeekelt den Dreck vom frisch gereinigten Mantel klopfte. "Es ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn man freudig empfangen wird." "Solange du nicht wieder versuchst zu kochen, gerne. Selena ist vorn an der Theke, falls du sie suchst. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich einen großen Bogen um sie machen..."  
  
Alfons rätselte immer noch, was diese letzte Bemerkung bedeuten sollte, als er sich an einen abseits gelegenen Tisch im Schankraum setzte. Wie immer um diese Nachtzeit war die Gesellige Fledermaus so überfüllt, dass die vielen Vampire bereits in die unvermeidlichen nächtlichen Raufereien verstrickt waren - was natürlich nur noch mehr Zuschauer anlockte.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es kein Wunder, dass wir bei Sterblichen einen so miserablen Ruf haben. Diese schwanzgesteuerten Trottel würden sich noch ums Essen balgen, wenn sie darin ersticken könnten."  
  
Alfons drehte sich nicht zu der Sprecherin um. Selena war jung für eine Vampirin - kaum mehr als hundert Jahre alt. Trotzdem hatten sich die Spuren ihres sterblichen Lebens so tief in ihr Gesicht eingegraben, dass man sie problemlos für Alfons' Mutter hätte halten können. "Ich habe schon schlimmeren Abschaum gesehen, als die da." Er warf eine Hand voll Münzen auf das kleine Tablett, das sie neben sich abgestellt hatte und griff nach einem der Gläser darauf.  
  
"Falls du dich herbequemt hast, um den Zeitplan zu kontrollieren, kann ich dich beruhigen. Das Essen steht wie vereinbart nach Sonnenuntergang auf dem Büfett. Meine Leute sind wenigstens pünktlich, im Gegensatz zu dieser Rumtreibergöre, die hier vorbeikommen sollte!"  
  
Stirnrunzelnd nippte Alfons an seinem Glas und drehte sich endlich zu seinem Gegenüber. "Rubi war nicht hier?" "Das wäre mir aufgefallen! Sie hat einmal vorbeigesehen um sich über das Dessert zu beschweren und sich seit dem nicht blicken lassen." "Wann war das?"  
  
Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn Alfons' strenger Tonfall eine Wirkung auf sie hatte, wusste sie es gut zu verbergen. "Vor zwei oder drei Tagen. Nicht das es bei dem Mädchen etwas neues wäre, dass sie mal eine Woche in der Versenkung verschwindet, aber dann kann sie gefälligst Bescheid sagen!"  
  
"Und du hast nichts von ihr gehört?" Trotz ihrer recht jungen Jahre war Selena geradezu berüchtigt dafür, über alles Bescheid zu wissen, was sich in der Stadt oder der Umgebung ereignete. "Nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen. Wenn du mich fragst, hat sie sich einen hübschen Sterblichen angelacht und ist mit ihm für ein paar Nächte in einer verlassenen Gruft verschwunden..." "So kurz vor einer so großen Feier? Klingt nicht nach ihr. Aber ich wollte dich etwas anderes fragen."  
  
Selenas Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. Was immer Alfons von der Feier für seinen Lieblingssprössling ablenken konnte, musste schon ziemlich bedeutend sein. Was die Auswahl doch recht einschränkte ... "Du meinst diese Jägerbande, die sich seit ein paar Wochen hier rumtreibt." "Von den anderen Wirten konnte mir niemand etwas über sie sagen ..." Die Wirtin schnaubte verächtlich, während sie Alfons ein weiteres Glas neben sein noch fast unberührtes stellte. "Bloß weil sie im Sonnenlicht Zeitung lesen, tragen diese VTO-Schnösel ihre Nase so hoch, dass es reinregnet. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn sie nicht mitbekommen, was unter ihren Füßen los ist!" "Aber du würdest natürlich keine Zeitung lesen..." "Wenn du damit meinst, ob ich Geld für die Nachrichten von Gestern bezahlen würde, dann nein. Die Jäger, die du meinst sind eine Expeditionstruppe aus dem lauschigen Norden. Königsberg, wie man hört. Angeblich wollen sie herausfinden, wie man Vampire effektiv bekämpfen kann." Alfons warf einen ironischen Blick zur Mitte des Schankraums, wo sich die Zahl der Kampffähigen inzwischen auf vier reduziert hatte. "Gib ihnen Knoblauchschnaps und sperr sie in einen Raum ein." "Sehr erfolgreich sind sie wahrscheinlich nicht, von Toten hab ich nämlich noch nichts geflüstert bekommen." "Aber von Vermissten." "Auch nicht wirklich. Die VTO spielt das in letzter Zeit ein bisschen auf, um sich wichtig zu machen, aber du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ständig irgendwo ein Vampir verschwindet. Es macht nur kaum jemand Wind darum, wenn sie wieder auftauchen."  
  
Alfons nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem undefinierbaren Getränk, dass Selenas Kunden zu bevorzugen schienen. "Ich hab läuten hören, dass sie in nächster Zeit etwas Großes planen..." "Ist mir auch untergekommen. Der Jäger, dem du deinen schicken Mantel abgeknöpft hast, hat sich angeblich neulich mit einem verknöcherten Alten darüber unterhalten. Schon möglich, dass eure kleine Fete gemeint ist. Aber wie gesagt, bis jetzt hat man eine ganze Menge von der Bande gehört, bloß gesehen hat keiner etwas."  
  
"Abgesehen von ihrem Königsberger Kollegen natürlich ..."  
  
Die kräftige Frau ließ sich dazu hinreißen, Alfons einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter zu geben, bei dem dieser prompt seinen halben Drink verschüttete. "Natürlich. Aber bei dem Typen solltest du vorsichtig sein, Schätzchen. Soweit ich weiß, ist er der einzige Jäger hier, der etwas von seinem Job versteht. Man munkelt, dass er der Neffe vom alten Abraham van Helsing ist. Oder der Sohn oder Enkel oder sowas. Treib mit ihm lieber nicht zu bunte Spielchen. Ich wäre enttäuscht, einen guten Kunden zu verlieren."  
  
"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um mich. Herbert und sein Vater haben zwei Jungspunde mitgebracht." "Wie jung?" Alfons zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ein halbes Jahr alt. Keine Rumtreiber der ganz schlimmen Sorte, aber man hat beide Hände voll zu tun, wenn man auf sie aufpassen muss."  
  
Selena schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. "Venedig ist nicht gerade das geeignetste Pflaster, um Junge auszuführen. Pass auf die beiden auf." Seufzend wand sie sich schließlich der Verwüstung zu, die die Prügelei angerichtet hat. "Und wer von euch Scherzkeksen bezahlt mir jetzt meinen Tisch?!"  
  
Alfons kippte die Reste seines Drinks möglichst unauffällig in einen nahen Putzeimer und verabschiedete sich. Karolina würde nicht allzu begeistert von seinen Neuigkeiten sein. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen, Herbert und Alfred zu beschäftigen ...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nichts anderes hatten Vico de Montaine und Francesco Vestis im Sinn, als sie pünktlich um zwei vor dem Gasthof der von Krolocks standen. "Meinst du, Alfons und Karolina sind da?" Mühsam hob Francesco eine geradezu riesige Kiste von der Kutsche, die sie hergebracht hatte. "Mit Sicherheit. Jin hat gemeint, dass Alfons schon vor Stunden losgezogen ist." "Vico, jetzt hör endlich auf so zu tun, als könntest du diese blöde Fledermaus verstehen!" "Jetzt hör auf zu stänkern und schaff die Kiste in den Stall! Ich seh mal nach, wo die sich versteckt haben."  
  
Grummelnd schleifte Francesco die altmodische Truhe in die entsprechende Richtung, während Vico durch den Vordereingang marschierte. Der Wirt und seine Frau waren - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - längst schlafen gegangen, so dass niemand bemerkte, wie der Vampir die Treppe hinauf schlich.  
  
"Was haben wir denn hier!" Erfreut bemerkte er die Kaffeetasse, die noch immer einsam auf dem Küchentisch stand und wollte sich schon einen kräftigen Schluck gönnen ... "PAH! Der ist ja eiskalt!" "Was machst du denn jetzt schon wieder?" Francesco bedachte seinen jüngeren Begleiter mit einem missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln. "Musst du immer alles anfassen?" "Das ... das ist Spurensuche! Jetzt weiß ich nämlich, dass sie schon seit Stunden nicht in der Küche waren!"  
  
Francesco verzog nur das Gesicht und warf einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. "Also hier sind sie auch nicht. Schauen wir mal auf dem Dachboden nach." "Dachboden ist gut. Da haben wir früher immer Flaschendrehen gespielt!" "Vico, werd erwachsen ..."  
  
Tatsächlich hatten sie noch nicht einmal das Ende der Treppe erreicht, als sie bereits Stimmen hören konnen.  
  
"Alfred, was machst du da??!!" "Ich versuch doch nur ..." "Aua, das tut weh!" "Tschuldigung ..." "He Jungs, es wird langsam ungemütlich." "Bitte? Du hast es da unten doch am gemütlichsten!" "Es wäre gemütlicher, wenn Alfi sich ein bisschen mehr auf seine Hände und ein bisschen weniger auf mich stützen würde..." "Tut mir leid, ich kann mich nunmal nicht so verbiegen ... aber ich könnte ja ... Moment vielleicht geht es so besser ..." "Ah! Pass doch auf ... Alfons, darf ich mich mal kurz gegen dich lehnen? So und jetzt leg das Bein hier rüber." "Herbert, du bist dran!" "Ich versuchs ja schon ... wo ist denn das Ding?" "Liegt neben deiner Hand, Dusselchen."  
  
Francesco und Vico wechselten einen ratlosen Blick. "Also nach Flaschendrehen klingt es nicht wirklich ..." Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Dachluke und erblickten ein wirres Durcheinander aus Armen, Beinen, Haaren und Vampiren.  
  
Die schienen ihre verblüfften Zuschauer zunächst gar nicht zu bemerken. "Herbert, schaffst du das?" "Ist ja schon gut ... linke Hand auf grün."  
  
Wenig erfolgreich versuchten die vier, ein noch freies grünes Feld zu erwischen, als Alfred aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden Neuankömmlinge erspähte. Mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen fuhr er hoch ... und brachte damit den kunstvoll geflochtenen Vampirhaufen endgültig ins Schwanken.  
  
Hilflos purzelten sie übereinander, um sich dann mühsam wieder aus dem Durcheinander zu befreien, soweit dies möglich war. "Alfons, geh von mir runter!"  
  
Der Vampir war rittlings auf Herbert gelandet und streckte erst einmal ausgiebig seine verkrampften Muskeln. "Früher hast du dich nie beschwert.", spielte er den Beleidigten. "Früher warst du ja auch leichter.", setzte Herbert nach und schien damit einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen zu haben.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen?" Entsetzt hob Alfons sein Hemd ein Stück, um seinen Bauch nach eventuellen Speckröllchen abzusuchen - nur um es eilig wieder herunter zu ziehen, als er tatsächlich fündig wurde. "He, ich esse halt einfach viel zu viel seit ihr hier seid! Wenn ich zu dick werde, ist es deine Schuld!"  
  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.", ohne weitere Vorwarnung versetzte Herbert ihm einen Schubs zur Seite, um den größeren Vampir aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und rollte sie beide scheinbar mühelos herum. "Schon besser!"  
  
Ein strenges Räuspern unterbrach die Beiden. "Sollen wir euch vielleicht kurz allein lassen?"  
  
Grinsend ließ Herbert von seinem ‚Opfer' ab und wandte sich den beiden Neuzugängen zu. "Was verschlägt euch denn hier hoch?"  
  
"Nun, wir haben gehört, dass du Hausarrest hast und wollten dich etwas aufheitern." Vico ließ einen skeptischen Blick über die Szenerie schweifen. "Scheint aber etwas unnötig zu sein."  
  
"Kein Problem, setzt euch doch erstmal." Karolina half Alfons die Twistermatte wieder in der Schachtel zu verstauen, während Vico ein fröhliches "Hat jemand Hunger?" in die Runde rief.  
  
"Oh ja!" Alfred war der erste, der eifrig die Hand in der Luft hatte. "Ich bin am verhungern!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Wenig später saßen sechs Vampire im Kreis um eine gigantische Pizza herum, die allerdings zusehends kleiner wurde.  
  
"Oh Mann, ich liebe Tante Cilias Pizza!", schwärmte Herbert mit vollen Backen, während er gleichzeitig ein tellergroßes Stück balancierte und Alfred half, zu essen ohne den Belag zu verlieren.  
  
"Du sagst es.", stimmte Karolina aus ganzem Herzen zu. "Eigentlich wäre allein diese Pizza ein Grund, euch öfter zu besuchen, Vico!"  
  
Der Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er an seinem Stück kaute. "Untersteht euch! Normalerweise ess ich so ein Ding alleine. Wenn ich sie jedes mal mit euch allen teilen müsste, würde ich ja verhungern!"  
  
"Sagt mal, hattet ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr hier seid um Herbert aufzuheitern?", wechselte Alfred das Thema, während er mit Herbert um die Tomatenscheiben kämpfte, die ihm trotz allem von der Pizza gerutscht waren.  
  
"Er sieht doch schon ganz fröhlich aus.", erwiderte Francesco, zog aber gleichzeitig den Rucksack ein Stück näher, den die beiden Neuankömmlinge mitgebracht hatten. Bevor er aber hineinspähen konnte, zog Vico den Verschluss auf und holte eine - wie Alfred fand - riesige Weinflasche heraus.  
  
"Oh, nein! Bitte nicht schon wieder!", Alfons stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und Karolina drehte die Augen zum Himmel. "Vico, ich rate dir, diese Flasche jetzt nicht in die Mitte zu legen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!"  
  
Beleidigt blickte der junge Mann von einem zum anderen. "Jetzt beruhigt euch mal. Die hier ist nur um die Pizza runter zu spülen. Ich hab ein viel besseres Partyspiel gefunden als Flaschendrehen!"  
  
Das erregte Herberts Aufmerksamkeit. "Und was ist das für eins?"  
  
"Geht ganz einfach ... also wir brauchen zwei Teams, die versetzt voneinander sitzen." "He?" "Ach seid doch nicht so begriffsstutzig. Herbert, Karolina und Francesco sind in Team eins und Alfred, Alfons und ich in Team zwei!" Während er sprach, packte Vico den Pizzateller an die Seite und breitete einen ebensogroßen Spielplan zwischen ihnen aus. "Jedes Team hat eine Spielfigur und einen Punkteanzeiger."  
  
"Ich seh hier drin aber nur Spielfiguren.", bemerkte Alfons nach einem misstrauischen Blick in die Schachtel. "Es sind ja auch nur Spielfiguren drin." "Und was ist der Punkteanzeiger?" Vico ließ ein unheilverkündendes Grinsen sehen. "Wieviele Klamotten hast du an?"  
  
Ein kollektives "OH NEIN!!!" schallte durch den Dachboden, aber Vico zeigte sich unbarmherzig. "Nun kommt schon, so schlimm ist das doch nicht! Wir brauchen zwei Leute, die die selbe Zahl an Klamotten anhaben!" Er ließ einen abschätzenden Blick über die versammelten Vampire schweifen. "Ich schätze mal Alfons scheidet von vorne herein aus." "Wieso das denn?", fragte Alfred verwirrt.  
  
"Ganz einfach, weil ich nichts drunter hab." "Und ich hab keine Socken an!", fiel Francesco dazwischen und präsentierte stolz seine nackten Füße.  
  
"Also mit Strümpfen komme ich auf fünf.", zählte Vico zusammen. "Zählen Haarbänder auch mit?", wollte Karolina wissen. "Natürlich." "Dann hab ich sieben."  
  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die zwei verbleibenden Vampire. "Also ich würde meinen, was der eine an Haarschleife hat, sind bei dem anderen die Hosenträger, oder?"  
  
"Das ist eine gemeine Verschwörung!", knurrte Herbert, während Alfred allein mit seinen Augen um Gnade zu flehen schien.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Oh, das ist soooo unfair!!!!!!" Bockig wie ein kleines Kind trottete Sarah neben ihrem Grafen her.  
  
"Ich weiß, Schatz."  
  
Er versuchte ihr einen tröstenden Arm um die Schulter zu legen, aber sie schüttelte ihn ab. "Da quält man sich stundenlang mit diesen ... dummen ... totlangweiligen ... völlig beschränkten VTO-Vertretern ab und dann das!!!"  
  
"Liebling es ist vier Uhr morgens. In zwei Stunden geht die Sonne auf, du kannst der Pizzeria schwerlich einen Vorwurf machen, dass die Küche bereits geschlossen hatte." "Natürlich kann ich!!!"  
  
Seufzend ließ der Graf das Thema auf sich beruhen. Er war ebenfalls hungrig, aber vom Schmollen wurde man ja bekanntlich auch nicht satt.  
  
"Nun komm schon, mein Sternkind. Weiter nach einer Pizzeria zu suchen hat keinen Zweck, wir nehmen die nächste Kutsche nach Hause. In der Speisekammer dürfte noch ein ganzer Krug Blut stehen."  
  
Mit einem gegrummelten "Mag aber kein Blut!" schlurfte Sarah hinterher.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Auf dem Dachboden war unterdessen Vicos "Partyspiel" in vollem Gange. Karolina, Herbert und Francesco kugelten sich fast vor lachen, während Vico sich eine alte Gardine umgebunden hatte und sich so gut wie möglich über den Boden schlängelte und kringelte. Alfons und Alfred dagegen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, das Gemeinte zu erraten. "Was soll das denn noch sein? Eine Schlange?" "Ein Schnürsenkel!" "Ein Mehlwurm!" "Wattwurm?" "Made!" "Die alten Spagetthi im Kühlschrank!"  
  
"Gebts auf, da kommt ihr nie drauf!", keuchte Herbert, der sich bereits den Bauch halten musste. "Und ob wir das rauskriegen ... Eine Luftschlange!"  
  
"Zeit ist um!", rief Karolina dazwischen. "Eine Seidenraupe wars!" "Na das ist ja fies, ihr hättet ihm wenigstens eine Seidengardine geben können." "Nix da, hier wird nicht genörgelt! Außerdem führt ihr immernoch! Und wenn ich jetzt bitten dürfte." Grinsend nahm Francesco Alfreds linke Socke entgegen. Tatsächlich schien der junge Wissenschaftler geradezu winterlich bekleidet ... wenn man ihn mit dem armen Herbert verglich, der inzwischen nur noch seine Unterhose, eine Socke und die Schleife in seinen Haaren trug. Geradezu enthusiastisch griff er nach den Würfeln - schon allein um sich wenigstens sein wärmendes Hemd zurückzugewinnen. "Ha! Sieben Schritte vor, ich krieg ne Aufgabenkarte!" Vico zog die oberste vom Stapel und begann laut vorzulesen. "Rate bei jedem Mitspieler, ob er eine weiße Unterhose anhat oder nicht. Für jeden Richtigen gibt es einen halben Punkt. Na wie gut, dass du das ziehst, alle anderen hätten ja einen gemeinen Vorsprung, wenn sie bei dir raten müssten!", feixte er.  
  
"Ach du je ... ok ... Alfons nein." "Das war ja auch einfach!" "Francesco bestimmt nicht." "Stimmt." "Vico ... auch nicht." "Falsch!", stolz zog Vico seinen Hosenbund ein Stück herunter, um seine strahlendweiße Unterhose zu zeigen. "Ähmmm ... Karolina hat die Weiße an, die ich ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hab." "Yup."  
  
"Zeigen!", fiel Vico dazwischen. "Dir Teenager bestimmt nicht." "Holla, schenkst du deiner Schwester so aufreizende Dessous?"  
  
Herbert ignorierte sie und warf Alfred einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bei dem Alfons und Karolina glatt zu kichern anfingen. "Ich würde sagen ... weiß?" Alfred schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte stolz den Rand seiner karierten Unterhose. Jetzt fing Karolina endgültig zu prusten an.  
  
"Was ist denn daran so komisch?", fragten Herbert und Alfred fast gleichzeitig. "Nichts!", beeilte sich die Vampirin zu versichern. "Überhaupt nichts, ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken, was Alfons heut abend gesagt hat.  
  
"Ist ja auch egal, macht auf jeden Fall drei richtige. Das hier hast du dir verdient!" Bevor Herbert weiterfragen konnte, drückte Alfons ihm sein Hemd in die Hände. "Und wenn du schon mal wieder vorzeigbar bist, kannst du ja gleich etwas neues zu Trinken holen." "Was? Aber dann verpasse ich ja deinen Auftritt." "Wir warten auf dich ... und nimm gleich den Teller mit runter."  
  
Karolina reichte ihrem Bruder das dreckige Geschirr und hielt ihm die Dachbodenluke auf, während er grummelnd die Treppe hinunterstieg, dann ließ sie sie mit einem lauten Krachen zufallen.  
  
"Ok, jetzt wo er weg ist ... erstmal das Wichtigste. Hast du irgendwas rausgefunden, Alfons?" "Nichts genaues.", musste der Angesprochene gestehen, während er verwirrt zusah, wie Francesco ein Maßband, Zettel und Stift aus der Tasche zog. "Gib mir mal Herbis Hose bevor du weitererzählst. Ich muss nochmal Maß nehmen."  
  
Alfons tat wie geheißen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Jedenfalls ist das einzige, das ich mit Sicherheit über diese Typen herausgefunden habe, dass sie bis jetzt im Hintergrund geblieben sind. Es gibt zwar einige Gerüchte darüber, was für furchterregende Jäger sie seien, aber bis jetzt haben sie sich noch nicht öffentlich gezeigt."  
  
Alfred blickte verwirrt zwischen Alfons und Karolina hin und her. "Worum geht es hier?" "Vampirjäger," erklärte sie. "Eine ganze Gruppe, von denen wir vermuten, dass sie morgen auf der Party aufkreuzen."  
  
So ernst hatte Alfred die Vampirin noch nie erlebt und allein das ließ ihn erschaudern. "Sind die so gefährlich?" "Wir wissen es nicht. Auf jeden Fall werden wir Wachen um den Saal herum aufstellen. Innen hängen zum Glück genug Spiegel, um einigermaßen sicher zu sein."  
  
"Alfred? Kannst du die mal anziehen, bitte?" Francesco war mit Herberts Hose fertig und hielt Alfred jetzt die vor die Nase, die er zur Party anziehen sollte. "Ich muss den Saum nochmal abstecken." Widerspruchslos kletterte der junge Vampir in die Hose, in Gedanken offenbar immer noch mit den Vampirjägern beschäftigt. ‚Wenigstens lenkt ihn das erstmal von Herbert ab.', dachte Karolina bei sich.  
  
"Ach ja, Karo, den Rest geb ich dir später." Alfons warf ihr ein paar Münzen zu.  
  
Alfred hob interessiert den Kopf. "Für was ist das denn?" "Ooch, für gar nichts ... nur eine alte Wette!", beeilte sich Karolina zu versichern, aber da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Alfreds Forscherdrang gemacht.  
  
"Gar nichts? Und hat es auch nichts mit eurem merkwürdigen Lachanfall von vorhin zu tun?" "Äääähh ..." "He, ist ja in Ordnung. Karo und ich haben eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen und sie hat gewonnen. Was ist daran so besonders?" Alfred ließ sich nicht beirren. "Und was hat diese Wette mit meiner Unterhose zu tun?"  
  
Beide fühlten sich offensichtlich ertappt. "Nun jaaaa ... weißt du ... wir haben darum gewettet, wie weit ihr hier oben wohl gegangen seid, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Und damit ich gewonnen hätte, hätte Herbert zumindest die Farbe deiner Unterhose wissen müssen ..."  
  
‚Soviel zum Thema Alfred ablenken.', dachte Karolina bei sich.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In der Küche war ein grummelnder Herbert gerade dabei, die Schränke nach Trinkbarem zu durchwühlen, als die Haustür aufschwang und Graf von Krolock eintrat.  
  
"Hi, Paps. Wo kommst du denn her?" "Wir mussten noch einmal zur VTO Zentrale, die Reisepapiere von Sarah und Alfred überprüfen lassen. Wie kommt es, dass du um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen bist?"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Herbert zur Küchenuhr, auf der es bereits weit nach fünf war. "Ach du je, wir haben überhaupt nicht drauf geachtet, wie spät es ist!"  
  
Sein Vater setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als plötzlich ein gequälter Schrei durch die Küche hallte. Sarah hatte den Teller mit den Essensresten entdeckt.  
  
"Ihr habt PIZZA gegessen!?!?!?! DAS IST SOOOO UNFAIR!!!!! Und nichtmal was übriglassen konnten sie!!!!" Gekränkt und totmüde stapfte sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer, die beiden Männer einfach stehenlassend.  
  
"Was ist denn der über die Leber gelaufen?" "Derselbe VTO-Vertreter wie beim ersten Mal. Und als wir dann doch noch losgekommen sind, hatten die Pizzerias bereits geschlossen." "Lass mich raten, du hattest ihr Pizza versprochen?"  
  
Mit einem halbherzigen Schulterzucken tat Graf von Krolock sowohl Sarahs schlechte Laune, als auch Herberts Ich-hab-dir-gleich-gesagt-sie-ist-ne-Zicke-Blick ab. "Wo haben sich denn Alfred und Karolina versteckt? Jungvampire gehören um diese Uhrzeit in den Sarg ... Etwas ältere übrigens auch!", ermahnte er seinen Sohn, bevor er die Treppe hochstieg um auf dem Dachboden nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
Herbert dachte etwas wehmütig an ihr angefangenes Spiel, aber er wusste sehr gut, dass jeder Widerspruch seine Chancen schmälerte, in der kommenden Nacht das Haus verlassen zu dürfen, also zog er sich ohne Proteste sein Nachthemd an und kletterte in seinen Sarg.  
  
Es dauerte in der Tat nicht lang, bis er auch die anderen zu Bett gehen hörte.  
  
Trotzdem lag er lange nach Sonnenaufgang noch wach, in Gedanken schon bei seinem Geburtstag. Man sollte doch wirklich annehmen, dass nach 299 davon die Vorfreude langsam abgenommen hatte ... aber andererseits war morgen der Erste, den er mit Alfi verbringen würde. Vielleicht war es ja nicht einmal schlecht, dass sie in gewissem Sinne beide Hausarrest hatten. Dann ließ sich Alfred eventuell sogar überreden, sich mit ihm zusammen aus dem Haus zu schleichen!  
  
Den Kopf voller Bilder, wie er mit dem jungen Wissenschaftler durch Venedig spazierte, fielen Herbert aber schließlich doch noch die Augen zu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Und wieder ist ein Kapitel zu Ende ... aber freut euch, nächsten Mal ist es dann endlich so weit:  
  
Herberts Geburtstagsparty! Mit Geschenken, Alkohol, verrückten Gästen, Knoblauch, Romantik und allem was noch so dazugehört...  
  
Und wem bis dahin langweilig werden sollte ... da unten in der linken Ecke ist dieser viereckige Button ... ja genau der ... wenn ihr da draufklickt habt ihr gaaaanz viel Spaß (und ich gaaanz viele Reviews -freu-) 


	16. Black Velvet

----------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 15 - Black Velvet ...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Lang, lang hats gedauert, aber es ist mal wieder so weit: Ich hab ein neues Kapitel fertig. Wie versprochen mit Herberts Geburtstagsparty ... Momentchen.  
  
HE, jetzt leg das sofort wieder da hin!  
"Aber das gehört mir!"  
Nein, tut es nicht. Es gehört dir, wenn ich es dir schenke und bis jetzt ist es noch Deko für den Geburtstagstisch!  
"Nein! Meine!!!"  
Herbi!! -einembockigenvampirdasgeschenkausderhandreiß-  
So! Sarah, kannst du das bitte wieder zu den anderen schaffen. Und bindet Alfred endlich die rote Schleife um. Wenn er sich wehrt, zieht ihrsie eben etwas fester, ja?  
  
... gut, ich bin wieder da. Nach so viel Vorbereitung ist es schließlich an der Zeit, die große Fete endlich steigen zu lassen!  
Ok, drei zwei eins ÄKTSCHN!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Als Alfred schon wieder gegen grelles Licht anblinzelte, spürte er deutlich, dass es ihm keinesfalls gut tat, zwei Nächte nacheinander so früh aufzustehen. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das eigentlich ‚Nur noch fünf Minuten...' heißen sollte, aber es konnte dem armen Jungvampir nicht helfen.  
  
"Pssst, weck Herbert nicht auf.", hörte er Sarah flüstern - oder vielmehr schreien - ... und tatsächlich! Wenn Alfred sich anstrengte, konnte er in dem grellen Lichtschein auch eine vage Silhouette wahrnehmen. "Jetzt sag bloß das bisschen Wein von gestern hat dich umgehauen! Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze!"  
  
Kurzentschlossen packte die junge Frau Alfred am Arm und half dem verkaterten Vampir aus dem Sarg. Noch immer blind wie ein Maulwurf ließ der sich nun aber wenigstens widerspruchslos aus dem Schlafzimmer führen.  
  
In der Küche angekommen drückte Sarah ihm zuerst einmal ein Glas in die Hände und half ihm die grauenhaft bittere Flüssigkeit hinunterzuwürgen. "Glaub mir, das hilft. Geheimrezept von Papa!"  
  
Zumindest Alfreds Sehsinn schien sich von seiner ersten Begegnung mit italienischem Wein zu erholen und der junge Vampir bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sich noch mehr Personen im Raum befanden.  
  
Karolina hatte auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte Platz genommen und ließ sich gerade von Francesco die Haare hochstecken, der Graf und Koukol schienen sich - ebenfalls in geradezu brutaler Lautstärke - über irgendwelche Kutschen zu unterhalten, Vico und Alfons waren in ein laut schepperndes Würfelspiel vertieft ... und Alfred wollte einfach nur zurück in seinen Sarg.  
  
"Kuck mich mal an.", Sarah unterzog ihren Patienten einem fachmännischen Blick. "Ist dir schlecht? Nein? Schwindlig, wenn du den Kopf bewegst? Auch nicht? Sehr schön ..." Sie klopfte dem strapazierten Assistenten aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Ist nur ein ganz leichter Kater, in einer Stunde hat sich das wieder."  
  
Schicksalsergeben ließ sich Alfred noch ein Glas dieser abscheulichen Flüssigkeit einflößen, bevor Sarah ihm half, sich erst einmal über einer großen Schüssel die Haare zu waschen.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten - in denen der junge Mann zweimal fast weggedöst wäre - bis Francesco mit Karolinas Frisur fertig war und sich Alfreds Haaren widmen konnte.  
  
"Sag mal, wieviel Wein hat er gestern getrunken?", wandte sich Sarah besorgt an die ältere Vampirin. "Höchstens einen halben Liter, schätze ich. Aber wir haben uns eine von Tante Cilias selbst gekelterten Flaschen geteilt, das Zeug hats in sich, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt ist." "Das sieht man. Und ich dachte immer Studenten wären trinkfest."  
  
Während sie sich unterhielten, suchten die beiden Frauen aus einem gewaltigen Klamottenstapel die Outfits der einzelnen Personen zusammen. "Was hat Alfons nur damit gemacht? Das ist doch völlig zerknittert!" Irritiert hielt Karolina ein weißes Hemd in die Höhe, das aussah wie dreimal von einem Werwolf zerfetzt.  
  
"Ich glaub das soll so sein ...", meinte Sarah skeptisch. "Hab ich von einer Freundin aus Budapest gehört, dort laufen angeblich alle jungen Männer in sowas rum. Irgendein neuer Modetick wahrscheinlich." Sie zuckte die Schultern und wollte gerade Alfreds Hose neu zusammenlegen, als Francesco das Mädchen am Kragen packte und auf den ‚Friseurstuhl' zog.  
  
Unterdessen nahm Karolina Alfreds Wäsche und bedeutete dem jungen Mann, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.  
  
---  
  
"Also dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Cescos Last-Minute Änderungen irgendwas gebracht haben."  
  
Überraschenderweise protestierte Alfred nicht einmal, als sie ihm kurzerhand das Nachthemd aufknöpfte und vorsichtig über den frisch frisierten Kopf zog. Als er aber die Hand nach der Hose ausstrecken wollte, erntete er einen entsetzten Blick. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Willst du DIE etwa anlassen?!" Mit gerümpfter Nase wies sie auf Alfreds Unterhose. "He, die hab ich doch gestern frisch angezogen."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd reichte sie ihm die frische Unterwäsche, die sie mitgebracht hatte. "Männer! Ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn ihr unter euch bleibt... Und jetzt rein in die Klamotten."  
  
Gehorsam kletterte Alfred erst in die frische Unterhose und mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln dann auch in Hose und Hemd. Allerdings entging Karolina nicht, wie nervös seine Finger zitterten, als er versuchte, letzteres zuzuknöpfen.  
  
"Fühlst du dich wieder einigermaßen?", fragte sie, als sie ihm half, die Knöpfe in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu erwischen.  
  
Tatsächlich schien Sarahs Medizin ausgezeichnet anzuschlagen und der junge Mann verspürte nicht einmal mehr den Drang, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, wenn jemand sprach. Es war etwas ganz anderes, das ihm nun bewusst wurde.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht machen.", murmelte er.  
  
Karolina stutzte. "Du kannst was nicht? Geht es dir so mies?"  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht wegen dem Kater. Ich kann nicht ... nicht auf ein Fest gehen ... und mit Herbert tanzen ... und so tun als ob ich in ihn verliebt wäre und so, bloß damit es eine schöne Nacht für ihn wird. Dann müsste ich ihn ja morgen schon wieder vor den Kopf stoßen und das will ich nicht!"  
  
Karolina musste zugeben, dass sie überrascht war. Nicht so sehr wegen Alfreds Bedenken, sondern wegen der Gründe dafür. "Alfi, jetzt hör mir mal zu. Wir haben heute Abend nur eine Bitte an dich. Du sollst den Eröffnungstanz mit Herbert tanzen. Ansonsten kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst. Wenn du weiter mit ihm tanzen möchtest, dann kannst du das natürlich. Wenn nicht wird dir niemand böse sein."  
  
Sie seufzte und zog Alfreds Hemd glatt, bevor sie ihm noch einmal fest in die Augen sah. "Am liebsten wäre es mir natürlich, wenn du heut Abend die Dinge in die Hand nehmen würdest." "Was? Wie meinst du das?" "Komm ... wir wissen beide, wie impulsiv Herbert sein kann, aber das täuscht." Karolina konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als Alfred ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Weißt du, ich hab ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr so nervös gesehen, wie jetzt. Ich denke nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte, wenn du ihm ein bisschen zeigen würdest, woran er ist. Hau ihm auf die Finger, wenn er zu weit geht und sag ihm, was er tun soll, wenn er es nicht schnallt. Herbi ist schließlich auch nur ein Mann und du weißt ja, wie es bei euch manchmal mit dem Denken steht." Sie zögerte kurz und ein verschwörerisches Grinsen bemächtigte sich ihrer Mundwinkel. "Außerdem hat Alfons mir etwas verraten ..."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hallooo. Aufwachen, mein Kleiner." "Uh-uh, noch ein bisschen kuscheln..." Grinsend streichelte Alfons dem verschlafenen Vampir über die Stirn. "Na los, Krümel."  
  
Langsam schien tatsächlich etwas Leben in den scheintoten Langschläfer zu kommen. "Alfi? Bist du das?" "Ähmmm ... nur in gewisser Weise ... Aber wenn du willst, binde ich mir ne Schleife um."  
  
"Alf ...Was?" Verwirrt riss Herbert die Augen auf, als er so weit wach war, Alfons Stimme zu erkennen. Stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf wieder in seinem Kissen. "Hättest du nicht noch fünf Minuten warten können ..."  
  
"Sag mal, wird Alfred in deinen Träumen eigentlich rot? Raus aus den Federn, damit ich dir wenigstens anständig zum Geburtstag gratulieren kann!"  
  
DAS brachte Bewegung in den jungen Vampir - ein wenig zumindest, denn er krepelte sich immer noch recht mühsam aus seinem Sarg und tappte seinem besten Freund hinterher in die Küche.  
  
"Da ist ja mein Welpe! Happy Birthday, mein Süßer!" Grinsend fiel Alfons seinem Krümel um den Hals und drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
  
Herbert gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. "Wo sinnen die annern?" "Schon in der Stadt. Die VTO hat eine Notstandssitzung einberufen, aber dich haben wir nicht wach bekommen. Los los, wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
VTO? Herbert sah aus, als würde er vor Langeweile gleich wieder in Tiefschlaf fallen, hätte Alfons ihn nicht kurzerhand ins Bad geschoben. "Na los, wenn du lieb bist, darfst du bevor wir losreiten noch dein Geschenk aufmachen."  
  
Gehorsam ließ sich Herbert eine Zahnbürste in den Mund stecken, während Alfons ihm die Haare kämmte. Als er aber die Hand nach seinem Lidschatten ausstrecken wollte, zerrte Alfons ihn unbarmherzig weiter. "Nun bummel doch nicht so, du siehst hübsch aus." "Aber ..." "Willst du ein Geschenk oder nicht?" "Ich seh grauenhaft aus!" Alfons gab seinem Welpen noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Genau dafür lieben wir dich doch alle. Hopp hopp, dein Geschenk liegt in der Küche."  
  
---  
  
Auf dem Küchentisch fand Herbert aber nicht nur ein, sondern gleich vier Päckchen, allesamt mit großen roten Schleifen umwickelt. "Darf ich die alle aufmachen oder muss ich mir eins aussuchen?" "Sie gehören alle dem Geburtstagskind. Mit den besten Glückwünschen von Karo, Sarah, deinem Vater, Alfi, Cesco und mir."  
  
Das Geburtstags'kind' hatte längst mit der größten der Schachteln kurzen Prozess gemacht und hielt jetzt sprachlos ein Paar nagelneuer Schuhe in den Händen. "Die ... die sind ja genial!" Bewundernd strich der Vampir über das matt glänzende, pechschwarze Leder, bevor er auch die nächsten Pakete aufriss.  
  
Lächelnd sah Alfons seinem Welpen dabei zu, wie er strahlend sein neues Outfit vor sich ausbreitete. Es war eine fast identische Version der Sachen, die Alfred gekauft hatte, mit der Ausnahme, das Herberts in schwarz mit einem tiefdunklen blau gehalten waren. Natürlich wusste der Vampir aber noch nichts von dieser Überraschung.  
  
"Willst du sie gleich anziehen?" "Was denkst du denn?!" Glücklich schlüpfte Herbert aus seinem Nachthemd. Alfons zauberte ein schwarzes Lederbändchen aus seiner Hosentasche, mit dem er schnell noch die Haare des jungen Mannes zusammenband, als der sein neues Hemd zuknöpfte.  
  
"He? Was ist mit meiner Schleife?" Alfons verdrehte die Augen und griff nach dem knallroten Geschenkband. "Wenn du darauf bestehst ..." "Nein!!! Bloß nicht, ist ja schon in Ordnung! Aber müssen wir wirklich zu dieser dummen Versammlung? Wir könnten doch einfach sagen, wir haben den Weg nicht gefunden."  
  
Liebevoll legte Alfons ihm den neuen Umhang um die Schultern. "Nun hab dich mal nicht so, Welpe. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unterdessen lief in der Stadt alles auf Hochtouren, als nach und nach die Gäste eintrudelten. Professor Abronsius und Vico waren eingeteilt worden, die Neuankömmlinge auf der ellenlangen Gästeliste abzuhaken - nur um sicherzugehen, dass sich kein Vampirjäger hereinschlich, während die anderen die letzten Korrekturen an der Deko und dem Buffett vornahmen.  
  
"Alfred, hast du dir jetzt gemerkt, was du tun sollst?" "Ja, ich krieg das schon hin. Was mir mehr Angst macht sind eure Gäste! Hast du gesehen, wie die zwei vorhin mich angestarrt haben?"  
  
Karolina konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Nun, du siehst ja auch einfach zum Anbeißen aus." "Toll, deswegen will ich aber nicht der Nachtisch werden. Der Typ da drüben kuckt mich schon wieder an!" "Wo liegt das Problem?" "Er ist gruselig!"  
  
Kichernd winkte die Vampirin den Gast heran, den Alfred gemeint hatte. "Darf ich vorstellen, Alfred, das ist der Tod. Seinen richtigen Namen will er immer noch nicht verraten, aber wir wissen schon, dass er mit ‚e' aufhört. Und das hier ist Alfred, Jungvampir aus Königsberg." Lächelnd begrüßte der strohblonde Mann zuerst Karolina mit einem höflichen Handkuss, dann den erstarrten Alfred mit einem Händedruck. "Freut mich. Kennen wir uns oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, aus dem du so schockiert kuckst?"  
  
Mit einem gequiekten "Mir geht's gut ... vielen Dank." tat Alfred endlich das einzig Sinnvolle, was man in so einer Situation tun konnte. Er wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Als Alfons und Herbert die Vorhalle betraten, war keine Menschen- oder Vampirseele zu sehen.  
  
"Siehst du, hier ist alles schon vorbei. Wir können gehen.", bemühte sich Herbert, aber vergeblich, denn Alfons schob ihn unbarmherzig in Richtung Tür. Manche Leute musste man auch buchstäblich zu ihrem Glück zwingen! "Jetzt beweg dich endlich. Wir wissen beide, dass das einzige Anzeichen einer VTO-Versammlung das Schnarchen der Gäste ist. Rein mit dir!"  
  
Seufzend fügte sich Herbert in sein Schicksal. Er hatte sich geirrt, erstens war das ein besonders bescheuerter Geburtstag und zweitens würde er ihn ohne Alfred in einer totlangweiligen Sitzung verbringen müssen - obwohl das eigentlich nur den ersten Punkt unterstrich.  
  
"ÜBERRAAAAAAAAAAAASCHUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Herbert schaffte es nicht, seine Kinnlade vom Fußboden aufzukratzen, als er sich in einem Raum voller Vampire wiederfand. Und nicht irgendwelche Vampire - Freunde, Freundinnen, Verwandte, alle stürmten auf den verdatterten jungen Mann zu, um ihm zu gratulieren.  
  
"AAAAAAALLES GUTE, KRÜMELCHEN!" Überschwenglich viel Karolina ihrem Bruder um den Hals und musste sich zurückhalten, ihm nicht durch die frisch gekämmten Haare zu wuscheln. "Und? was hältst du vom Geschenkeauspacken?"  
  
Verwirrt sah Herbert auf die nagelneuen Klamotten, die er trug.  
  
"Meinst du etwa, du kriegst nichts anderes mehr? Dann dreh dich mal um ..." Eigentlich war es gut, dass Herbert immer noch der Mund offen stand, denn angesichts des riesigen Geschenkebergs, der sorgsam auf einem Buffetttisch aufgestapelt war, wäre ihm ohnehin wieder die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt.  
  
---  
  
"Als nächstes ist das hier dran!", strahlend reichte Sarah ihrem Stiefsohn in spe ein eher kleines, aber dafür um so bunter eingepacktes Geschenk. Zwischen neuen Hemden, den Reitstiefeln, Cembalo-Noten und den Tonnen von Geschenkpapier fand der junge Vampir inzwischen kaum mehr Platz zum auspacken - was ihn nicht davon abhielt, die Schleife von Sarahs Päckchen aufzureißen.  
  
Heraus zog er eine schicke, silberne Taschenuhr mit eingeprägten Verzierungen, in die ein kleines "H" eingearbeitet war. "Als Ersatz für die, die ich in die Wanne geschmissen hab.", erklärte Sarah schüchtern, in der Hoffnung Herbert würde das Friedensangebot nicht falsch verstehen. Aber der war im Moment viel zu gut gelaunt, um den Zickigen zu spielen und schloss die junge Frau kurzerhand in die Arme.  
  
"Das Bild sollte ich mir vielleicht einrahmen lassen...", flüsterte Graf von Krolock möglichst unauffällig Professor Abronsius zu. "Zu Hause glaubt mir das sonst niemand."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es Herbert gut bekommen würde, wenn Chagall ein Bild zu sehen bekommt, auf dem er seine Tochter umarmt." Allein bei der Vorstellung konnte der alte Mann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
---  
  
"Also das ist interessant ..." Geistesabwesend machte Henry van Helsing jr. ein paar Notizen, während er weiter gebannt durch sein Fernglas starrte. Es war eine Heidenarbeit gewesen, sich an den Wachposten der Vampire vorbeizuschleichen, aber diese Beobachtungen waren es wert - ganz davon abgesehen, dass die verlassene Wohnung, in der er sich verschanzt hatte nicht nur einen ausgezeichneten Blick in die Stadthalle erlaubte, sondern auch noch wesentlich komfortabler war, als sein eigenes Zimmer.  
  
Professor Abronsius schien recht gehabt zu haben, was das Sozialverhalten von Vampiren betraf. Sie waren Menschen in dieser Hinsicht wirklich nicht unähnlich. Aber das der Professor selbst mit ihnen verkehrte ... das hätte er nicht erwartet. Wirklich höchst interessant.  
  
Van Helsing konnte nur hoffen, dass diese Vampire dem jungen Alfred nichts angetan hatten. Seit der Assistent vorhin zusammengebrochen war, hatte er nichts mehr von ihm gesehen ...  
  
---  
  
Eben jener Assistent lief gerade nervöser als vor seiner letzten Semesterprüfung in einem kleinen Nebenraum der Stadthalle auf und ab. Der einzige andere Vampir, der ihm Gesellschaft leisten sollte, war Vico - aller Bedenken des Grafen zum Trotz. Immerhin war Vico sich im Angesicht einer Party meist für keine Schandtat zu Schade.  
  
Momentan saß der vermeintliche Unruhestifter aber sichtlich gelangweilt auf einem der zwei Stühle im Raum, das Kinn träge auf die Lehne gestützt.  
  
"Mein Gott, du musst ja tierisch in Herbert verschossen sein." "Ich?!?!" "Siehst du hier sonst noch jemanden?" "Ich bin überhaupt nicht verschossen!" "Ach, bist du jedesmal so nervös, wenn du tanzen sollst?"  
  
Alfred verdrehte die Augen. Hatten eigentlich alle in dieser Sippe die nervtötende Eigenschaft ihn besser kennen zu wollen, als er selbst? Zugegeben, seine Gedanken waren schon wieder in Richtung Herbert abgeschweift. Aber das war in dieser Situation doch wohl verständlich. "Zu deiner Information, ich finde Herbert wirklich in Ordnung. Aber ich bin NICHT in ihn verliebt!" "Verstehe ..."  
  
Schweigend beobachtete er weiterhin das konzentrierte Auf und Ab des Studenten. "Ich meine ... nehmen wir mal einen Augenblick an, ich wäre es. Nur so aus Interesse natürlich!" "Natürlich ..." "Woran würde ich das denn merken? So rein theoretisch." "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie es dir ging, als du in Sarah verknallt warst?" "Ja, schon. Aber ... ist das bei einer Frau genauso wie bei einem Mann?"  
  
Vico zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt wo sich das Gespräch seinem Lieblingsthema zuwandte, fand er es gar nicht mehr soo langweilig, den Babysitter zu spielen. "Da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen ... musst du schon Alfons fragen." "Aber ich dachte du ...?" Der grinsende Vampir kicherte etwas auf italienisch, das Alfred gar nicht verstehen wollte. "Nein, nein. Herbi ist der einzige anders Gepolte bei uns in der Familie. Von Hörbi vielleicht mal abgesehen, aber den lernst du noch früh genug kennen. Ich könnte dir höchstens verraten, dass er sagenhaft küssen kann, nur das hast du wahrscheinlich schon selbst herausgefunden."  
  
Alfred wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Gesicht irgendwann einfach rot bleiben würde, wenn das so weiter ging.  
  
Seufzend versuchte der junge Mann das Thema wieder etwas in Richtung Geburtstagsfeier zu lenken. "Ich hoffe Herbert nimmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich die ganze Zeit auf seine neuen Schuhe trete." "Musst ihm nur kokett zuzwinkern, dann würde er sie dir sogar schenken."  
  
Entnervt ließ sich Alfred schließlich doch auf seinen Stuhl fallen. "Das kann ich nicht machen." "Oh je, du bist wirklich einer von den ganz harten Fällen. Ich glaube ich kann dir helfen." Mit Unheil verheißendem Grinsen packte Vico ein kleines Schächtelchen und zwei noch kleinere Fläschchen aus. "Was ist das denn?" "Hab ich bei euch im Stall gefunden. Einfach die Nase reinhalten und einen tiefen Zug nehmen." Er demonstrierte es für Alfred ... und musste sich erstmal hustend die tränenden Augen wischen. Zögerlich nahm Alfred die Schachtel entgegen und spähte hinein. Knoblauchblüten! Es war nicht so, als ob er in seiner Zeit als Assistent des Professors nicht schon Tonnen davon in den Händen gehalten hatte. Was konnte es also schaden, das Ganze einmal auszuprobieren? Der Professor wäre bestimmt interessiert an seinen Beobachtungen.  
  
Also tat Alfred wie geheißen ... und musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu schreien als sich dieser entsetzliche Gestank durch seine Nase direkt bis zum Gehirn durchätzte. "Pah! Seit wann brennt das Zeug denn so erbärmlich?!" "Seit du ein Vampir bist. Hier, trink das." Mit fragendem Blick nahm er eines der Fläschchen entgegen. "Ouzo. Dann riecht man den Knoblauch nicht mehr."  
  
Angeekelt trank Alfred in einem Zug aus. Aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass seine Nase brannte und sein Kopf schwirrte, fühlte er sich nicht anders als sonst. "Bist du sicher, dass das auch wirkt?"  
  
Achselzuckend versteckte Vico die leeren Fläschchen und die Schachtel wieder in seinem Umhang. "Sagt man zumindest. Ich hab das doch selbst noch nie gemacht ... Boah, hast du mal ein Taschentuch?"  
  
---  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Herbert seinen Geschenkestapel fast bewältigt. Sogar eine Kamera war dabei gewesen - auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man dieses merkwürdige Ding bediente, geschweige denn, wo die Bilder herauskamen. Aber für so etwas hatte man schließlich eine große Schwester, die in der Stadt wohnte ...  
  
"Na dann, ein Geschenk fehlt noch." Verwundert blickte Herbert erst zu dem leeren Geschenketisch, dann zu Karolina. "Wieso? Es sind doch alle weg."  
  
"Schon, aber wir haben trotzdem noch eine Überraschung für dich." Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich in den Reihen der Gäste breit - von denen natürlich längst jeder wusste, worum es ging. Lächelnd trat Karolina hinter ihren Bruder und legte ihm die Hände auf die Augen. "Weißt du, wir haben die Band extra dein Lieblingslied einstudieren lassen." "Black Velvet?!" "Uh-uh." Sie führte ihn langsam in Richtung Tanzfläche. "Den schwarzen Umhang hast du ja schon. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was noch fehlt?"  
  
Herbert konnte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihm dämmerte, was seine Freunde diesmal ausgeheckt hatten. "Ein kleiner Junge mit einem süßen Lächeln?" "Wie gefällt dir der hier?"  
  
Herbert hatte das Gefühl, ihm würden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, als Karolina ihre Hand wegnahm.  
  
In der Mitte der Tanzfläche stand Alfred, sein Alfred! Aber das schüchterne Lächeln war wirklich das Einzige, an dem man ihn erkannte, so ganz ohne Schleife und Hosenträger. Mit dem neuen Umhang und dem dunklen Hemd, das ausnahmsweise nicht in der Hose steckte wirkte der junge Mann gut einen halben Kopf größer. Dazu die zurückgekämmten Locken, die leuchtend weiße Rose, die er in der Hand hielt und das ganz ungewohnte schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen - wenn es um ihn nicht längst geschehen wäre, spätestens jetzt wäre Herbert dem jungen Wissenschaftler hoffnungslos verfallen.  
  
Er brachte noch immer kein Wort heraus, als Alfred auf ihn zu kam und ihm die Rose in die Fibel seines Umhangs steckte. "Würde der Herr mir diesen Tanz gönnen?"  
  
Herbert versuchte, den Frosch in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und schaffte wenigstens ein zustimmendes Nicken. "Wäre mir eine Ehre ..."  
  
Lächelnd legte er seine rechte Hand in Herberts linke und versuchte die Tanzhaltung einzunehmen, die man ihm beigebracht hatte. Die ersten Takte erklangen und Alfred spürte wie seine Zuversicht wuchs, als er es schaffte, nicht mit dem falschen Fuß anzufangen. Vielleicht hatten Herberts Schuhe doch noch eine Chance ...  
  
---  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los? Lauft doch nicht weg!" Verzweifelt beobachtete van Helsing wie die Vampire sich vom Fenster weg zur Mitte des Saals bewegten. Wie sollte man so wissenschaftliche Beobachtungen machen? Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Wache, die die Vampire aufgestellt hatten in der Nähe seines Verstecks patrouillierte. Mit einem gemurmelten "Na toll!" kroch der Archäologieprofessor und Hobby - Vampirforscher vom Fenster weg zu seiner Tasche. Wie gut, dass er für solche Fälle vorsorgte. Zwischen Pfählen, Kruzifixen, Davidsternen und einem ganzen Haufen anderer heiliger Symbole zog er ein altes aber noch brauchbares Käsesandwich hervor und machte es sich damit gemütlich. Bis die Wache weg war blieb ihm ohnehin nichts anderes zu tun.  
  
Im Saal waren Herbert und Alfred bereits beim dritten Lied ohne Patzer angekommen.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut tanzen kannst."  
  
Alfred gab vor, konzentriert auf seine Füße zu schauen, damit Herbert seine vom Tanzen, Knoblauch und dem Kompliment roten Wangen nicht sehen konnte. "Naja, ich hab mir ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben lassen. Sonst hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich wieder nur auf den Füßen gestanden."  
  
Grinsend hob Herbert Alfreds Kinn soweit, dass der junge Mann ihm wieder in die Augen sah. "Solange du es bist, der mir auf den Füßen steht, hab ich nicht mal etwas dagegen."  
  
Als Alfred das Lächeln erleichtert erwiderte, wies der Vampir mit einem nicken auf all die übrigen Vampire. "Du hast davon gewusst, stimmts?" "Wovon?" "Du hast die ganze Zeit über von der Party gewusst und mir nichts verraten." Der leicht vorwurfsvolle Tonfall ließ Alfred noch etwas breiter Lächeln, aber Herbert wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da ein Hauch von Anis in seinem Atem lag. "Es war eine Überraschungsparty. Da hätte ich dir ja schlecht von erzählen können. Außerdem haben Karolina und Alfons uns erst beim Einkaufen eingeweiht."  
  
"Wolltest du deshalb nicht mit mir ausgehen?"  
  
Schuldbewusst blickte Alfred wieder zu Boden. "Tut mir leid, dass du deshalb solchen Ärger bekommen hast. Ich hätte dir einfach davon erzählen sollen, anstatt mir so eine dumme Ausrede einfallen zu lassen." "He, das war erstens keine dumme Ausrede, sondern die Wahrheit und zweitens hab ich mir den Hausarrest selbst eingebrockt. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass du Lügen kannst ohne rot zu werden.", neckte Herbert den armen Jungvampir. "Kann ich nicht. Ich werde nur so oft rot, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist."  
  
Lachend strich Herbert eine lose Strähne wieder aus Alfreds Gesicht. "Dafür ist es mein schönster Geburtstag seit Jahren." Bevor er protestieren konnte, zog Herbert Alfred noch ein Stück näher und küsste den verdutzten Assistenten auf die Lippen. "Und das, weil du mir nichts verraten hast."  
  
Alfred schaute verlegen zu Herbert hoch. Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, so wie sie jetzt zwischen den anderen Pärchen regungslos auf der Tanzfläche standen und sich anlächelten, aber er war auch unglaublich erleichtert, dass Herbert ihm nicht böse war.  
  
"V ... Vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwo an den Rand stellen.", schlug er vor.  
  
"Klar doch. Ich kann dir ein paar Leute vorstellen, wenn du möchtest."  
  
Alfred ließ einen entsetzten Blick über all die Vampire schweifen, die ihm schon seit ihrer Ankunft suspekt waren. "Äh ... ja, super. Worauf warten wir dann noch?" "Nun ja, du stehst auf meinem Fuß."  
  
---  
  
Kichernd beobachteten Karolina, Alfons und Cilia die Tanzversuche der beiden Ehrengäste. Alfred tanzte zwar nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft wie zu Beginn seines Schnellkurses, aber er hatte immer noch alle Mühe, im Takt zu bleiben. Herbert dagegen nahm fast unmerklich seine Füße aus dem Weg, damit sie nicht übereinander stolperten. Als er ihn dann auch noch küsste, war für Alfreds Rhythmusgefühl und die drei Zuschauer alles zu spät. "Also ich finde die beiden passen einfach wunderbar zusammen. Meinst du nicht, Bruderherz?", fragte Cilia nach hinten, wo der Graf gerade in ein Gespräch mit Cedric und einem dritten Vampir vertieft war.  
  
Der verzog nur das Gesicht. "Das sagst du jedesmal, wenn Herbert jemanden anschleppt. Du musst ihn ja auch nicht über den unvermeidlichen Liebeskummer hinwegtrösten."  
  
Auch Henry van Helsing hatte endlich einen neuen Aussichtspunkt gefunden. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Alfred zusammen mit diesem blonden Vampir von der Tanzfläche spazierte. Eigenartige Bräuche ...  
  
Moment! Was war das denn? Stand da am Rand nicht der Vampir, der ihm seinen Mantel abgeknöpft hatte?! Diese verkleisterten, struppigen Haare würde er überall wiedererkennen. Na der konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen! Beim nächsten Wachwechsel würde er sich ein wenig näher an die Halle schleichen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit schlugen sich Alfred und Herbert tapfer durch die Unmengen von Vampiren. "Also, dass da ist Oma Sapphira!", Herbert deutete auf ein Frau, die so alt aussah, dass eigentlich nur noch die Spinnenweben in ihrem Haar fehlten. "Deine Oma ist ein Vampir?" "Äh, nein. Sie ist Vicos Urgroßmutter, wir nennen sie nur alle Oma. Von ihr kriegt man die besten Tipps um sich an Männer ranzuschmeißen. Aber sag ihr bloß nicht, dass ich schwul bin. Sie kriegt sonst vermutlich nen Herzinfakt, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich nicht vor habe schreiende Bälger in die Welt zu setzen." "Wie? Sie gibt dir Flirttipps aber weiß nicht, dass du ... ?" "Psst, nicht so laut. Sie ist senil, aber sie hört noch gut!"  
  
Ein paar Vampire später hatte Alfred die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, dass Herbert so etwas wie ‚normale' Verwandte hatte.  
  
"Oh und den muss ich dir unbedingt vorstellen. He Hörbi!!" Wieder ganz der übermütige junge Grafensohn legte er Alfred einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn zur nächsten Gruppe von Vampiren. Das scheußlichste untote Wesen, das Alfred je gesehen hatte drehte sich zu ihnen um. Der junge Mann wollte schon umdrehen und sich zu irgendwelchen anderen Partygästen gesellen, aber Herbert zog ihn weiter.  
  
"Herbi! Wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen?!" Ein wahrer Strudel aus grellblonden Haaren, rotem Lippenstift und einem beißend türkisen Anzug viel Herbert um den Hals.  
  
"Hörbilein! Wie läufts bei euch drüben?" Grinsend klopfte Herbert dem anderen ... Mann ... auf die Schulter. "Oh, hör mir bloß auf! Dad kriegt sich nicht mehr ein, weil ihm der Denkmalschutz verbieten will, eine Terasse ans Schloss anzubauen. Ich bin ja sowas von froh, dass ich ihm die nächsten Wochen nicht über den Weg laufen muss!" Er musterte Alfred mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Oh und du musst der junge Mann sein, von dem Herbi erzählt hat. Gestatten, Herbert von Krolock." Er hielt Alfred eine Hand entgegen, aber der piepste nur ein schüchternes "Hallo." und schien gleich wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Herbi stützte den Jungvampir sicherheitshalber. "Hörbi ist mein Vetter vierten Grades aus dem sizilianischen Zweig der von Krolocks. Seine Familie ist vor einer halben Ewigkeit nach Amerika ausgewandert." Das half nicht gerade, Alfreds Gedanken zu entwirren. "Er ... heißt ... Herbert?"  
  
"Äh ja, ich bin zwei Monate jünger als Herbi. Aber die Briefe von hier nach Amerika brauchten damals noch vier Monate. Wir waren also beide schon geboren und getauft, als unsere Eltern das Dilemma bemerkt haben. Kann man nichts machen."  
  
Es war nicht schwer Alfred anzusehen, dass er überall lieber wäre als hier. Herbert hatte schließlich Erbarmen mit seinem Liebling und entschuldigte sie.  
  
"Puh, also ich will ja deine Verwandtschaft nicht beileidigen, aber die meisten von denen sind echt unheimlich." "He, Hörbi ist der netteste Vampir der Welt, wenn man ihn erstmal kennt." "Und was ist mit deiner senilen Oma? Der Tante die seit Jahrhunderten Migräne hat? Deine beiden Kumpels, die sich in zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Sprachen unterhalten?"  
  
"Nun komm schon, jeder entwickelt über die Ewigkeit seine ganz persönliche Macke!" "Vorhin hat mich sogar der Tod begrüßt!"  
  
Alfred war sich nicht sicher, welche Reaktion er sich erhofft hatte. Herberts überraschtes "Echt? Wo hat sich der alte Aufreißer versteckt?!" war es jedenfalls nicht gewesen. Aber wenigstens schien der Vampir zu bemerken, dass Alfred noch etwas Zeit brauchte, um sich an die Vampirgesellschaft zu gewöhnen. "Kuck mal, da hinten sind Sarah, Paps und der Professor. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich mit einem Glas Bowle dort abstelle und allein die restlichen Leute begrüße?"  
  
"Oh ja, bitte!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Tadaaaa! Das wars fürs erste. Der kleine Gastauftritt einer gewissen blonden Person geht mit einem ganz lieben -knuddel- an Black Mistress, meine Betareaderin Kubi und alle anderen Elisabethfans da draußen. Ihr wisst schon wen ich meine -gg-  
Und auch der liebe Henry van Helsing kommt mal wieder zum Zug: Aber freut euch nicht zu früh, das einzige, was er von seinem Großvater (einem gewissen Herrn Abraham) geerbt hat ist das Interesse für Vampire. Und natürlich Hut, Mantel und Aussehen seines Herrn Papa, der hier aus Copyrightgründen ungenannt bleiben möchte, aber ich bin sicher, ihr habt da Fantasie ;-)  
  
Oh ... und vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass die Fortsetzung auch so gut wie fertig ist. Sagen wir ... ihr postet fünf Reviews und ich Kapitel 16? Ist das fair? (Falls keine fünf Leute bis hierhin gelesen haben nehm ich auch Doppelpostings )  
Kommt schon ... der lila Button sieht doch sooooooo hübsch aus und anonyme Reviews sind auch erlaubt, also keine Ausreden! 


	17. and that little boy's smile

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 16 - ... and that little boy's smile  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Halli Hallo, da sind wir wieder! -zusammenmitdenvampirenverbeug-  
  
Hätte ja gar nicht erwartet, dass das mit den Reviews so schnell geht! Gaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an euch!  
Und bevor es richtig losgeht schnell noch ein paar Antworten:  
Aisa:  
Alfred hat ein Aspirin gekriegt -g- Und das mit den Flirttippps ist ganz einfach: Die gute Oma mag zwar nicht mehr so besonders sehen, aber dafür erinnert sie sich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie sie den jungen Männern den Kopf verdreht hat. Und wem soll man das erzählen, wenn nicht den neugierigen Enkeln. Ob das, was da vor einem sitzt nun Herbert oder Karolina heißt, dürfte den meisten Urururomis relativ schnuppe sein gg  
Rycitia:  
Ok, dann mal eins nach dem anderen: Wie es weitergeht siehst du gleich. Alfi wurde ja schon mit genügend Knoblauch und Alkohol vollgepumpt, um etwas zutraulicher zu werden. Nein, keine Bikinis. Alfons ist immer noch nicht besser auf van Helsing zu sprechen und der Graf ist schon seeeehr gestresst auf seiner Verlobungsreise )  
Lady:  
Ja, meine Schwester hat gesagt, man kann DotV viel besser ertragen, wenn man aufhört Herbi - Hörbi und Krolock - Giovanni zu setzen. Und was soll ich sagen? Es stimmt! Kann richtig witzig sein, wenn man erstmal soweit um die Ecke gedacht hat, es als Parodie der Musicalfassung einer Parodie zu sehen ... -uffkopfschmerzen- ... Aber Crawford mag ich trotzdem nicht, das ist halt Geschmackssache  
Bissig:  
Holla, nicht so stürmisch! Du bist doch schon Nummer fünf! Aber die Botschaft ist angekommen. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich fünf von den sechs gleichen wieder löschen? ;-)  
  
Hatte sonst noch jemand was gefragt, den ich jetzt übersehen hab? Ich glaub nicht, also dann los:  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange, als Henry van Helsing endlich einen geeigneten Aussichtspunkt gefunden hatte. Ah, dort war Professor Abronsius. Er hatte sich zusammen mit den "Erwachsenen" an den zahlreichen Tischen im Saal niedergelassen, während die Junggebissenen offensichtlich das Letzte aus dem armen Plattenspieler herausholten, den sie ausgegraben hatten.  
  
Zugegeben, es hatte etwas beeindruckendes an sich, wenn eine ganze Meute von Vampiren "We will rock you" grölte, aber mussten sie sich ausgerechnet für Karaoke begeistern?  
  
Mit einem gequälten Seufzen machte er sich eine Notiz, zu seiner Vampirjägerausrüstung Oropax hinzuzufügen.  
  
Zumindest hatte er jetzt wieder einen guten Blick auf Alfred. Soweit er das bei seinem Gespräch mit dem Professor beurteilen konnte, war zumindest Abronsius noch ein Mensch. Van Helsing konnte nur hoffen, dass das auf Alfred auch zutraf.  
  
Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, zwei Sterbliche bei einer Vampirfeier zu finden. Auf jeden Fall würde er nicht zulassen, dass der arme Student vor seinen Augen gebissen wurde!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gebissen zu werden war im Moment Alfreds kleinste Sorge. "Los komm schon! Du bist dran!!" "Nein, vergiss es, Vico! Lasst doch Sarah noch ein Lied singen!"  
  
Vico seufzte kopfschüttelnd. "Die ist gerade dabei, meinen Onkel zu beruhigen." Und das konnte noch eine ganze Weile dauern, dachte Vico bei sich. Graf von Krolock war von all seinen erwachsenen Verwandten mit Abstand der toleranteste, aber Sarahs und Karolinas ‚Lady Marmelade' Nummer hatte sogar bei ihm die Geduldsfäden reißen lassen.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht singen, schon gar nicht mit diesem blöden Ding auf dem Kopf!" "Du kannst auch den Federschmuck haben, wenn du willst." "Vico, bitte, ich kenn dieses Lied noch nichtmal!" "WAS?"  
  
Alfred war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass Vicos Entsetzen prompt Herbert und Alfons anlockte, die gerade von der Tanzfläche kamen.  
  
"Hat Alfi was ausgefressen?", fragte Herbert misstrauisch. Immerhin kam es nicht oft vor, dass sein Cousin aus der Wäsche schaute, als hätte er ein drittes Auge an seinem Hinterkopf entdeckt.  
  
"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er behauptet, er kennt YMCA nicht!" "Kennst du es nicht, oder willst du nur nicht mitmachen?", hakte Alfons nach.  
  
Alfred sah fast schon bockig zu Boden. "Beides." Bevor Alfons etwas sagen konnte, tippte Herbert ihm auf die Schulter und flüsterte seinem besten Freund etwas ins Ohr. "Meinst du?" "Nen Versuch ist es Wert, oder?" "Hätte vielleicht jemand die Güte uns einzuweihen? Will einer von euch den Indianer spielen?" "Nein, nein, schnappt euch einfach einen Drink und lehnt euch zurück."  
  
Zumindest Alfred hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er den in der Tat brauchen würde, als Herbert ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.  
  
---  
  
Sie flüsterten etwas zu Francesco, der sein verborgenes DJ-Talent entdeckt und die Kontrolle über den Plattenspieler erkämpft hatte, nachdem prompt einer der Gäste den Sänger der Band gebissen hatte. Er streckte nur den Daumen nach oben und die beiden Vampire kletterten auf die provisorische Bühne - vier zusammengestellte Buffetttische.  
  
Einer der Partyvampire besaß die Geistesgegenwart, das Licht ein wenig dunkler zu drehen, als die ersten Takte von ‚Time of my life' erklangen. Die Proteste der Älteren, die nun an ihren Tischen kaum noch etwas sahen, blieben ungehört. Vor allem da die Vampire am Lichtschalter allesamt weiblich waren und lieber kichernd darüber diskutierten, wer der beiden Tänzer Patrick Swayze ähnlicher sah.  
  
---  
  
Alfred nippte geistesabwesend an seinem Glas, während er mit großen Augen die Tanzeinlage seiner beiden Freunde beobachtete. Er hatte wirklich noch einen laaaangen Weg vor sich, wenn auch nur ein paar der komplizierten Schritte lernen wollte, die Herbert und Alfons gerade aufs Parkett legten. "Sieht spitze aus, wenn die beiden tanzen, was?"  
  
Alfred nickte nur, unfähig die Augen von Herbert zu lassen, der immer noch eng umschlungen mit Alfons tanzte, bevor er diesem wieder die Führung überließ und sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze unter dessen Arm hindurchdrehte. Irgendwo im Saal johlten ein paar begeisterte Vampirinnen.  
  
"Äh, Alfi..." Vico wedelte ein paar mal mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Nachwuchswissenschaftlers herum, bevor der ihn bemerkte. "Was denn?" "Soll ich Herbi erzählen, dass du ihm die ganze Zeit auf den Hintern starrst?" "Was?" Alfred spürte, wie sich seine Ohren dunkelrot färbten. "Das mach ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
Vicos Grinsen machte mehr als deutlich, dass er dem Jungvampir kein Wort glaubte. "Komm schon, mir kannst du's ruhig verraten. Du findest ihn doch eigentlich ganz süß." "Tu ich nicht!", protestierte Alfred und kippte trotzig den Rest von seinem Drink hinunter. "Ach? Hast du nicht hingeguckt, als du ihn das letzte Mal ohne Hemd gesehen hast?" "Äh, nein ... Was sollte ich da denn verpasst haben?"  
  
Vico grinste nur noch breiter, als Alfred so prompt anbiss. "Ich sag dir, wenn ich seinen Bauch hätte, würde ich nur noch in Badehose herumspazieren."  
  
Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass das Lied längst zu Ende war und Alfred zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er Alfons' Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte. "Das kann ich bestätigen, aber erstmal hast du etwas anderes zu tun, glaube ich." "Wie? Was jetzt?!" Unbarmherzig schob Alfons den jungen Mann in Richtung Bühne, wo Herbert lächelnd auf ihn wartete.  
  
---  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht gut tanze!", flüsterte Alfred nervös, als er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte.  
  
"Keine Angst. Ich hab Cesco gesagt, er soll Black Velvet spielen. Mach einfach die Augen zu und lass mich führen."  
  
Es war nicht so, als hätte der junge Wissenschaftler eine andere Wahl gehabt. Gehorsam schloss er die Augen, legte Herbert die Hände auf die Schultern und ließ sich durch die ersten paar Takte leiten.  
  
Aber Herbert schien nicht nur eine Wiederholung ihres Eröffnungstanzes im Sinn zu haben. Er gönnte Alfred ein wenig Zeit, um sich an die Zuschauer zu gewöhnen, bevor er den jungen Mann näher an sich heran zog. Alfred wollte protestieren, als er Herberts Hände an seinen Hüften spürte.  
  
"Psst, leg die Arme um meinen Hals, dann tanzt es sich besser." Erste Beifallsrufe schallten zu ihnen hinauf, als Alfred sich nervös an seinen lächelnden Tanzpartner schmiegte. "Und sieh nicht zu den anderen. Ist völlig egal, was sie gerade denken."  
  
Tatsächlich konnte der junge Wissenschaftler das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass die übrigen Vampire eine ganz andere Show sehen wollten, als er zu zeigen bereit war. Und auch Herbert schien sehr genau zu wissen, was er tun musste, um seine Zuschauer zu begeistern - und den armen Alfred gänzlich um den Verstand zu bringen.  
  
Der war so in diesen funkelnden blauen Augen versunken, dass er kaum merkte, wie Herbert seine Hände noch ein Stückchen tiefer gleiten ließ. Obwohl ihm bereits viel zu warm war, spürte Alfred, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken breit machte. "Herbi ... Müssen wir wirklich ... so eng tanzen?" "Gefällt es dir nicht?"  
  
Alfred konnte ein leises keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als Herberts Atem in seinem Nacken kitzelte. "Doch. Sehr sogar, aber ..."  
  
Der junge Mann kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu vollenden, als Herbert sich zu ihm beugte um ihm einen zögerlichen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Alle Proteste schienen wie weggefegt, als Alfreds Hormone schließlich doch die Kontrolle über seinen gesunden Menschenverstand übernahmen . Und er sanft über Herberts blondes Haar strich, während er sich unter dem Johlen der Zuschauer noch ein wenig fester an ihn schmiegte.  
  
---  
  
Herbert hatte das Gefühl, vor Glück ein Stück über dem Boden zu schweben, als Alfred seinen Kuss nicht nur duldete, sondern sogar erwiderte. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es gereicht hätte, um ihn auf der Stelle wiederzubeleben. Wie schaffte es dieser Jungvampir nur, ihn mit etwas so einfachem wie einem Kuss fast um den Verstand zu bringen?  
  
Noch immer eng umschlungen, lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander, als viel zu früh die letzten Takte verklungen waren.  
  
"Wow...", war alles, was Alfred flüstern konnte. Herbert musste lächeln. Der junge Vampir war nicht nur tief rot, er keuchte, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass entschuldigt dich von einer Gesangseinlage." Lachend strich er Alfred über die Wange. "Du glühst ja richtig. Komm, gehen wir ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Die plötzlich umschlagende Stimmung in der Karaoke Ecke war auch den anderen Vampiren nicht verborgen geblieben. Ebensowenig wie die Vorstellung, die die zwei Vampire gerade gegeben hatten.  
  
Sarah und Karolina wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Nicht, dass die bisherige Standpauke über angemessenes Verhalten auf Familienfeiern sehr unterhaltsam gewesen war ... aber die Art wie Graf von Krolock sprachlos in die Richtung starrte, in die sein Sohn gerade verschwunden war, verhieß genauso wenig Gutes, wie das strenge Stirnrunzeln des Professors.  
  
"Paps, ich bin mir sicher, Herbi ..."  
  
"Also das nenne ich gute Unterhaltung!", fiel Alfons dazwischen, der in der Zwischenzeit offenbar zusammen mit dem Tod die Getränkekarte näher in Augenschein genommen hatte. Zumindest trugen beide gleich zwei Gläser in den Händen. Und Karolina wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es schon rauhe Mengen an Alkohol erforderte, um Alfons diesen leicht schwankenden Gang zu verleihen, mit dem er gerade auf sie zu kam.  
  
"Ja, es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich gut amüsiert hast.", erwiderte der Graf trocken. "He, Krolli, glaubst du ich besauf mich hier aus Spaß? Ich helfe gerade meinem lieben Kumpel hier über seinen ersten Liebeskummer hinweg."  
  
Bevor ihr Vater endgültig aus der Haut fahren konnte, zog Karolina einen weiteren Stuhl an den Tisch heran und ließ den Tod darauf Platz nehmen. Alfons schnappte sich den, den sie gerade verlassen hatte und ließ die Vampirin auf einen strengen Blick hin auf seinem Schoß Platz nehmen.  
  
"Was meint ihr, was die beiden jetzt vor haben?", fragte Sarah neugierig.  
  
"Naja," Alfons konnte sich ein anzügliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Also Alfred hat genug Promille um auf einem Tisch zu tanzen und genug Hormone um das auch noch mit dem Geburtstagskind zu tun. Ich glaube, ich weiß, was ich an Herberts Stelle tun würde..."  
  
"Und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich meinen Sohn ein bisschen besser erzogen habe!", knurrte Graf von Krolock, während er den übermütigen Alfons mit einem strengen Blick zur Ordnung rief, bevor er auch noch auf die Idee kam, Karolina als Demonstrationsobjekt auszuwählen.  
  
Henry van Helsing spürte, wie seine Kinnlade herunterklappte. Seine Hoffnungen, dass es für Alfred vielleicht noch eine Chance gab, waren nun endgültig zerstört, aber das was er gerade sah, hätte er nicht im Traum erwartet. Hatte er sich vielleicht geirrt und der junge Mann war überhaupt nicht Alfred? Oder der Biss eines Vampirs veränderte einen Menschen stärker, als bisher angenommen? Auf jeden Fall würde der echte Alfred wohl kaum mit einem Vampir ... noch dazu mit einem Männchen! Denn das war dieses Exemplar trotz der langen blonden Haare ganz eindeutig!  
  
Van Helsing kannte zwar alle Legenden und Erzählungen darüber, dass Vampire ihre Opfer nicht nur betören, sondern förmlich hypnotisieren konnten, aber er hatte angenommen, dass sie das Interesse verloren, sobald sie es gebissen hatten. Niemand hatte bisher lange genug gelebt, um seine Beobachtungen darüber anderen mitzuteilen.  
  
Konnte es sein, dass dieser Vampir noch immer das Blut des jungen Wissenschaftlers trinken wollte?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft war eine Erlösung für Alfred, als die beiden Vampire auf eine der Terrassen hinaustraten.  
  
"Sag mal, wieviel von der Bowle hast du getrunken, Kleiner?" "Ich?! ...Nicht viel. Maximal ein oder zwei Gläschen ..." Wenn die ungewohnte Gesprächigkeit des Nachwuchswissenschaftlers das noch nicht als ziemliche Untertreibung enttarnte, dann tat es spätestens sein wenig erwachsenes Kichern.  
  
"Du solltest nicht so viel Trinken, wenn du dich mit jemandem von einer Party schleichen willst.", wies Herbert den jungen Vampir sanft zurecht. "Das kann zu recht unangenehmen Situationen führen. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche."  
  
"Ach? Mit wem hast du dich denn weggeschlichen?" Neugierig wie immer hockte sich Alfred auf das niedrige Terrassengeländer. Herbert leistete ihm lächelnd Gesellschaft. "Alfons." "Und?" "Was und?" "Ja, was habt ihr gemacht, dass es so furchtbar war?" Bei dem schwachen Licht, dass auf die Terrasse fiel konnte Alfred sich nicht sicher sein, aber er hätte wetten können, dass dieses mal Herbert rot wurde. "Das kann ich dir nun wirklich nicht verraten ..."  
  
Hunderte von kleinen Fledermäusen schienen ausgerechnet jetzt in seinem Bauch flattern zu müssen, als er Alfreds Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. "Was ist ...?"  
  
"Oh, nichts!", beeilte sich der jüngere Vampir zu versichern. "Ich - Es ist nur so ungewohnt, dich ganz ohne Make-up und Schleifchen zu sehen.", lenkte er ab.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte Herbert sich auf dem Geländer zurück und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel. "Das hast du Alfons zu verdanken. Er hat mir nichtmal Zeit für Abdeckpuder gelassen."  
  
"Mir gefällt es so besser.", murmelte Alfred vorsichtig. "Du siehst viel jünger aus. Fast wie ..." "Zwanzig.", beendete Herbert für ihn. "Das ist es ja gerade. Niemand respektiert einen Vampir, der aussieht wie frischgebissen. Früher hab ich es wie Karolina gemacht und mich nur älter geschminkt, wenn ich ausgehen wollte. Aber als mir mit hundertfünfzehn eine Tussi bei McBite ein HappyMeal andrehen wollte, hats mir gereicht."  
  
Alfred konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. "Verstehe, du hast keine Falten, also schminkst du dir welche." "Du bist gemein!"  
  
Entschuldigend legte Alfred Herbert eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich meine es ernst, Herbi. Du gefällst mir wirklich besser, wenn du wie ein Sterblicher aussiehst. Findet Sarah übrigens auch."  
  
Sarah?! Herbert unterdrückte den Drang laut zu schreien, als er ihren Namen hörte. Musste Alfi ausgerechnet jetzt an Sarah denken? Und mal ganz davon abgesehen ... woher zum Geier wusste Sarah, wie er ohne Make-up aussah?!  
  
Siedend heiß viel Herbert ihr kleines Badewannengespräch auf der Reise ein. Um Himmels Willen, er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Alfred nicht noch mehr erzählt hatte. Aber wenn der junge Mann wusste, über was sie damals alles gesprochen hatten, säße er wohl kaum so seelenruhig neben ihm, oder?  
  
Glücklicherweise hatten Knoblauchblüten und Bowle Alfreds Verstand genug vernebelt, um Herberts plötzliche Unruhe nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Statt dessen sprang er von seinem Platz auf dem Geländer. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, ob Herbert das Geschenk gefallen würde, das er für ihn ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Gespannt auf seiner Unterlippe kauend, zog er das kleine Päckchen aus seinem Hosenbund und reichte es dem verdutzten Vampir. "Das ist für dich." "Aber ich hab doch schon ein Geschenk von euch bekommen." Alfred konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Röte sich seiner Ohrenspitzen bemächtigte. "Ja, aber das hier ist nur von mir ..."  
  
Lächelnd nahm Herbert das Geschenk entgegen. Es war nicht so, als ob er in seinem langen Leben schon einmal eines abgelehnt hatte. Aber er wollte Alfred gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass sein Herz gerade Freudensprünge machte, weil der junge Mann an so etwas gedacht hatte.  
  
Das Päckchen war schwerer, als es aussah - zweifellos ein Buch. Irgendwie passte das ausgezeichnet zu dem Assistenten. Neugierig zog Herbert die doch etwas zerquetschte Schleife auf und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Ratgeber für Verliebte Teil 2 - 100 Wege den Mann deiner Träume zu finden." Alfred zuckte nervös mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte, es passt vielleicht ein bisschen besser als ‚100 Wege sich ins Herz einer Jungfrau zu schleichen'. Die Verkäuferin hat mich ziemlich blöd angekuckt, als ich damit an der Kasse stand."  
  
Der junge Wissenschaftler konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Gesicht noch einen Ton röter wurde, als Herbert ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab. Sein geflüstertes "Vielen Dank, Alfred." zauberte dennoch ein schüchternes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jungvampirs.  
  
Herbert konnte einfach nicht anders, als sich noch einmal auf dieses Spiel einzulassen. Mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen schlug er das Buch auf.  
  
"Rat 17: Wenn du etwas liebst, lass es ziehen. Kommt es zu dir zurück, ist es dein. Fliegt es fort, ist es nie dein gewesen. ... Hä?"  
  
Verwirrt starrte Herbert auf die Seiten, auf denen er eigentlich all die hinterhältigen Tricks vermutet hatte, die seine Schwester ihm bei Gelegenheit verriet. "Was ist das denn?"  
  
Sonderlich hilfreich war es auch nicht, dass Alfred sich auf die Lippe beißen musste, um nicht zu lachen. "Tschuldigung, aber du kuckst wie ein Hund in den Eimer. Das ist umgekehrt wie im ersten Band. Vorn stehen die Gedichte, hinten die Tipps."  
  
Herbert verzog das Gesicht zu einem gespielten Schmollen. "Toll, und was wird jetzt aus meinem eleganten Verführungsversuch?"  
  
Alfred war sich nicht sicher, ob er es auf den Alkohol oder den Knoblauch schieben sollte, aber bevor sein Verstand eine passende Antwort parat hatte, hatten sich seine Hände bereits einen Platz um Herberts Taille gesucht. "Du könntest es ja noch einmal probieren... Alle Guten Dinge sind schließlich drei.", kicherte der junge Mann.  
  
Beschwipst oder nicht, Herbert konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm Alfreds plötzlicher Sinneswandel gefiel... "Wie stehen denn meine Chancen?"  
  
Der Assistent seufzte leise, aber ausnahmsweise nicht frustriert über Herberts Avancen. Es musste doch der Knoblauch sein. "Sie ständen besser, wenn du ein Mädchen wärst.", antwortete er ehrlich. Sein Kopf arbeitete ohnehin nicht mehr schnell genug für eine Lüge. Allein die Nähe des anderen Vampirs schien ihn bereits zu überfordern.  
  
"Das ist schade. Aber vielleicht lässt sich auch aus einer kleinen Chance etwas Großes machen."  
  
Alfred kicherte wieder, aber er schaffte es dieses mal nicht, sich von Herberts glänzenden Augen loszureißen. "Wie kommst du denn auf den kitschigen Spruch?" Lächelnd beugte sich Herbert so weit zu dem jungen Vampir herunter, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten. "Er steht auf Seite achtzehn." "Ich kenne einen besseren." Alfred hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als Herbert ihm zärtlich über die Wange streichelte. "Und der wäre?" "Manchmal sagt ein Kuss mehr als tausend Worte."  
  
Herbert musste lächeln, als Alfred bei seinen eigenen Worten errötete. "Nun, wenn das so ist ... warum reden wir dann noch?" Scheinbar von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
---  
  
Alfred musste sich eingestehen, dass er etwas so persönliches einfach nicht richtig genießen konnte, wenn er grölende Vampire oder entsetzte Professoren in der Nähe wusste. Jetzt hingegen...  
  
Seufzend ließ er seine Hände von Herberts Hüften über seinen Bauch gleiten und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" "Vico hatte recht. Du hast wirklich nen Waschbrettbauch." "Stimmt gar nicht. Keinen Richtigen zumindest." "Man fühlt es aber!"  
  
Überrascht von Alfreds ungewohnt vorwitziger Stimmung zog Herbert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und was ist daran so komisch?" "Es passt nicht zu dir. Wirkt so männlich ..." "Wa..." Brüskiert verschränkte Herbert die Arme vor der Brust. "Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Ich glaube der Herr wird langsam frech!"  
  
"Tu doch was dagegen.", forderte der junge Mann heraus und keuchte überrascht, als Herbert förmlich über ihn herfiel und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.  
  
Mit einem entsetzten "Mmmmh!!!!" schlüpfte Alfred unter seinen Armen hindurch. "Uääh, was machst du denn?!" Diesmal konnte Herbert sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Was denn? Hast du noch nie mit Zunge geküsst?" Mit brennenden Wangen sah Alfred zu Boden. "Ähh ... ehrlich gesagt nein. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob mir das gefallen soll."  
  
"Oh komm schon, das macht Spaß." "He, also können wir das nicht ... lieber weglassen?", fragte Alfred wenig begeistert.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest. Gefällt dir das hier besser?" Grinsend zog er den jungen Mann wieder zu sich und leckte zärtlich über den Rand von Alfreds Ohrmuschel, bevor er vorwitzig das Ohrläppchen zwischen die spitzen Zähne nahm.  
  
Alfred konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken, als Herberts Zunge hinunter zu seinem Hals wanderte.  
  
"WAG ES DIR, JETZT ZUZUBEIßEN DU, SCHEUSAL!!!!"  
  
Herbert stöhnte genervt und wollte sich gerade zu dem Störenfried von einem Vampir umdrehen, der sich diesen verdammt schlechten Scherz erlaubte, als Alfred mit einem entsetzten Quieken zusammenfuhr.  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?" Hinter ihnen stand ein recht junger, aber dafür wild entschlossener Vampirjäger, Pflock in der einen, Kreuz in der anderen Hand. "Ich stelle hier die Fragen, du Bestie! Und jetzt lass Alfred los!" Der Vampirjäger fuchtelte bedrohlich mit dem Kreuz in der Luft herum und die beiden Vampire verzogen angeekelt das Gesicht, bewegten sich aber ansonsten keinen Millimeter.  
  
"Hörst du schwer?! Lass ihn laufen!", schrie eine zweite Stimme von hinten. Gar nicht gut. Fast unmerklich nahm Herbert eine Verteidigungshaltung ein, in der er nicht nur sich, sondern auch Alfred beschützen konnte, denn er bezweifelte, dass der Assistent irgendwelche Kampferfahrung besaß.  
  
... Dafür schien er über ein ganz anderes Wissen zu verfügen. "Kaspar? Wilhelm? Was macht ihr denn hier???"  
  
"Keine Angst, Alfred. Dieses Biest wird dir nichts mehr antun können!" "Nein, wartet doch mal, das ist ein Missverständnis!"  
  
Herbert glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Wie jetzt, du kennst die beiden Pflockschwinger?" "Ja doch, sie waren in Königsberg im selben Semester wie ich. Leute bitte, das ist nicht so wie es aussieht!"  
  
Zu allem Überfluss tauchte nun auch noch eine junge Frau auf der Terrasse auf, die nicht weniger schwer bewaffnet war. "Natürlich ist es das nicht. Er hat dich hypnotisiert, Alfi. Aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Der Bann eines Vampirs wird aufgehoben, wenn man ihn entsorgt!"  
  
Na prima. Drei wildgewordene Vampirjäger im besten Alter und wer weiß wie viele noch in den Büschen versteckt! Er selbst war unbewaffnet, die Terrasse so weit vom Saal entfernt, dass dort niemand etwas mitbekommen würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn Francesco immer noch am Plattenspieler saß, zählte Herbert seine miserablen Chancen zusammen. Das konnte ja lustig werden.  
  
Knurrend schob er Alfred in Richtung der Hauswand, stets bemüht, keinen der drei aus den Augen zu lassen. "Herbi, nein! Wartet doch mal, alle zusammen! Ich kann das wirklich erklären! Wilhelm, leg doch mal das blöde Kreuz weg!"  
  
"Nicht bevor wir nicht erledigt haben, wofür wir hergekommen sind!" Herbert lachte ironisch. "Ach und das wäre? Lass mich raten ..." "Vampire töten natürlich!", fauchte einer der beiden Männer - Kaspar, wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte - und warf sich mit Pflock und Messer bewaffnet auf den blonden Vampir.  
  
Noch immer knurrend duckte der sich unter der Attacke weg und griff nach einem Handgelenk des Mannes. Eine kurze Drehung seines Armes und der unglückliche Jäger konnte nicht viel tun, als ihm der Schwung seiner eigenen Attacke mit einem hässlichen Geräusch den Arm auskugelte. Wimmernd zog er sich zu seinen Jagdgenossen zurück, die den Vampir nun um einiges vorsichtiger umkreisten. Alfred hatte sich leichenblass und am ganzen Körper zitternd gegen die Wand gepresst.  
  
"Nun lass es sein und wir machen es kurz und schmerzlos für dich, Blondschopf!", zischte die Frau, sich langsam Herberts linker Seite nähernd. Ein recht einfaches Täuschungsmanöver, denn der Vampir konnte sehr genau hören, dass sich Wilhelm auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls zum Angriff bereit gemacht hatte.  
  
Wie Herbert erwartet hatte, griffen beide gleichzeitig an. Sie mit einem hoch ausholenden Schwung ihres langen Messers, er mit einem tiefer gezielten Stich. Herbert musste zur Seite hechten, um der kombinierten Attacke zu entkommen und verfluchte sich im selben Moment dafür, wegen einem so einfachen Trick Alfreds Deckung zu vernachlässigen.  
  
Wilhelm wollte den Jungvampir gerade am Arm packen, als Herbert ihn mit einem nachträglichen Fußtritt von den Beinen riss ... und sich genau in die Reichweite der jungen Frau begab.  
  
Eine tiefe Schnittwunde quer über der rechten Augenbraue erinnerte den Vampir schmerzhaft daran, dass er sich solche Fehler nicht leisten konnte, wenn er nicht nur auf sich, sondern auch auf den Jungvampir aufpassen wollte.  
  
Der hatte inzwischen die Geistesgegenwart besessen, sich in der Ecke zwischen Hauswand und Geländer zusammenzukauern und sich so weniger angreifbar zu machen. "Nun hört doch auf! Wilhelm, Tanja, Herbert! Bitte! Ich bin nicht sein Gefangener! Tut ihm doch bitte nichts!"  
  
Alfreds Worte stießen jedoch nur auf taube Ohren. Seine Kommilitonen waren nur noch überzeugter, dass er unter irgendeinem Zauber stehen musste und Herbert hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sich gegen ihre Attacken zur Wehr zu setzen. Auch Kaspar hatte sich wieder aufgerafft. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Arm haltend schlich er im Hintergrund herum und blockierte den einzigen Fluchtweg.  
  
Zumindest war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie noch mehr Verstärkung in der unmittelbaren Umgebung hatten, aber das war auch das einzig positive an Herberts derzeitiger Lage. Seine Schnittwunde blutete immer noch, so dass er sich ständig über das Auge wischen musste, um noch etwas sehen zu können.  
  
Die beiden Angreifer zeigten natürlich keinerlei Skrupel, das ebenso auszunutzen wie die Tatsache, dass Herbert ihnen kaum ausweichen konnte.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung stürzten sie sich wieder im bewährten Muster auf den Vampir. Tanja mit einem Angriff von oben, Wilhelm mit einer Attacke auf Herberts Beine. Aber anstatt auszuweichen, ließ er sich dieses mal vor ihnen zu Boden fallen und rammte Wilhelm mit aller Kraft beide Füße in die Rippen. Keuchend stolperte der junge Jäger zurück.  
  
Tanja versuchte die Lücke in Herberts Verteidigung für sich auszunutzen, aber diesmal war der Vampir schneller. Fauchend packte er ihre Hand und entwand ihr die Klinge, während er sie mit solchem Schwung nach hinten schleuderte, dass die junge Frau nicht weit von Alfred entfernt gegen das Geländer schlug.  
  
Der Assistent kreischte eine Warnung und Herbert wirbelte gerade rechtzeitig herum, um Kaspar auf sich zu stürzen zu sehen. Die beiden Männer prallten unter Schreien und Knurren zusammen und zu Alfreds Entsetzen tat Herbert das einzige, was einem Vampir in dieser Situation übrig blieb - er packte Kaspar an den Haaren und biss zu.  
  
---  
  
Blind vor Wut packte griff Wilhelm nach dem Messer, dass er fallengelassen hatte und wollte sich auf den Vampir stürzen, als ihn zwei starke Hände an den Armen packten. "Seit ihr denn wahnsinnig?!"  
  
Alfred begriff schon lange nicht mehr, was hier gerade geschah und das dieser Mann hier auftauchte, setzte der unwirklichen Situation nur noch die Krone auf. "Professor van Helsing?! Was? Wie? ..."  
  
"Kümmer dich um Kaspar!", schrie van Helsing dem Assistenten zu, während er immer noch mit Wilhelm rang.  
  
"Kaspar...?" Ein Blick bestätigte Alfred, was er befürchtet hatte. Kaspar versuchte immer noch krampfhaft, sich von Herbert loszureißen, panisch nach den Bisswunden an seinem Hals tastend.  
  
Als er es schließlich schaffte Herbert von sich herunterzurollen, mit der gesunden Hand einen blutigen Pflock umklammernd, glaubte Alfred ihm würde das Herz stehenbleiben.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Im Saal hatte niemand etwas von den Ereignissen auf der Terrasse mitbekommen. Alfons und Karolina machten gerade die Tanzfläche unsicher, während Graf von Krolock und Sarah in ein Gespräch mit dem Tod verwickelt waren.  
  
"... schätze, das Beste, das ich tun kann ist warten. Sie wollte unbedingt diesen Franz-Josef heiraten und wenn ich den jetzt schon absäge, provoziert das wahrscheinlich einen ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg ..."  
  
Der Tod stockte plötzlich mitten im Satz und stützte deprimiert den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Heute war doch mein freier Tag!"  
  
Der Graf runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. "Was ist das Problem?" "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Irgendwo dort hinten legt jemand viel Wert darauf, ausgerechnet heute zu sterben."  
  
---  
  
Karolina konnte von der Tanzfläche aus sehen, wie ihr Vater sich erhob und mit dem Tod in Richtung Hinterausgang eilte. "Du Alfons, ich glaub es gibt Ärger!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"HEEERBIIII!!!!!" Entsetzt kroch der junge Wissenschaftler auf den Vampir zu, der noch immer regungslos am Boden lag. "Herbi, sag doch was! Wach auf, Herbi!!" Mit zitternden Fingern tastete Alfred nach der Stelle, in die Kaspar bei ihrem Zusammenprall den Pflock gestoßen hatte, und begann zu zählen. "Eins ... zwei ... drei ... vier ... fünf ... oh Gott, Herbi, hörst du mich? Zwischen der fünften und der sechsten! Er hat dich zwischen der fünften und der sechsten Rippe erwischt! Das Herz liegt zwischen der sechsten und der siebenten, Herbert bitte sag doch was! Herbi!!!"  
  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Herbert fest, als Tanja ihn mit sich ziehen wollte. "Jetzt komm schon, Alfi! Wir müssen hier weg! Wilhelm, hilf mir doch!"  
  
Gemeinsam packten sie den sich sträubenden jungen Wissenschaftler, während Professor van Helsing sich über Kaspar beugte, der noch immer unter Schock seinen Hals betastete. "Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht! Hat Claudius eigentlich die leiseste Ahnung, wie einflussreich dieser Clan hier in der Gegend ist?  
  
Wir können von Glück reden, wenn die Gerüchte darüber, wie Vampire auf getötete Verwandte reagieren wenigstens nicht UNTERtrieben sind! Los jetzt, weg hier!"  
  
Die anderen waren bereits weit außer Sichtweite, als er den verstörten jungen Mann schließlich auf die Beine bekam und ihn gerade die anderthalb Meter zum Boden hinunter befördern wollte.  
  
Etwas wutentbrannt Fauchendes packte den Professor an den Schultern und schleuderte ihn unsanft zurück auf die Terrasse. Fluchend rappelte sich van Helsing wieder auf und griff eilig nach seiner Waffe, als er seinen eigenen Mantel und verstrubbelte blonde Haare erkannte.  
  
Er bekam schließlich seine Jagdpistole zu fassen und richtete sie auf den zornigen Vampir. "Komm mir nicht zu nahe! 11 mm Holzmantelgeschosse, das bekommt dir nicht gut!"  
  
Sein Angreifer hätte sich darum nicht weniger scheren können. Er fauchte etwas, dass Henry entfernt an Griechisch erinnerte und schlug dem Professor in dem Moment die Waffe aus der Hand, als ein zweiter Angreifer ihn an den Schultern packte, kurzerhand zu Boden warf und keinesfalls sehr sanft festnagelte.  
  
"NUN HÖRT ENDLICH AUF UND HELFT MIR GEFÄLLIGST!" Von seiner neuen Position aus bemerkte van Helsing zum ersten Mal die beiden Frauen, die sich über den leblosen Blonden gebeugt hatten. Viel mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit, als sein Angreifer ihm einen heftigen Schlag über den Schädel zog, um ihn erst einmal ruhig zu stellen.  
  
---  
  
Während Graf von Krolock und Alfons mit dem übriggebliebenen Vampirjäger rangen, versuchte Karolina verzweifelt, ein Lebenszeichen von ihrem kleinen Bruder zu bekommen.  
  
"Krümelchen? Krümel, sag doch was. Sarah, hilf mir ihn auf die Seite zu legen!" Mit vereinten Kräften rollten sie den regungslosen Vampir herum. "Bitte, Herbi! Kannst du mich hören? Herbilein!"  
  
Wo blieb nur Alfons, wenn man ihn mal brauchte?! "Er ist ganz kalt...", flüsterte Sarah besorgt, als sie Herbert das Blut von der Stirn wischte.  
  
"Wie geht's ihm?!", mindestens genauso blass wie sein Welpe kniete sich Alfons zu ihnen und hob eines von Herberts Augenlidern. Was er dort zu sehen hoffte, konnte Sarah nicht sagen. "Halt seinen Kopf fest, Karo. Sarah, kannst du ne Decke oder sowas besorgen?"  
  
Die junge Frau nickte und rannte eiligst in Richtung Hintereingang, durch den nun auch andere entsetzte Gäste strömten. Graf von Krolock winkte sie zu sich und gab ihnen ein paar leise Anweisungen, bevor sie in alle Richtungen ausschwärmten, um die Stadt nach Alfred und den übrigen Jägern zu durchkämmen.  
  
"Kann ich etwas tun?", fragte er Alfons und Karolina, als er sich neben seinen Sohn kniete.  
  
"Im Moment hilft hier nur ein Wunder oder der Professor.", musste der sonst so optimistische Vampir gestehen. Der Graf nickte und strich seiner Tochter tröstend durchs Haar, bevor er sich aufmachte, den Sterblichen zu suchen.  
  
Herbert hingegen hatte noch immer keinen Mucks von sich gegeben. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen streckte Alfons Karolina seine Hand hin. "Was soll das denn?" "Beiß zu! Er braucht Blut und wenn ich mich selbst beiße, kipp ich um."  
  
Ohne Proteste biss Karolina in seine Pulsadern und Alfons ließ etwas Blut auf Herberts Lippen tropfen. "Komm schon, Kleiner, trink!"  
  
"Momentchen Mal, junger Mann. Lassen sie mich bitte kurz!" Professor Abronsius eilte zusammen mit Sarah und dem Grafen auf sie zu. Er zückte sein obligatorisches Knoblauchfläschchen und träufelte das meiste davon auf ein Taschentuch, dass er Herbert unter die Nase hielt. "Nun hören sie doch auf! Selbst wenn er aufwacht haut ihn DAS sofort wieder ins Koma!", protestierte Karolina, aber der Professor ließ sich nicht beirren und drückte Alfons das Fläschchen in die Hand. "Das scheint noch immer nicht wirkungsvoll genug. Hier, verdünnen sie das mit Blut und sorgen sie dafür, dass er es in den Magen bekommt!"  
  
Alfons tat wie geheißen, während die anderen den verletzten Vampir in die Decke einwickelten, die Sarah gefunden hatte. "Komm schon, Krümel! Trink das und ich versprechen dir, dass du nie wieder mein Tzazicki probieren musst!" Er hielt Herbert die Nase zu und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, bevor er ihm die widerwärtige Flüssigkeit in den Mund schüttete.  
  
Er schluckte nicht. Statt dessen lief die brennende Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter, so dass der junge Vampir zwar schwach, aber reflexartig würgen musste. Hastig drehten Karolina und Alfons den hustenden Vampir wieder auf die Seite, damit er sich nicht noch mehr verschluckte.  
  
Professor Abronsius sah aus, als ob er vor Erleichterung weinen wollte. Den anderen und vor allem Karolina rannen bereits Freudentränen über die Wangen, als sie ihren Bruder an sich drückte.  
  
Alfons war der erste, der sich wieder aufrappelte. "Kommt, tragen wir ihn rein. Die Wunde muss versorgt werden und ich will die beiden Jäger gefesselt und im Schatten wissen, bevor die Sonne aufgeht."  
  
-------------------  
  
So dann ... ich bin gespannt. Die Vampirjäger haben sich nun doch noch gezeigt und unser aller Lieblingsvampire stecken in Schwierigkeiten.  
Was haltet ihr davon?Ich freu mich weiterhin über jeden Kommentar!


	18. Der Tag danach

----------------------------------------

Kapitel 17 – Der Tag danach ...

----------------------------------------

Ein herzliches Hallo an euch Vampire und Mitvampire! Nach langer Zeit melde ich mich auch mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Das nächste dauert hoffentlich weniger lang hoffnungmach  
Alle Achtung, hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mehr Reviews krieg, wenn ich nicht schreibe als umgekehrt!  
Interessant, interessant... dann weiß ich ja, was ich zu tun hab, wenn sich mal keiner meldet fiesgrins

-------------------------

„LASST MICH RAUS HIER! TANJA!! WILHELM!! SEID IHR VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN??!!" Auf dem Kutschbock warfen sich die beiden jungen Vampirjäger deprimierte Blicke zu. „Kann er nicht ein bisschen leiser brüllen? Ist nicht gerade leicht, unentdeckt zu bleiben, wenn Alfi sich dahinten benimmt wie ein Angestochener." Wilhelm schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Kiste, in der sie Alfred untergebracht hatten, was den Jungvampir nicht gerade beruhigte.  
„Nun lass es schon sein. Vielleicht braucht der Bann eines Vampirs etwas länger um abzuflauen, als wir gedacht haben." Die Jägerin zuckte niedergeschlagen mit den Schultern. „Ist nicht so, als hätten wir da irgendwelche Erfahrung." Ihr Kommilitone verspührte wenig Lust, mit ihr darüber zu streiten. „Meinst du der Professor lässt uns durchfallen?", sprach er schließlich aus, was ihn beschäftigte.  
Tanjas Antwort triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Warum sollte er? Wir sollten als Abschlussprüfung einen Vampir töten und wir haben einen Vampir getötet. Schade um Kaspar, aber mit Verlusten muss man in dieser Branche nunmal rechnen. Wen interessiert es denn in ein paar Tagen noch, dass dieses Biest uns in der Luft zerrissen hätte, wenn Professor van Helsing nicht aufgetaucht wäre? Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als ob er es noch jemandem verraten könnte." „Meinst du wirklich, dass die beiden tot sind?" „Wil, du hast selbst gesehen wie der Blonde Kaspar gebissen hat. Und wie die anderen über den Professor hergefallen sind. Rechne dir selbst aus, was sie da für Überlebenschancen hatten."

Den Rest des Weges legten sie in bedrücktem Schweigen zurück – sogar Alfred hatte es aufgegeben, nach Hilfe zu rufen. Erst als die Kutsche in einen kleinen Hinterhof rollte und jemand seine Kiste vom Dach hievte, meldete sich der Vampir wieder zu Wort.  
„He! Hallo? Wer ist denn da? Wilhelm, das ist nicht lustig! Lasst mich endlich aus diesem Ding raus!" Seufzend ließ der Angesprochene sein Ende der Kiste auf den Boden fallen, zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete den Deckel einen Spalt weit.  
Der Jungvampir wollte schon aus der Kiste klettern, als ihn ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl blendete. „AAAHH! Was soll das denn!" Verwirrt schlug der Assistent beide Hände vors Gesicht um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen. Was machte die Sonne denn jetzt schon am Himmel, es war doch mitten in der Nacht! „Wollt ihr mich etwa auch noch umbringen?!", fauchte er ungehalten. In einer Kiste gekidnappt zu werden, nachdem Herbert von einem Pflock durchbohrt wurde, war ja schon schlimm genug. Gehörige Kopfschmerzen, blaue Flecken vom Transport und jetzt auch noch Sonnenlicht – das ließ sogar bei Alfred sämtliche Geduldsfäden reißen.  
Dummerweise hatten seine Kidnapper dafür wenig Verständnis.  
„Alfi es ist zehn Uhr und eigentlich solltest du schon längst tief und fest schlafen. Tu uns doch bitte den Gefallen und halt einfach den Mund, ja? Wenn du erstmal geheilt bist, kannst du immer noch spazieren gehen!" Genervt schlug Tanja den Deckel wieder zu, als die Tür des Haupthauses, in dem die Vampirjäger ihren Stützpunkt eingerichtet hatten mit einem durchdringenden Quietschen aufschwang.  
Alfred konnte hören, wie jemand auf sie zu kam – dem Geräusch der Schritte nach mussten es vier oder fünf Personen sein. „Ah, ich sehe, ihr habt sogar die Leiche mitgebracht. Wirklich sehr gut. Ist Kaspar noch in der Kutsche?" Alfred erstarrte, als er diese nur zu vertraute Stimme hörte. Hermann Claudius. Sein Geschichtsprofessor – oder inzwischen vielmehr ehemaliger Professor. Ein Mann den der junge Vampir schon verabscheute, seit er Alfred im ersten Semester gezwungen hatte, vor allen Studenten einen Vortrag über Vlad den Pfähler zu halten. Irgendwie wurde der Assistent das Gefühl nicht los, dass Professor Claudius nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn er einen Blick in die Kiste warf.

---------------------------

Mit vereinten Kräften hatten Alfons und Graf von Krolock Herbert auf eine Trage gehieft und mehr schlecht als recht in eine Kutsche gebracht, die zum Anwesen der de Montaines fuhr. In ihr Wirtshaus zurückzukehren schien den Vampiren unter diesen Umständen viel zu gefährlich, zumal sie kaum die Möglichkeit hätten, Herbert zu versorgen. Die beiden gefangenen Vampirjäger hatte Koukol in Gewahrsam genommen und würde sie den Tag über bewachen, natürlich mit Hilfe des Professors, der darauf bestand auch die Verletzungen der beiden Menschen versogen zu dürfen.  
Zunächst war es jedoch dringender, Herberts Zustand zu stabilisieren. Aber ohne die Hilfe seines Schülers musste Abronsius wohl oder übel auf Karolina als Gehilfin zurückgreifen.  
"Desinfektionsmittel. Die braune Flasche." Die Vampirin tat ihr Bestes, aber die Macke des Professors, seine vielen Fläschchen und Phiolen nicht zu beschriften, machte es nicht gerade leicht, die gewünschten Medikamente zu finden. Insgeheim bewunderte sie Alfred dafür, dass der Assistent sich in der Tasche seines Mentors stets blind zurechtgefunden hatte. Sie entdeckte schließlich doch ein Fläschchen, dass offenbar Alkohol enthielt und reichte es dem Professor.  
"Läppchen." Sie nahm eines der frischgewaschenen Taschentücher, die Tante Cilia ihnen gebracht hatte und faltete es in der Mitte. "Professor, er ist schon wieder bewusstlos. Sollten wir nicht langsam etwas unternehmen?" Seufzend knöpfte der Sterbliche Herberts Hemd auf, um an die Wunde zu gelangen. "Ich wüsste nicht, was wir da unternehmen sollten." Er tastete nach Herberts Hinterkopf, wo eine ziemliche Beule langsam Gestalt annahm. „Ich denke, er ist mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Seine Gehirnerschütterung war wohl doch noch nicht so gut verheilt, wie ich angenommen hatte. Das Verbandszeug, bitte."

-------------------------------------

Während der Professor und Karolina im Krankenzimmer beschäftigt waren, sah die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer der de Montaines wesentlich düsterer aus. Trübsinnig starrten Cedric und der Graf auf die Stadtkarte, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet lag. Sie hatten die Stadtviertel markiert, die die Vampire bereits nach Alfred und den übrigen Jägern durchsucht hatten, in der Hoffnung vielleicht einen kleinen Hinweis zu finden, wo sie noch suchen konnten. Das Ergebnis war allerdings mehr als erüchternd gewesen. Nach und nach waren auch die letzten Gruppen wieder eingetrudelt und hatten von ihrer ergebnislosen Suche berichtet, bevor sie von Cilia einen Schlafplatz für den beginnenden Tag zugewiesen bekamen. Nun saßen die Vampire zwar vor einem bunten Stadtplan, aber sie waren noch immer keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.  
"Wieso sind sie auch unbedingt auf die Terasse gegangen?!" Alfons hielt es nicht auf einem Sessel, solange er nicht wusste, wie es Herbert ging. Und die anderen hatten es aufgegeben, gegen sein nervöses Auf und Ab zu protestieren. "Wir hatten Alfred doch extra gesagt, wie gefährlich es ist! Ich weiß, er hat ein wenig getrunken. Aber er kann doch nicht schon so voll gewesen sein, dass er so leichtsinnig wird!"  
"Du hast doch gesehen, dass er keinen Alkohol verträgt." Vico war in einem der großen Stubensessel zusammengesunken und sah aus, als warte er auf seine unvermeidliche Hinrichtung.  
"Aber er hat doch gar nichts hochprozentiges gekriegt! Ich hab Mina doch extra gesagt, dass sie ihm nix ausschenken soll, was mehr Promille hat als Rotwein!" Vico wurde noch ein wenig kleiner in seinem Sessel. Im Stillen überlegte er, ob es vielleicht angemessen für einen Vampir war zu beten ...

"Vielleicht war es nicht Alfreds Idee, sondern Herberts." Cilias Stimme ließ die Männer aufsehen. Sie und Sarah waren gerade mit noch einem Stapel Decken auf dem Weg zur Vorhalle, um es den letzten Nachzüglern etwas gemütlicher zu machen. "Er hat sich bestimmt nicht getraut zu protestieren.", stimmte die junge Vampirin zu.  
"Wenn er wusste, dass sich draußen Vampirjäger herumtreiben?" Cedric schüttelte den Kopf und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken von seinem Schwager. "Alfred mag schüchtern sein, aber er ist bestimmt nicht so verantwortungslos.", stimmte der Graf zu. "Er war betrunken.", verteidigte Sarah ihren Freund. "Und das kann wirklich niemand leugnen, der diese kleine Tabledance Show gesehen hat!" Cedric sah stirnrunzelnd zu Alfons hinüber, der endlich die Güte besessen hatte stehenzubleiben. "Das stimmt. Hast du nicht gesagt, er hätte gar nichts Hochprozentiges bekommen?" "Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich hab vorhin nochmal mit Mina gesprochen. Er hat den ganzen Abend nur Bowle gehabt. Die wirklich harten Sachen hat sie ohnehin erst ausgepackt, als die beiden schon miteinander beschäftigt waren."  
Graf von Krolock konnte sich einen Und-ich-weiß-auch-für-wen-Blick nicht verkneifen. "Bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Alfred hat von jemand anderem Alkohol bekommen oder er wusste sehr genau, was er tat, als er mit Herbert nach draußen gegangen ist."  
"He, was willst du damit sagen!" Sarah war schockiert, wie ihr Verlobter dem jungen Wissenschaftler so etwas zutrauen konnte. "Alfred würde Herbert bestimmt nicht absichtlich in Gefahr bringen!" "Ich habe nur die Tatsachen zusammengefasst. Alfred ist jung und er wurde nicht freiwillig gebissen, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern wirst, Sarah. Er wäre nicht der erste Jungvampir, der nur zu gern auf ein Angebot seiner früheren Verbündeten eingeht."  
"Jetzt gehst du aber wirklich ein bisschen weit, meinst du nicht.", mischte sich Vico zögerlich in das Gespräch ein. Er hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, dass Alfred seinetwegen ins Kreuzfeuer geriet. "Auf mich hat er keinen hinterhältigen Eindruck gemacht."  
Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, damit davonzukommen, außer Sichtweite seines Vaters zu sitzen, aber dummerweise hatte die Natur ihn mit zwei Elternteilen gestraft. "Vico, möchtest du uns vielleicht etwas sagen?"  
Das war es. Gegen den Blick, den er gerade von Cilia kassierte, war kein Kraut gewachsen.  
Seufzend berichtete der Vampir von den Knoblauchblüten und seinem kleinen Gespräch mit Alfred. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mami! Er war nur so aufgeregt und da ... da dachte ich es hilft ihm vielleicht ... ein ... Bisschen ..." Vico traute sich nicht, zu seinem Vater aufzuschauen, aber er spürte deutlich dessen Blicke auf sich geheftet. „Nun gut," brummte Cedric schließlich. „Dann hat Alfred vermutlich nur leichtsinnig gehandelt. Wir sollten trotzdem aufpassen, dass er nicht nachträglich zu seinen ehemaligen Kumpanen überläuft." Er ließ einen Blick über die müden, deprimierten Vampire schweifen. „Heute erreichen wir nichts mehr, die Sonne ist schon längst aufgegangen. Am Besten wir kommen erst einmal wieder zu Kräften und stöbern diese Jäger in ihrem Versteck auf. Einige der Gäste werden uns sicher dabei helfen." „Meinst du, Karolina möchte lieber bei Herbert bleiben?", wandte sich Cilia an ihren Bruder.  
Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ich sie kenne, würde sie mit bloßen Fingernägeln über die beiden Jäger im Keller herfallen, wenn die Türen nicht verschlossen wären. Sie wird bestimmt bei den Verhören dabei sein wollen." „Ich auch!", meldete sich Vico zu Wort – etwas zu voreilig, denn sein Vater hatte nicht vor, den jungen Vampir ohne eine angemessene Bestrafung davonkommen zu lassen.  
„Nein. Du bleibst hier oben und gehst dem Professor zur Hand. Er wird Hilfe benötigen, wenn Karolina nicht hier ist. Und während wir nach dem Hauptquartier dieser Sterblichen suchen muss schließlich jemand hierbleiben, der auf Herbert und Sarah aufpasst." Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Vico oder die Vampirin enttäuschter aus der Wäsche schauten. „Ich will auch helfen, nach Alfred zu suchen! Immerhin ist er mein Freund!" „Das kannst du auch, Schatz. Aber du bist noch um einiges zu jung um dich in ernsthafte Auseinandersetzungen einzumischen.", versicherte Graf von Krolock, bereute es aber im selben Moment wieder.  
„Zu JUNG?! Ich fass es nicht! Da lassen wir meinen Vater endlich mal zu Hause und schon fängst du an, dich genauso aufzuspielen! Außerdem hat Papa mich früher mal in einen Selbstverteidigungskurs geschickt!" „Wunderbar, dann kannst du ja Vico und Herbi retten, falls jemand ins Haus eindringt.", schnitt Alfons der jungen Frau das Wort ab. Auch er war der Meinung, dass Jungvampire – und zu denen zählte er insgeheim fast alle der Anwesenden - in Kämpfen nichts verloren hatten. Aber bis auf Sarah und Vico wussten die anderen zumindest, wie man mit Waffen umzugehen hatte.  
„Und falls euch beiden die Sache über den Kopf wächst, bin ich sicher das Sapphira weis, was zu tun ist." Endgültig am Boden zerstört, ließen die beiden in Frage stehenden Vampire die Köpfe hängen. ‚Warum ausgerechnet Oma Sapphira?!', murmelte Vico gerade so leise, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht hören konnten.  
-----------------------------------

„Könntet ihr mir jetzt bitte noch einmal ganz genau erklären, was heute Nacht passiert ist? Und zwar nicht beide gleichzeitig." Professor Claudius' Stimme hatte inzwischen einen eindeutig gereizten Unterton angenommen.  
Neben Claudius, Tanja und Wilhelm waren noch einige andere Studenten anwesend, die Alfred jedoch nicht bekannt vorkamen. Sie hatten auf einfachen Holzstühlen und - Bänken Platz genommen und lauschten gespannt den recht wirren Ausführungen der beiden Jäger.  
Auf Alfred achtete dagegen niemand mehr. Zu dumm, dass der Professor in der Nähe der Tür saß, sonst hätte der Assistent einfach nach draußen schleichen können. Aber bei genauerer Betrachtung hätte ihm das nicht viel genützt, da er bei Tag ohnehin nicht weit kommen würde.  
Also setzte er sich auf den Rand seiner Kiste und hörte sich Tanjas und Wils Version der jüngsten Ereignisse an.  
„... und als wir sicher waren, dass wir die Wachen ausgetrickst hatten, wollten wir gerade über eine Veranda nach drinnen schleichen, als auf einmal zwei Leute herauskamen." „Genau, Alfred und der Blonde." „Und woher wusstet ihr so genau, dass es Alfred war?", fragte einer der Studenten dawischen.  
„Naja, weil der Blonde ihn so genannt hat. Und als sie dann näher kamen, haben wir ihn auch erkannt." Ungläubig runzelte der Professor die Stirn. „WIE nah wart ihr an ihnen dran?" „Sie saßen nur ein paar Meter entfernt." „Ja, wir konnten nicht nur jedes Wort mithören, sondern sie dank der Lampen im Saal auch noch hervorragend sehen.", spezifizierte Wilhelm stolz.  
„Ach? Und wie kommt es, dass SIE EUCH nicht gesehen haben?", unterbrach Claudius. „Waren sie gerade beim Kaffee trinken oder was?!" Alfred spürte wie er schlagartig knallrot anlief, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Wilhelm damit gemeint hatte, sie hätten ALLES gehört und gesehen.  
Die beiden Studenten hatten eine ähnliche Farbe angenommen und warfen sich einen nervösen Blick zu. „Nicht direkt ... sie ..." „Der Typ war viel zu beschäftigt damit, seine Zähne in Alfis Hals schlagen zu wollen, um irgendwas zu bemerken.", antwortete Tanja schließlich ausweichend.  
„Und weiter?" „Er wollte gerade zubeißen, da sind wir dazwischen gefunkt. Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, Alfi noch retten zu können." Nicht weniger durcheinander als beim ersten Mal schilderten die beiden den darauffolgenden Kampf zwischen ihnen und der „reißenden Bestie" bis zu dem Punkt, als Kaspar den Vampir heldenhaft pfählte und die beiden mit van Helsings Hilfe den Rückzug antraten. Alfred hörte nicht mehr zu. In Gedanken war er längst bei Sarah und den von Krolocks. Und den anderen Vampiren, mit denen er sich in den letzten Tagen angefreundet hatte.  
Tapfer versuchte der Nachwuchswissenschaftler, seine Tränen im Zaum zu halten. Es würde ihm bestimmt nicht gut bekommen, in einem Raum voller Jäger um einen Vampir zu weinen. Schließlich erinnerte er sich noch gut an Claudius' Blick, als der die beiden spitzen Eckzähne in seinem Mund bemerkt hatte.  
Insgeheim jedoch weigerte er sich einfach zu glauben, dass Herbert nicht mehr am Leben war. Genaugenommen war er das ja seit nunmehr dreihundert Jahren nicht mehr, aber er durfte nicht tot sein. Bestimmt hatte Professor Abronsius einen Weg gefunden, die Wunde zu behandeln. Oder Alfons – der musste so etwas mit seinen zweitausend Jahren schließlich wissen. Oder Graf von Krolock hatte .  
Alfred blickte verwirrt in die Runde, als er bemerkte, dass die Vamirjäger ihn schweigend ansahen. „Alfred? Ich habe gefragt, wie du nach Venedig gekommen bist. Meinen Informationen nach solltest du mit Professor Abronsius auf einer Vorschunsreise in den Karpaten sein." Der Assistent schluckte nervös, als er den strengen Blick des Professors auf sich ruhen spürte. „Äh, naja ... ich war natürlich in den Karpaten. Aber der Graf wollte unbedingt mit Sarah nach Venedig fahren und weil Herbert gestern Geburtstag hatte, durften auch der Professor und ich mitkommen. Und Koukol natürlich.", setzte er noch schnell hinzu, als ihm auch der bucklige Diener wieder einfiel.  
Leider schien seine Erklärung Claudius nicht gerade zufriedenzustellen und Alfred merkte, dass er, wie ein kleiner Junge vor der Klasse, in sich zusammensank.  
„Vielleicht ist er noch ein bisschen verwirrt.", mutmaßte einer der Studenten. „Könnte eine Folgeerscheinung vom Bann dieses Vampirs sein." „Folge ...? Moment mal, ich stehe unter keinem Bann oder Zauber!" Der Professor beachtete den Jungvampir gar nicht. „Sehr gut beobachtet, Hendrik. Tanja, Wilhelm, es war eine gute Entscheidung von euch beiden, Alfred mitzubringen. Wir werden ihn noch ein paar Tage beobachten, vielleicht gelangen wir so zu ein paar durchschlagenden Erkenntnissen. Wenn nicht ... können wir dann immer noch entscheiden, was mit ihm zu tun ist." Der Professor nickte ein paar älteren Studenten zu und winkte dann einige weitere zu sich an den Tisch, um über Tanjas und Wilhelms Prüfungsergebnis zu entscheiden.  
Alfred hätte nur zu gern gewusst, was die Vampirjäger an ihm „beobachten" wollten, aber die zwei Älteren, die Claudius bestimmt hatte, packten ihn links und rechts an den Ellbogen und zogen ihn kurzerhand aus dem Raum.

„He? Was macht ihr jetzt mit mir?" Alfred wurde zunehmend nervöser, als er immer tiefer ins Gebäude geführt wurde. „Wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer.", war die knappe Antwort. Einer der Beiden öffnete eine Tür zu seiner linken und schubste Alfred in den stockfinsteren Raum, der sich dahinter verbarg. „Kann ich wenigstens eine Kerze haben?", rief der Assistent nach draußen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.  
„Ich dachte, Vampire haben Augen wie Fledermäuse!", witzelten die Studenten und Alfred konnte hören, wie sie noch am Ende des Ganges darüber kicherten.  
„Sehr komisch. Fledermäuse orientieren sich nicht mit ihren Augen.", grummelte Alfred vor sich hin und streckte beide Arme aus, um sich seine Umgebung wenigstens ertasten zu können.  
Er fand den Weg zu einer kleinen Holzpritsche an einer der Wände – oder genauer gesagt, er stolperte darüber und landete recht unsanft auf der hauchdünnen Matraze.  
Zu allem Überfluss schreckte er auch noch etwas großes Felliges auf, dass sich mit empörtem Fiepen weiter ins Dunkle verzog.  
‚Na super! So langsam ist es echt Zeit, dass ich zu Hause in meinem Sarg aufwache und mir schwöre, nie wieder von Vico etwas zu Trinken anzunehmen!' Aber sein jetzt schon leicht pochender Schädel ließ den jungen Wissenschaftler nur zu deutlich erahnen, dass ihn beim Aufwachen nur ein weiterer, saftiger Kater erwartete.

-----------------------------------

Im Krankenzimmer des de Montaine Anwesens hatten der Professor und Karolina unterdessen die dringendste medizinische Versorgung beendet. Graf von Krolock hatte sich trotz Cilias Anweisung, endlich ins Bett zu gehen, zu seinen beiden Kindern geschlichen und ließ sich gerade vom Professor alles über Herberts Zustand berichten.  
Die Schnittwunde über dem rechten Auge hatte Abronsius vorsichtshalber genäht, damit sie schneller verheilen konnte. Auch die Wunde in Herberts Brust hatten er und Karolina reinigen und verbinden können. „Der hohe Blutverlust und die Gehirnerschütterung machen ihm am meisten zu schaffen. Es ist ganz gut, dass er noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist. Falls er es aber doch tut, muss er unbedingt im Bett liegen bleiben. Sein Körper wird ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Ich lasse Sie beide kurz allein, aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Exzellenz, ich werde schon auf ihn Acht geben, während Sie schlafen." Der Professor musterte den sichtlich erschöpften Vampir vielsagend und machte sich dann auf, um seine neuesten Erkenntnisse über das vampirische Immunsystem aufzuschreiben.  
Der Graf widersprach ihm nicht.  
„Er sieht so blass aus, Vater." Karolina hatte sich mit sorgenvoller Miene auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und hielt Herberts Hand. „Das kommt vom Blutverlust. Er wird sich schon bald erholt haben.", erwiderte der Graf weitaus zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte. Nicht selten litten Vampire über Jahre an derart schweren Verletzungen. Aber das war nicht gerade dass, was Karolina im Moment hören musste.  
Er setze sich neben die junge Vampirin und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Du weißt doch, Herbert wird man so schnell nicht einmal los, wenn man es darauf anlegt." Es war ein recht müder Witz, aber er rang Karolina zumindest ein kleines Lächeln ab. „Du solltest schlafen gehen, Paps. Du siehst total erledigt aus." „Das tust du auch. Solange du nicht im Sarg liegst, werde ich auch nicht gehen." Die Vampirin knuffte ihren Vater ärgerlich in die Rippen. „Das ist Erpressung! Sowas Gemeines hast du nichtmehr versucht, seit ich 112 war!" „Harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen.", erwiderte Graf von Krolock schlicht und schob seine Tochter in Richtung Tür, wo bereits der Professor wartete.  
Er konnte Herbert tagsüber besser helfen, als zwei völlig übermüdete Vampire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es für den Anfang. Geht es Herbert bald besser? Was passiert mit Alfred? Warum fürchtet sich Vico so vor seiner Oma?  
Dies und viel mehr, erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr fleißig den kleinen lila Button drückt! 


	19. In den Tiefen eines Kellers

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 18 – In den Tiefen eines Kellers**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello again, Leutchen und Mitvampire. Hoffe ihr seid alle gut reingerutscht und habt noch nicht alle guten Vorsätze über Bord geworfen -gg-

Zu meinen gehört, wieder fleißiger zu schreiben, deshalb gibt es zum neuen Jahr ein neues Kapitel.

... Und zur Beruhigung aller die schon am Verzweifeln waren. Danke noch mal für die Mail, Bissig. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass ihr die Geschichte hier immer noch gern lest (Ok, das klingt jetzt ganz grauenhaft eingebildet. Aber was soll ich machen, ich freu mich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind über jedes Review -gg-)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nicht nur die Vampire, auch die beiden Gefangenen taten in ihren Zellen kein Auge zu. Henry van Helsing hatte abgewartet, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass alle Vampire schliefen, dann legte er ein Ohr gegen seine Zellentür.

Nichts.

Er klopfte Probehalber dagegen und schrie etwas von feigen Blutsaugern nach draußen. Immer noch nichts.

Sollten die Zellen etwa unbewacht sein? Das konnte er kaum glauben.

Aber einem geschenkten Gaul sollte man ja nicht ins Maul schauen. Hastig zog der Archäologieprofessor seinen Mantel aus und begann das Futter herauszutrennen. Dieses Versteck hatten nicht einmal die gründlichen Vampire entdeckt, die ihm sogar das kleine Messer aus dem Stiefel abgenommen hatten.

Aber als Vampirforscher musste man immer gut ausgerüstet sein.

In seinem Mantel hatte er gleich eine ganze Schachtel geweihte Hostien, zusammenklappbare Kreuze, Davidsterne und ein gutes Dutzend anderer heiliger Symbole versteckt. Besonders stolz war er auf den kleinen Horusanhänger, den er bei einer Ausgrabung in Theben gefunden hatte.

Und natürlich etwas praktischere Dinge wie Seil, Taschenmesser, Verbandszeug und ein Käseknoblauchbrot für den Notfall. Dem Himmel sei dank hatte dieser blonde Tunichtgut seinen neuen Mantel geklaut, bevor er dazugekommen war, die ganze Ausrüstung umzupacken.

Andernfalls säße er jetzt ziemlich in der Patsche.

Aus dem Kragenfutter zauberte er einen kleinen Dietrich und begann, dass Schloss seiner unfreiwilligen Unterkunft zu untersuchen.

Kein sehr komplizierter Schließmechanismus. Kaum zehn Minuten später stand der Wissenschaftler auch schon auf dem Gang und horchte an den anderen Türen. Probehalber knackte er eine davon – und sah zu seiner Verwunderung keineswegs eine weitere Zelle vor sich.

„Ich bin in einem WEINKELLER eingesperrt? Das glaubt mir in Königsberg kein Mensch!"

Tatsächlich lagen hier die Weinflaschen dicht an dicht in Regalen bis unter die Decke. Henry fischte eine davon heraus und betrachtete das handgeschriebene Etikett. Jahrgang 1712. Hier musste ein Vermögen herumliegen!

Ein leises Wimmern riss den Professor aus seinen Gedanken. „Wer ist da? Kaspar?? Kannst du mich hören?" Schnell ließ er den Wein in seine Tasche gleiten und untersuchte die Tür zum Nachbarraum. Sie unterschied sich in nichts von den anderen im Gang, aber er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, hier richtig zu sein.

„Keine Angst, Kaspar. Ich bin gleich da." Noch einmal zückte er seinen Dietrich und machte auch mit diesem Schloss kurzen Prozess.

„Kaspar, da bist du ja!" Erleichtert ließ er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf den Boden sinken. Der junge Mann hatte sich in einer Ecke der Zelle zusammengekauert und schluchzte leise vor sich hin.

"He, nun beruhige dich doch erstmal. Es kommt schon alles wieder in Ordnung. Zeig mal deinen Hals her."

Van Helsing legte dem Studenten tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und hob mit der anderen sein Kinn an. Ein fachmännischer Blick bestätigte ihm, was er vermutet hatte. „So schlimm ist es nicht, Kaspar. Die wirklich großen Adern hat er verfehlt und ein Vampir bist du auch nicht."

„W – weil ich ihn erwischt hab?"

„Schon möglich." Henry dachte einen Moment über diese weit verbreitete Theorie nach. Es mochte unwahrscheinlich sein, dass nach dem Tod eines Vampirs alle gebissenen Geschöpfe wieder sterblich werden, aber so etwas brauchte der verängstigte junge Mann jetzt wirklich nicht zu hören.

„Komm. Ich hab ein Erste-Hilfe-Set drüben in meiner Zelle, da ist auch Desinfektionsmittel für die Wunden dabei. Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen bist du wieder ganz der Alte."

Nur zu gerne ließ sich Kaspar aus der gruseligen Zelle eskortieren. Obwohl seit dem Biss schon einige Stunden vergangen sein mussten, pochten die beiden Löcher immer noch so stark, dass sie sich mit Sicherheit entzündet hatten. Die Vorstellung von vereiterten Zahnabdrücken am eigenen Hals war nicht gerade sehr appetitlich.

„Haben sie die Wachen ganz allein erledigt?"

Van Helsing schüttelte den Kopf. „Es waren gar keine da. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Vampire uns auf die Probe stellen wollen, oder ob wir anderweitig beobachtet werden, aber bisher hat sich nichts getan."

Es war Kaspar nicht geheuer, in diesem Keller festzusitzen – ohne Wachen wirkte er fast noch gruseliger.

Zögerlich tastete sich der Student im Dämmerlicht des Kellers zu van Helsings Zelle durch. „Sind wir hier richtig?"

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als hinter ihm scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Streichholz angerissen wurde.

Henry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ganz ruhig. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Vampire mit einem Streichholz bewaffnet anschleichen werden. Aber im Gegensatz zu Professor Claudius und seinen Mitstreitern verlasse ich meine Verstecke nicht, ohne für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein."

Er zündete eine kleine Kerze an und hielt sie so, dass er den Hals des jungen Mannes näher untersuchen konnte. Es wurde wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dass jemand die Wunden versorgte. Henry griff nach der kleinen Jodphiliole, die er für alle Fälle eingepackt hatte und träufelte ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf das sauberste Taschentuch, dass er in seinem Mantel finden konnte.

„Das wird jetzt wahrscheinlich ordentlich brennen, aber dafür hilft es gegen die Entzündung."

Tapfer biss Kaspar die Zähne zusammen und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wie kommen wir jetzt eigen ... AAAUU! ... eigentlich hier raus, Professor?"

„Ich habe weiter vorn im Gang eine Treppe gesehen. Ich werde versuchen, die Tür aufzubekommen, während du dich nach einem anderen Ausweg umsiehst.", erwiderte van Helsing leichthin und ignorierte den geschockten Blick des Assistenten.

„Wie? Ich soll ...? ALLEINE? ... Was wenn mich ein Vampir angreift?!"

„Wenn hier unten welche wären, hätten sie sich schon längst gezeigt oder zumindest bei ihren Kumpanen Alarm geschlagen. Nimm die Kerze mit, wenn du willst."

Nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde später saßen zwei frustrierte Vampirforscher auf einer recht ungemütlichen Steintreppe vor einer leider immer noch fest verriegelten Tür.

„Also wie sie DAS Schloss konstruiert haben möchte ich wissen.", grummelte Henry mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Leidensgenossen. „Wahrscheinlich lässt sich die Tür noch nicht einmal aufsprengen!"

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Kaspars mühsam gesammelte Zuversicht war längst wieder auf dem Nullpunkt angekommen.

„Das einzige, was uns noch bleibt. Irgendwann wird jemand nach uns sehen wollen. Und wenn ich mich bei diesen Vampiren nicht sehr geirrt habe, wird das schon recht bals nach Sonnenuntergang der Fall sein. Am besten bereiten wir ihnen einen gebührenden Empfang."

------------------------------------------------

Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz hinter den Häusern der Stadt verschwunden, als sich die von Krolocks und die de Montaines bereits wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelten.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten.", begann Cedric ohne Umschweife. „Ein VTO Ermittler war vorhin hier. Angeblich haben ein paar Touristen im Hafenviertel eine Kutsche , mit einer ,schreiende Kiste' auf dem Dach, beobachtet."

„Und woher wissen wir, dass Alfi in der Kiste war?", fragte Sarah recht zweifelnd.

„Gar nicht." Cedric lächelte die Jungvampirin gütig an. Immerhin war es das erste Mal, dass sie es mit Jägern zu tun hatte. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass der Überfall gestern Nacht geplant war, sonst hätten sie Verstärkung mitgebracht. Sie mussten also ein bisschen improvisieren um Alfred in ihr Versteck zu schaffen. Und was für einen Gefangenen würde man auf Teufel komm raus in eine Kiste sperren, wenn nicht einen sonnenempfindlichen Vampir?"

„Und es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass zwei Entführungen auf einmal stattgefunden haben. Das heißt mit anderen Worten, der Junge lebt noch."

Man konnte Professor Abronsius seine Erleichterung nur zu deutlich ansehen, als er diese Schlussfolgerung zog. Der Sterbliche hatte sich den ganzen Tag über vorbildlich um Herbert gekümmert, aber trotz allem galt seine dringlichste Sorge dem verschwundenen Assistenten.

Alfons war da weniger zuversichtlich. „Sie haben ihn lebend in ihr Versteck gebracht. Was sie dann mit ihm anstellen können wir von hier aus nicht sagen."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Wozu sollten sie ihn lebendig in ihr Versteck bringen, um ihn dort umzubringen?" Vico schien über Alfons Kommentar mindestens so schockiert wie Sarah.

„Informationen.", mischte sich Graf von Krolock ein. „Sie haben völlig falsche Vorstellungen von unserer Hirarchie."

„Welche Hirarchie?" Sarah schaute aus der Wäsche, als hätte sie etwas ernsthaftes verpasst.

„Eben. Niemand ist so dumm, das Geburtstagskind auf seiner eigenen Feier anzugreifen. Ein verschwundener Gast wäre wahrscheinlich niemandem aufgefallen, aber Herbert ... Vermutlich haben sie sich nichtmal die Mühe gemacht, herauszufinden, wen sie attackieren. Und wenn sie herausfinden, dass Alfred nicht mehr weiß, als sie ..."

Die Diskussion zwischen den Männern – und Sarah – wurde unterbrochen, als Cilia und Karolina das Wohnzimmer betraten.

„Was für wichtige Horrorgeschichten müsst ihr jetzt schon wieder diskutieren? Ihr drei habt den Kindern schon mehr als genug Angst eingejagt."

„Wir besprechen die Nachrichten des VTO-Beamten.", erwiderte Cedric pikiert. Er hielt nicht viel davon, wichtige Dinge zu verschweigen um auf Jungvampire Rücksicht zu nehmen.

„Vico ist langsam alt genug, um nichtmehr mit dem Sandmann ins Bett zu müssen und Sarah bettelt ja förmlich darum, mithören zu dürfen."

Seine Frau war davon weniger begeistert. Cilia konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, worauf das Ganze letztendlich hinauslaufen würde, immerhin hatte sie gerade mit viel Mühe ihre Nichte getröstet.

„Cedric, auf keinen Fall werden die Beiden zusehen, wenn ihr diese Jäger verhört. Schon gar nicht, wenn du jetzt wieder die Augen verdrehst! Ich weiß sehr gut, was du, Alfons und mein Bruder mit diesen armen Kerlen am Liebsten anstellen würdet."

„Willst du sie etwa in Schutz nehmen?", brauste der Graf nun auf. „Sie haben Herbert fast umgebracht! Von dem entführten Jungen gar nicht zu reden."

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir vorher absprechen, was wir von ihnen wissen möchten.", unterbrach Karolina den Streit, bevor ihr Vater und Cilia ernsthaft aneinandergeraten konnten.

„Und mit welchen Mitteln wir es in Erfahrung zu bringen wünschen.", setzte Professor Abronsius hinzu. „Blinde Wut wird uns nicht weiterhelfen und oft erreicht man mit klugen Worten mehr, als mit unüberlegten Taten." Cilias Andeutungen hatten auf seiner Stirn ernste Sorgenfalten hinterlassen. Immerhin hatten die Vampire es ihm noch immer nicht gestattet, sich um die Verletzungen der Gefangenen zu kümmern und er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen zu welchen Arten von Folter Untote im Stande waren.

Nach heftigem Hin und Her einigten sich die Vampire schließlich darauf, beide Gefangene gleichzeitig zu verhören. Cedric und Graf von Krolock würden sich um van Helsing kümmern, während Karolina und Alfons den jüngeren der beiden Jäger verhörten. Vico und Sarah sollten beobachten und zuhören, denn oft war es leichter, Schwachstellen eines Gefangenen aus ein paar Metern Entfernung zu erkennen.

Der Graf hätte gern auch seine Schwester an seiner Seite gewusst, aber Cilia weigerte sich beharrlich an etwas ihrer Meinung nach so Barbarischem teilzunehmen.

Am Ende bekam wohl nur Professor Abronsius seinen Willen, denn alle Vampire versprachen hoch und heilig, die Gefangenen auf keinen Fall zu verletzen – außer natürlich es handelte sich um Notwehr.

„Alfons?" Vorsichtig schaute Sarah durch die Tür zu Herberts Krankenzimmer, erleichtert den Vampir endlich zu entdecken.

Er hatte sich ans Bett seines Welpen gesetzt und streichelte ihm nun mit sorgenvoller Miene über die Wange. Sarah schien er zwar zu bemerken, lies aber mit keiner Regung erkennen, ob ihre Anwesenheit ihn störte oder nicht.

Die junge Frau beschloss, das Risiko einfach einzugehen und setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Alfons. Du hast vorhin kaum ein Wort gesagt, dabei warst du gestern noch ganz versessen darauf, dich auf die beiden Jäger zu stürzen."

Der blonde Vampir antwortete nicht, sondern musterte nur weiter Herberts reglose Gestalt.

„Wenn du lieber bei Herbert bleiben willst, würden das die anderen bestimmt verstehen. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du ..."

„Er sieht furchtbar aus, nicht war?", murmelte Alfons unvermittelt.

Sarah folgte seinem Blick auf den blassen Vampir zwischen ihnen. „Ja. Aber er wird schon wieder. Der Professor weiß was er tut, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Schon, aber was weiß er von Untoten? Ich habe schon so viele Vampire an ähnlichen Verletzungen sterben sehen. Glaub mir, vor Erfindung des Schießpulvers war es wesentlich einfacher, einen Pflock durchs Herz zu bekommen."

„Aber du hast ihn doch dein Blut trinken lassen. Karo hat gesagt, etwas besseres hätte ihm nicht passieren können!"

Noch immer bedrückt nahm Alfons Herberts Hand in seine und wischte ihm ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Das Blut des eigenen Erzeugers, ja. Eines der stärksten Heilmittel für Vampire, aber es kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Professor Abronsius sollte nochmal nach dem Kleinen sehen, ich glaube er bekommt Fieber."

Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, dass Sarah einfach nicht anders konnte, als sich neben ihn zu setzen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Alfons, jetzt machst du mir wirklich Angst. Wo ist dein unerschütterlicher Optimismus geblieben? Herbert wird mit Sicherheit wieder gesund! Der Professor hat gemeint, dass sein Zustand stabil ist."

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sein Zustand sich verbessern würde. Er ist jetzt schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden bewusstlos."

Seufzend ließ er den Kopf gegen Sarahs Schulter sinken und sich von ihr trösten.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass der Kleine diesmal wieder so einen Schutzengel hat."

„Wieder?"

„Naja ..." Auf Alfons Gesicht schlich sich ein schiefes Grinsen. "Hat Karolina dir nicht erzählt, dass ich ihn damals gar nicht beißen wollte. Sonst plaudert sie doch auch gerne so romantische Sachen aus."

Sarah hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. „Klingt nicht, als ob du es sehr romantisch fandest."

„Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich blöder Reitunfall. Er hat im Dunkeln ein paar Äste nicht gesehen und sich gehörig die Knochen gebrochen. Hätte ich ihn nicht gebissen, wäre der Krümel hier draufgegangen. Nicht gerade meine Vorstellung von Romantik."

Sarah hatte zwar nicht viel verstanden, aber alles was Alfons aus seiner trübsinnigen Stimmung riss konnte nicht so verkehrt sein.

„Wieso reitet er im Dunkeln gegen Äste? Wieso reitet er überhaupt im Dunkeln, wenn er noch sterblich ist? Karo meinte, ihr wärt damals schon ineinander verliebt gewesen, also ist er doch wohl kaum vor dir geflohen, oder?"

Alfons lächelte tapfer und küsste den bewusstlosen Vampir sanft auf die Stirn. „DAS ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte. Na komm, ich sage dem Professor Bescheid. Und dann will ich diesen Jäger zwischen die Finger bekommen."

-------------------------------------------------

Sarah und Alfons wurden schon ungeduldig erwartet, als sie es schließlich in den Keller des Hauses schafften. Schockiert starrte die junge Frau auf die Tür, vor der die anderen standen.

„Ihr habt hier einen KERKER?"

Mit ihren zwei Schlössern, vier Riegeln samt Vorhängeschloss und einer Kette so dick wie ihr Unterarm, sah das Ding wirklich bedrohlich aus.

„Nicht ganz. Das hier ist der Weinkeller. Die Tür soll eigentlich niemanden drin, sondern betrunkene Vampire während Familienfeiern draußen halten." Vico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich schätze andersherum funktioniert es genausogut."

„Wo sind Onkel Cedric und Paps?", fragte Karolina, deutlich am Ende ihrer Geduld angelangt.

„Holen die Chilisauce aus der Küche. Mama hat keine biologischen Foltermittel verboten."

Die Vampirin schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf, widersprach aber nicht. Onkel Cedrics Chilisauce wirkte auf Sterbliche etwa so, wie Alfons Tsazicki auf Vampire. „Wie auch immer, die finden den Weg auch ohne uns. Wir können ja mit dem Jungen schon anfangen, während Vico auf sie wartet."

Sie zog einen ganzen Bund kleiner Schlüssel aus der Tasche und machte sich daran, die Tür zu öffnen – immerhin ahnten die Vampire nicht, das ihre Gefangenen sie schon erwarteten.

Mit vereinten Kräften zogen sie die ebenso alte wie schwere Eichentür auf und spähten hinein.

„Oh. Ich glaube unsere Gäste haben es nicht in ihren Zimmern ausgehalten."

Etwas verwundert blickten Alfons, Sarah, Karolina und Vico auf die Treppenstufen vor ihnen, jede einzelne säuberlich mit dünnen Oblaten belegt.

„Oder der Zimmerservice war schon da." Die traurige Stimmung endgültig vergessen, beugte sich Alfons herunter, hob ein paar der Oblaten auf und biss genüsslich hinein. „Wirklichf feehr nedd ffon ihnen."

Karolina bedachte den älteren Vampir mit ihrem strengsten Blick.

„Also erstens spricht man nicht mit vollem Mund, zweitens sind das keine Snacks sondern geweihte Hostien und drittens sind Jungvampire anwesend. Also iss das Zeug gefälligst nicht!"

Vorsichtig betrachtete Sarah die unscheinbaren Gebäckplatten. „Ist das nicht schädlich für Vampire? Ich hab mal gelesen, dass wir die nicht überschreiten können."

Alfons prustete vor Lachen und spuckte dabei fast die Hälfte der Oblaten wieder aus, was ihm noch einen strengeren Blick Karolinas einbrachte.

„Und ob das ungesund ist, Herr Naseweis. Die Dinger haben immerhin auf dem Boden gelegen!"

Karolina ignorierte es, von einem zweitausend Jahre alten Mann mit Oblaten im Mund die Zunge herausgesteckt zu bekommen und zündete eine der Fackeln an, die Tante Cilia ihnen gegeben hatte – sie weigerte sich nach wie vor, Lampen im Keller anzubringen.

„Können die uns hier irgendwo auflauern, Vico?"

Der Angesprochene nahm sich ebenfalls eine Fackel und spähte in den Gang hinein, der vor ihnen lag. „Ich denke nicht. Es sei denn sie haben die Geheimtür zu den älteren Jahrgängen entdeckt, aber wenn sie die Tür hier nicht aufbekommen haben ist das recht unwahrscheinlich. Sie könnten höchstens in einer der Weinkammern sein. Hinter den vielen Regalen würde zumindest ich mich verstecken, wenn ich unbewaffnet wäre."

„Das sind sie bestimmt nicht.", warf Alfons ein. „Wenn einer von den beiden so gut ist, die Schlösser ihrer Zimmer zu knacken, kommt er wohl auch auf den Gedanken, sich mit einer zerbrochenen Weinflasche zu bewaffnen."

Reichlich unbeeindruckt von den kriminologischen Fähigkeiten der Männer drängelten sich Sarah und Karolina die Treppe hinunter. „Wer von euch Spürnasen hat sie doch gleich durchsucht? Könnt ihr mir vielleicht erklären, woher sie die Hostien und den Dietrich hatten?"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Karo.", erwiderte Alfons ebenso bissig.

In zwei Teams aufgeteilt begannen sie, den langen Hauptgang in beiden Richtungen zu durchsuchen. Sarah fühlte sich wie in einem Abenteuerroman, als sie zusammen mit Vico die vielen Nischen und verschlossenen Türen untersuchte.

Sie griff nach der Klinke der nächsten Tür – und erstarrte, als diese sich tatsächlich öffnen ließ. „Ist das eine der Zellen?", flüsterte sie, plötzlich gar nicht mehr so mutig.

Vico schüttelte den Kopf. Ebenfalls mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat er hinter die Vampirin und hielt die Fackel bereit. „Ich zähle bis drei."

Sarah nickte und machte sich bereit.

„Eins ... zwei ... dr ... drei."

Sarah riss die Tür auf und Vico hob die Fackel, damit sie beide in den Raum dahinter sehen konnten.

Alfons und Karolina tauschten einen besorgten Blick, als zwei entsetzte Schreie durch den Keller hallten, dicht gefolgt vom dumpfen Knall einer zugeschlagenen Tür.

„Was ist schlimm genug um einen Christen UND eine Jüdin so zu erschrecken?", keuchte Alfons, als sie im Laufschritt zu den beiden ‚Abenteurern' eilten.

Die hatten sich kreidebleich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst, als er und Karolina sie erreichten.

„Ja was ist denn?"

Vico sah aus, als hätte er dem Teufel persönlich die Hand geschüttelt. „Kr ... Kr ... Kreuz ..."

„... s ... ss ... spinne", ergänzte Sarah.

Karolina verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, während Alfons nur ungläubig die Augenbrauen hob. „Sagt mir bitte, dass sie wenigstens groß war."

„Man konnte sogar das INRI lesen.", bestätigte Vico.

„Ich fass es ja nicht." Alfons scheuchte die beiden Vampire zur Seite und öffnete die Tür. „Und ihr Italiener habt mal die Welt beherrscht?"

Er stupste die daumengroße Spinne an, die sich grummelnd in eine Ecke ihres Netzes verzog, und nahm Vico die Fackel aus der Hand um den Raum zu durchsuchen.

„Sie waren auf jeden Fall hier. Dort oben fehlt eine Weinflasche. Am Besten wir bleiben zusammen und suchen erst einmal diesen Gang ab."

Henry van Helsing und Kaspar lauschten in ihrem Versteck ob sich die Schreie, die sie eben gehört hatten, wiederholten.

„Kam das von den Hostien?", flüsterte Kaspar.

„Glaube ich nicht. Das war eine Tür ganz in der Nähe. Wir sollten uns lieber drauf gefasst machen, dass sie gleich hier reinschneien. Weißt du noch, was du zu tun hast?"

„Ja. Auf mich können sie sich verlassen, Professor."

Van Helsing musterte den Jungen zweifelnd und wünschte sich sehnlichst, die Türen in diesem Keller würden nach innen aufgehen, so dass man sie wenigstens verriegeln könnte.

„Also in ihren Zellen sind sie auch nicht." Angewidert versuchte Karolina die Spinnweben wieder aus ihrem Haar zu lesen, die sich trotz aller vorsicht dort festgeklebt hatten. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch auf die anderen warten."

„Wozu denn? Wir sind zu viert und sie nur zu zweit." Alfons fand eine weitere unverschlossene Tür und zog sie auf. „Das gibt uns in jedem Fall einen Vor ..."

Er verstummte, als er den jungen Sterblichen bemerkte, der hinter der Tür gestanden hatte. Kaspar, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Der Junge war über und über mit Kreuzen, Davidsternen, Halbmonden, heidnischen Götteramuletten und allem möglichen anderen Krimskrams behängt und hielt drohend eine Weinflasche in der Hand, die so schwer war, dass er sie nicht über den Kopf heben konnte.

„... teil. Was wird das, wenns fertig ist?"

Kaspar schien zu bemerken, dass er auf Alfons nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt hatte, riss ihm die Klinke aus der Hand und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

„Professor, es klappt nicht! Vielleicht ist er Atheist oder so was." Van Helsing verdrehte gequält die Augen. Sein Versteck auf den Weinregalen war alles andere als bequem. „Ist doch egal, du musst ihn nur durch die Tür locken."

Auf der anderen Seite des in Frage stehenden Objekts stand immer noch ein verdutzter Vampir. Die Anderen hatten inzwischen zu ihm aufgeschlossen.

„Alfons, was denn? Hast du etwa eine Spinne mit einem Bild von Athene gesehen?"

Sarah fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig in ihrem Stolz verletzt und wollte ihren Freunden beweisen, dass sie nicht nur eine hilflose Jungvampirin war.

Sie stolzierte mit hoch erhobener Fackel in die Weinkammer vor ihnen, bevor Alfons auch nur nach ihrem Kragen greifen konnte, um sie zurückzuhalten.

„Hier ist doch gar niemaaaaaa ..."

Wie abgesprochen stürzte sich Henry von seinem Versteck aus auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Was er dabei nicht erwartet hatte, war ein panisch kreischendes Etwas, dass nach seinem Gesicht kratzte.

Verdutzt packte er die am Boden liegende Fackel und hob sie so, dass er sein Opfer sehen konnte.

Ein junges Mädchen? Nanu, wo war der Blonde geblieben?

Verteidigungsbereit sprang er auf die Füße und hielt die Fackel wie eine Keule über die Schulter. Sollten sie ruhig kommen, er war bereit.

„Sarah! Komm raus da!" Alfons und Karolina hatten sich endlich soweit von ihrer Überraschung erholt, dass sie die junge Frau mit vereinten Kräften aus der kleinen Kammer warfen.

Für eine Prügelei auf so engem Raum waren die beiden einfach besser gerüstet. Vico konnte ihnen solange den Rücken decken.

Während van Helsing jedoch alle Mühe hatte, den knurrenden und fauchenden Alfons mit seiner Fackel auf Abstand zu halten, kämpfte Karolina mit ganz anderen Waffen.

„Jetzt lass das doch sein, Kaspar. Niemand hier tut dir etwas, solange du uns nicht angreifst." Ihre beruhigenden Worte veranlassten den junger Jäger allerdings nur, sich noch tiefer in den Spalt zwischen Weinregal und Wand zu quetschen.

„Nun komm schon. Professor Abronsius ist hier bei uns. Den kennst du doch, oder? Wenn du jetzt endlich anfängst, dich wie ein vernünftiger erwachsener Mann zu benehmen, statt wie ein Kleinkind, wird er nachher die Bisswunde versorgen können. Und du bekommst etwas zu essen, wie klingt das?"

Der Junge sagte zwar nichts, aber Karolina konnte spüren, dass ihn der Gedanke an etwas Essbares unruhig werden ließ.

„Gut und jetzt möchte ich, dass du dieses Holzkreuz auf den Boden legst. Das funktioniert bei dem Typen da hinten sowieso nicht."

Kaspar gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, sich von dieser Waffe – das Kreuz war unten angespitzt – zu trennen, aber er sah ein, dass er hinter einem Regal eingeklemmt ohnehin auf verlorenem Posten stand. Karolina atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Kreuz schließlich fallen ließ.

„Sehr schön. Die anderen sieben bitte auch noch."

Aber genauso schnell, wie die Prügelei in dem kleinen Raum begonnen hatte, wurde sie auch wieder beendet.

Alfons und van Helsing waren inzwischen zu einer recht ausgewogenen Pattsituation gelangt. Henry hatte zwar seine Fackel nichtmehr, dafür aber den Vampir zu Boden geworfen und sein Knie recht günstig in dessen Magengrube platziert. Allerdings hatte Alfons es trotz allem geschafft, den Wissenschaftler am Hals zu packen und ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft abzudrücken.

Zu allem Überfluss drückte ihm in diesem Moment jemand etwas verdammt spitzes in den Rücken.

„Lass ihn los, Syriaci.", die strenge Stimme des Grafen duldete keinen Widerspruch – nicht einmal vom sonst so aufmüpfigen Alfons.

Äußerst unsanft wurde Henry auf die Füße gezogen und behelfsmäßig mit einem Gürtel gefesselt. Na super, wo kamen denn jetzt noch zwei Vampire her?

„Hören Sie, Sie haben die falschen Leute erwischt. Wir können ihnen nichts über die anderen Jäger sagen!", versuchte er es auf dem vernünftigen Weg. Genausogut hätte er gegen eine Marmorsäule laufen können.

Graf von Krolock schenkte dem Professor nur ein humorloses Lächeln. „Wer sagt denn, das wir dich nicht nur zum Spaß foltern?" Es mochte ein Bluff sein und Cilia würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie das gehört hätte, aber das brauchte van Helsing ja nicht zu wissen.Cedric packte den gefesselten Jäger am Kragen und warf den vier mehr oder weniger jungen Vampiren wütende Blicke zu.

„Über die Bedeutung der Worte ‚Wartet vor der Kellertür' unterhalten wir uns beim Abendessen, Herrschaften. Komm jetzt Vico, je schneller wir anfangen, desto eher haben wir es hinter uns."

Die drei Vampire schleiften van Helsing ohne viel Federlesen zurück in seine Zelle. Übrig blieben Karolina, Alfons und Sarah ... und natürlich der inzwischen vollends verängstigte Kaspar.

„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal loslegen." Alfons verschloss sicherheitshalber die Zimmertür.

„Schön das du dich wieder wie ein zivilisiertes Wesen benimmst.", grummelte Karolina. „Man hätte ja fast denken können, du bist zum Werwolf mutiert."

Alfons ließ sich von ihren Vorwürfen nicht gerade beeindrucken – immerhin stritten sie seit über zweihundert Jahren über dieses Thema. „Nun hol den Kleinen schon aus seiner Ecke, sonst tu ich es. Sarah, hilfst du mir ein bisschen Licht zu machen?"

Mit der wie durch ein Wunder noch brennenden Fackel, ein paar leeren Weinflaschen und etwas Lampenöl war der Raum im nu so hell beleuchtet, dass sogar Kaspar einigermaßen sehen konnte.

Der hatte mit ein bisschen Überredungskunst seitens Karolina und einem kleinen Zähneblecken von Alfons endlich in der Mitte des Raumes Platz genommen und schielte jetzt ängstlich zu den drei Vampiren, die um ihn herum saßen.

„Also, dein Name ist Kaspar, richtig?"

Glücklich, dass offenbar Karolina und nicht der blonde Vampir das Kommando hatte, nickte der Angesprochene vorsichtig.

„Verrätst du uns, wie alt du bist?"

„Zwanzig.", piepste der Junge so überzeugend wie möglich.

„Zwanzig?", Alfons zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sicher, das du nicht zwölf sagen wolltest?"

„Zwanzig.", wiederholte Kaspar leise und Karolina schüttelte den Kopf.

„So wird das nichts. Weißt du, wir brauchen ein paar Infos von dir, Kaspar, und wir sind auch bereit, dir im Tausch dafür ein bisschen was anzubieten. Aber wenn du dich querstellst und uns anlügst, müssen wir ein wenig überzeugender fragen, fürchte ich."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor euch!" Trotzig erwiderte der Junge Karolinas Blick.

Die hob nur die Hand um Alfons das Wort abzuschneiden, bevor er mit irgendetwas drohen konnte, was gegen ihre Nicht-mehr-Gewalt-als-nötig-Vereinbarung verstieß.

„Das ist schön. Du brauchst nämlich auch keine zu haben, wenn du uns nicht provozierst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir ein paar ziemlich knifflige Fragen auf der Seele brennen, vor allem bezüglich der netten kleinen Löcher in deinem Hals. Also ... sag mir wie alt du wirklich bist, und du darfst mich etwas fragen."

Angestrengt versuchte Kaspar in den Gesichtern der Vampire zu lesen, aber ob sie friedlich waren oder ihn einfach umbringen würden, wenn er ihnen alles verraten hatte, konnte er nicht herausfinden.

„Wo habt ihr Professor van Helsing hingebracht? Was machen die mit ihm?"

Karolina schüttelte unerbittlich den Kopf. „Nicht so herum, Junge. Ich habe zuerst gefragt."

„... fünfzehn."

„Sie haben ihn zurück in seine Zelle gebracht und stellen ihm ein paar Fragen. Genauso wie wir."

„Nur das sie dabei wahrscheinlich weniger zimperlich sind.", fügte Alfons grummelnd hinzu. Sogar Sarah war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er den blutrünstigen Vampir nur spielte, oder dem Jungen ernsthaft an den Kragen wollte.

Kaspar sank noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr in sich zusammen.

„Wie kommt es, das du mit fünfzehn schon studierst?"

„Tu ich nicht.", Kaspar kaute nervös an seiner Unterlippe. Er hoffte sehnlichst, dass die Vampire nicht zu dem Schluss kamen, er wäre wertlos für sie, wenn er mit der ganzen Wahrheit rausrückte. „Mein Onkel unterrichtet an der Königsberger Universität und nimmt mich manchmal mit auf Arbeit. Was ... was macht ihr jetzt mit mir? Bin ich eure Geisel?"

„Wir werden dich zumindest solange hier behalten, bis wir Alfred zurückhaben. Was du danach tun möchtest, ist deine Entscheidung."

„Wer ist dein Onkel?", fiel Alfons dazwischen und sofort wurde der Junge wieder unruhiger.

„Er ist Professor an der Universität, das hab ich doch schon ..."

„Sein Name, Kleiner."

„H –h –hermann Claudius..."

„Alfons, nimm mir das nicht übel, aber ich wollte den jungen Mann hier nicht wie einen Schwerverbrecher behandeln."

Sarah konnte förmlich spüren, wie Kaspar jedes Mal erleichtert aufatmete, wenn Karolina Alfons in seine Schranken verwies. Allerdings konnte sie von ihrer Beobachtungsposition aus auch die kurzen Blicke sehen, die die Vampire sich zuwarfen. Offenbar arbeiteten die beiden besser zusammen, als es für den armen Kaspar den Anschein hatte.

„Wer seid ihr überhaupt?", flüsterte der junge Jäger mit dem letzten bisschen Mut, den er zusammenkratzen konnte. In allen Büchern, die er gelesen hatte stand, dass Vampire ihre Identität nur ungern preisgaben.

Entweder hatten diese Bücher unrecht oder seine Chancen, lebendig hier herauszukommen standen sogar noch schlechter als er angenommen hatte, denn Karolina antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Nun, das hübsche Mädchen hier zu meiner Rechten ist Sarah Chagall, Wirtstochter aus Rumänien. Mein Name ist Karolina von Krolock. Ich arbeite in der Edinburgher Auffangstation für Jungvampire..."

Sie bemerkte Kaspars verständnislosen Blick und seufzte.

„ ... eine Art Kinderheim für Leute wie dich, die entweder aus Versehen gebissen wurden oder ihre Eltern gar nicht kennen. Und das Raubein auf der linken Seite ist Alfons Syriaci. Solange du ihn nicht provozierst hast du wenig vor ihm zu befürchten. Erklär mir, warum ihr gestern Nacht angegriffen habt."

„Es war eine Prüfung. Für T ... für die beiden Studenten, die mit dabei waren." Unsicher starrte der Junge auf seine Füße. „Ich bin eigentlich nur mitgekommen um zu beweisen, dass ich das Zeug zu einem richtigen Vampirjäger hab."

Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Bin ich jetzt wirklich ein ... ‚Jungvampir'?"

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte die Vampirin vor ihm. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich schätze du kennst die ganzen Legenden über uns Vampire? Bei Tagesanbruch verfallen wir in Leichenstarre, wir können kein fließendes Wasser überqueren, uns in Fledermäuse verwandeln und all das?"

„Ja."

„Ist alles Humbug. Das Einzige, was stimmt ist, dass man durch den Biss eines Vampires infiziert wird. Allerdings wird das wie jede andere Krankheit vom Immunsystem bekämpft, zumindest solange man am Leben ist. Je nach Person und Alter dauert das so zwei bis drei Wochen. Wenn du es also schaffst, dich in den nächsten paar Wochen nicht selbst umzubringen, hast du keine Probleme."

DAS schien endlich mal eine Nachricht zu sein, die Kaspar wirklich erleichterte. „Ich kann also wieder nach Hause?"

„Wenn deine Freunde Alfred gegen dich eintauschen, ja. Das werden sie doch, oder? Dein Onkel lässt dich sicher nicht hier verrotten."

„Ähhh ... ja sicher. Ich glaube schon."

Alfons beugte sich drohend zu Kaspar vor, der hastig wieder ein paar Zentimeter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Vampir brachte.

„Du glaubst schon?!"

„Naja ... das ist echt nicht meine Schuld!"

„Dann bin ich jetzt wirklich gespannt!"

„M ... Mein Onkel kann mich nicht so besonders leiden. Er meint ich wäre das schwarze Schaf der Familie, weil ich es als Jäger nicht wirklich drauf habe. Aber er holt mich bestimmt hier raus, ganz ehrlich. Ihr kriegt diesen Alfred wieder, bitte bringt mich jetzt nicht deswegen um! Ich ..."

„Alfons, es reicht!"

Die Zurechtweisung war eigentlich unnötig, denn genaugenommen hatte Alfons nichts weiter getan, als Kaspar böse anzugucken. Der Junge war wahrscheinlich noch nie aus seiner Königsberger Uni herausgekommen und Karolina wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er einfach vor Angst in Ohnmacht fallen würde, wenn er mal einem WIRKLICH wütenden Vampir gegenüberstand.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit das ganze Spielchen zu beenden. Wir schicken morgen einen Botschafter zum Hafenviertel, der einen Übergabetreffpunkt aushandeln soll, dann geben wir dich zurück. Einverstanden?"

„K ... Könnt ihr den nicht heute schon schicken?"

„Nein, es ist bereits nach Mitternacht. Gehen wir lieber kein Risiko mehr ein."

„Aber ..."

Karolina sah Kaspar freundlich aber bestimmt in die Augen. „Aber?"

„S ... Sie werden nicht mehr lange im Hauptquartier sein. Venedig war nur ein Zwischenstopp, damit Wilhelm und Tanja ihre Prüfung ablegen können. Und wenn niemand weiß, dass ich noch am Leben bin ..."

Die Vampirin nickte mehr als zufrieden. „Keine Angst, wir regeln das schon. Jetzt komm mit rauf, ich habe dir immerhin eine ordentliche Mahlzeit versprochen."

-----------------------------------------------

Hastig machte sich Kaspar über den zweiten Teller Kartoffelbrei her, den Cilia ihm hinstellte.

Henry van Helsing saß ebenfalls in der Küche. Seine Fesseln war er inzwischen losgeworden, aber nach Flucht stand ihm trotzdem nicht der Sinn. Lieber kaute er an einer trockenen Scheibe Weißbrot, um die Nachwirkungen der Chilisauce wenigstens ein bisschen zu mildern.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," entschuldigte sich Cilia zum hundertsten Mal in Folge. „Normalerweise sind die Männer nicht so. Im Moment liegen hier bei jedem die Nerven blank. Sie müssen uns wirklich für einen barbarischen Haufen halten!"

Henry musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm genau das gerade recht schwer viel. Die gemütliche Küche in der sie saßen, erinnerte nicht gerade an die gruseligen Schlösser aus den vielen Vampirgeschichten und auch die Hausherrin machte auf ihn einen äußerst freundlichen Eindruck.

Ok, das der Blonde auch anwesend war störte die Idylle ein wenig, aber zumindest die beiden mit der Chilisauce hatten ihm abgekauft, dass er nichts mit den Vampirjägern zu tun hatte. Vielleicht waren sie so schlau gewesen, es weiterzusagen.

„Ich werde Ihnen erst einmal ein paar Zimmer für den Tag herrichten.", unterbrach Cilia seinen Gedankengang. „Sie können sich im Westflügel frei bewegen. Verzeihen Sie bitte diese kleine Unbequemlichkeit, aber es ist auch zu Ihrer Sicherheit."

Die Vampirin lächelte, als sie van Helsings verwirrten Blick bemerkte. „Die meisten Partygäste sind in ihre eigenen Unterkünfte zurückgekehrt, aber ein paar enge Familienfreunde bleiben noch ein paar Tage. Vampire haben recht enge Freundschaftsbande und ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass einer von ihnen seinem Frust auf Herberts Zustand Luft macht."

Sie warf Alfons einen warnenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich anschickte die Küche zu verlassen.

„Du tust uns doch nicht wirklich etwas?", fragte Kaspar vorsichtig. Mit van Helsing an seiner Seite fühlte er sich wesentlich sicherer.

„Das kommt darauf an ... bei so süßen blauen Augen.", grinste Alfons und ignorierte Cilias genervten Blick.

„Halt dich einfach von ihm fern, wenn er betrunken ist.", rief sie dem Jungen über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Manchmal vergisst er, welches Jahrhundert wir haben."

Genüsslich streckte sich der blonde Vampir und amüsierte sich köstlich beim Anblick eines schockierten van Helsings und eines erstarrten Kaspars, der nicht einmal bemerkte, dass ihm Kartoffelbrei aufs Hemd tropfte. Er durfte sie vielleicht nicht verletzen, aber er hatte schon die perfekte Möglichkeit gefunden, ihnen den Angriff heimzuzahlen.

-------------------------------------------------

Ahh, geschafft. Endlich mal wieder ein zehn Seiten Kapitel - ich dachte schon ich kann es gar nicht mehr :-)

Was haltet ihr davon? Mögt ihr eigentlich van Helsing und Kaspar?

So, und um nicht wieder ins alte Muster zurückzufallen, hab ich von Kapitel 19 schon die erste Viertelseite.

Feuert mich jemand an?


	20. Was ist passiert?

-

Kapitel 19 - Was ist passiert?

-

Hallöchen alle zusammen! Lang lang ist es her, dass ich mich im Netz ausgetobt hab, aber die letzte Klausur ist geschrieben, die letzte Vorlesung besucht und ich bin zurück -schwarzeneggerbrilleaufsetz-

Und da ich mich nicht trauen würde mit leeren Händen hier aufzukreuzen, hab ich gleich noch das neue Kapitel mitgebracht! Wers gar nicht erwarten kann springt gleich zum nächsten Querstrich, der Rest findet hier vielleicht Antwort auf seine Fragen ...

-blackidasletztestreichholzzurückgeb- Danke fürs Anfeuern, die Munition war ganz gut -durchdieverkokeltenhaarestreich- da du Alfons ja zum Schlitttschuhfahren ausgeborgt hattest, gibt es diesmal etwas weniger von ihm und etwas mehr von den anderen ...

at Aisa: Keine Angst, Herbi und Alfi würde ich doch nicht vergessen. Den beiden geht es ... nun ja, den Umständen entsprechend ... aber sieh am besten selbst.

Nicht zu vergessen Bissigs brennende Fragen:  
>>Was hat Vico gegen seine Oma?  
Eigentlich nix. Aber mal ehrlich, wer hängt schon gern bei seiner senilen Oma rum, wenn es eine spannende Entführung aufzuklären gibt?  
>>Wann wacht Herbert eigentlich wieder auf? Ich will Herbert in Aktion!  
Nun mal nicht so ungeduldig ... -gg- Du weißt doch, Herbi braucht schon in gesundem Zustand Stunden um wachzuwerden. Aber dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.  
>>Wie gehts Alfred, sitzt er immer noch bei diesen Vampirjäger-Deppen im Verließ?  
Äääh ... ja. Da bleibt er auch leider noch ein bisschen. -herbertstrengenblickzuwerf- nein,da hilft auch kein betteln von Hauptdarstellern

an Graeflicher-Trottel: Tja, was soll ich sagen. Es hat wieder so lang gedauert. Mal sehen ob ich beim nächsten Chap besser werde...

und Jagura: Ja, diesmal kommt mehr von Alfi und Herbi -endlichwieder- Allerdings ... Alfons und Kaspar? Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut geht wenn ich noch ein Pärchen zu verkuppeln veruche. Ganz davon abgesehen, das Alfons für eine Affaire mit einem 15jährigen wahrscheinlich von einer gewissen Vampirin skalpiert, frittiert und mit Pfefferminzsoße den Löwen vorgeworfen werden würde.  
Aber man kann ihn ja ein bisschen Flirten lassen ... -gg-

at Aisa und Bissig : Ihr wollt wirklich die ganze lange Geschichte, wie Herbert gebissen wurde? Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich außer mir noch jemand für eine Story interessiert, in der die meisten Musicalcharas noch nichtmal geboren sind.  
Wir könnens ja demokratisch halten: Würde das da draußen noch jemand gern lesen? Bei genug Stimmen (und wenig Gegenstimmen, die Meckerer sind ja meistens die schnellsten -gg-), kann ich mich ja in den Ferien mal an einen Plot setzen (Schreiben werd ich sie wenn dann aber erst, wenn Viva Venezia endlich fertig ist –gg- ich bin auch nur ein Mensch...)

Und jetzt ist endlich genug geredet! Alle an ihre Plätze ... fertig? ... ÄÄÄÄÄKKTSCHNN!

-

„Alfred, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!" „Helfen? Ihr wollt mich umbringen!" „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", reichlich entnervt klopfte Tanja an die Tür der Toilette, in der Alfred sich eingeschlossen hatte. „Wir verstehen ja, dass die letzten zwei Tage ein wenig stressig für dich waren, aber ..." „IHR versteht überhauptNICHTS!", fiel Alfred ihr ins Wort. Er war seit seiner Entführung von einem Untersuchungsraum in den nächsten geschubst worden. Immer wenn er nach Herbert oder Professor Abronsius fragte, erntete er nur mitleidige Blicke und gegessen – oder getrunken – hatte er seit dem auch noch nichts. „Das Einzige, was euch interessiert ist, die Aufgaben des Professors zu erfüllen, damit ihr diesen dämlichen Abschluss kriegt." „He, es ist immerhin deine Schuld, das wir nicht bestanden haben!" Wilhelm schlug noch einmal heftiger gegen die Tür. „Du bist doch derjenige, der vor Professor Claudius behauptet hat, dass diese blonde Bestie noch lebt." „Erstens heißt die Bestie Herbert und zweitens habe ich nur gesagt, dass ich euch nicht glaube, dass er tot ist. Ihr habt das Herz nicht getroffen und Professor Abronsius hat bestimmt einen Weg gefunden, ihm zu helfen." „Alfred, wir wollen bloß herausfinden, was einen Vampir und sein Opfer miteinander verbindet ..." „... und wozu braucht ihr dann DIESE Spritze?" „Das ist ein Serum von Professor Claudius. Es hilft dir doch nur, die Nachwirkungen des Vampirbanns zu überwinden." „Ein ganzer Liter!" Tanja und Wilhelm wechselten einen entmutigten Blick. „Meinetwegen, dann versuchen wir es auf deine Methode," gab der Student grummelnd nach und brachte die Spritze zurück ins Labor.  
„Hör mal, Alfred.", versuchte Tanja die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungvampirs zu erregen. „Wie wäre es mit einer anderen Untersuchungsmethode? Wir stellen dir bloß ein paar Fragen, in denen wir herausfinden wollen, inwieweit dich der Biss verändert hat. Keine Spritzen, keine Skalpelle, kein Knoblauch, ok?" „Und das soll ich euch glauben?" „Vertrau mir. Du weißt doch, ich hab Psychologie als Nebenfach."

-

Auch im Anwesen der de Montaines war man in der zweiten Nacht nach Alfreds Entführung nicht untätig. Obwohl – eigentlich taten sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts sinnvolles, wie Vico sich eingestehen musste.  
Die „Erwachsenen" hatten sich schon wieder in Suchtrupps aufgeteilt und durchkämmten die Stadt oder sprachen mit den untoten Bewohnern des Hafenviertels.  
Zurückgeblieben waren nur er und Sarah, mit der leidigen Aufgabe zwei Sterbliche zu bewachen und nebenbei noch Oma Sapphira zu beschäftigen. Vico mochte seine Oma zwar wirklich, aber er war gerade mal sieben Jahre jünger als Herbert und er sah absolut nicht ein, warum er immer noch von allen wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt wurde!  
„He Vico, du bist dran." „Wie? Schon wieder?" „Klar, Kaspar hat doch nen Richtungswechsel gelegt." Es war zwar nicht leicht gewesen, dem Jungen VampirUno beizubringen – Sterbliche konnten ja so schwer von Begriff sein. Aber vor allem die Extraregel, dass man ein ganzes Glas Blut trinken musste, wenn man vergaß Uno zu sagen, hatte ihn zu einem sehr konzentrierten Spieler gemacht.  
Etwas das Vico nach drei Stunden Kartenspielen gehörig schwer viel.  
„Kann mir nochmal jemand sagen, warum wir hier rumsitzen, während die anderen versuchen, Alfred zu finden?", fragte er deprimiert.  
„Weil du Hausarrest hast." Sapphira lächelte ihrem Urenkel über den Kartentisch hinweg zu. „Und den hast du, weil es bis heute noch niemand geschafft hat, deiner Mutter ins Gesicht zu lügen." „Uno Uno! Ha, ich hab gewonnen!" Überrascht blickten Sapphira und Vico zu der überglücklichen Sarah hinüber. „Na, los, zählt schon eure Punkte zusammen!" „Ich glaube das brauchen wir nicht. Kaspar schlägt eh keiner mehr und Sarah ist zweite." „Coool! Na, was sagst du? Diesen uralten Gerippen haben wirs doch ganz schön gezeigt, oder!", zufrieden klopfte Sarah dem überraschten Sterblichen auf die Schulter.  
„Aber ... bist du nicht auch uralt?" Vorsichtig musterte Kaspar erst Sarah, dann Vico, konnte aber beim besten Willen keinen großen Altersunterschied feststellen. „Seid ihr nicht beide zusammen gebissen worden?" Vico grinste wie ein Honigkuchen, als er Sarahs entsetzte Miene bemerkte. „Nicht gaaanz. Mich hat es Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts erwischt. Wenn meine Mutter und Karolina nicht gewesen wären, wahrscheinlich schon früher." Er hatte längst begriffen, dass man den jungen Möchtegernjäger am Besten mit alten Geschichten ködern konnte.  
„Haben sie dich damals vor den Vampiren beschützt?" Kaspar schien etwas zu erwarten, das mindestens so spannend war, wie ein Dracularoman.  
„Äh ... nicht ganz. Sie waren zu der Zeit beide schon Vampire und das Verbot Minderjährige zu beißen gab es noch nicht. Aber Karolina hat ja seit ich vierzehn war für den Sterblichen-Schutz-Verein gearbeitet und Mama stellt sich ohnehin niemand in den Weg, wenn sie erstmal wütend ist, deswegen haben alle brav die Zähne von mir gelassen." „Aber ich werd doch auch erst im September achtzehn ...", bemerkte Sarah verwirrt – und erntete dafür einen überraschten Blick von Kaspar und ein Lächeln Sapphiras.  
„Das ist wahr, Kindchen, und du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass du gerade in der Küche geholfen hast, als Karolina ihrem Vater dafür die Leviten gelesen hat. Ich hab den Jungen lange nicht so kleinlaut erlebt." „Wundert euch nicht, Oma nennt sogar Alfons ‚ihren Kleinen'." „Ja aber wie ...", bevor Kaspar seine Frage beenden konnte, ließ ein lautes Klirren die Vampire hochschrecken.  
„Was war das denn?" „Vielleicht van Helsing ..." „Nein, der ist oben in seinem Zimmer." „Und der Professor?" „Keine Ahnung." Wie auf Kommando stürmten Sarah und Vico in Richtung des Geräusches, Kaspar und Sapphira folgten in gemächlicherem Tempo.

Tatächlich stammte das Klirren vom Professor – genauer gesagt von seiner obligatorischen Tasche, die sie im Flur auf dem Boden liegend fanden. Die verdächtig grünen Flüssigkeiten, die bereits auf den Teppich suppten, würden Cilia wahrscheinlich helle Freude bereiten, wenn sie nach Hause kam.  
Aber keiner der Vampire hatte momentan einen Blick sowas. Vielmehr starrten sie mit herunterhängenden Kinnladen in das Zimmer vor ihnen, wo Abronsius gerade dabei war, einem heftig quengelnden Patienten mit Thermometer im Mund den Blutdruck zu messen.  
Sarah fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „HERBI!" Jauchzend fiel sie dem Vampir um den Hals, völlig unbeeindruckt vom Protest des Professors und Herberts schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.  
„Herbi! Herbi! Herbi! Ich hab doch gewusst, dass du wieder gesund wirst!" „Wie konntest du uns bloß so einen Schrecken einjagen!" Da auf Sarahs Seite des Bettes kein Durchkommen war, schubste Vico kurzerhand den Professor zur Seite, um seinen Cousin ebenfalls in die Arme nehmen zu können.  
Sapphira war da etwas zurückhaltender und half dem armen Abronsius wieder auf die Füße, aber auch sie konnte die Freudentränen in ihren Augenwinkeln nicht leugnen.  
„Aauuu, Sarah du erwürgst mich! Womit hab ich das denn verdient?", krächzte der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit mit seinem letzten bisschen Sauerstoff.  
Entsetzt blickte die junge Frau auf Herbert herunter. „Jetzt sag bloß, du erinnerst dich nicht." „An die geniale Überraschungsparty? Klar! Ooohh ... und mein Kopf tut weh, als hätte Alfons mich wieder zum Wetttrinken überredet." „An nichts weiter? Wie du mit Alfred getanzt hast? Das ihr euch rausgeschlichen habt? An die Vampirjäger?" Vico konnte sich das genausowenig vorstellen wie Sarah. „Ich hab mich mit Alfred rausgeschlichen!" Herberts Gesichtsausdruck nach waren sie nicht die einzigen Ungläubigen.  
„Kinder, Kinder, jetzt beruhigt euch doch erst einmal. Ihr bringt ihn ja wirklich um.", fuhr Sapphira dazwischen. Der Gedächtniszustand ihres Enkels konnte warten, bis er wieder bei Kräften war. „Lasst den Professor seine Arbeit machen und dann kriegt der Junge erstmal eine heiße Hühnerbrühe und einen Schluck Blut." Die Aussicht, etwas in den Magen zu bekommen, stimmte Herbert wesentlich fröhlicher – warum er solchen Hunger hatte, konnte er sich zwar nicht erklären ... aber allzu wichtig schien ihm das auch nicht.  
Er wollte gerade begeistert zustimmen, als sein Blick auf die riesige Schere fiel, die Professor Abronsius gerade aus seiner durchweichten Tasche fischte.  
Dieses Mordinstrument stellte seinen knurrenden Magen so ziemlich in den Schatten.  
„Ähh ... Professor ... was wird das denn?" „Oh, nur keine Angst, junger Mann. Ich muss lediglich noch einmal die Verbände wechseln." Vico und Sarah machten Abronsius Platz, der ersteinmal das Pflaster auf Herberts Stirn abriss. „AAAAUUU! Professor!" „Nun mal nicht so empfindlich, wenn ich bitten darf. Den Verband an der Brust muss ich auch noch entfernen. Kannst du dich ein bisschen vorbeugen?" „Wieso bin ich eigentlich eingepackt wie eine Mumie ... aaah! Das sticht!" Die beiden Vampire standen zum Glück noch in Reichweite, um zu verhindern, das Herbert mit dem Kopf auf die Bettkante knallte.  
„Interessant ..." Professor Abronsius konnte nicht umhin, schnell noch eine Notiz in sein wie durch ein Wunder trockengebliebenes Büchlein zu kritzeln. „Patient kann sich noch nicht aus eigener Kraft aufrichten..." Er musterte Herbert über den Rand des Buches hinweg. „... Außerdem deutliche Anzeichen von Schwindel und Übelkeit." „Schreiben sie doch einfach erst ist grün wie Spinatsuppe.", kicherte Vico, während er seinem Cousin fürsorglich ein Kissen unter den Kopf schob. Sapphira war schon auf dem Weg Richtung Küche um etwas Hühnerbrühe aufzusetzen.  
„Macht nichts, dann müssen wir den Verband doch durchschneiden." „Ihr habt mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Warum die ganzen Binden? Bin ich ..." Mit einem Schnitt waren eben jene verschwunden und Herbert starrte auf das mit Grint verkrustete Loch in seiner Brust, dass der Professor notdürftig mit zwei Stichen genäht hatte. Abronsius war recht zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. Zwar hatte sich noch keine richtige Narbe gebildet, aber die Wunde eiterte nicht und die Entzündung, die Herberts Fieber verursacht hatte, war fast völlig verschwunden.  
Der blonde Vampir sah das offenbar anders, denn seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schlagartig von grün zu kalkweiß. Vico hielt ihm zwar eiligst die Augen zu, aber das konnte auch nicht mehr verhindern, dass er – schon wieder – ohnmächtig wurde. Zum Glück lag das weiche Kissen bereits in Position.  
„Was war das denn?" Sarah und Abronsius blickten gleichermaßen erstaunt auf den bewusstlosen Vampir.  
„Hab ich euch das noch nicht gesagt?", Vico kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. „Er kann doch kein Blut sehen." „WAS!" „Nein, nein ... Nur sein eigenes nicht. Früher war das nicht so schlimm. Wir vermuten dass er sich bei seinem Biss bei Alfons angesteckt hat, der hat dieselbe Macke." „Und wie wecken wir ihn jetzt wieder auf?" „Ich denke das brauchen wir nicht." Der Professor maß noch einmal Herberts Puls. „Scheint diesmal nur eine leichte Ohnmacht zu sein. In spätestens einer halben Stunde ist er wieder bei uns." „Na super. Siehst du jetzt ein, dass er keine gefährliche Bestie ist, Kas ... par? Kaspar? Wo ist er hin?" Vico zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hilft er Oma in der Küche." „Wir sollten ihn lieber suchen."

-

„Also nochmal jetzt. Du bist mit dieser Sandra ..." „Sarah." „ ... mit Sarah aus dem Schloss entkommen, es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und ihr wart eigentlich in Sicherheit. Und was ist dann passiert?" Alfred seufzte. Wie lange sollte es denn bitte dauern, die Geschehnisse der letzten sechs Monate zu erzählen, wenn Wilhelm schon bei den ersten sechs Tagen alles doppelt fragte.  
„Sie hat mich gebissen und wir sind zurückgegangen." Wilhelm blickte von dem Blatt auf, das er gerade recht unordentlich mit Stichpunkten über Alfreds ‚Abenteuer' beschrieb.  
„Ihr seid zurück?" „Ja." „Einfach so?" „Na wie denn sonst? Mit einer Einhornkutsche?" „Wenn du mich fragst, ist das eine ganz blöde Geschichte.", wandte sich der Student an Tanja, die in der Ecke saß und sich auf einem Klemmbrett Notizen machte, die nur Psychologiestundenten verstehen konnten.  
„Ich frag dich aber nicht.", erwiderte sie abwesend und überlegte angestrengt, wie sie Alfreds genervtes Stirnrunzeln interpretieren sollte.  
„Es ist ja auch keine Geschichte, sondern die Wahrheit.", mischte sich das Untersuchungsobjekt jetzt wieder in die Unterhaltung ein.  
„Deswegen könnte die Wahrheit ruhig ein bisschen dramatischer ausfallen, als ‚Wir sind den Bösen entkommen, haben uns die Nase geputzt und sind zurückgetrottet.' " „He, ich studiere Geschichte und Archäologie, nicht Literatur!" „Willst du damit irgendetwas gegen mein Hauptfach einwenden?" Ein Räuspern von Tanja unterbrach die Beiden. „He, also so kommen wir wirklich nicht weiter." „Wieso? Ihr wolltet doch wissen, was die letzten Monate passiert ist." „Ja, aber ... Alfi ich will rauskriegen, wie Vampire denken. Und dazu musst du dich wie ein Vampir benehmen, nicht wie ein Student zwischen seinen Kommilitonen!" Verwirrt blickte der Assistent von einem zum anderen. „Aber ich bin doch wie immer." „Eben nicht. Würdest du mit irgendeinem deiner Vampirfreunde so reden, wie mit Wilhelm eben?" „Nein.", gab Alfred kleinlaut zu.  
„Siehst du. Wir haben es genauso eilig zurück nach Königsberg zu kommen, wie du, aber dazu müssen wir diese Prüfung bestehen. Und Professor Claudius ist kein sehr geduldiger Typ, wie du weißt." Das war eine mögliche Alternative, an die der Jungvampir nicht eine Sekunde lang gedacht hatte.  
„Zurück nach Königsberg? Ihr meint ... ich könnte nach Hause?" Alfred war sich nicht sicher, ob er vielleicht etwas falsches gesagt hatte, denn Tanja fing sofort an, weitere Notizen über ihn zu machen.  
„Na sicher! Wir sind auch schon seit vier Monaten unterwegs. Meine Mutter schreibt laufend Briefe, wann wir denn endlich wieder da sind.", übernahm Wilhelm das Reden. „Und deine Eltern haben angeblich schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben, deswegen waren wir ja so überrascht dich hier zu finden." Seine Eltern. Alfred hatte in den letzten Monaten so oft an sie gedacht, aber sich nie getraut einen Brief von seinem Schicksal zu schreiben.  
„Ich kann nicht wieder nach Hause.", flüsterte er, mehr um sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Wie soll ich denn bitte als Vampir auf die Uni gehen? Oder bei meinen Eltern wohnen?" „Gar nicht." Tanja war endlich fertig mit ihren Beobachtungen und legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite. „Genau darüber wollte ich ja mit dir reden. Es gibt da ein neues, noch streng geheimes Forschungsprojekt namens V.A.M.P.I.R." „Und was heißt V.A.M.P.I.R.?" Wilhelm zuckte die Schultern „Weiß niemand wirklich. Es klingt halt einfach nur geheimnisvoll." „Ist auch unwichtig. Viel interessanter ist das Projekt selbst. Es geht um das Wiederbeleben von Toten." „Und was soll mir das Nützen? Ich bin nicht tot. Und solche Forschungen gibt es dutzende." „ ... ja, aber nur diese eine hat sich auf LEBENDE Tote spezialisiert. Sehr richtig, auf Vampire ... und Zombies und das ganze andere Gewäsch, wenn deren Existenz mal bewiesen wird." Alfred blickte reichlich verwirrt in die Runde. „Ihr nehmt mich auf den Arm. Woher wollt ihr von so einer ‚streng geheimen' Sache wissen?" Wilhelm verdrehte die Augen. „Nimms mir nicht übel, aber sehr viel heller im Kopf bist du durch den Sonnenentzug nicht geworden. Meinst du Claudius zieht mit einem Haufen Studenten durch Europa, weil ihm die Landschaft gefällt?" „Nein, aber ..." „WIR sind V.A.M.P.I.R. Und der eigentliche Grund für diese Exkursion ist die Suche nach geeigneten Testsubjekten." „V.A.M.P.I.R.?", fragte Alfred noch einmal, nicht sehr viel erleuchteter. „Mein Gott, der Name wird natürlich noch geändert, bevor wir damit an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Das ist nur ein vorübergehender Deckname, den Kaspar sich ausgedacht hat." Tanja rückte etwas näher zu den beiden Männern, um Alfred ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
„Der Punkt ist der: Wir experimentieren schon seit geraumer Zeit an der richtigen Mischung aus Bluttransfusionen und Kräuterkuren, um das Konzept allgemeingültig zu machen. Bis jetzt funktioniert es nur bei ganz jungen Vampiren, aber du bist erst sechs Monate alt, du könntest noch Glück haben." Alfred versuchte einen Moment lang erfolglos, seine Kinnlade wieder hochzuklappen. „Ich ... ich verstehe nicht ... Das geht doch gar nicht!" „Natürlich klappt das. Wir haben es bis jetzt an drei ganz frisch Gebissenen ausprobiert und alle drei liegen jetzt fröhlich an der Riviera und lassen sich bedenkenlos die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen." „Und woher wisst ihr, dass das nur bei Jungvampiren geht?" „Naja." Wilhelm und Tanja tauschten einen peinlich berührten Blick. „Der Prozess dauert zwar fast einen Monat, aber bestimmte Anzeichen kann man schon ab der ersten ... Behandlung ... beobachten." „Zum Beispiel ein deutlich geringeres Bedürfnis nach Blut." „Wir behandeln seit fast einer Woche auch ein Testsubjekt, dass wahrscheinlich schon über hundert Jahre alt ist. Bei ihr haben wir allerdings noch keinerlei Verbesserung feststellen können." „Ihr meint wirklich, das könnte klappen? Ich meine, ich könnte dann zurück nach Hause und ganz normal weiterleben? Wie ein Sterblicher?" Tanja bemerkte den Hoffnungsschimmer im Gesicht des Studenten und klopfte ihm bekräftigend auf die Schulter. „Wenn wir es dir doch sagen. Wir machen hier ein paar Voruntersuchungen und in Königsberg nehmen wir dich ernsthaft in Behandlung. Dann könntest du wieder an die Uni, zurück zu deinen Freunden und deiner Familie. Denk mal drüber nach, ok?"

Tanja war sich mehr als sicher, dass Alfred eben das tun würde, als sie ihn zu einem kleinen Zimmer führte, dass etwas weiter den Gang hinunter lag.  
„Also die schlechte Nachricht ist, das wir dich weiterhin tagsüber einschließen müssen." „Wie? Ist es schon wieder Tag oder immer noch?" Wilhelm warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich fürchte, schon wieder. Es ist sechs Uhr morgens und die Untersuchungen haben ein bisschen länger gedauert, als erwartet." „Na toll, und was ist die gute Nachricht?" „Dass dein Zimmer ein eigenes Bad hat. Obwohl Bad vielleicht übertrieben ist, für jemanden der in einem Schloss lebt. Es sind ein Waschbecken und ein Toillette, aber dafür hast du warmes Wasser aus der Leitung. Na dann wünsche ich eine Gute Nacht ... oder sagt man bei Vampiren guten Tag?" „Eigentlich sagt man ‚Schlaf schön.'", erwiderte Alfred, stellte aber rasch einen Fuß in die Tür, als Tanja abschließen wollte. „He, also, bevor ihr geht, könntet ihr mir vielleicht ... ich hab seit einem Tag nichts gegessen." „Kein Problem. Wil ist für deine Verpflegung verantwortlich. Er bringt dir auch noch einen Krug Blut mit hoch. Schweineblut, ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht zu sehr. Zur Not haben wir auch noch Kaninchen." „Äh ... nein, Schwein ist schon ok.", erwiderte Alfred verwirrt. In seiner gesamten Zeit bei den Vampiren war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, sich von Tierblut zu ernähren. Ob das funktionierte?  
Nun, er würde es bald herausfinden, dachte er, als Tanja schließlich doch noch die Tür zuzog und er in seinem stockfinsteren Zimmer allein war.

-

„Krümel? Krümelchen, hörst du mich?" Oh nein, es war doch noch viel zu früh ... nur noch einmal rumdrehen ... ja genau, dann würde er auch aufstehen .  
Glücklich über diesen Entschluss kuschelte Herbert von Krolock sich wieder in sein Kissen, wenn auch nur um abermals gestört zu werden.  
„Herbi, komm schon. Du hast wirklich lange genug geschlafen." Widerstrebend öffnete der Vampir ein Auge. Über ihm standen diesmal nicht nur Vico und Sarah, sondern auch noch sein Vater, Karolina, Tante und Onkel de Montaine, Alfons, Oma Sapphira und Francesco, die meisten von ihnen mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Ääähm ... N'abend ...", nuschelte er verschlafen. Herbert brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu erinnern wo er war und wieso alle so aufgewühlt schienen... richtig dieser ominöse Angriff, an den er sich zwar nicht erinnern konnte, aber an den er so langsam doch zu glauben begann.  
„Oh Krümelchen!" Überglücklich warf sich Karolina ihrem kleinen Bruder um den Hals, der erneut gequält aufstöhnte. „Mach sowas nie nie wieder, hörst du! Wenn du mich nochmal so erschreckst, zieh ich dir wirklich das Fell über die Ohren!" „He, das war schließlich nicht mit Absicht ...", verteidigte sich der zerquetschte Vampir. Leider vergeblich, denn auch Alfons hatte sich endlich durch die Umstehenden schlängeln können.  
„Meinst du etwa deswegen haben wir uns weniger Sorgen gemacht!" Da Karolina und Herbert zu einem untrennbaren Bündel verschmolzen schienen, umarmte Alfons kurzerhand beide. „Wen soll ich denn bitte ärgern, wenn mein Welpe nichtmehr da ist?" Ohne eine Chance zu entkommen, musste Herbert sich auch vom Rest der Anwesenden Umarmen, Knuddeln und durch die Haare wuscheln lassen. Was immer seit dem Abend seiner Feier passiert war, er schien wirklich der Anlass für eine Menge Sorgen gewesen zu sein. „Auuu ... nicht so fest Cesco! Ihr tut ja alle, als hättet ihr mich seit Wochen nicht gesehen!" „Hmmm ... Eigentlich waren es nur drei Tage, in denen du halbtot im Bett lagst ... Hast Recht, kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.", neckte Francesco und schob den Blonden Vampir mit gespieltem Desinteresse von sich, knuddelte ihn aber sofort wieder. „Du hast hier eine richtige Panik ausgelöst, weißt du das eigentlich?" „Und was ist mit Alfi? Ist der mit heiler Haut davongekommen?" Die betretene Stille, die sich schlagartig über den Raum senkte, ließ Herbert nichts Gutes ahnen.  
„Was ... was ist mit Alfred? Ist er auch verletzt? Tante Cilia? Oma? Nun sag doch mal jemand etwas!" Sapphira und Cilia wechselten einen Blick und begannen dann, alle bis auf Karolina und den Grafen aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen. Alfons mussten sie mit vereinten Kräften auf den Flur schieben.  
„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Syriaci, du kannst nachher wieder zu deinem Kleinen. Lass die drei erstmal allein." Francesco gesellte sich zu ihnen und half den Frauen Alfons ins Wohnzimmer zu dirigieren. „Was meinst du wie Herbert reagieren wird?" Alfons verzog das Gesicht und warf einen letzten Blick auf Herberts Zimmertür, bevor er endgültig weitergeschleift wurde.  
„Offen gesagt mache ich mir mehr Sorgen darüber, was er anstellen wird, wenn er die Nachricht erstmal verarbeitet hat."

-

Doch soweit war der arme Herbert noch lange nicht. Da sich der Rest der Familie so geschickt aus der Affaire gezogen hatte, lag es nun an Graf von Krolock und Karolina, den jungen Mann über das Schicksal seines Angebeteten zu unterrichten.  
„... Im Kampf selbst ist er nicht verletzt worden, soweit wir wissen. Und wir haben glaubwürdige Beweise dafür, dass sie ihn lebendig haben wollten.", beendete von Krolock ihre Geschichte, zusammengestückelt aus allem, was sie selbst von dem Angriff mitbekommen hatten, sowie den recht wirren Aussagen von Kaspar und van Helsing.  
Herbert hatte sich auf die Ellbogen gestützt und starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst." „Sarah hat mir schon gesagt, dass du dich an nichts davon erinnerst.", seufzte der Graf. „Tut die Beule noch weh?" Er wollte Herbert eine Hand auf die Stirn legen, aber der zog entnervt den Kopf weg. „Lass mich, MIR geht es prima!" Der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck mit dem der Vampir sich in einem neuen Schwindelanfall zurücklehnen musste, strafte seine Worte Lügen.  
„Und hört auf mich so mitleidig anzugucken! Ich mag mich nicht daran erinnern können, aber wenn Alfred wirklich in der Gewalt von Vampirjägern ist, dann steht hier nicht so blöd rum! Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Der blonde Vampir schlüpfte erstaunlich flink zwischen den Armen seiner Beschützer hindurch und versuchte neben dem Bett auf die Füße kommen. „Seht ihr ... mir geht es schon viel besser ...", keuchte er mühsam am Bettgiebel festgekrallt. Karolina verdrehte die Augen. Typisch ihr kleiner Bruder. Lieber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben, dass er eben nicht in der Verfassung war, seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
„Solange der Professor nicht bestätigt, dass es dir wieder gut geht, bleibst du im Bett, junger Mann.", mischte sich auch Graf von Krolock wieder ein, hob Herbert kurzerhand von den Füßen und platzierte ihn wieder auf den Kissen.  
„Herbert, wir tun wirklich alles, um Alfred wiederzufinden.", kam Karolina ihrem Vater zu Hilfe. „Wir haben die meisten der Gäste in Suchtrupps losgeschickt, die in den letzten beiden Nächten die ganze Stadt durchkämmt haben. Koukol hört sich tagsüber um und versucht etwas herauszufinden..." „Na toll, da scheint ihr ja schon richtig viel erreicht zu haben.", brummte Herbert. „Was ist mit diesen dummen Jägern? Die müssten doch wissen, wo Alfred ist." „Wir haben das Gebäude schon überprüft, das Kaspar uns gezeigt hat. Entweder haben sie einen neuen Unterschlupf oder sie sind schon dabei die Stadt zu verlassen ..." Karolina bereute ihre Worte in dem Moment, als sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. „SIE SIND DABEI DIE STADT ZU VERLASSEN!" „Wie du siehst wird es höchste Zeit, dass wir nach dem Jungen suchen." Von Krolock musterte seinen Sohn mit einem strengen Blick, bevor der auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte, etwas zu sagen.  
„Und das geht am Schnellsten, wenn wir uns dabei keine Sorgen um dich machen müssen. Also tu uns und Alfred bitte den Gefallen und hör auf das, was der Professor anordnet, klar?" „Ist klar.", seufzte Herbert niedergeschlagen. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern sofort aufzuspringen und jede Ecke Venedigs persönlich nach Alfi zu durchsuchen.  
Tröstend legte der Graf dem jungen Mann einen Arm um die Schulter. „Es ist schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Herbert. Und Alfred finden wir auch noch."

-

Fäääääärtich! Wie mein Professor zu sagen pflegt -gg-  
Und? Noch jemand da?  
Fragen? Meinungen? Anregungen? Beschimpfungen?  
Hinter dem lieben lila Button verbirgt sich ein geduldiger Zuhörer!


	21. Der Plan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 20 - Der Plan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halli Hallo!  
Wundert euch nicht über die Xse, spinnt grad und anders kann ich es nicht formatieren seufz  
Im Herbert-Story Voting steht es übrigens 3:1 dafür! Stimmen werden noch angenommen )  
Danke für eure lieben Reviews!  
... hmm überleg weiter hab ich eigentlich nix zu sagen. Naja, fangen wir halt an.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Gegensatz zu Kaspar, der sich nach und nach mit den beiden jüngeren Vampiren angefreundet hatte, fand van Helsing den erzwungenen Aufenthalt im Haus der de Montaines - gelinde gesagt - entnervend.  
Sie saßen jetzt bereits seit vier Tagen hier fest, weil es den Vampiren nicht gelungen war, das neue Versteck der Jäger ausfindig zu machen. Sein Zug zurück nach Königsberg war vermutlich längst dort angekommen und Henry sah seine geplante Expedition nach Ägypten und damit seine ohnehin recht wackelige Arbeitsstelle an der Universität bereits davonflattern.  
Die Vampire hatten ihm nicht einmal gestattet, ein Telegramm zu schicken.  
Da er also ohnehin nichts sinnvolles tun konnte, verbrachte er die Tage mit Diskussionen mit Professor Abronsius und die Nächte damit, seinen geliebten Horusanhänger diesem Alfons wieder abzuschwatzen.

Das kleine Amulett lag momentan unschuldig in der Mitte des kleinen Couchtisches im Gästezimmer, umringt von einem Kreis leerer und voller Gläser. Nicht zu vergessen die scheinbar unerschöpfliche Flasche Ouzo, die das Bild komplettierte.  
"Wo lernt man denn bitte heutzutage noch aramäisch?", keuchte van Helsing, als er mühsam das nächste Glas der ätzenden Flüssigkeit hinuntergewürgt hatte.  
Alfons schien weder der Alkohol noch der beißende Anisgeschmack irgend etwas auszumachen und so hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine muntere Diskussion entwickelt ... auch wenn Henry sich langsam zu fragen begann ob sein Anhänger es wirklich wert war sich noch weiter mit diesem selbstgebrannten Zeug zu vergiften.  
"Heute? Nirgends mehr, schätze ich." Alfons zuckte mit den Schultern und füllte ihre Gläser wieder auf. "Aber ich bin ein paar Jahrzehnte durch Mesopotamien gezogen und wollte dann per Schiff zurück nach Europa. Bin dann dummerweise in Judäa hängengeblieben, weil die Römer gerade ein Ausreiseverbot verhängt hatten"  
"Wieso das"  
"Hatte irgendwas mit dem etwas verfrühten Ableben der Herrscherfamilie zu tun, glaube ich. Der nächste König hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als seine Amtszeit mit einer Volkszählung zu beginnen. Alles in allem saß ich also etwa fünf Jahre am Arsch der damaligen Welt fest"  
"War das vor oder nach Christus?", fragte van Helsing so beiläufig wie möglich.  
"Ich bin niemandem in weißem Unterhemd und Sandalen begegnet, falls Sie das meinen", erwiderte Alfons im selben Tonfall Henry grinste dem Vampir über den Rand des nächsten Glases hinweg zu. "Na dann auf den nächsten Mesopotamienausflug. Zu dumm, dass Vampire dort unten nicht mehr verehrt werden "  
Ungerührt schüttete Alfons auch dieses Glas hinunter. So trinkfest hätte er einen Professor bei weitem nicht eingeschätzt. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass van Helsing im Gegensatz zu Abronsius seine Zeit keineswegs hinter Büchern verbrachte.  
Es machte wirklich Spaß diesen Mann zu ärgern. Und da auf Karolinas Anweisung hin gerade die gesamte Suche eingestellt worden war, konnte ein bisschen Ouzo nicht schaden...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAALFRED"  
Der Jungvampir fiel fast von seiner schmalen Pritsche als etwas in sein kleines Zimmer hereinstürmte. Das Etwas scherte sich auch nicht weiter um das grelle Sonnenlicht, das hinter ihm durch die halboffene Tür drang.  
Alfred dagegen schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen und versteckte sich so gut es ging unter seiner Decke, als er unsanft bei den Schultern gepackt und ‚wachgerüttelt' wurde.  
"Wil, hör auf! Du bringst einen ja um!" Das brachte den jungen Mann endlich wieder zur Besinnung. "Oh äh, tschuldige die frühe Störung, aber das konnte einfach nicht bis Sonnenuntergang warten"  
Alfred grummelte etwas unter seiner Bettdecke, das Wilhelm besser nicht hören sollte und hob dann vorsichtig einen Zipfel an. "Mach doch erstmal die blöde Tür zu, bevor du mich mit Neuigkeiten überschüttest"  
Immer noch genauso aufgekratzt verpasste der Student eben jener einen herzhaften Tritt, der sie in den Angeln krachen ließ. Jetzt sah er zwar nichts mehr, aber das konnte warten.  
"Das glaubst du nie, Alfi! Die Laborergebnisse sind da! ES KLAPPT"  
Er hatte recht, Alfred begriff einen Moment lang wirklich kein Wort. "Was für Ergebnisse"  
"Oh Mann, man merkt, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Der V.A.M.P.I.R - Befund natürlich. Es klappt! Deine Blutwerte sehen schon wieder sehr viel lebendiger aus und seit vorgestern hast du gerade mal zwei Liter Tinktur getrunken"  
Alfred verzog das Gesicht, als er an das Gebräu erinnert wurde, das die Vampirjäger "Tinktur" getauft hatten. Es mochte ja vom Nährstoffgehalt her dieselbe Zusammensetzung wie Blut haben, aber es schmeckte einfach grauenhaft. Lieber ging er durstig ins Bett, als mehr von dieser Brühe zu trinken als nötig. Die Nachricht von seinen Blutwerten stimmte den Vampir schon wesentlich hoffnungsvoller.  
"Nehmt ihr an, dass es klappt oder seid ihr sicher, dass es klappt"  
Wilhelm überschlug sich fast vor Forscherdrang. "Ich hab die Befunde schon dem Professor gezeigt. Wir werden heut nacht noch eine Untersuchung machen und dann können wir dir auch sagen, wie lange die Behandlung etwa dauern wird. In Königsberg haben wir ohnehin die besseren Instrumente und so "  
"Heißt dass, ich kann mit euch nach Hause?", fragte Alfred angesteckt vom Enthusiasmus seines Freundes.  
"Klar kannst du, davon rede ich doch die ganze Zeit! Wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, wollen wir übermorgen schon abfahren! Oder war das erst Donnerstag? Egal, auf jeden Fall schlägt die Therapie an und du wirst wieder ein Mensch! Oh Mann, Tanja flippt aus, wenn ich ihr das erzähle"  
Gänzlich unbeeindruckt von Alfreds Lichtempfindlichkeit riss Wilhelm die Tür wieder auf und stürmte nach draußen.  
Der Jungvampir, den er zurückließ, sackte erleichtert gegen die Wand seines Zimmers. Er konnte nach Hause. Endlich! Zurück zu seinen Freunden und zu seinen Eltern. Alfred hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm eine ganze Steinlawine vom Herzen rutschte, die sich dort unbemerkt angesammelt hatte, seit er nach Transilvanien aufgebrochen war.  
Er würde wirklich und wahrhaftig nach Hause gehen! Seine Mutter würde vielleicht Augen machen, wenn sie erfuhr, was ihm in den letzten Monaten so alles widerfahren war.  
Vielleicht konnte er sogar Sarah überreden mitzukommen. Immerhin war sie genausolange ein Vampir, wie er. Es musste also auch möglich sein, sie zu retten. Er könnte ihr die Universität zeigen und die Stadt und ... Alfred zögerte als sich ein neuer Gedanke an die Oberfläche schlich. Viel lieber würde er Herbert das alles zeigen. Im Schloss hatte der blonde Vampir ihm in einer ihrer wenigen Unterhaltungen erzählt, dass er gern mal eine Schule von innen sehen würde, auch wenn er sich Herbert beim besten Willen nicht an einer Tafel vorstellen konnte.  
Aber wenn man Wil und Tanja glaubte, dann hatte Herbert keine Chance mehr, wieder ein Mensch zu werden. Und selbst wenn würde er sein geliebtes Transilvanien wohl kaum verlassen.  
Und Sarah ... nun ja, genaugenommen würde Sarah ihn wohl auch nicht begleiten. Im Gegensatz zu Alfred WOLLTE die Wirtstochter ein Vampir sein. Sie hatte sich ja mehr als einmal dagegen gewehrt, gerettet zu werden.  
Ganz und gar nicht mehr fröhlich warf Alfred sich wieder auf sein Kissen, als er im Kopf begann seine Möglichkeiten durchzuspielen. Seine Familie und seine Freunde warteten in Königsberg auf ihn - und wenn er an Tanjas und Wils Reaktion dachte, als sie ihn gefunden hatten, war er sich sicher, dass sich zu Hause alle ernsthafte Sorgen machten. Aber was war mit seinen neuen Freunden? Als Mensch würde er wohl kaum bei den von Krolocks bleiben können - oder wollen, dachte er schaudernd, die blutgierigen Schlossvampire in Transilvanien vor Augen. Es war schon seltsam. Noch vor ein paar Wochen war er der Meinung gewesen, einzig und allein wegen Sarah und dem Professor nicht schon längst geflohen zu sein. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihm auch Herbert und sein Vater ... und irgendwie sogar der gute Koukol ans Herz gewachsen waren.  
Frustriert vergrub er sich in seiner Bettdecke. Musste eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert sein?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Musst du das immer alles so kompliziert machen?", beschwerte sich Alfons und schuppste Karolina von der Stadtkarte weg, die sie gerade mit allerlei bunten Fähnchen markierte.  
"Hier die roten Fähnchen für die Jäger, die grünen Fähnchen für die Vampire. Schön übersichtlich." Die Vampirin gab sich aber noch lange nicht geschlagen und fing die blauen, gelben und violetten Fahnen wieder auf, die Alfons achtlos hinter sich warf.  
"Na toll und wie willst du jetzt die einzelnen Spähtrupps unterscheiden"  
"Das brauch ich gar nicht. Die Trupps bestehen aus je drei bis vier Leuten, da wird ja wohl jeder wissen, wo er dazugehört"  
Karo verdrehte die Augen und fischte ein paar der roten Fähnchen wieder von der Karte. "Dann könnten wir ja wenigstens die Verstecke anders markieren die wir schon durchsucht haben. Wenn hier alles gleich aussieht, können wir es genausogut sein lassen"  
"Und wer sagt dir, dass sie nicht wieder dorthin zurückgehen?", beharrte Alfons und streckte die Hand nach den Fähnchen aus, die sie hinter dem Rücken versteckt hielt.  
"Und wer sagt mir, dass wir nachher noch wissen, welches Fähnchen wofür stand, wenn sie alle rot und grün sind?", neckte sie und angelte geschickt noch ein paar der Roten zwischen Alfons' Armen hervor.  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", entnervt wandte sich der Vampir mit einem hilfesuchenden Blick an Cilia, die einzige andere Person im Wohnzimmer. Die zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern. "Also ich finde es bunt wesentlich übersichtlicher.", meinte sie vorsichtig. Meistens war es keine gute Entscheidung sich in die Streitereien der beiden einzumischen.  
"Siehst du!", entschlossen packte Karolina die violetten Fähnchen und pikste sie auf die durchsuchten Häuser.  
"Frauen!", grummelte Alfons. "Haben keine Ahnung von militärischen Sachen"  
"Aber du bist in dieser Hinsicht natürlich ein Experte ...", erwiderte Karo ironisch und nahm ihm die letzten violetten Fahnen aus der Hand.  
"Allerdings. Falls es dich interessiert, ich habe schon in Sparta gegen die Römer gekämpft"  
Die Vampirin richtete sich von der Karte auf und sah Alfons herausfordernd in die Augen. "Und? Wer hat gewonnen"  
Schmollend legte Alfons die Fähnchen beiseite und stapfte zur Tür hinaus um die anderen zusammenzurufen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatten sich die Vampire um den (rot-grün-violetten) Stadtplan versammelt. Cedric und Cilia schlossen gerade sämtliche Fensterläden und Türen - sie hatten in den letzten Tagen die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass solche Besprechungen nur selten vor Morgengrauen beendet waren. Der Graf hatte neben Abronsius und van Helsing Platz genommen. An seiner anderen Seite wie immer Sarah. Francesco berichtete Herbert derweil flüsternd ihre Fortschritte bei der Suche nach Alfred. Karolina hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ihr Bruder es tatsächlich geschafft hatte seinem Vater die Erlaubnis, das Bett zu verlassen, aus dem Kreuz zu leiern. Mittlerweile konnte der verletzte Vampir sogar ohne fremde Hilfe stehen und sein Gesicht hatte wieder eine wesentlich gesündere Farbe angenommen.  
Alfons postierte sich schonmal in der Mitte das Wohnzimmers und wartete, bis er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden genoss.  
"Ok, bevor wir mit der eigentlichen Besprechung anfangen, erst einmal die wichtigste Neuigkeit. Die Vampirjäger wollen scheinbar schon wieder ihr Versteck wechseln"  
"Fleißig sind sie ja," murmelte Cedric vor sich hin. "Das ist das wievielte in fünf Tagen?" "Das Vierte," fuhr Karolina fort. "Und wir haben inzwischen etwa acht alte Verstecke entdeckt, die sie offenbar vor ihrem Überfall benutzt haben. So sind sie zumindest der VTO entwischt. Sie operieren nach wie vor nur tagsüber und da die VTO-Agenten alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die Bahnhöfe zu überwachen, können wir uns nur auf die Spuren verlassen, die sie bis Sonnenuntergang noch nicht verwischt haben. Allerdings "  
Sie steckte grinsend ein gelbes Fähnchen auf den Plan.  
" ... waren sie diesmal nicht schnell genug. Wir haben zwar noch keine Ahnung, wo sie im Moment sind, aber dafür wissen wir jetzt, wo sie hinwollen. Es ist ein von Außen recht heruntergekommenes Haus am Stadtrand. Die VTO hat zwar keine aktuellen Baupläne aber es gehört einem Arthur Holmwood und der ist bei uns in England geradezu berüchtigt für seine Verbindungen zu Vampirjägern. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass das gesamte Gebäude wenigstens von innen gesichert ist"  
"Aber wenn wir sie während des Umzuges erwischen, können sie sich noch nicht ganz so gut eingemauert haben. Irgendwie müssen ihre eigenen Leute ja durchkommen.", warf Herbert ein. Karolina warf ihrem Bruder einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er hatte sich bis jetzt an die Anordnungen des Professors gehalten, aber kaum dass er wieder auf den Beinen war, sprühte er auch schon vor Tatendrang. Sie würden den blonden Vampir ernsthaft im Auge behalten müssen.  
"Das stimmt.", nahm sie den Faden wieder auf. "Deshalb werden wir auch etwas versuchen, mit dem sie nicht rechnen werden. Wir brauchen eine kleine Gruppe von Spähern - höchstens drei oder vier Leute - Cilia und ich dachten da speziell an Alfons, Francesco und Professor van Helsing"  
"ICH!", unterbrach Henry geschockt. Sollte das der Grund sein, warum man ihm erlaubt hatte, eine Lagebesprechung mit anzuhören? Na schönen Dank! "Was hab ich denn damit zu tun"  
"Dann kannst du zumindest beweisen, ob du wirklich auf unserer Seite bist. Außerdem willst du doch nicht, dass der Vampir mit deinem Lieblingsanhänger um den Hals ohne dich loszieht," stichelte Alfons mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. Das sollte ihm aber ziemlich schnell vergehen, als Karolina weiter erklärte: "Also zurück zum Thema ... die Drei werden sich morgen noch bei Sonnenaufgang dort hineinschleichen und das Haus ein bisschen ausspionieren"  
Diesen Teil des Planes hatten Cilia und sie entwickelt und bisher hatte noch niemand davon erfahren. Karolina machte eine Pause um gespannt auf die Reaktionen der Anwesenden zu warten, aber die starten sie nur regungslos an.  
"Soviel zu militärischem Verständnis.", murmelte Alfons schließlich. "Du willst im Morgengrauen da rein? Am TAG! Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Wir kommen nicht nur nicht HIN ohne verbrutzelt zu werden, wir werden auch keinerlei Fluchtweg haben, wenn sie uns bemerken"  
"... außer die Späher gehen durchs Wasser.", mischte sich Francesco ein. "Ich meine, Stadtrand oder nicht, wir sind in Venedig. Hier hat doch fast jede Hütte Anschluss an die Kanäle"  
Karolina seufzte erleichtert darüber, dass wenigstens Cesco ihren Plan nicht für verrückt hielt. Dann hatte sie zumindest einen Fürsprecher, wenn sie über die genaue Ausarbeitung diskutierten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein wenig verloren in eine Decke gewickelt stolperte Alfred über Umzugskartons, Holzkisten und die verschiedensten Laborgeräte. "Hallo? Äh ... wo ist denn die Küche? ... Ist hier überhaupt jemand"  
Der Assistenzwissenschaftler wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Vampirjäger des Umziehens nie müde wurden. Laut Tanja hatten sie sogar zwei Hauptquartiere, die seperat voneinander alle paar Tage das Versteck wechselte - leider hieß das für ihn immer, den Tag in einer stickigen Kiste verbringen zu müssen.  
Heute schienen sie es allerdings besonders eilig gehabt zu haben. Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen, aber die Jäger hatten ihn völlig vergessen. Mit anderen Worten, er hatte die letzten zwölf Stunden nichts gegessen und Wilhelm hatte sogar vergessen nach seiner bahnbrechenden Neuigkeit die Tür wieder abzuschließen.  
Blöderweise hatte Alfred keine Ahnung, wo er hier etwas zu Essen finden sollte.  
‚Oh Mann, ich hab so einen Hunger, ich könnte glatt einen von ihnen aussaugen!' Herbert hatte ihm ja erklärt, wie man sich an ein Opfer anschlich und so weiter. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein!  
Alfred hätte mit Sicherheit nicht gedacht, dass er es einmal bereuen würde, nie selbst auf Jagd gegangen zu sein.  
Er tappte um eine weitere Ecke, als ihm ein leichter süßlicher Geruch um die Nase wehte. Blut! Sofort machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar. Vielleicht würde er die Küche doch noch finden!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du bleibst hier im Bett und lässt dich weiter von Professor Abronsius behandeln!" Herbert funkelte seinen Vater so wütend an, dass Cilia sich schonmal bereit machte im Notfall einzuschreiten. Die beiden Streithähne ließen sich jedoch nicht stören. "Soll ich etwa hier bleiben! Du schickst sogar diesen bekloppten Sterblichen mit und ich soll hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen"  
"Van Helsing wird Alfons begleiten, weil er Claudius und die Vampirjäger besser kennt, als jeder andere von uns"  
"Dafür kenne ich Alfred! Ich hab ihm das eingebrockt, ich will doch nur helfen ihn wieder herauszuholen"  
"Das tust du bestimmt nicht, wenn Alfons und Francesco die ganze Zeit auf dich aufpassen müssen"  
"Paps, es geht mir besser"  
"Besser? Du bist heute beim Frühstück fast umgekippt. Ich nehme auch nicht an, dass du die Schmerzmittel vom Professor abgelehnt hast um die Besprechung hier durchzustehen, oder"  
"Die blöden Tabletten kann ich genauso gut unterwegs schlucken, wie hier," gab Herbert zurück, tastete aber unbewusst mit der Hand nach dem Verband auf seiner Brust. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass er hier festsitzen sollte!  
"Papa, bitte! Ich kann euch wirklich helfen! Ich möchte auch etwas tun um Alfred zu retten "  
Aber weder Schreien noch flehentliche Blicke konnten Graf von Krolock erweichen. "Wenn du deinem Liebling helfen willst, dann hör endlich auf zu streiten und kurier deine Verletzungen aus! Vielleicht müssen wir sie in ihrem Versteck ja tatsächlich angreifen und bis dahin willst du doch bestimmt wieder bei Kräften sein"  
Herbert schnaubte frustriert und schaute hinüber zu den restlichen Vampiren, die sich wohlweislich aus dem Vater-Sohn-Disput heraushielten und eine Route durch die Kanäle planten. Von dieser Seite war keine Hilfe zu erwarten, auch wenn Karolina ihm einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf. "Ja, vielleicht müssen wir angreifen," brummte er. "Und vielleicht darf ich dann ja sogar im Hintergrund sitzen und die Taschenlampe halten"  
"Herbert"  
Doch Graf von Krolocks drohender Tonfall verhallte ungehört, während sein Sohn mit einem wütenden "Ich werd hier ja ohnehin nicht mehr gebraucht" zur Tür hinaus stapfte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfred hatte es schließlich geschafft den Ursprung des Blutgeruchs auszumachen. Eine Kiste voller gut gekühlter Blutkonserven, die jemand unachtsam in einen stockfinsteren Lagerraum gestellt und vermutlich vergessen hatte.  
Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seine Sicherheit zu verschwenden ließ Alfred sich seine Decke von den Schultern rutschen und riss den Deckel des Pappkartons auf. Die Konserven waren allesamt mit einer Art Stöpsel verschlossen, aber Alfred war so hungrig, dass er das erst bei der dritten oder vierten Portion bemerkte. Außerdem klappte es recht gut, einfach die Zähne hineinzuschlagen und die Plastebeutel auszusaugen.  
"Hättest du wenigstens den Anstand, nicht so laut zu schmatzen"  
Der sarkastische Kommentar ließ den Assistenten panisch herumfahren. "Was? Wer ist da"  
"Mach doch einfach das Licht an, du Trottel, der Schalter direkt neben der Tür"  
Alfred hatte sich immer noch nicht von seinem Schreck erholt und sprang nur verwirrt auf die Füße. "Der ... Lichtschalter ... ja äh, das heißt nein ... ich mach ja schon"  
Die unheimliche Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor, aber Alfred konnte sie im Moment absolut nicht einordnen. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bemüht nicht über den ganzen Unrat zu stolpern der hier abgestellt worden war. Schließlich fand er den Schalter ... und kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen als die grellen Neonröhren an der Decke ansprangen. Nach sechs Monaten in einem Schloss ohne Elektrizität hatte er glatt vergessen, wie hell die Dinger sein konnten.  
Auch der anderen Person im Lagerraum schien die plötzliche Helligkeit zu schaffen zu machen, aber sie erholte sich weitaus schneller.  
"Ah ... immer das Gleiche ... verfluchtes Menschenpack mit ihren Glühbirnen"  
Blinzelnd erkannte Alfred die Umrisse einer jungen Frau in einem reichlich deplaziert wirkenden Stahlkäfig. Sie hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Rückwand ihres Gefängnisses gelehnt und schien ihn abfällig zu mustern. "Eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können..." Ihre eisige Stimme ließ in Alfreds Gedächtnis nichts klingeln, wohl aber die frech geschnittenen rötlichen Haare und die funkelnden Augen.  
"Du ... du bist dieses Mädchen von unserem Strandausflug, oder?" Er zermarterte sich den Kopf nach einem Namen, der ihm nicht einfallen wollte. Zum Glück nahm sie ihm die Mühe ab "Rubi, du Blondine. Ich heiße Rubi. Nun wirf mir endlich einen von diesen Beuteln rüber, sonst knabbere ich noch die Gitterstäbe an"  
Ohnehin noch verwirrt, tat Alfred wie geheißen. Die Vampirin schien in der Tat verdammt hungrig gewesen zu sein. Sie machte sich über die Blutkonserve her wie ein Raubtier - allerdings ohne auch nur ein Tröpfchen zu verschütten.  
"Haben sie dir heute auch nichts zu trinken gebracht?", fragte Alfred zaghaft, um wenigstens ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
"Heute? Diese beschissenen Bastarde haben mir die ersten paar Tage eine grauenerregende Brühe gegeben, während sie mich mit ihren Spritzen durchlöchert haben! Seit dem haben sie mich in einer Abstellkammer verrotten lassen. Ich schätze mal, wenn hinter meinem Käfig nicht der Putzeimer gestanden hätte, wäre ich immer noch dort"  
"Wie? Du bist der andere Vampir, an dem sie experimentiert haben"  
Jetzt war es an Rubi, überrascht aus der Wäsche zu schauen. "Wusstest du das etwa nicht"  
"Nein! Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen"  
Die Vampirin musterte Alfred so gründlich, dass er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre, konnte aber keinerlei Anzeichen für eine Lüge feststellen.  
"Dann verrat mir eins, STUDENT. Ich war gerade auf dem Weg, um nach dem Buffet für dein Schnuckelchen zu schauen, als mich ein paar von euch Hüpfern mit Knoblauchgas bombadiert haben. Ich kann dir sagen, ich hab noch nächtelang den Gestank in den Haaren gehabt. Wer hat mich denn bitte bei denen verpfiffen, wenn nicht du"  
Alfi schluckte. Er hätte sich gern mit Rubi über seine neuesten Gewissenskonflikte unterhalten, aber sie war offenbar noch längst nicht fertig mit ihm - und seine einzige vampirische Gesellschaft seit Tagen verlassen, mochte er auch nicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war bereits kurz vor Morgengrauen, als Sarah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen in die Küche tappte. Cilia sorgte zwar stets peinlichst genau dafür, dass tagsüber alle Fensterläden geschlossen blieben, trotzdem war es so hell, dass ihre Augen brannten.  
Sie tastete nach der Kühlschranktür und zog sie auf - das Licht im Inneren trug nun auch noch zur restlichen Helligkeit bei.  
‚Oh Mann, jetzt weiß ich wie es ist, schneeblind zu sein'  
Wenigstens war der nächste Krug Blut nicht schwer zu finden. Sie fühlte nach einem Glas und bemühte sich beim Einschenken nicht zu viel zu verschütten, aber mit geschlossenen Augen war sie darin noch nie sehr gut gewesen.  
"Wenn du einen Finger rein hältst, geht es besser"  
Erschrocken zuckte Sarah zusammen - und verteilte dabei großzügig Blut auf dem Küchentisch.  
"Herbert! Was machst du hier? Du hättest dich ruhig bemerkbar machen können." Sie leckte sich geistesabwesend die Finger sauber als sie sich zu dem blonden Vampir umdrehte.  
Er hatte die Füße auf den Küchentisch gelegt und kippelte auf seinem Stuhl. In den Händen hielt er ebenfalls ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit, auch wenn Sarah nicht annahm, dass sie viel mit Blut gemein hatte. Überhaupt wirkte Herbert reichlich zerzaust, das Gesicht ungeschminkt und die Haare wild über den Schultern hängend statt in einem ordentlichen Zopf zusammengebunden.  
"Ich habe mich doch gerade bemerkbar gemacht, oder?" Grummelnd wischte Sarah mit einem Lappen über die Tischplatte. "Ja und du hast mich ordentlich erschreckt"  
"Ich helfe wo ich nur kann," erwiderte der Vampir grinsend, aber ohne echte Überzeugungskraft. "Ich war schließlich auch mal ein Jungvampir, dem tagsüber der Magen knurrt"  
"Ah und jetzt bist du alt und musst tagsüber deinen Alkoholspiegel aufbessern?", schoss die rothaarige Vampirin beleidigt zurück. "Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, warum du noch wach bist"  
Sie bemerkte, wie Herbert sich auf die Unterlippe biss und auf den Wein starrte, der in seinem Glas hin und her schwappte. "Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen"  
"Wegen der Spionageaktion, oder"  
Er schaute wenig überrascht zu Sarah auf, aber es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, es zu leugnen. Also nickte er nur stumm. Die junge Frau ließ sich davon nicht beirren und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "Weißt du, dein Vater macht sich halt einfach Sorgen um dich. Er weiß das du kein Jungvampir mehr bist, aber im Moment bist du noch nicht voll bei Kräften, dass musst du doch zugeben"  
Wenn irgend möglich, sah Herbert noch niedergeschlagener aus. "Ja, natürlich. Paps macht sich Sorgen ... und Karolina und Alfons und Cilia und Oma und Cedric ... und die anderen auch. Keiner von ihnen glaubt, ich könne auf mich selbst aufpassen und das Schlimmste ist, sie haben auch noch Recht damit"  
Er griff nach der Weinflasche auf dem Tisch, aber Sarah stellte sie rasch außer Reichweite.  
"Nein. Ich denke das Schlimmste ist, dass du ebenfalls glaubst, du könntest es nicht. Du warst noch angeschlagen, als du mit diesen Jägern gekämpft hast, das hat der Professor selbst gesagt. Außerdem musstest du Alfred verteidigen, es ist kein Wunder, dass sie dich zu dritt überwältigen konnten"  
"Du meinst, mehr als eine lausige Vorstellung war nicht zu erwarten"  
Eigentlich war es keine Frage. Herbert war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er Schuld an Alfreds Entführung hatte, soviel hatte Sarah in den letzten paar Tagen einsehen müssen. Aber derart deprimiert war er in den ganzen vier Nächten voller Vampir-Uno nicht gewesen.  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht.", protestierte sie mit soviel Überzeugungskraft wie möglich.  
"Doch. Und du hast genauso Recht, wie die anderen alle." Seufzend wandte sich Herbert wieder seinem Wein zu und hoffte, dass Sarah den Wink begriff und ihn in Ruhe ließ. Soviel Glück hatte er nicht.  
"Jetzt hör aber auf dich so hängen zu lassen!" Entschlossen stellte sie ihr Glas zur Seite und schubste Herberts Füße so kräftig von der Tischkante, dass der auf seinem Stuhl fast nach hinten umkippte. "Ist ja schön, dass du dir so Leid tust, aber Alfred hilft das leider nicht weiter"  
"Oh? Und was schlägt Fräulein Naseweis statt dessen vor?", grummelte der Vampir gereizt und angelte ein weiteres Mal nach der Weinflasche -wieder vergebens.  
"Ich ... ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Versuch wieder gesund zu werden, hilf Cilia und mir, die VTO-Akten über die Jäger und Verstecke durchzusuchen, irgendwas ... nur lass dich nicht so hängen. Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm, dass du Alfred nicht helfen konntest? Er wird es dir bestimmt nicht vorwerfen, das kannst du mir glauben"  
Herbert seufzte nur. Mit hängenden Schultern schlürfte er die letzten Tropfen Wein aus seinem Glas und setzte es endgültig ab. "Darum geht es nicht, Sarah"  
"Worum denn dann?" Die Vampirin merkte gar nicht, dass sie aufgesprungen war und sich nun über Herbert beugte. "Du hängst hier rum, lässt den Kopf hängen, aber sagst einfach nicht was dein Problem ist"  
Der silberhaarige Vampir wich überrascht in seinem Stuhl zurück, doch Sarah genügte das nicht als Antwort. "Jetzt sitz nicht bloß so rum, als wärst du betrunken. Sag mir endlich was los ist"  
Sie bereute ihren Ausbruch augenblicklich, als Herbert sich nur noch verschlossener abwandte und anstatt auf sein Glas nun auf seine Hände starrte. In seinen Augenwinkeln konnte Sarah Tränen schimmern sehen. "Tut mir leid." Unsicher ließ sie sich wieder auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Ich wollte dich nicht anbrüllen ... es ist einfach nur "  
Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen stützte die Jungvampirin beide Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. "Es bist ja nicht nur du. Dein Vater ist total in sich gekehrt, seit dem Überfall. Er tut zwar was er kann und noch mehr um diese blöden Jäger zu finden, aber er redet nicht mehr als nötig, er beachtet weder Karolina noch mich ... Und Alfons ist genauso verstört. Als du bewusstlos warst musste man ihn dir förmlich von der Seite prügeln, damit er überhaupt zu den Besprechungen und Suchaktionen aufgetaucht ist. Die anderen scheinen zwar zu wissen, was mit den beiden los ist, aber sie sind immer viel zu beschäftigt um irgend etwas zu sagen ... nichtmal aus Vico hab ich etwas herausbekommen ... und jetzt fängst du auch noch damit an und "  
Sarah unterbrach sich, als sie einen verdammt guttuenden Arm um ihre Schultern spürte. Schluchzend ließ sie sich von Herbert an die Brust ziehen, während der Vampir ihr tröstend über die Haare strich.  
"Danke.", flüsterte er schließlich, als Sarah sich etwas beruhigt hatte.  
"Du bedankst dich? Müsste das nicht eigentlich ich tun?" Noch immer schniefend griff sie nach dem Taschentuch, dass Herbert ihr reichte.  
"Ich meine danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Eigentlich hätte ich Dussel selbst darauf kommen können"  
Sarah fühlte sich jetzt noch nicht wirklich erleuchteter und offenbar merkte man ihr das recht deutlich an. "Ich muss dir wohl nicht erst sagen, wie sehr ich Alfred liebe. Ich würde jederzeit für ihn die Hand ins Feuer legen, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken ..." Herbert blickte etwas bestürzt zu Boden, als ob ihm dieses plötzliche Geständnis unangenehm war. Überhaupt sah er sogar noch zerzauster aus als vor ein paar Minuten.  
"Und genau das ist der Punkt. Er hat dir bestimmt erzählt, dass ich ihn damals vor dem Ball zu einem Vampir machen wollte"  
"Nun, eigentlich hat er eher gesagt, dass du ihm die Zähne in den Hals schlagen und die Kleider vom Leib reißen wolltest "  
"Sowas in der Art, ja." Dieses mal wurde Herbert fast so rot wie sein Alfi. "Aber Lina hat dir doch schon mal erzählt, was es bedeutet, einen Sterblichen ... oder Jungvampir, was das angeht ... von seinem Blut trinken zu lassen. Es ist sozusagen eine Art Adoption. Und ob ich ihn nun gebissen habe oder nichts, das ändert ja nichts an dem, was ich fühle"  
"Momentchen! Du wolltest Alfred ‚adoptieren' ... und gleich danach flachlegen"  
JETZT wurde Herbert wirklich rot. "Mensch, nun nimm das doch nicht alles so wörtlich, Sarah! Bei Vampiren hat das nichts mit wirklicher Verwandtschaft zu tun. Ich bin auch Alfons' Kind, das heißt ja nicht, dass Paps mich nicht trotzdem als seinen Sohn ansieht"  
"Ok, ok ... ich sollte vielleicht nicht so große Töne spucken, wo ich doch mit deinem Vater zusammen bin. Also bist du ..." Sarah blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als ihr endlich aufging, was offenbar alle anderen schon begriffen hatten. "Also warst du genauso kurz davor, ein Kind zu verlieren, wie Alfons und mein armes Fledermäuschen"  
Gegen seinen Willen schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf Herberts Gesicht. "Sag das bitte nochmal "  
"Was? Ich habe gesagt, du, Alfons und ... oh oh!" Die Vampirin biss sich vor lauter Verlegenheit auf die Unterlippe. "Verrat ihm das bitte nicht. Er hat mir geschworen, dass ich vier Wochen keine Pizza mehr bekomme, wenn du jemals von diesem Namen erfährst"  
"Pizza? Also ich hätte dich ja vier Wochen auf der Couch schlafen lassen", feixte der Vampir so dezent wie möglich. Aber inzwischen konnte auch Sarah nicht mehr ernst bleiben. "Keine Chance, das hält er ja selbst niemals durch"  
Herberts Lächeln bekam etwas seltsam melancholisches, als er die junge Frau betrachtete. Um diesen Blick zu verstehen war sie wohl noch ein paar Jahrhunderte zu jung, wie der Vampirin mit einem mal deutlich bewusst wurde. "Ich glaube, du könntest ihn mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag genauso schnell um den Finger wickeln, wie Alfred"  
"Was? Bist du sicher, dass wir vom selben Graf von Krolock sprechen"  
"Absolut. Er liebt dich genauso sehr, wie ich Alfi." Er zuckte gespielt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Nur das er etwas mehr Glück in der Liebe hat, als ich"  
"He! Höre ich da etwa so etwas wie Eifersucht? Und das aus deinem Mund"  
Schuldbewusst senkte der Vampir den Blick. "Offen gesagt, ja. Ich wünsche mir halt einfach ... ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Freundschaft, Liebe ... Ich wollte für Alfred das sein, was Alfons immer für mich war. Deshalb habe ich einfach das Gefühl, dass ich ihm helfen muss, verstehst du"  
Sarah nickte. Wenigstens sah Herbert jetzt nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen und hilflos aus. Er legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen, Sarah. Danke fürs zuhören."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Sonne kämpfte sich bereits ihren Weg durch den Morgennebel, als Alfons - zum hundertsten Mal - den Kopf in die Rucksäcke des kleinen Spionageteams steckte.  
"Ok, haben wir die Seile"  
"Jap." Francesco war noch damit beschäftigt, sich in seinen Neoprenanzug zu quetschen, aber da sie ohnehin schon alles erdenkliche eingepackt hatten, konnte er genauso gut antworten.  
"Den Kompass?" "Haben wir auch. Selbst wenn ich mich frage, wozu wir in Venedig einen Kompass brauchen." Henry hatte die Aufgabe bekommen, die Vampirjäger auf dem Landweg abzulenken - und auch noch wieder zurückzukommen.  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich mir das antun sollte ...", grummelte er vor sich hin, aber Vampire hörten bei Tag leider genauso gut wie bei Nacht.  
"Erstens, weil ich deinen geliebten Glücksbringer Vico gegeben habe und du ihn unbedingt zurück haben willst. Und zweitens würdest du doch bestimmt den armen Kaspar nicht allein lassen. Der süße Junge würde sich sicher furchtbar einsam fühlen und jemand muss ihn doch über sein Heimweh hinweg trösten..." Alfons schenkte van Helsing ein genießerisches Lächeln, dass den Professor fast aus der Haut fahren ließ. "Ich rate es dir, du blutsaugende Bestie! Wenn du es wagst, den Kleinen auch nur ANZURÜHREN"  
"Dann was? Willst du auch mal? Wir könnten ihn uns natürlich teilen "  
Unbemerkt legte Francesco schon einmal vorsichtig seine Uhr ab - er hatte sie seit über hundert Jahren und sie sollte nicht bei einer so sinnlosen Schlägerei draufgehen, wie sich gerade anbahnte. Und da Alfons sich seit Herberts Verletzung nicht mehr wirklich abreagiert hatte, zweifelte Cesco keine Sekunde daran, dass es eine geben würde.  
"Was geht denn hier ab"  
Cesco blickte zu Herbert auf, der gerade hinter ihm auftauchte. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, seinen alten Freund hier zu sehen. "Alfons zieht ihn damit auf, Kaspar verführen zu wollen. Offenbar haben sie nicht ganz denselben Humor"  
Herbert rief sich den jungen Vampirjäger ins Gedächtnis. Sternenklare Augen, widerspenstiges, kurzes Haar, nette Figur ... Er war sich gar nicht so sicher, ob Alfons nicht insgeheim wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Van Helsing sah das scheinbar genauso. " ... du abartiger Teufel, der Junge ist doch fast noch ein Kind"  
"Natürlich ist er das. Sonst wäre er ja kein Junge sondern ein Mann. Was ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen schade wäre "  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie lieber auseinanderbringen, bevor es Verletzte gibt"  
"Immer nach dir, Herbi. Ich reiße mich nicht um den Job"  
Herbert trat zu den beiden Streithähnen, so dass Alfons ihn nicht sehen konnte. Der Professor war ohnehin viel zu aufgebracht um auf einen Neuankömmling zu achten. Der blonde Vampir war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt, wie heftig Henry den jungen Kaspar verteidigte. Entweder gingen ihm Alfons bloße Andeutungen tatsächlich so gegen den Strich oder Kaspar hatte unter den königsberger Professoren mehr Freunde als ihm bewusst war. (Abronsius hatte ja ebenfalls seine Meinung zu diesem Thema sehr eindeutig dargelegt. Ein kleiner Bluterguss an Alfons' Schläfe zeugte immer noch von dessen letztem ‚schlechten Scherz.  
Es war wirklich an der Zeit, das Spektakel zu beenden. Kurzentschlossen schlang Herbert seinem Freund die Arme um die Taille und musterte Henry abschätzend von oben bis unten. "Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Kleinen, Allons? Ich fände ja unseren Indiana-Jones-Verschnitt hier viel erotischer"  
"Ja, eigentlich hast du Recht..." Erfreut über die unerwartete Unterstützung verschränkte Alfons die Finger mit Herberts und lehnte sich etwas gegen ihn. Eine Geste, die so vertraut wirkte, dass Henry für einen Moment ernsthaft an der Kurzzusammenfassung zweifelte, die Abronsius ihm über das komplizierte Beziehungsnetz dieser Vampirsippe gegeben hatte.  
Allerdings nur einen Moment, denn länger brauchte Alfons nicht um zu bemerken, wer hinter ihm stand.  
"Herbert"  
Er musterte den jüngeren Vampir besorgt, als könne er jeden Moment wieder ins Koma sinken. Überrascht war aber auch er nicht, dass der Herbert sich zu ihnen geschlichen hatte.  
Er betrachtete ihn lediglich mit einer Mischung aus Zuneigung und Sorge, die sowohl Henry als auch Francesco davon abhielt, sich einzumischen.  
"Herbert, du solltest im Bett sein"  
Herbert von Krolock erwiderte den Blick. "Nein, das sollte ich nicht"  
Van Helsing fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob die beiden Vampire irgendeine Art Telepathie verband. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, während sie sich unverwandt in die Augen sahen. Trotzdem nickte Alfons schließlich widerstrebend, als hätte er sich gerade einer langen Diskussion geschlagen gegeben.  
"In der Kiste, auf der Francesco sitzt, ist noch ein Neoprenanzug. Beeil dich, wir wollen zum Haus kommen, bevor die Sonne zu steil aufs Wasser scheint"  
Der blonde Vampir nickte und wollte sich schon der kleinen Truhe zuwenden, als Alfons ihm noch einmal eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Herbi? Es ist schön dich wieder dabei zu haben." 


	22. Durch die Kanäle

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Durch die Kanäle**

* * *

"He kuckt mal, da sind wieder Leser!"  
"Wo?"  
"Na da! Ich hab schon ewig keine mehr gesehen!"  
"Vielleicht weil wir ewig nicht mehr hier waren, Dusselchen?"  
"Cool, kuck mal, da ist noch einer. Ey, wer drängelt denn da?"  
He, jetzt reichts aber, lasst mich auch mal durch! -karolinaundalfonszurseiteschubs- 

Erstmal ein ganz ganz fröhliches Hallo und Dankeschön an alle die mich und meine Story noch nicht ganz aufgegeben haben! wink  
Ich weiß, drei Monate seit meinem letzten Lebenszeichen sind schon eine sehr sehr lange Zeit, deswegen werd ich auch ganz schnell in Schweigen verfallen und alle Reviews und andere Sachen am Ende beantworten.

-vampirenachvornwink- Also dann legt los ...

* * *

Henry van Helsing schlenderte betont unauffällig durch die Seitengässchen Venedigs, immer entlang der Kanäle, die sie ausgewählt hatten. 

Aber diese Blutsauger hatten gut lachen, wenn sie sich einen solchen Plan ausdachten. SIE mochten ihn vom Grund der Wasserstraßen aus erspähen können. ER hingegen konnte auf das brackige Wasser hier am Stadtrand starren, bis er schwarz wurde. Henry hatte einfach keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob die drei ihm immer noch folgten, oder längst woanders abgebogen waren.

Vielleicht sollte er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen ...

Im Schatten eines Wohnhauses setzte er sich auf die Kante des schmalen Gehweges und ließ die Beine kurz über der Wasseroberfläche baumeln.

Ein paar Minuten lang geschah gar nichts, dann rührte sich endlich das Wasser unter ihm und Francescos Kopf kam zum Vorschein. Van Helsing hätte am Liebsten laut gelacht, als er den klitschnassen Vampir mit der hautengen Taucherhaube sah, verkniff es sich aber wohlweislich. Er wusste von Abronsius, dass dieses Exemplar hier ein sehr ausgeprägtes Modebewusstsein besaß und so eine Reaktion wohl nicht als Kompliment aufgefasst hätte.

„Was ist? Warum gehst du nicht weiter?"

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte wissen, ob ihr noch da seid. Man sieht euch mit diesen Anzügen gar nicht."

„Damit man uns sehen könnte, müsste Licht auf uns fallen und genau das versuchen wir hier zu vermeiden.", brummte Cesco ungehalten. Was glaubte dieser dreiste Professor eigentlich, wer er war? „Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, haben wir es fast Mittag und es wird verdammt hell hier unten. Also gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, warum du dich hier so gemütlich zurücklehnst oder können wir jetzt endlich weitergehen?"

„Ist ja schon gut!", Henry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es ist gar nicht so einfach, hier oben über jemanden zu stolpern, der nicht gefunden werden möchte. Soll ich euch ein Zeichen geben, wenn ich einen der Jäger sehe?"

„Nicht nötig. Mach alles nach Plan, dann wird auch alles klappen. Würdest du mich jetzt vielleicht entschuldigen? Ich bekomme langsam Sonnenbrand!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Francesco wieder unter Wasser und ließ Henry einfach stehen.

„Undankbares Pack! Wenn Kaspar nicht wäre, könntet ihr meinetwegen zusehen, wie ihr da reinkommt."

Er hatte sich kaum umgedreht, als ein kleines – aber gut gezieltes – Steinchen gegen seinen Hinterkopf prallte.

„Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alfons, Herbert und Francesco mussten immer enger an den Kanalmauern entlangkriechen, wenn sie nicht von dem matten Sonnenlicht getroffen werden wollten, das das Wasser in der Mitte aufhellte.

Sie hatten kaum hundert Meter zurückgelegt, als vor ihnen schon wieder eine Gondel um die Ecke bog und sie zwang, sich zu Boden zu werfen.

Alfons warf seinen Gefährten einen genervten Blick zu und wies mit dem Daumen in die etwaige Richtung, in der van Helsing sich befand.

Die anderen konnten ihm nur stumm zustimmen. Wenn Henry sich nicht endlich ein bisschen anstrengte, würden sie früher oder später entdeckt werden. Das Neopren schützte sie zwar vor der Sonne, nicht aber vor neugierigen Passanten.

Sie schlüpften weiter an der Mauer entlang, als Herbert seine Begleiter plötzlich an den Schultern packte und nach hinten deutete.

Die Gondel war dort stehengeblieben, wo Henry sich befand und durch das Wasser konnten sie die Schatten zweier Menschen erkennen, die sich offenbar angeregt unterhielten.

Die Drei bogen rasch um die nächste Ecke, bevor sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen zum auftauchen suchten.

„... haben mich einfach liegen gelassen. Dachten wohl ich sei tot – zumindest hab ich mich so gefühlt. Der mit dem Umhang hatte einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf! Gegen Nachmittag bin ich dann aufgewacht und hab versucht, jemanden zu finden.", hörten sie Henry gerade berichten. Gut. Wenigstens hielt er sich an die vereinbarte Geschichte.

„Wissen sie, was mit Kaspar passiert ist?", unterbrach ihn die Stimme einer aufgeregten jungen Frau, die Herbert sofort aufhorchen ließ.

„Das ist sie! Das ist das Mädchen, das mich auf der Terasse angegriffen hat!"

Sofort pressten sich ihm vier Hände auf den Mund. „Nicht so laut!", zischte Alfons. „Wenn sie uns sehen sind wir geliefert. Los, nichts wie zum Haus. So aufgeregt wie die Kleine ist, wird es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, dass van Helsing hier ist."

Hastig tauchten sie wieder ab und machten sich auf die Suche, nach einem Eingang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Haus der de Montaines herrschte dagegen längst friedlichste Ruhe, als Kaspar sich zu seiner täglichen Untersuchung bei Professor Abronsius aufmachte. Auch wenn Karolina ihm versichert hatte, dass er kein Vampir war, wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Zumal er in den letzten vier Tagen immer wieder davon geträumt hatte, mit spitzen Eckzähnen aufzuwachen.

Abronsius war wie immer zwischen ein paar Dutzend Büchern vergraben und bemerkte den Jungen überhaupt nicht.

„Was schreiben sie da, Professor?"

Verdutzt blinzelte der alte Mann über den Rand seiner Brille. „Ach, du bist es, Kaspar. Ich hab doch glatt für einen Moment gedacht ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er einen störenden Gedanken verscheuchen. „Naja, ist ja auch unwichtig. Ich schätze mal du bist wegen deiner Untersuchung hier."

Er winkte den Jungen zu sich heran und inspizierte ausgiebig die beiden Punkte an dessen Hals.

„Soweit sieht alles gut aus. Sag mal Aaa ... Sehr schön ... Die Ohren scheinen auch in Ordnung. Na bitte. Du bist kerngesund, junger Mann."

Kaspar lächelte glücklich, ließ sich aber von seiner Frage nicht ablenken. „Woran arbeiten sie, Professor?"

„Nun, an meinem neuen Buch über vampirisches Sozialverhalten."

„Vampirisches Sozialverhalten?" Kaspar wirkte ein wenig verdutzt. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich irgendwie anders verhalten, als normale Menschen. Kann man darüber ein Buch schreiben?"

„Oh, natürlich!" Abronsius war geradezu verzückt darüber, dass sich jemand für seine Arbeit interessierte. „Die meisten von ihnen stammen aus ganz anderen Zeiten und Kulturkreisen, als wir sie heute kennen. Denk nur mal an Alfons!"

„An den würde ich jetzt lieber nicht denken," murmelte Kaspar leise, aber der Kommentar entging Abronsius trotzdem nicht.

„Bist du etwa seinetwegen nicht zum Frühstück gekommen? Du weißt doch, dass du vor niemandem hier Angst haben musst, solange du dich gut benimmst."

„Schon ...", betreten spielte der Junge mit dem Saum seines Hemdes. „Die anderen sind ja auch ganz nett. Vor allem Karolina und Sarah und so. Aber DER ist echt gruselig. Manchmal kuckt er mich an, als würde er gleich über mich herfallen wollen."

„Jaja, darüber habe ich auch schon ein ganzes Kapitel eingeplant. Sie neigen zu sehr aggressivem Balzverhalten."

Das Schlug dem Fass den Boden aus, zumindest für Kaspar.

„BALZVERHALTEN! Das ist BALZVERHALTEN! Ich dachte der Kerl will mich aussaugen und nicht ..."

Abronsius seufzte, als Kaspar sich sprachlos und kreidebleich in einen Sessel fallen ließ. Eigentlich hatte er den Jungen ein wenig von seiner ... nun ... Gefangenschaft ablenken wollen, aber das war gerade gründlichst in die Hose gegangen.

„Ich nehm alles zurück, Vampire benehmen sich doch nicht wie Menschen! Alfred knutscht mit diesem Herbert rum, dieser Alfons lässt mich kaum aus den Augen, Cilia hat mich neulich ganz komisch angeguckt, weil ich sie nach dem Vornamen des Grafen gefragt hab und dieser Cedric schafft es irgendwie die ganze Zeit schlecht gelaunt auszusehen."

„Nun mal ganz ruhig, Kaspar. Wie schon gesagt, niemand hier wird dir etwas tun, auch Alfons nicht. Aber sie haben alle ihre Eigenheiten, dass macht ja das Studium so interessant."

Kaspar ließ erschöpft den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin."

Abronsius schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Die Jugend heutzutage hat einfach nicht mehr den Mumm für ein richtiges Abenteuer. Weißt du, wie oft ich diesen Satz schon von Alfred gehört habe. Wie soll man mit so einer Einstellung denn bitte Vampirjäger werden?"

„Ich will doch aber überhaupt kein Jäger werden.", protestierte Kaspar, der sich wie alle Schüler sofort in die Defensive gedrängt fühlte, wenn er von einem Professor gerügt wurde.

Was er damit erreichte war, dass nun eben jener reichlich überrascht aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Warum bist du denn dann hier in Venedig?"

„Ich wollte ... naja ... wenn ich ein paar Monate Praktikum mache, kann ich schon nächstes Jahr auf die Uni gehen. Deshalb hat Onkel Hermann mich mit auf seine Forschungsreise genommen."

„Ach? Du gehst Untote jagen, aber du hast kein Interesse daran, Vampirismus zu studieren?"

Kaspar hatte nicht wirklich Lust, dass ewige Streitthema zwischen ihm und seinem Onkel jetzt mit Abronsius aufzurollen. „Doch natürlich! Nur nicht das Jagen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht erforsche ich ja auch mal das Sozialverhalten von Vampiren. Dazu konnte ich ja bisher schlecht ein Praktikum machen."

„Nun ja..." Der Professor musterte Kaspar ausgiebig und ein sehr verdächtiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht gäbe es da eine Möglichkeit ..." Er räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr. „Was hältst du davon, es erst einmal auszuprobieren?"

„Hu?" Kaspar hatte erwartet, dass Abronsius reagierte wie alle königsberger Professoren – das Gespräch für unwichtig befinden und sich wieder der Arbeit zuwenden. „Wenn ich dabei nicht irgendwelche verschiedenen Pflockgrößen auswendig lernen muss ..."

„Oh, nein, nein. Ich bräuchte da lediglich jemanden, der mir hilft, ein paar Beobachtungen für mein Buch zu machen. Alfred hat sich davor bis jetzt immer gedrückt ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„... Ich glaub es immer noch nicht, Professor! Wir haben sie für tot gehalten ... oder schlimmeres."

Offenbar meinte die junge Frau ihre Begeisterung sehr ehrlich, denn seit Henry van Helsing in ihre Gondel geklettert war, hatte Tanja geplappert wie ein Wasserfall.

„Nun, dass beides nicht der Fall ist, sieht man ja daran, dass ich hier sitze."

Wo genau er saß, konnte Henry aber noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Der einzige geeignete Gegenstand in der großen Gondel war eine längliche, in Decken eingepackte Kiste gewesen – und er war sich sicher, hin und wieder Geräusche aus eben jener zu hören.

„Ja, natürlich. Sagen sie, Professor ... wenn sie entkommen sind ... hat dann vielleicht auch Kaspar ... NICHT DIE DECKE ANHEBEN!"

Schnell riss sie ihm den Stoff aus der Hand und breitete ihn sorgfältig wieder über der Kiste aus.

„Das ... äh ..." Tanja wurde mindestens so rot wie in ihrer ersten Vorlesung bei van Helsing. „Das ist ein kleines Experiment von Professor Claudius, sehr lichtempfindlich ... ich erklär es ihnen, wenn niemand lauschen kann.", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch und lenkte die Gondel weiter in Richtung einer kleinen Anlegestelle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genaugenommen war es sogar für zwei Personen gut, dass Tanja den Inhalt der Kiste geheimhielt. Nicht nur dem armen, zerquetschten, seekranken Alfred hätte die Mittagssonne nicht sonderlich bekommen. Auch Herbert hätten keine zehn Pferde, geschweige denn zwei Vampire, unter der Wasseroberfläche halten können, hätte er gewusst, dass sein Liebling in der Gondel über ihm verstaut war.

So allerdings gab er sich damit zufrieden hinter Francesco und Alfons in einen schmaleren Seitenkanal abzubiegen.

Hier war es flacher und wesentlich heller, so dass sie sich beeilen mussten, den geheimen Eingang zu finden, den Holmwood laut Karolina in alle seine Häuser einbauen ließ.

Sie entdeckten eine kleine Tür, die sich nach einigem Zerren tatsächlich genug in den rostigen Angeln bewegte, damit die drei sich durchquetschen konnten.

Francesco tauchte zuerst auf der anderen Seite auf.

„Oh, nett." Vor seinen Augen erstreckte sich die mit Abstand größte Vorratskammer, die er je gesehen hatte - und das wollte schon etwas heißen, wenn man die von Krolocks kannte.

Zwischen stapelweise Konservendosen und Mehlsäcken hatte jemand ein paar gigantische Stücke Pökelfleisch aufgehängt. Ein paar Kühltruhen waren aufgrund des fehlenden Stroms zu Obstkisten umfunktioniert worden. Mannshohe Nudelsäcke, sowie kleinere Gewürzsäckchen vervollständigten das Bild.

„Halleluja, wieviele Leute leben hier eigentlich? Ein ganzer Hofstaat?", entfuhr es Alfons, als er neben Francesco den Kopf aus dem Wasser steckte.

„Auf jeden Fall riecht es wahnsinnig lecker!"

„Herbert, das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wir haben vor drei Stunden gefrühstückt."

„Ich hab aber Hunger!"

Cesco und Alfons schüttelten nur die Köpfe. „Weißt du, du wirst Alfred von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Professor van Helsing!"

„Sie leben ja noch!"

„Wie sind Sie denen entkommen!"

Henry konnte sich nicht erinnern in seiner ganzen Professorenlaufbahn jemals so enthusiastisch von seinen Studenten begrüßt worden zu sein. Inzwischen waren es wohl über acht oder neun von ihnen, die ihn aufgebracht mit Fragen und neugierig Blicken überschütteten.

„He, nun beruhigt euch doch mal alle! So eine Begrüßung hätte ich gern nochmal, wenn ich eure nächste Klausur einsammle. Das wichtigste zuerst: Wo ist Professor Claudius?"

Tanja schubste ihre Freunde zumindest so weit von van Helsing weg, dass der wieder atmen konnte. „Der Professor ist im anderen Teil der Stadt. Er wollte nicht vor morgen früh hier ankommen."

„Soviel Zeit habe ich nicht. Wo genau ist er?"

„Das ist geheim, Professor..." Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als sie merkte, dass Henry zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte. „Selbst wenn ich es Ihnen sagen dürfte, ich weiß es nicht. Niemand von uns weiß genau, wo sich die anderen befinden. Sicherheitsmaßnahme."

Henry seufzte und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht an Alfons und sein Ultimatum zu denken. Er musste den Vampiren nicht nur Zeit verschaffen, sondern auch noch den Vermittler spielen. „Claudius hat doch bestimmt einen Stellvertreter oder sowas unter euch. Wer ist das?"

Suchend schaute er über die Köpfe der jungen Männer und Frauen hinweg, sollte aber bitter enttäuscht werden.

„Das sind dann wohl wir zwei." Nicht nur Tanja war einen Schritt nach vorn getreten, auch Wilhelm hatte sich an ihre Seite gesellt.

‚Um Gottes Willen, nicht dieses Duo!', lag van Helsing auf den Lippen. Statt dessen sagte er, „Ihr Zwei? Wie seit ihr denn so schnell zu Claudius' Lieblingsschülern aufgestiegen?"

„Nun, eigentlich haben wir nur deswegen das Sagen, weil wir schon im letzten Semester sind.", musste Will zugeben. „Und das wir Alfred zurückgebracht haben, hat auch ein wenig geholfen."

‚Ach du je! ALFRED!', durchzuckte es Tanja. Nervös blickte sie in Richtung des kleinen Privatsteges im Innenhof, wo ihre Gondel festgebunden lag, dann zurück zu Professor van Helsing. Solange sie nicht sicher sein konnten, dass er kein gemeinsames Spiel mit den Vampiren trieb...

Glücklicherweise überspielte Wilhelm ihre Unruhe mit dem ganzen Können eines Schummel-geübten Studenten, indem er van Helsing aufgeregt an den Armen packte. „Apropos Alfred. Er konnte uns nicht viel mehr über diesen Kampf auf der Terasse sagen, als wir selbst wussten, aber Sie haben doch bestimmt gesehen ... ich meine ... wenn Sie noch leben, dann doch bestimmt auch Kaspar, oder?"

„Genau darüber muss ich ja mit Professor Claudius reden ..."

Henry biss sich auf die Zunge als er die betroffenen und schockierten Mienen der Umstehenden bemerkte. „Nein, nein, er lebt.", fügte er eilig hinzu. „Aber wir sollten das wirklich nicht im Hof besprechen." Er wandte sich wieder an Tanja und Wilhelm. „Habt ihr ein Büro oder sowas? Wir drei müssen miteinander reden."

„Natürlich, Professor!" Sie führte ihn in Richtung Eingangstür und blickte noch ein letztes Mal über die Schulter um Wil ein lautloses ‚Schaff ihn ins Haus!' zuzuflüstern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Keller des Hauses schälten sich derweil drei Vampire aus ihren Neoprenanzügen.

„Wo können wir die Dinger hinpacken?"

„Gute Frage ... da drüben vielleicht!" Francesco und Alfons hatten eine Reihe von halbleeren Fässern entdeckt, die sie jetzt durchsuchten.

„Hier sind nur ein paar Kartoffeln drin, da sollte so schnell keiner rein schauen.", verkündete Cesco schließlich triumphierend und quetschte schon mal seinen eigenen Anzug in das Fass.

Alfons verstaute auch die anderen beiden, während er besorgt aus den Augenwinkeln heraus zu Herbert hinüber schielte. Von dem langen Weg durch die Kanäle erschöpfter, als er zugeben wollte, hatte der blonde Vampir kaum ein Wort gesprochen, seit sie angekommen waren. Dem Älteren entgingen auch nicht Herberts zittrige Finger, als der hastig eine von Abronsius' Schmerztabletten aus der Tasche zog und hinunterwürgte.

„Ich denke wir sollten zuerst die umliegenden Räume durchsuchen. Gut möglich, dass sie hier noch interessantere Dinge lagern als Pökelfleisch."

In der Tat stießen sie auf etwas noch ungewöhnlicheres als die riesige Vorratskammer – hinter einer Seitentür verbargen sich ganze Stapel kleiner unauffälliger, bunter Pappkartons.

„Das glaub ich ja nicht!" Verwundert nahm Cesco einen Hellgrünen aus dem Regal. „Das sieht aus wie Blut in Tetrapacks!"

Die zwei Vampire hinter ihm spähten neugierig über seine Schultern, vor allem Herbert, der alles was moderner war als eine Flasche mit Korken nur aus den Berichten seiner Schwester kannte. „He? Wie packt man denn Blut in Pappe ein?"

„Glaub mir, das klappt.", versicherte ihm Alfons, griff nach einem gelben Karton und warf einen kritischen Blick auf die Beschriftung. „Sag mal, haben die McBite ausgeraubt oder sowas? Das sind sogar verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen. Ich hab hier ‚AB positiv mit Zusatz an Eisen, als Aufbaukost geeignet'. Komisch."

„Dann ist das hier wohl die Diätvariante, ‚0 negativ mit geringem Blutzuckerspiegel'. Die spinnen ja, die Königsberger!"

Prüfend riss Francesco eine der AB positiv Packungen auf und schnupperte an ihrem Inhalt. „Riecht nach gar nichts. Hier Herbi, probier mal!"

Der blonde Vampir musterte die Packung misstrauisch. „Warum ich?" „Du hast dich beschwert, dass du Hunger hast. Außerdem können Alfons und ich eher das Diätzeug als die Aufbaukost vertragen!"

„Oh ja...", gestand Alfons und dachte reumütig an Cilias Kochkünste.

Noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt setzte Herbert das Tetrapack an die Lippen ... und spuckte die Flüssigkeit so schnell wieder aus, wie sie seine Zunge berühren konnte.

„BÄÄAAHH! Das ist ja sowas von widerlich! Also wenn die DAS bei McBite verkaufen, können sie den Laden dicht machen!" Angeekelt gab er Francesco die Packung zurück.

„Willst du die Pinken mal probieren?"

„Nein danke, eigentlich will ich Alfred vor dieser Brühe retten. Können wir jetzt bitte weiter?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein richtiges Büro hatte Tanja nicht zu bieten, dafür führte sie Henry in eine kleine Küche im ersten Stock, deren kleines Fenster gerade genug Licht hereinließ um nicht über den ganzen Unrat zu stolpern, der sich in den Ecken stapelte.

Auch Wil quetschte sich durch die halbgeöffnete Tür und verschloss sie sorgfältig, bevor er Tanja ein kurzes Nicken zukommen ließ.

Es war für Henry nicht wirklich schwer sich vorzustellen, wie die übrigen Studenten gerade um den Platz vor dem Schlüsselloch kämpften. Immerhin wollten alle hören, wie ihr Professor den Vampiren entkommen war.

Leider hatte der eine ganz andere Story zu bieten.

„Nun erzählen Sie doch mal, was passiert ist. Was ist mit Kaspar?"

„Ganz langsam. Ich habe leider nicht soviel Zeit, bei Sonnenuntergang muss ich wieder zurück sein. Kaspar geht es übrigens gut, der Biss war nur oberflächlich. Professor Abronsius behandelt ihn."

Die Studenten waren über diese Nachricht ebenso erleichtert, wie verwirrt.

„Was soll das heißen, bis Sonnenuntergang zurück sein? Sie sind gar nicht entkommen?"

Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Genaugenommen haben sie mich her geschickt um einen Tausch auszuhandeln."

„Auf keinen Fall!", protestierte Tanja, die ahnte worauf er hinaus wollte. „Sie kriegen Alfred nicht zurück! Wir haben ihn jetzt seit vier Nächten in Behandlung. In ein oder zwei Monaten könnte er wieder ein Mensch sein, aber nur, wenn er nicht zu diesem Pack zurückkommt!"

„Tanja, bleib ruhig. Immerhin haben sie Kaspar als Geisel. Hören wir uns doch lieber erstmal an, was sie vorschlagen."

„Ja, aber ..."

„Eigentlich schlagen sie gar nicht viel vor. Sie wollen Alfred um jeden Preis zurück haben und ich soll eine Übergabe aushandeln."

„Übergabe? Klingt für mich eher so, als sollten Sie die Lage auskundschaften, bevor sie über uns herfallen.", entgegnete Wil entrüstet. Soviel Hinterhältigkeit hätte er van Helsing beim Besten Willen nicht zugetraut.

„Das stimmt nicht! Sie wollen wirklich nur den Kleinen zurück haben, dann lassen sie Kaspar gehen." ‚Zumindest sagen sie das.', fügte Henry im Stillen dazu.

„Professor, wir haben einen von ihnen umgebracht!"

„Nein, habt ihr nicht. Herbert war ein paar Tage bewusstlos, aber es geht ihm besser. Abronsius meint, er wird sich wieder völlig erholen."

Er achtete nicht auf Wils frustriertes „Soviel zu unserem Examen".

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir müssen uns unbedingt auf einen Termin für die Übergabe einigen. Ihr könnt doch in Claudius' Namen sprechen, oder?"

Tanja zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Immerhin geht es um Kaspar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Erdgeschoss war es in der Zwischenzeit für die drei Eindringlinge war es gar nicht so einfach, sich im Haus voran zu arbeiten.

„Kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, warum es hier sogar auf den Fluren Fenster gibt?", grummelte Alfons, nun doch wieder in seinen dicken Neoprenanzug gehüllt und mit einem Handtuch vorm Gesicht zur nächsten schattigen Ecke flitzend.

„Weil die Hütte einem Vampirjäger gehört hat, der tagsüber seine Ruhe wollte", antwortete Francesco nicht wesentlich besser gelaunt. Die ungewohnte Helligkeit begann jetzt schon einen kräftigen Sonnenbrand zu hinterlassen. Neben ihnen zeichnete Herbert die Räume, die sie gerade durchsucht hatten in einen Lageplan des Hauses ein. „Ich finde es viel verdächtiger, dass hier alles so ausgestorben ist. Laut Selina und Karo müssten hier fast zwanzig Studenten wohnen."

„Vielleicht sind sie gerade ausgeflogen.", mutmaßte Alfons, aber Herbi schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Glaub ich nicht, in der Küche vorhin stand noch ein Topf Tomatensoße auf dem Ofen. Den hätten sie wenigstens ausgestellt."

„Stimmt. Cesco, ist heut irgendein wichtiges Fußballspiel?" „Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Ok, wir können weiter." Herbert faltete die Karte wieder zusammen und wies auf die Treppe zum ersten Stock. Das Einzige, was er wollte, war so schnell wie möglich Alfred zu finden, aber seit über einer Stunde hatten sie nur leere Räume gesehen und das Stechen in seiner Brust wurde zunehmend unerträglicher.

Wenn Alfons und Francesco den Grund für den plötzlichen Tatendrang errieten, ließen sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken, sondern folgten brav die Treppe hinauf.

„Hier ist ja auch niemand... So langsam wird mir die Sache echt mulmig." Misstrauisch spähte Alfons einen weiteren Gang hinunter.

„Vielleicht ist es eine Falle." Francesco übernahm die Führung um die nächste Biegung.

„Langsam glaub ich das auch ..." Herbert hatte gerade angesetzt, um die dritte Ecke zu gehen, als er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

Immerhin sah man nicht jeden Tag zwei Dutzend Sterbliche um eine Tür versammelt. Ein paar der Studenten waren inzwischen zum Kartenspielen übergegangen, während sich andere damit abwechselten, an der Tür zu lauschen und Bericht zu erstatten.

„He, er sagt der Typ den Tanja und Wil erledigt haben ist gar nicht tot!"

Eilig zog Herbert sich wieder in den Schatten zurück.

„Ich glaub hier geht's nicht weiter.", kommentierte Francesco unnötigerweise.

„Seh ich auch so, lass uns umdrehen und erstmal die Räume absuchen."

„Wartet!" Herbert griff nach Alfons Hand, bevor der den Gang hinunter schleichen konnte. „Die Zimmer hier liegen alle an der Außenmauer. Sie bringen Alfi bestimmt nicht neben einem Fenster unter."

„Alfi ist jetzt aber leider nicht unsere Hauptsorge. Wir wissen doch noch nicht mal, ob er schon hier ist. Der Plan war, einen Grundriss ..."

Ein lautes Scheppern unterbrach ihn, gefolgt von dem erschreckten Keuchen zwei junger Frauen, die gerade aus einem der Nebenräume kamen und beim Anblick der drei Gestalten in Taucheranzügen prompt das ganze Tablett mit Gläsern und Coladosen fallen ließ, dass sie mühsam aus dem kleinen Vorratsraum manövriert hatten.

„Na toll!", seufzte Herbert nur, als hinter ihnen ein paar verwunderte Stimmen laut wurden.

Francesco reagierte schneller. Er packte eines der Mädchen am Kragen und hielt ihm den Mund zu, während er dem Anderen einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, bevor die vier sich durch die offene Tür quetschten.

„Alles klar, Sina?" Ein paar ihrer Kommilitonen spähten neugierig um die Ecke, konnten aber nur die junge Frau und das heruntergefallene Tablett sehen.

„Bloß keine Angst. Der böse, böse Vampir wird schon nicht hier auftauchen und sich nachts durch dein Fenster schleichen."

Feixend wandten sie sich wieder ihrem Kartenspiel zu, während Sina vor Schreck keinen Ton herausbrachte.

Bevor sich das ändern konnte, legte Alfons ihr lieber auch eine Hand vor den Mund. Mit ihren zwei unfreiwilligen Begleitern im Schlepptau huschten die Vampire möglichst unauffällig ins Treppenhaus zurück.

„Das war ein ganz klein bisschen knapper als mir lieb ist", keuchte Herbert, der sich als letzter der drei in den Schatten schleppte.

„Und du bist ein ganz klein bisschen blasser als MIR lieb ist", schoss Alfons zurück. „Das reicht, wir brechen die Sache ab!"

„Nein!"

„Er hat recht, Herbert. Wir können die beiden Mädels hier ja schlecht ruhigstellen..." - das angesprochenen Studentinnen gerade vor Angst und Schock ohnehin keinen Muckser von sich gaben, machte ihre Situation leider auch nicht einfacher - „... und wenn wir sie laufen lassen, schlagen sie sofort Alarm."

„Aber wir müssen Alfred finden!", fauchte Herbert so laut, wie er es mit einem Flur voller Vampirjäger wagte.

„Du weißt genau, dass wir zuallererst lebendig hier rauskommen müssen, Herbert von Krolock! Wenn van Helsing hört, dass sie uns erwischt haben, wird er bestimmt nicht zurücktrotten und den Lageplan für uns abgeben!"

„Dnnnfuuuuinnnnnter"

„Was?"

Die Vampire starrten verdutzt auf die dunkelhaarige Studentin – Sina – die sich offenbar soweit erholt hatte, dass sie wieder klar denken konnte.

„Nimm die Hand weg, dann verstehst du sie auch."

Alfons betrachtete die junge Frau abschätzend. „Wenn du schreist, beiße ich euch beide. Klar?"

Ein leichtes Nicken und Alfons zog tatsächlich seine Hand zurück. „Alfred ist auf dieser Etage. Den Flur hinunter. Ich sag euch das Zimmer, wenn ihr mich und Maria laufen lasst..."

„Wo ist er?", Herberts Aufregung war von zwei strengen Blicken nicht annähernd zu bremsen.

„Versprichst du es?"

„Ja doch, wo ist er?"

„Dritte Tür rechts in der entgegengesetzten Richtung..."

„Herbert, du bleibst ...!"

Francesco und Alfons tauschten einen hilflosen Blick, als der blonde Vampir davonrauschte.

So geräuschlos wie möglich hetzte er den Flur entlang.

Eine Tür ... zwei ... die dritte sah eher wie der Eingang zu einer Abstellkammer als wie eine Zimmertür aus, aber Herbert war alles recht, solange er nur Alfred dahinter fand.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an eine Falle zu verschwenden schlüpfte er hinein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Ich kann ihn nirgends finden, Professor, nichtmal im Keller! Auf dem Dachboden könnten wir noch nachschauen..."

Alamiert blickte Professor Abronsius auf seine alte Taschenuhr. Es war schon später Nachmittag und von Herbert gab es keine Spur.

Der alte Mann hatte eigentlich nur ein paar neue Schmerztabletten in Herberts Zimmer bringen und die Verbände wechseln wollen, aber alles was im Sarg des silberhaarigen Vampirs lag, waren ein paar strategisch platzierte Kissen gewesen.

„Es hat keinen Sinn, Kaspar, er ist auch nicht auf dem Dachboden. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hat."

Der Professor seufzte schwer und hoffte inständig, dass Alfons den Jungen in seinem Zustand vor allzu großen Dummheiten bewahren würde.

Und das sie sicher zurück waren, bevor Graf von Krolock aufwachte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im Gegensatz zu den hellen Korridoren war das kleine Zimmer stockfinster. Herberts brennende Auge empfanden die plötzliche Dunkelheit als eine Wohltat, aber trotz allem dauerte es einen Moment, bis er vor den schwarzen Wänden allmählich schwarze Umrisse wahrnahm.

„Alfi?"

An der Wand vor ihm lag eine kleine Gestalt in einen dicken Schlafsack eingewickelt und Herbert glaubte im Dunkeln ein paar helle Locken zwischen dem Stoff hervorschimmern zu sehen.

„Alfred, bist du das?"

Er drehte die Gestalt vorsichtig auf den Rücken, was die mit einem unwilligen Brummen quittierte.

„He, wach auf, Kleiner. Ich bins."

Zwei blaue Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd und versuchten in der Dunkelheit ein Gesicht auszumachen.

„Wer ...?"

„Wer schon. Ich bins, Herbert."

Überrascht setzte Alfred sich auf und tastete nach der kleinen Nachttischlampe, die er unter seiner Pritsche aufbewahrte. Das kleine Lämpchen spendete nicht viel Licht, aber es genügte, um den Vampir neben seinem Bett trotz des fehlenden MakeUps und der Taucherhaube zu erkennen.

Auf das Gesicht des Assistenten schlich sich ein so erleichtertes und glückliches Lächeln, dass Herbert nicht wusste, ob er den jungen Mann lieber küssen oder umarmen wollte. Alfred nahm ihm die Mühe ab und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach seinem Gegenüber aus, als wollte er sichergehen, dass er auch wirklich nicht träumte.

„Her ... Du ..." Erleichtert schlang er dem Vampir beide Arme um den Hals. „Du lebst! Es geht dir gut! Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt, dass es dir gut geht!"

Herbert war viel zu beschäftigt, die Umarmung zu erwidern um auf seine schmerzenden Rippen zu achten.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Kleiner! Versprich mir, dass du dich nie nie wieder kidnappen lässt, ja?"

Alfred lächelte und strich über die frische Narbe an Herberts Stirn. „Nur wenn du dich nicht mehr pfählen lässt. Einverstanden?"

„Liebend gern," flüsterte Herbert und zog seinen Jungvampir zu sich.

Falls die beiden bemerkten, dass sich die Tür hinter ihnen öffnete, ließen sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. Auch die vier Personen, die sich in das kleine Zimmer quetschten störten die Vampire herzlich wenig.

Erst als jemand eine Kerze anzündete, löste sich der Nachwuchswissenschaftler widerstrebend von Herbert um über dessen Schulter zu spähen.

Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass nichts Herberts plötzlichen Auftritt hätte überbieten können. Mit noch zwei Vampire in Neoprenanzügen hatte er aber beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Herbert fragend auf ihn heruntersah.

„Vielleicht hätten wir ihnen doch noch ein paar Minuten geben sollen.", flüsterte Francesco möglichst dezent, aber den beiden Mädchen waren ohnehin schon die Kinnladen heruntergeklappt und Alfons kannte ja von Natur aus wenig Schamgefühl.

„Unsinn, in einer Stunde wären die beiden immer noch am Knutschen gewesen. Ja nun kuck mich nicht so böse an, Krümel, falls du es vergessen hast, wir haben hier ein bisschen Zeitdruck. Ganz abgesehen von zwei Geiseln, die auch nicht gerade eingeplant waren!"

Herbert verdrehte genervt die Augen und schoss den beiden Studentinnen einen giftigen Blick zu. „Gibts irgendwas zu glotzen!"

Beide blickten sofort betreten zu Boden, während Alfred hinter Herbert in sich zusammensank.

„Können wir?", fuhr Alfons' schneidende Stimme dazwischen.

„Ja natürlich, nichts wie raus hier." Herbert fasste nach Alfreds Hand und blickte verwirrt auf, als der sich seinem Griff entwand.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht, Alfi?"

„Ich ... da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss." Der Assistent kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, als sein mühsam erkämpfter Entschluss im entscheidenden Moment erneut ins Wanken geriet. „Es tut mir leid, Herbi, wirklich. Und es hat auch nichts mit dir zu tun, es ist nur ..."

„Geht das vielleicht ein bisschen flotter?", drängelte nun auch Francesco mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zur Tür hinaus.

„Ja, ist ja gut. Herbert, ich hab mir das hier wirklich gründlich überlegt und ..."

„Alfi, das können wir doch auch bei Tante Cilia besprechen. Sogar unter vier Augen wenn du willst", unterbrach Herbert mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die beiden Mädchen, die gerade mit hochroten Wangen versuchten nichts zu hören.

„Nein, eben nicht." Langsam war Alfred wirklich sauer über die Begriffsstutzigkeit des älteren Vampirs. „Ich muss dir das JETZT sagen. Sie können mich heilen, Herbert. Es funktioniert. Ich kann wieder gesund werden!"

„Hä? Wieso heilen? Du bist doch gar nicht krank. Leg dir am Besten die Bettdecke um, im Keller haben wir dann nen richtigen Taucheranzug für dich..."

Voller Tatendrang griff Herbert nach dem Laken und wollte es seinem Liebling über die Schultern werfen.

„Herbert, NEIN!"

Totenstille senkte sich über das kleine Zimmer.

„Hör mir doch mal zu! Sie können mich heilen, verstehst du nicht? Tanja und Wilhelm. Sie arbeiten an einem Forschungsprojekt, dass Untote wieder lebendig machen soll und es klappt! Herbi, ich kann nach Hause! Ich kann wieder zu meinen Eltern, wieder ein Mensch sein!"

Alfred konnte dem blonden Vampir nur allzu deutlich ansehen, dass er diese Begeisterung nicht im Mindesten teilte.

„Du ... willst nicht mit ... nach Hause...?", flüsterte er schockiert. Zu weiteren Worten schien er nicht in der Lage zu sein.

Alfons schüttelte sich aus seiner Benommenheit und schubste den entsetzten Herbert zur Seite um Alfred ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Kleiner, wir haben nicht viel Zeit, also lass die Spielchen. Du weißt was du da sagst?"

„Ja.", nickte Alfred, froh Herbert nichtmehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, den blonden Vampir schon wieder so sehr zu verletzen. Alfons gegenüber war der Kloß in seinem Hals gleich viel kleiner.

„Du willst nicht mit zu den Krolocks zurück?"

„Ich will nach Hause." Er versuchte so aufmunternd wie nur möglich zu klingen, als er wieder zu Herbert hinüber sah, dem langsam zu dämmern schien, was Alfred vor hatte. „Das heißt ja schließlich nicht, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen..."

„Dann hat es also auch keinen Sinn, dass dein van Helsing gerade die Übergabebedingungen für dich aushandelt?"

„Übergabe ... nein, ich bin doch gar keine Geisel. Nicht richtig zumindest, nur Rubi."

„Rubi!"

„Ja, ich hab sie vor zwei Tagen kurz gesehen, aber sie haben mich dann weggebracht, ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie ist."

Alfons seufzte tief und mied sorgfältig Herberts Blick, als er Francesco zunickte. „Sieht aus als sollten wir hier verschwinden und was wir haben nach Hause bringen. Ist die Luft rein?"

Er gesellte sich zu ihm an die Tür, um in den Korridor zu spähen. Damit stand jetzt sehr zu Alfreds Bedauern keine schützende Mauer mehr zwischen ihm und Herbert.

„Du willst nicht mit nach Hause?", wiederholte der blonde Vampir, als hätte er Alfons' Unterbrechung nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Seine Stimme war klar, aber Alfred konnte ihm ansehen, wie sehr er um sein letztes Bisschen Fassung rang.

„Herbi, bitte. Mein zu Hause ist nicht dasselbe wie dein zu Hause. Wir können uns doch besuchen, wir können uns schreiben, wir können ..."

Die Worte, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, erstickten in Alfreds Kehle, als er die Tränen bemerkte, die trotz aller Anstrengung auf Herberts Wangen glänzten. Hilflos streckte er eine Hand aus, um die Tropfen wegzuwischen, aber der Vampir griff nach seinen Fingern, bevor sie ihn berühren konnten.

„Wir können so tun, als wären wir wunderbare Freunde, nicht wahr?" Eine weitere Träne, lief über Herberts Gesicht, als er seine Wange in Alfreds Handfläche schmiegte und seine Stimme begann zu zittern. „Ich liebe dich, Alfi. Ich liebe dich."

„Herbi ... Herbert, ich kann nicht. Das hier ist meine einzige Chance, verstehst du das nicht? Wenn ... wenn ich es jetzt nicht versuche, dann kann ich nie wieder ein Mensch werden."

„Für was denn nur!" Herbert wollte Alfred an sich ziehen, aber der junge Mann entwand sich erneut seinem Griff. „Nur damit du bei Tageslicht durch die Straßen ziehen kannst? Damit du krank werden kannst? Und alt? Und sterben? Das ist es, was du willst?"

Der Assistent riss sich endgültig los und drehte Herbert den Rücken zu. Er hatte keine Antwort für ihn, aber er könnte seinen Entschluss keine Sekunde länger halten, wenn er weiter in diese enttäuschten blauen Augen sah.

„Ich bin kein Sternenkind, Herbert.", flüsterte er schließlich.

Hinter ihm legte Alfons dem blonden Vampir ein Hand auf die Schulter und dirigierte ihn sanft in Richtung Tür. Er hörte mehr, als er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, wie Francesco den beiden Mädchen bedeutete, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, bevor er mit einem letzten „Viel Glück, Alfred." die Tür öffnete.

Durch die hellen Korridore flohen die Vampire zurück in Richtung Keller.

In dem dunklen Zimmerchen ließen sie einen bestürzten Jungvampir zurück, der sich frustriert über sich selbst, Herbert und den Rest der unfairen Welt auf sein Bett sinken ließ.

* * *

Ich muss zugeben ... eigentlich ist die Stelle ja schon wieder sehr gemein um aufzuhören. Aber tröstet euch, von Kapitel 22 hab ich schon wieder eine ganze Seite fertig ;-) Diesmal brauch ich kein halbes Jahr. 

In der Zwischenzeit kann ich ja erstmal eure ganzen lieben Reviews beantworten. An alle erstmal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön und -knuddel- für das viele Lob (Ich hoffe ihr schreibt das nicht nur, damit ich weitermache ;-)). Aber jetzt zum Detail:

at Bissig: Ich glaube die Wanngibtesendlicheinneueskapitel-Mails hätten auch nicht sehr geholfen. Irgendwie hat mir die Pause aber gut getan - jetzt macht das Schreiben wieder wesentlich mehr Spaß. Ach ja und die 200 Kapitel ... lass ich lieber. Die Story ist zwar schon seeehr lang, aber so langsam nähern wir uns tatsächlich dem letzten Kapitel. Wenn ich schätzen müsste würd ich sagen, noch vier oder fünf ... aber sowas hab ich bei Kapitel 8 glaub ich auch schonmal gesagt...  
at Greaflicher-Trottel: In der Sonne stand er ja für Alfred schon, aber das ganze trifft ihn verständlicherweise doch schon sehr hart. Den Liebeskummer hab ich aber erstmal aufs nächste Chappi verlegt. at evo: Das mit den Fingernägeln tut mir leid. Sind sie einigermaßen nachgewachsen? Und oh ja, Graf von Krolock wird definitiv not amused sein, soviel kann ich verraten.  
at Aisa: Danke, in das Gespräch hab ich auch extraviel Arbeit gesteckt (ich glaub zwei oder drei Totaländerungen. Am Anfang hat er mit Cedric statt Sarah gesprochen ;-) Und ...130 DIN A4 Seiten? -schluck- Das sind ja in Buchformat ... und jetzt nochmal acht ... -umkipp- by the way, meine Schwester hat mich neulich angestiftet ein paar Titelbilder zu den einzelnen Chappis zu malen. Jemand Interesse?  
at blonder Vampir: Ein Neuzugang! -fähnchenschwenk- Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass nach 21 Kapiteln noch jemand ganz neu einsteigt. Respekt. Jap, Herbert ist definitiv noch nicht wirklich kräftig genug gewesen. Aber sein wir mal ehrlich ... könnte Alfons seinen Krümel wirklich einfach zu Hause vergammeln lassen und riskieren, dass er noch größere Dummheiten macht?  
Tamara: Wieviel man über Alfreds Familie noch erfahren wird, darf ich jetzt noch nicht verraten. Aber der Vorschlag ist eigentlich eine gute Idee für eine kleine Geschichte am Rande.

Und bevor wir zum üblichen Review-Werbespruch kommen noch ein kleiner Kommentar in eigener Sache.  
Meine allerliebste Betareaderin Kubi - deren Arbeit ihr hier seit Kapitel 1 bewundern dürft - hat zur Zeit leider eine ganze Menge um die Ohren und deshalb wenig Zeit sich mit so lästigen Dingen wie Satzbau, Inhaltsfehlern und Quidditch mit sch zu beschäftigen (nicht lachen, hab ich echt geschrieben).  
Das Chappi ist also noch völlig ungebetat. Für Kritik, gefundene Rechtschreibfehler und ähnliches bin ich also noch offener als sonst. Was immer ihr findet, haut es mir um die Ohren -gg-  
Ach ja ... und falls da draußen jemand Zeit und Lust haben sollte den Job zumindest zeitweilig zu übernehmen, dann spreche er bitte nach dem Piepton ... äh lila Button. :-))

Ok dann mal los, ich lebe nur für eure Reviews!


	23. Harte Konsequenzen

**Kapitel 22 – Harte Konsequenzen**

* * *

Wow ... ich bin echt platt!  
Da schreibt man ein halbes Jahr gar nichts mehr und dann gleich neun Reviews.  
Dickes -knuddel- an euch alle ... ach ja und ein Hallo an Padfoot und Witch- Hexe und alle anderen, die neu dazu gekommen sind.

... ich sollte wirklich öfters lange Pausen machen -evilgrin-  
Nein, nein, war nur Spaß. Ich schreib jetzt wieder viel fleißiger und hier kommt auch schon der nächste Teil!

* * *

Der Rückweg durch die Kanäle gestalltete sich sogar noch komplizierter als zuvor.

Nicht nur fehlte den Vampiren jetzt ein van Helsing, der den Weg für sie auskundschaftete, es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag geworden und die Gehwege, Gondeln und Brücken wimmelten förmlich vor Sterblichen.

Sooft es möglich war, versteckten die drei sich in engen Seitentunneln oder nahmen Abkürzungen durch Abflussrohre.

Lange würden sie diese Art der Fortbewegung allerdings nicht mehr durchhalten, oder vielmehr würde Herbert nicht mehr durchhalten, wie Alfons mit einem besorgten Seitenblick feststellen musste.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es am Schock über Alfreds plötzlichen Sinneswandel lag, oder ob die Anstrengung einfach zuviel für einen frisch genesenen Vampir war ... aber sie waren gerade in der Hälfte der Strecke und mussten sich bereits damit abwechseln, einen apathischen Herbert zwischen den Gondeln entlangzulotsen und in Seitenarme zu ziehen, wenn sie Gefahr liefen, entdeckt zu werden.

In diesem Tempo würden sie ihn niemals vor Sonnenuntergang nach Hause bekommen.

Als sie einen vermoderten alten Steg in einer Seitengasse erspähten, packte Alfons den blonden Vampir kurzerhand am Kragen und verstaute ihn vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt unter dem alten Holz.

Auf Francescos fragenden Blick hin bedeutete er ihm, an die Oberfläche zu folgen.

Es war eine Wohltat nach über einer Stunde endlich wieder Sauerstoff atmen zu können, selbst für einen Untoten.

„Was ist los?", Francesco war neben ihm aufgetaucht und schnappte ebenfalls nach Luft.

„Gibt es hier in der Nähe irgendein Versteck, wo wir Herbert unterbringen können?"

Cesco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, du hast den Stadtplan auswendig gelernt."

„Ja, aber ich wohne nicht seit einem dreiviertel Jahr in Venedig."

„Hier draußen war ich selten. Mir fällt auch nichts näheres ein als die Gesellige Fledermaus."

„Die ge ..." Alfons schaute aus der Wäsche, als hätte man ihm gerade einen Holzhammer über den Kopf gezogen. „Selena, natürlich, warum hab ich da nicht dran gedacht! Bei ihr können wir Herbert gleich verarzten lassen..."

Eilig verschwand Alfons wieder unter der Wasseroberfläche und ließ einen überraschten und ratlosen Francesco zurück.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war schon recht fortgeschrittener Nachmittag – genauer gesagt fünf Uhr Abends – als Professor Abronsius endlich die Zeit fand, sich in aller Ruhe seinen speziellen Kräutertee zu brauen und in einem der großen gemütlichen Sessel im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen.

Die Vampire und van Helsing waren noch nicht zurück, Kaspar arbeitete seit Stunden an der neuen Aufgabe, die er ihm gegeben hatte und hier im Haus schliefen alle noch tief und fest.

Wenigstens würde niemand bemerken, dass Herbert fehlte.

Wirklich hoch interessant, dass Alfons dem jungen Mann erlaubt hatte, sie zu begleiten. Abronsius schlürfte an seinem Tee. Zwar hatte Cedric behauptet, dass es bei Vampiren durchaus eine gewisse Rangfolge gab, die vorwiegend vom Alter bestimmt wurde, aber bis jetzt schien Alfons von diesem Recht keinen Gebrauch gemacht zu haben.

Er schenkte sich nach und ließ einen großen Zuckerwürfel in die Tasse fallen, der sich langsam auflöste. Persönlich glaubte er nicht daran, dass die königsberger Studenten Alfred so schnell in ein so ungeschütztes Quartier bringen würden, wenn sie ihn als Gefangenen betrachteten. Seiner Meinung nach zeugte Herberts ‚Ausflug' nur von einem wahnsinnigen Ausbund an Unvernunft, sowohl auf dessen, als auch auf Alfons Seite.

Abronsius rührte sorgsam seinen Tee um und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Oh, Guten Abend, Professor. Ist Herbert schon auf?"

Der alte Mann schrak entsetzt zusammen und verbrühte sich dabei auch noch ordentlich die Zunge.

„Was ... guten Abend, Karolina ...", hustete er mühsam, als die Vampirin prompt herbeieilte um ihm die Tasse abzunehmen, bevor er sich den Inhalt über die Beine gießen konnte.

„Vorsichtig, Professor. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Oh ja, ja natürlich.", beeilte sich Abronsius zu versichern. „Ich habe Sie nur nicht hereinkommen hören."

„Das tut mir leid. Nächstes mal klopfe ich an. Schläft mein Brüderchen noch?"

„Nun ja, es ist ja auch erst fünf Uhr nachmittags. Er wollte heute morgen eine doppelte Dosis Schmerzmittel, ich glaube nicht, dass er vor Mitternacht Nachschub brauchen wird."

Es war ihm äußerst unangenehm, lügen zu müssen – noch dazu für etwas, mit dem er überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte – aber Karolina würde früh genug bemerken, dass Herbert verschwunden war. Für den Moment würde eine Panik ohnehin nicht helfen.

Und tatsächlich ließ sich die Vampirin nichtsahnend in einen Sessel sinken.

„Wünschen würde ich es ihm. Er sah gestern nach der Einsatzbesprechung wirklich furchtbar aus. Haben sie heute nach ihm gesehen?"

Abronsius hielt es für besser, an dieser Stelle das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein, ich wollte ihn nicht stören. Ihr Bruder braucht jetzt vor allen Dingen viel Schlaf und er scheint ja endlich auf dem Wege der Besserung zu sein. Wie kommt es, dass Sie so früh schon auf sind?"

Karolina streckte sich nach einem der Weingläser, die Cilia immer griffbereit unter den kleinen Couchtisch stellte. Heute würde es eben einmal für Kräutertee herhalten müssen.

„Offen gesagt, ich hatte gehofft Alfons und Cesco könnten schon zurück sein." Sie schnupperte neugierig an ihrem Tee und ließ zwei Stückchen Zucker hineinfallen. „Aber eigentlich hätt ich mir denken können, dass sie nicht vor Sonnenuntergang hier auftauchen würden. Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie längst in der Geselligen Fledermaus und stoßen darauf an, was für Helden sie sind." Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf und griff nach einem dritten Zuckerwürfel. „Und sie, Professor? Wie kommt es, dass Sie heute mal nicht zwischen ihren Büchern sitzen?"

„Oh, ich habe ein bisschen nachgedacht. Offen gesagt auch über Sie und diese Auffangstation, in der Sie arbeiten."

„Ach wirklich?"

„In der Tat", Professor Abronsius versuchte sich etwas steif in seinem Sessel zu drehen, um durch die offene Tür zu spähen, gab es dann aber lieber auf, bevor er sich den Rücken verrenkte. „Kaspar? Junge, kommst du bitte mal kurz?"

Was immer auch Kaspar mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte, Karolinas Neugier war geweckt.

Abronsius wollte gerade noch einmal rufen, als der junge Mann schüchtern im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Haben Sie noch eine neue Aufgabe für mich?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich. Nun setz dich doch. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Thema zunächst mit dir allein besprechen, aber wenn Fräulein Karolina schonmal da ist, können wir sie genausogut gleich miteinbeziehen."

Das ‚Fräulein' entlockte Karolina wider Willen ein Grinsen. Sie war ja von ‚Lina' bis ‚Tante Karo' alles gewöhnt, aber Fräulein wurde sie doch recht selten genannt.

„Sollte ich nicht auch wissen um was es hier geht, Professor?"

„Aber natürlich." Abronsius holte unheilverheißend tief Luft. „Ich habe da eine brilliante Idee, die die Vampirforschung um ein gutes Stück vorantreiben könnte. Die Beobachtungen die ich in den letzten sechs Monaten machen konnte sind ja schon bahnbrechend und ich bin überzeugt, dass die Wissenschaft nur davon profitieren kann, wenn wir dem Gebiet des vampirischen Sozialverhaltens etwas mehr Beachtung schenken würden als der klassischen Vampirologie..."

‚Wow, und das alles in einem Atemzug', musste Karolina im Stillen anerkennen.

„... Deshalb hat es mich sehr gefreut, als unser lieber Kaspar hier ebenfalls Interesse an diesem Forschungsgebiet bekundet hat."

„Worauf genau wollen sie hinaus, Professor?"

„Nun, ich möchte sie bitten unserem jungen Freund hier ein wenig von der Auffangstation zu berichten, in der sie tätig sind. Ein höchst interessantes Projekt, wie ich verstanden habe."

Karolina fragte sich zwar immer noch, was der Sterbliche wohl gerade ausheckte, aber sie tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Naja, viel gibt es da nicht zu erzählen. Wir sind so eine Art Waisenhaus. Es kommt leider immer wieder vor, das jemand ausversehen einen Vampir erschafft, weil eines seiner Opfer nach dem Biss doch noch stirbt oder so. Diese Neugebissenen haben dann natürlich keine Ahnung, wie man als Vampir lebt. Viele kennen nur ein paar uralte Legenden und fangen aus Verzweiflung an, alles zu beißen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

„Und denen helft ihr?" Zu Karolinas Verwunderung schien Kaspar sich wirklich für das Thema zu interessieren.

„Ja. Weißt du, meistens erwischt es Kinder, die ohnehin noch nicht in der Lage wären, sich selbst zu versorgen ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Über eine Viertelstunde mussten Alfons, Francesco und Herbert vorm Hintereingang der Geselligen Fledermaus warten, bis ein turtelndes Pärchen endlich von der nahen Brücke verschwunden war und sie sich aus dem Wasser wagen konnten.

„Schnell, bring ihn her!" Alfons schob die Holzlatten zur Seite, die wie immer die Tür verdeckten, während Francesco Herbert auf den Bürgersteig half.

Gemeinsam schoben sie den blonden Vampir durch den schmalen Eingang und stützten ihn auf dem Weg zur Küche.

„Seit wann ist es hier eigentlich so ruhig, Alfons?" Sie betraten die geräumige Küche, aber von Personal oder Gästen fehlte jede Spur.

„Keine Ahnung. Selena? Hallo? Selena, jetzt komm schon, du hast seit Jahren tagsüber offen." Ein sichtlich verwirrter Alfons öffnete die Tür zum eigentlichen Schankraum ... und ging stöhnend in die Knie als etwas sehr hartes auf sehr unsanfte Weise mit seinem Hinterkopf in Kontakt kam.

Hinter ihm hatte Francesco den immer noch viel zu apathischen Herbert bereits unterm Küchentisch in Sicherheit gebracht, noch bevor ein schadenfrohes „Hab ich den Bastard!" von der anderen Seite der Tür ertönte. Die Vampire konnten noch zwei weitere Schläge und Schmerzensschreie hören, bevor Selenas harte Stimme in die Küche drang.

„Nicht doch den da, ihr Idioten! Sieht er etwa aus wie ein Vampirjäger! Ist noch alles dran, Syriaci? Es tut mir echt leid, diese VTO-Trottel haben meinen ganzen Laden abgeriegelt."

Die Vampirin stieg über den benommenen Alfons hinweg um einen Eisbeutel für dessen Hinterkopf zu besorgen, als sie Francesco und Herbert bemerkte.

„Ach du liebes bisschen... Kommt da vor Jungs! Herbert, wie siehst du denn aus!"

„Eigentlich wollten wir für ein paar Stunden bei dir untertauchen." Francesco warf einen misstrauischen Blick in Richtung der zwei VTO Agenten in der Küchentür, die sich bemühten trotz Selenas Zurechtweisung mächtig wichtig auszusehen.

„Aber natürlich mein Bester. In was für Schwierigkeiten habt ihr euch diesmal wieder gebracht?"

Sie bemerkte Cescos Misstrauen und scheuchte die beiden Agenten ungerührt zurück auf ihre Posten im Schankraum. „Paranoide Idioten. Beachte sie gar nicht. Angeblich haben ein paar Vampire in ein Haus hier am Stadtrand eingebrochen und die VTO versucht die Schuldigen vor der Polizei in die Finger zu bekommen. So ein Unfug, Vampire die am Tag in Häuser einbrechen. Das würde ich ja noch nichtmal den Besoffenen zutrauen, die ich manchmal kurz vor Morgengrauen hier rauskehre."

Endlich hatte sie den Eisbeutel gefunden, den sie suchte und wandte sich wieder zu den drei Vampiren zu, deren Mienen von schuldig über nicht ganz anwesend zu mit Sicherheit schuldig schwankten.

„Ach du Lieber ... sagt mir am Besten gar nichts und helft mir, den Jungen nach oben in ein Zimmer zu bringen. Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, was ihr euch da wieder eingebrockt habt?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Was? Wie weg?" Karolina sprang sofort alamiert auf die Füße, als ihr Vater durchs Wohnzimmer gestürmt kam.

„Weg. In seinem Sarg lagen nur ein paar hübsch geformte Kissen. Und ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen, wo er hin ist. Wenn ich diesen Syriaci in die Finger kriege, kann er was erleben!"

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt Graf von Krolock im Zimmer auf und ab und suchte nach irgendetwas, dass genug Ähnlichkeit mit Alfons besaß um seine Wut zumindest ein bisschen abzubauen.

Besonders viel fand sich allerdings nicht.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben! Wie kann der Junge nur so unvernünftig sein? Hab ich ihm nicht ..."

„Paps, hat er irgendwie angedeutet, dass er abhauen will?", versuchte Karolina zum Grafen durchzudringen.

„... ausdrücklich verboten, das Haus zu verlassen! Er hat sich doch wirklich schon in genug Schwierigkeiten gebracht! Ich begreif..."

„Oder hat ihn jemand mit Francesco sprechen sehen?" Allmählich hatte von Krolock unwissentlich das ganze Haus aufgeweckt, aber auch die anderen Vampire, die neugierig ins Wohnzimmer schielten, schienen nichts zu wissen.

„... einfach nicht, wie bei jemandem dermaßen das Gehirn aussetzen kann! Jedesmal dasselbe, wenn er ..."

„VATER, BITTE! DU MACHST MICH WAHNSINNIG!"

Überrascht blickte von Krolock auf, als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er nicht allein im Raum war.

Tatsächlich starrten ihn inzwischen nicht nur Professor Abronsius und Kaspar, sondern auch Vico, Sarah und sogar Oma Sapphira an.

„Was brüllt ihr hier denn so? Man hört euch bis ins Dachgeschoss hoch." Cedric und Cilia, beide noch im Schlafanzug, komplettierten die Runde.

„Herbert hat sich rausgeschlichen und ich denke wir wissen alle wohin", fasste Karo schnell zusammen, bevor der Graf in eine neue Schimpftirade ausbrechen konnte.

„Na super. Habt ihr schon Nachricht von Alfons oder van Helsing?" Cedric tauschte mit Karolina und Cilia ein paar Blicke aus, bevor er seinen Schwager an den Oberarmen packte und aus dem Wohnzimmer dirigierte. Besser ihm erst einmal etwas zum abreagieren zu geben. „...Sonst schicken wir am Besten eine Nachricht an die VTO und fragen nach, ob sie irgendwelche Meldungen bekommen haben."

Er beantwortete Cilias dankbares Nicken mit einem gequälten Lächeln seinerseits und schob seinen Schwager an Vico und Sarah vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Karolina winkte solange die anderen Zuschauer herein. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn, dass sie sich im kalten Hausflur noch eine Lungenentzündung holten. An Schlaf schien ohnehin nichtmehr zu denken.

„Hat Herbert gegenüber irgendjemandem durchblicken lassen, was er vorhat?"

Hilflos blickte die Vampirin von einem Gesicht ins andere, bis sie schließlich bei Sarah hängen blieb, die nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute.

„Ich hab ihn wirklich nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen wollen!", verteidigte sich die junge Frau, bevor sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. „Ich ... wir haben uns heute morgen in der Küche unterhalten. Ich hab ihn bloß gefragt, warum sich hier alle so komisch benehmen und er hat mir diese ganze Sache mit dem Beißen und dem Adoptieren und so nochmal erklärt. Ich wollte ihn nur trösten, wer konnte denn wissen, dass er gleich zu Alfons losläuft!"

„Das klingt typisch Herbert," seufzte Sapphira leise und legte Sarah eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, meine Liebe, bei dem Jungen weis man leider nie, was er als nächstes ausheckt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" Vico versuchte seine kalten Füße notdürftig mit einem Sofakissen zu wärmen und war insgeheim froh, diesmal nicht das Zentrum allen Ärgers zu sein.

Seine Mutter war dagegen so umsichtig, ein paar weiche Decken aus dem Schrank zu ziehen und an die Vampire zu verteilen.

„Das Einzige was wir machen können. Wir warten bis die drei zurück sind ... und fesseln meinen lieben Bruder, damit er Herbert nicht gleich in der Eingangstür den Kopf abreist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären, was das vorhin war!"

„Du warst doch dabei, oder?" Noch viel frustrierter als beim Abschied der Vampire saß Alfred zwischen Tanja, Sina, Maria und Wilhelm in einem abgedunkelten Schlafraum des Vampirjägerverstecks.

„Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach zufrieden lassen! Ich bin hier geblieben, ist das nicht Beweis genug, das ich auf eurer Seite bin?"

„Nein ist es nicht!" Wütend beugte sich Wilhelm über den schmalen Tisch, der ihn von dem trotzigen Vampir trennte. Sein Gesicht trug immer noch die Spuren eines nicht allzu lang zurückliegenden Handgemenges. „Eigentlich hätten wir schon längst Notalarm auslösen und evakuieren müssen. Nur zu deiner Information, es waren drei Vampire in unserem Versteck und ich habe gerade meinen Archäologieprofessor gefesselt und in einen Küchenschrank gesperrt, ich brauch dir ja wohl nicht erklären, was das für meine Chancen auf ein Diplom bedeutet! Ist es denn wirklich zuviel verlangt, dass ich zumindest erfahre WOFÜR ICH DAS ALLES HIER MACHE!"

„Ich hab die drei nicht gebeten hierher zu kommen! Für sie sah es eben so aus, als ob ihr mich gefangenhaltet – was man ihnen ja nicht wirklich verübeln kann, nach eurem Angriff auf Herbert!"

„Dann hättest du ja wenigstens Alarm schlagen können!"

„Damit ihr ihn nochmal pfählt!"

„Das scheint dir ja verdammt viel zu bedeuten!"

„Sag mal, regst du dich eigentlich gerade darüber auf, dass ich keinen Alarm gegeben hab, oder darüber dass Herbert ein guter Freund von mir ist!"

Das war der mit Abstand mieseste Tag seines gesamten Urlaubs, beschloss Alfred wütend, während er sich mit verschränken Armen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und trotzig zu Boden starrte. Begriffen sie denn nur nicht, dass ihm die von Krolocks trotz allem nicht egal waren? Das war ja schließlich nicht verboten, wenn man ein halbes Jahr bei ihnen gewohnt hatte.

Tanja nutzte derweil sein Schweigen um Wilhelm so giftig anzufunkeln, dass er sich – wenn auch immer noch innerlich brodelnd – wieder setzte.

„Ein ‚guter Freund'?" Sina musterte den Assistenten überrascht von Kopf bis Fuß. „Also entweder hast du hier etwas verpasst oder ich."

„Da gibts nichts zu verpassen ...", murmelte Alfred eingeschnappt.

„Ihr habt euch geküsst!", war Maria so freundlich ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Und dabei warst du nicht gerade unbeteiligt."

„Und das nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ich bemerken möchte.", fügte Tanja nicht sehr viel hilfreicher hinzu.

„Ist das ein Verbrechen?"

„Hallooo? Du hast einen Kerl geküsst!" - „Wil!" - „Ja ist doch so, oder!"

„Und wenn schon, das kann euch doch relativ egal sein! Ich will mit euch nach Königsberg kommen und zwischen mir und Herbert läuft nichts, was ist daran so unverständlich?"

Entnervt sprang der junge Mann auf die Füße und preschte trotz aller Proteste zur Tür hinaus. Er hatte auch so schon genügend Schwierigkeiten, seine wirre Gefühlswelt zu ordnen. Nach so vielen Diskussionen mit den von Krolocks und Alfons war es nicht gerade einfach, auf einmal derjenige zu sein, der Toleranz predigen musste. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich so schnell an die Offenheit der Vampire gewöhnt hatte.

Seinen Kumpanen ging es in dieser Hinsicht ähnlich.

„Wil, ich glaube wir können ihm vertrauen. Immerhin ist er wirklich nicht mit ihnen geflohen, obwohl er jede Chance dazu hatte!"

Wilhelm sah ungläublig zu Tanja herüber. „Woher willst du das wissen? Er hatte was mit diesem Vampir, da geh ich jede Wette ein! Und wenn der sich schon bis hierher quält, dann hätte er ihn doch unter den Arm genommen und hier raus geschleppt! Ich sage dir, die spielen ein Spiel mit uns!"

„Misstraust du jetzt jedem?"

„Ich hab doch wohl allen Grund dazu, wenn sogar Professor van Helsing mit den Vampiren gemeinsame Sache macht."

Die Frauen seufzten und schüttelten nur die Köpfe über soviel Sturheit.

„Ich glaube nicht das sie spielen", sprach Maria es schließlich aus. „Dieser Herbert sah wirklich fertig aus. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er reagiert hat, als Alfi ihm einen Korb gegeben hat."

„Im Grunde geht es uns ja auch nichts an. Ich meine, wenn er sagt, dass Schluss ist, dann ist das seine Entscheidung, nicht unsere."

Wil traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Tanja, könntest du vielleicht aufhören zu reden, als hätte er gerade eine süße Blondine aufgerissen?"

„Nun ja, dieser Herbert sieht schon recht ansehnlich aus..."

„Tanja!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Herbert saß mit hängenden Schultern auf dem schmalen Bett in Selenas kleiner Herberge und starrte vor sich hin, während vorm Fenster die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Häudern verschwanden.

Irgendwo unten im Schankraum wollten Alfons und Francesco eine Kutsche organisieren, aber Herbert konnte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, ihnen zu folgen.

Alfred war weg.

Er hatte dieses mal wirklich alles auf eine Karte gesetzt um den Assistenten zurückzugewinnen – und Alfred hatte sich gegen ihn entschieden. Das allein tat schon viel mehr weh, als die nässende Wunde auf seiner Brust. Jetzt brauchte Herbert nicht auch noch die beißenden Kommentare von Cedric und seinem Vater oder Karolinas vorwurfsvolle Blicke. Sie würden es ohnehin nicht ändern können, sollten sie ihm doch gleich gestohlen bleiben.

Vergeblich versuchte er nicht an Alfreds schüchternes Lächeln zu denken, als sie gemeinsam den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatten. Wie konnten die anderen eigentlich von ihm verlangen ohne den jungen Mann nach Hause zu gehen, wenn er ihn jetzt schon so schrecklich vermisste? Es war nicht fair, es war einfach nicht fair.

„Herbert?"

Der blonde Vampir drehte sich nicht um, als Francesco ins Zimmer trat. „Die Kutsche ist da. Kommst du mit runter?"

Als der keine Antwort erhielt, ließ er sich neben seinem Freund aufs Bett sinken und legte ihm vorsichtig einen Arm um die Schultern. „Komm mit, Herbert. Hier oben kannst du nichts ausrichten."

„Kann ich das denn zu Hause?"

Der Vampir schwieg betreten. Sie wussten beide wie die Antwort lautete. Und sie wussten, dass es nichts gab, das es Herbert im Moment leichter machen könnte.

Er schien auch gar nicht in der Stimmung sich den Abschied von Alfred irgendwie leichter machen zu lassen. Seufzend griff Francesco nach dem frischen Hemd, dass Selena für den jungen Vampir herausgelegt hatte.

„Komm steh auf. Ich stütz dich auf der Treppe."

Der Weg nach unten war mühsam genug, weil Herbert sich kaum noch aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen halten konnte. Wie gut das sie nicht zu Fuß zurück zu den de Montaines mussten.

Herbert sackte neben seinen Freunden auf die Rückbank der Kutsche und starrte teilnahmslos auf die Passanten, die ihnen beiläufige Blicke zuwarfen.

Francesco gab dem Kutscher ein Zeichen loszufahren. „Meinst du, van Helsing ist schon zurück?"

Alfons warf einen müden Blick in die etwaige Richtung des Verstecks der Vampirjäger. „Irgendwie wage ich es zu bezweifeln. Die beiden Mädchen haben Alarm gegeben. Selbst wenn sie ihm abnehmen, dass er nichts von uns wusste ... ich bezweifle, dass sie ihn einfach wieder zu uns zurückspazieren lassen."

„Dann sitzen wir also wieder am Anfang."

„Oder sogar noch davor, denn jetzt müssen wir irgendwie Kaspar gegen Rubi eintauschen, falls sie noch lebt."

Francesco nickte trübe. „Ich begreif nicht, wie sie an die Kleine gekommen sind? Jeder Jäger mit Hirn würde es sich zweimal überlegen, sich mit einer Göre wie Rubi anzulegen."

„Sie haben kein Hirn, soviel weiß ich inzwischen. Und das sind auch keine Jäger, das sind schlichtweg Kinder, die zuviele Bücher gelesen haben."

„Wenigstens war der Ärger nicht ganz umsonst."

„Sag das unserem lieben Graf von Krolock, wenn er Herbert erwischt..."

Aber die drei Männer ahnten nicht einmal, was sie zu Hause erwarten würde.

Die Kutsche war kaum durch das große Eingangstor gerollt, als sie bereits von zwei verdächtig stillen Vampirinnen empfangen wurden.

Alfons entschied sich, lieber erst einmal die Lage zu testen, bevor er einen Fuß ins Haus setzte.

„Karo, Cilia! Ihr seid ja schon auf. Der Graf doch nicht etwa auch, oder?"

Zwei blitzende Augenpaare schienen ihn geradezu zu durchbohren, als er vorsichtig aus der Kutsche kletterte und mit flauem Gefühl im Magen umdrehte um Herbert ebenfalls die kurze Leiter herunter zu helfen.

„Kommst du, Cesco?"

Francesco warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die beiden innerlich kochenden Frauen und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich höre mich lieber ein bisschen um, wie unser Besuch heute so schnell zur VTO durchgesickert ist. Viel Glück, Jungs." Auf seine Hinrichtung konnte er heute dankend verzichten.

Grummelnd sah Alfons der Kutsche hinterher. Dummerweise verhinderte Herberts Gewicht an seiner Schulter, dass er sich ebenfalls in Sicherheit brachte.

„Hier entlang bitte, Herrschaften.", Cilias Stimme schwankte irgendwo nahe des absoluten Nullpunkts, als sie Alfons Absichten zuvorkam und sich zwischen ihm und dem Tor platzierte.

Er fragte sich, wie Herbert es schaffte, so unbeteiligt zwischen seiner Schwester und seiner Tante hin und herzusehen.

Die Beiden eskortierten sie unter eisigem Schweigen durch die Haustür und in die Eingangshalle.

„Wartet hier, ich geh Vater suchen."

Nervös sah Alfons Karolina hinterher. Er war wirklich schon mehr als einmal von Graf von Krolock dafür zusammengestaucht worden, in was für Ärger er seinen Sohn verwickelt hatte ... aber heute Nacht würde er wohl einige Federn lassen müssen, wenn schon die beiden Frauen so wütend waren.

Er hörte Herbert neben sich leise stöhnen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den anderen auf ihrem Weg ins Haus immer fester gehalten hatte.

Mit einem geflüsterten „Tut mir leid." lies er den leichenblassen Vampir los, damit der sich zumindest halbwegs schmerzfrei stellen konnte.

Cilia stand nach wie vor ein paar Schritte abseits und hatte offenbar nicht vor, die beiden eines Blickes zu würdigen, solange sie nicht gerade einen Fluchtversuch unternahmen.

So langsam reizte Alfons diese ganze Show.

„Können wir das Theater vielleicht verschieben? Herbert muss dringend verarztet werden."

„Nun ... heute morgen hat er es auch ohne ärztliche Fürsorge ausgehalten."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. War er denn wirklich der einzige, der sah wie Herbert sich neben ihm vor Schmerzen krümmte? Aber die Vampirin blieb unerbittlich und der Kleine würde seine Gedanken wahrscheinlich nichtmal von Alfred losreißen können, wenn er mit Wundstarrkrampf neben ihm zusammmenbrach.

„Cilia bitte, dass ist nicht mehr lustig. Der alte Starrkopf kann mir meinetwegen morgen den Kopf waschen, jetzt braucht ..."

Mit einem unüberhörberen Krachen flog die Wohnzimmertür hinter ihnen auf und Alfons dankte dem Himmel, dass Graf von Krolock bereits viel zu aufgebracht aussah um die wenig schmeichelhafte Anrede noch wahrzunehmen.

Alfons straffte sich unwillkürlich und trat sicherheitshalber zwischen Herbert und den wutschäumenden Vampir – nur um zu seinem Entsetzen kurzerhand zu Boden gestoßen zu werden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Sarah und Vico nicht weniger schockiert aus der Wohnzimmertür spähen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Herbert seinen Vater überhaupt bemerkt hatte, bevor ein schallende Ohrfeige durch den Raum hallte.

Einen Augenblick lang zweifelte Alfons sogar daran, dass Herbert den Schlag registriert hatte, obwohl sich bereits deutlich die weißen Strahlen von fünf Fingern auf seiner sonnenverbrannten Haut abzeichneten.

Aber der Schock schien ihn zumindest ein wenig aus seiner Apathie zu reißen, genug um zum ersten Mal seit ihrer überstürzten Flucht freiwillig den Kopf zu heben und seinem Vater in die Augen zu sehen.

Alfons konnte nicht sagen, ob der Graf im verschlossenen Blick seines Sohnes lesen konnte, was passiert war, oder ob er insgeheim damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Vampir erfolglos zurückkehren würde.

„Auf dein Zimmer, junger Mann. Allein! Und dort bleibst du, bis ich dir die Erlaubnis erteile wieder herauszukommen oder jemand anderen als den Professor hereinzulassen."

Herbert kam der geknurrte Befehl seines Vaters nur recht. Mit hängenden Schultern und unter den halb besorgten, halb aufgebrachten Blicken der Anwesenden schleppte er sich die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Graf von Krolock wartete, bis der Junge verschwunden war, bevor er sich - nicht wirklich abgekühlt - dem inzwischen wieder auf den Füßen stehenden Alfons zuwandte.

Der schluckte nur, als er bereits ahnte, was ihm bevorstand. Mit einer Ohrfeige und Hausarrest bis an sein Lebensende würde er bestimmt nicht davonkommen.

* * *

... aus Jugendschutz und Ratinggründen wird die folgende Szene leider ausgeblendet. ;-) Das überlasse ich viel lieber eurer unergründlichen Fantasie. (Wer einen guten Vorschlag hat, wie der Graf Álfons die Leviten lesen soll, kann den natürlich gern anbringen -gg-)

Ach ja und noch ein Wort zu den Bildern - ich hab die Titelbilder erstmal zurückgestellt und male statt dessen grad an einer "Cast"-Gallerie von allen mehr oder weniger wichtigen Charakteren. Wenn ich ein freies Stückchen Webspace finde (elfwood is mir irgendwie zu kompliziert, sorry), stell ich sie mal online.

Bis dahin schreib ich ein bisschen weiter ... könnt mich ja mit vielen Reviews bei Laune halten -gg-


	24. Eiltelegramm

* * *

**  
Kapitel 23 - Eiltelegramm**

* * *

_Oh Mann, ich war so lang nichtmehr da, ich hab ohne Scherz grad den Login-Button nicht gefunden!_

_Und was erwartet mich, wenn ich zurück bin? Gähnende Leere? Spinnweben? Einöde, soweit das Auge reicht?  
NEIN! Mehr Reviews, als je zuvor! Leute, ihr seit echt spitze! Dass ihr solange durchhaltet, find ich so super! mitVampirenineineReihestellundapplaudier_

_Dafür habt ihr euch das nächste Kapitel aber auch mehr als verdient, deshalb bin ich gleich ruhig und lasse den Vorhang aufgehen._

_Aber erst noch ein großes Hallo an Islena, nessy18xy, Kathi, Sunny, CKAeryn und alle neuen die ich (hoffentlich nicht) vergessen hab. Willkommen im Publikum, sucht euch nen guten Platz, es geht weiter!_

* * *

Es dämmerte bereits wieder, als ein nervöser, junger Postbote bei einem angeblich verlassenen Haus am Stadtrand Venedigs aus seiner Gondel kletterte. 

Er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, als er vorsichtig an die unscheinbare Haustür klopfte und das lag bei weitem nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass hinter ihm gerade die Sonne aufging.

Nicht mal zwei Monate hatte er diesen Job bei der VTO erst. Er hatte überhaupt keine Qualifikation um so wichtige Nachrichten zu überbringen.

Genaugenommen hatte der junge Mann zwar gar keinen Schimmer, was in dem Briefumschlag steckte, den er gerade ängstlich umkrallte, aber das seine Kollegen ihm sicherheitshalber ein Kreuz und eine Knoblauchknolle umgehängt hatten, damit man ihn als Sterblichen erkannte, war alles andere als beruhigend.

Hinter der Tür ertönten schließlich unregelmäßige Schritte, die scheinbar halb hüpfend halb laufend einen langen Korridor entlang polterten.

„Äh ... Hallo? Hier ist ..."

Vor ihm wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen, vier Hände packten den erschrockenen Mann an der Jacke und zogen ihn nach drinnen.

„Uaaah! ... Ich bin kein Vampir, ehrlich nicht!"

Erschrocken starrte er zwischen den sieben Studenten hin und her, die ihn, mit Kreuzen, Pfählen und Knoblauch bewaffnet, umzingelt hatten.

Langsam ... und fast ein wenig enttäuscht ... ließen sie ihre Waffen wieder sinken. „Stimmt, gefährlich sieht der wirklich nicht aus."

„Was wollen sie?"

„E ...eiltelegramm der Familie von Krolock an einen gewissen van Helsing. Mir hat man versichert, dass er sich hier aufhält..."

Eine junge Frau im Schlafanzug trat aus dem Kreis der Studenten hervor und nahm dem verschüchterten Briefträger den Umschlag ab. „Die Post um halb sechs? Respekt, ihr Jungs seid fleißiger, als man euch nachsagt."

Sie warf ihm ein paar Münzen als Trinkgeld zu und ehe er sich versah, stand er auch schon wieder auf der Straße und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Und ihm hatte man gesagt, die Tagschicht wäre entspannend!

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er seinen Postsack wieder auf und wollte gerade gehen, als sich hinter ihm erneut die Tür öffnete und er am Kragen hineingezogen wurde.

* * *

Im Haus der de Montaines waren trotz der frühen Stunde ebenfalls noch einige Bewohner auf den Beinen.

Graf von Krolock hatte beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem Sohn zu führen und da sich seine Laune in der vergangenen Nacht erheblich gebessert hatte, hielten Vico und Sarah es durchaus für akzeptabel, heimlich an der Tür zu lauschen. Auch Francesco war kurz nach Mitternacht zurückgekehrt und übernahm seit dem die Aufgabe, Cilia und Cedric Bericht zu erstatten.

Und Kaspar war extra früh aufgestanden um sich endlich an den Feldversuch zu wagen, um den Professor Abronsius ihn gebeten hatte.

Er stand in der Tür zur Küche, kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe und starrte zu dem blonden Vampir hinüber, der jetzt seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde den Kopf in eine Schüssel Eiswasser getaucht hielt, um zumindest den Sonnenbrand zu kühlen.

Kaspar warf einen letzten Blick zurück in den Korridor, wo der Professor sich mit einem dicken Notizblock positioniert hatte und im Notfall eingreifen konnte, dann trat er schließlich über die Türschwelle.

Sehr viel friedfertiger würde er Alfons wohl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht antreffen, also besser jetzt als später.

Mehr über seinen eigenen Mut erschrocken, als alles andere nahm er das Geschirrtuch vom Haken, atmete noch einmal tief durch und legte es Alfons um die Schultern.

Überrascht zog der Vampir den Kopf aus der Schüssel und schaute nur noch verdatterter, als er den jungen Wissenschaftler neben sich stehen sah.

„Damit ihr Hemd nicht nass wird.", murmelte der entschuldigend und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Er wusste, was seine Aufgabe war, aber er hatte leider absolut keine Ahnung, wie man mit Vampiren umging.

„Danke.", erwiderte Alfons überrumpelt. Kaspar war ihm in den letzten Tagen so gründlich aus dem Weg gegangen, dass er nicht so recht wusste, wie er diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit einordnen sollte.

„Wie kommt es das du schon wach bist?"

Der Junge war wieder einmal dazu übergegangen unsicher auf seine Zehenspitzen zu starren, als Alfons sich vorsichtig das Gesicht abtupfte.

„Oh ... ich ... naja ich hab das mit Herbert gestern Abend mitbekommen und das ihr ohne Professor van Helsing zurückgekommen seid und ich konnte nicht wirklich schlafen... Dagegen gibt es übrigens Creme."

„Hu? Gegen Schlafstörungen?"

„Äh ... nein, ich meinte gegen Sonnenbrand. Das nehmen wir Sterbliche immer, dann tut es nicht so weh. Ist ... ist dem Professor etwas passiert?"

„Ich denke nicht. Er war nicht bei uns, als wir entdeckt wurden, aber ich glaube nicht, das deine Freunde ihrem Professor etwas antun würden, oder?"

Alfons warf das nasse Handtuch wieder in Richtung Spüle und streckte erst einmal ausgiebig seine verkrampften Muskeln.

Umso überraschter war er, als sich zwei zittrige Hände auf seine Schultern legten.

Irgendwie roch diese ganze Situation verdächtig nach Professor Abronsius

... aber das war ja schließlich noch lange kein Grund es nicht ein wenig zu genießen. Zumal er so eine Massage nach den Strapazen der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden doch wohl wirklich verdient hatte.

"Sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du nicht bei Vico und Sarah sitzt?", fragte er ehrlich neugierig und ließ den Kopf gegen den Brustkorb des hochgradig unsicheren Assistenten sinken.

"Oh naja ... die ... die wollten sich in die Speisekammer schleichen und was soll ich mit Blutpudding und sowas?"

"Ah. Und da hast du dir gedacht, du machst mir den Morgen ein wenig angenehmer. Weißt du, sowas könntest du ruhig öfter tun." Er tätschelte scheinbar geistesabwesend Kaspars Oberschenkel, sehr wohl wissend, dass der Junge sich sofort wieder nervös verkrampfte.

"Also eigentlich wollte ich ja nur fragen, was mit Professor van Helsing passiert ist..."

Professor Abronsius musste sich geirrt haben, dieser Vampir schien weder sonderlich erschöpft, noch fühlte Kaspar sich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen wohler, wenn er 'die Initiative übernahm', wie der alte Mann es genannt hatte.

"Tja, mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wir haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir diese blöde Hütte betreten haben."

"Ist es so schlecht gelaufen?"

"Ich hatte schon schönere Tage."

"Das ... tut mir leid."

Diesmal war Alfons wirklich überrascht. „Warum das? Ich dachte du würdest uns die Pest an den Hals wünschen, wie jeder gute Vampirjäger."

„Äh .. naja, ich hab euch ja schon gesagt, dass ich eigentlich kein Jäger bin..."

Alfons seufzte. So schön diese morgendliche Massage war, er hatte heute einfach nicht mehr den Nerv für Abronsius' Spielchen. Bevor der arme Kaspar protestieren konnte, ergriff er dessen Hände, drehte ihn in einer mehr oder weniger eleganten Pirouette um den Küchenstuhl und setzte den erschrockenen Jungen auf seinen Schoß.

„Also was ist hier los?"

„Ich ... nichts! ... Ich sollte wohl lieber gehen.."

Aber Alfons legte beide Hände um Kaspars Hüften und hinderte ihn damit am Aufstehen. Er senkte die Stimme soweit, dass man ihn draußen im Korridor unmöglich hören konnte.

„Nun komm schon, was sollst du für den Professor tun?"

„Ich soll ... also eigentlich soll ich herausfinden wie ihr Vampire reagiert, wenn man ... naja ... zudringlich wird."

„Verstehe. Und wann hattest du vor ... zudringlich ... zu werden?"

Mit hochroten Wangen starrte der Junge auf seine verschränkten Finger hinunter.

Alfons seufzte. Es war doch jede Generation dasselbe mit diesen Jungspunden!

„Verrat mir eines Kaspar? Du sitzt hier doch nicht wirklich nur, weil ein alternder Professor dich gebeten hat, vampirisches Sexualverhalten zu erforschen, oder? Ich meine, komm ... das hätte sich ja nicht mal Alfred angetan."

Insgeheim fragte sich Alfons eigentlich mehr, ob es tatsächlich auch noch Studenten gab, die nicht bei jeder Aneinanderreihung der Buchstaben s,e und x knallrote Ohren bekamen, aber die Frage schien Kaspar sogar für Assistentenverhältnisse ungewöhnlich peinlich zu sein.

„Würde es dir vielleicht leichter fallen, das unter vier Augen zu beantworten?"

„Was!"

Unsicher sah Kaspar über Alfons Schulter hinweg in Richtung Küchentür und fragte sich, was der Professor denn nur tat, dass er immer noch nicht eingegriffen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, also ... wir sollten vielleicht lieber hier ..."

Alfons lächelte den verwirrten Jungen nur an und wartete, bis er ihm freiwillig wieder in die Augen sah.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag, Kaspar. Du hast irgendetwas auf dem Herzen, das dir unangenehm ist ... versuch gar nicht erst es abzustreiten, sonst hättest du nämlich schon längst jemanden gefragt ... und ich würde gern irgendwo hin wo ich bis morgen Abend weder Professoren noch Grafen ertragen muss. Deshalb würde ich sagen, ich gebe dir mein Ehrenwort, dass ich dich weder anfassen noch anknabbern, noch über dich herfallen werde und wir reden bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Tee in meinem Zimmer weiter. Was meinst du?"

Allein die Tatsache das Kaspar nach diesen Worten immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß, verriet Alfons, dass er mit seiner Vermutung goldrichtig lag.

„Sie ... werden mir nichts tun?"

„Du hast mein Wort. Und bitte tu mir den Gefallen und lass das 'Sie' weg. Ich heiße Alfons."

„Trotzdem, schwören sie ... äh Alfons! Am besten ... am besten bei Herbert!"

Alfons musste sich bemühen nicht zu lachen. „Was ist das denn für ein Schwur?" Aber da Kaspar es scheinbar Ernst meinte, tat er ihm den Gefallen. „Na gut, ich schwöre bei Herbert, das ich dir nichts tue." JETZT war er wirklich neugierig, was der Junge auf dem Herzen hatte.

* * *

„Professor, da sind sie ja endlich!"

Der alte Mann schien in seinem Versteck hinter der Küchentür etwas überrascht, als Karolina auf ihn zukam. Aber nachdem die Vampirin erfolglos das Studierzimmer, die Küche und das gesamte obere Stockwerk abgesucht hatte, war es ihr reichlich egal, wo sie ihn schließlich aufspürte.

„Gibt es ... gibt es ein Problem?" Hektisch strich der Professor über sein leicht zerknittertes Hemd und versuchte die Brille zu richten, die ihm beim aufspringen von der Nase gerutscht war.

Karolina verzog das Gesicht, als sei die Frage die Sinnloseste, die sie in ihrem ganzen Leben gehört hatte.

„Der Bote ist mit der Antwort der Jäger wieder zurück. Wir haben also Ort und Zeit für eine Übergabe ... nun kommen sie schon!"

Der Professor warf einen unsicheren Blick zurück in die Küche, wo Kaspar inzwischen sogar auf dem Schoß des Vampirs Platz genommen hatte – aber was sollte er tun, der Junge war schließlich kein Baby mehr, er würde ihm später schon seine Beobachtungen berichten.

Karolina drehte sich im davoneilen noch einmal um. „Im Wohnzimmer, Professor! Ich geh nur noch schnell Vater holen..."

Kopfschüttelnd steckte Abronsius sein Notizbuch ein und setzte sich in Bewegung ... man sollte wirklich meinen, dass Unsterbliche etwas mehr Geduld besaßen!

* * *

Fröhlich pfeifend stellte Alfons eine wunderbar dampfende Kanne Früchtetee – bloß nicht wieder den Kräutermix vom Professor – auf den kleinen Couchtisch in seinem Zimmer und ließ sich mit nur noch leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in einen der zwei großen Lehnsessel fallen.

Hinter ihm stand Kaspar immer noch zögerlich im Türrahmen, überhaupt nicht mehr sicher ob es eine gute Idee war das Revier eines und vor allem dieses Vampirs zu betreten.

„Magst du Zucker?" Alfons ließ sich von der Unsicherheit des Jungen nicht im mindesten stören und schenkte schonmal zwei Tassen ein. Und tatsächlich schien sich Kaspar langsam ein Herz zu fassen und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Er hatte sogar schon die Schritte bis zum zweiten Sessel über sich gebracht, als er Alfons fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. „W...Was? Achso, ja, Zucker. Am liebsten zwei Würfel pro Tasse..." Er biss sich auf die Zunge, als die Worte seinen Mund verließen, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Onkel Hermann mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn er seinen Tee mit Zucker trank, aber Alfons grinste nur und schien sich über solche Dinge wie Karies herzlich wenig zu sorgen.

„Verstehe, du magst Süßigkeiten. Weißt du, Kaspar, der Sessel ist zwar älter als du, aber setzen kannst du dich ruhig trotzdem."

Zögerlich ließ der Junge sich in die weichen Polster sinken. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen an Alfons ständige Flirtereien gewöhnt – oder vielmehr Möglichkeiten gefunden ihnen auszuweichen. Jetzt auf einmal allein und so nah bei dem Vampir zu sitzen ohne irgendwelche anzüglichen Blicke oder Kommentare zu ernten, verwirrte den jungen Vampirjäger sogar noch mehr.

Aber Alfons schien im Moment vollauf zufrieden damit, seinen Tee zu schlürfen und dem Jungen alle Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Du würdest mich nicht wirklich verführen wollen, oder?", platzte Kaspar schließlich heraus, als ihm das Schweigen zu unangenehm wurde.

„Nun, ich hab dir mein Wort gegeben."

„Nein... ich ... ich meine nicht nur jetzt sondern überhaupt.."

Alfons lächelte den nervösen Burschen über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an.

„Wollen durchaus..." Zu Kaspars grenzenloser Erleichterung behielt er seinen neutralen Tonfall bei, aber allein zur Sicherheit rutschte der junge Sterbliche ein paar Zentimeter weiter in seinem Sessel zurück.

„ ... Nur gelingen dürfte mir das schwerlich, ohne im Schlaf von Karolina erdrosselt zu werden."

„Stimmt, das hat sie auch gesagt."

„Bitte!"

Etwas verspätet ging Kaspar auf, dass er dieses Geheimnis besser für sich behalten hätte. Aber diese ganze Situation war einfach so ... unwirklich für ihn, dass es ihm schwer viel nicht alles sofort auszuplaudern, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Äh, nein. ... Ich meine eigentlich hat sie das nicht zu mir gesagt...Ich ... stand nur zufällig gerade in der Küchentür, als sie sich mit Lady de Montaine unterhalten hat..."

Das entlockte Alfons ein Lächeln. „Jaja, die beiden Mädchen und ihr Lieblingsthema, der pädophile Grieche."

„Bist du es denn?"

„Grieche?"

„P...pädophil..."

Alfons' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, als Kaspar begann, nervös an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Bist du ein Kind?"

„Was! Nein! Ich ... ich hab doch schon gesagt, ich bin fünfzehn!"

„Siehst, du, dass sag ich Karolina auch immer."

Kaspar merkte, dass er sich schon wieder in die Ecke reden ließ. Dabei war er im Diskutieren immer gut gewesen! Eine notwendige Eigenschaft, wenn man längere Zeit mit einem Professor unter einem Dach lebte.

„Es geht ja auch nicht darum ob ich noch so jung bin, sondern darum, dass du ... naja ... alt bist."

Diesen Gedanken tatsächlich ausgesprochen zu haben erschreckte Kaspar fast noch mehr, als was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Aber seine Wirkung hatte das Argument nicht verfehlt, wie Alfons beleidigte Miene zeigte.

„Nun, was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Die einzigen Vampire die genauso alt sind wie ich, sind meine beiden Schwestern und Geschwisterehen galten sogar zu meiner Zeit schon als ... sagen wir unangebracht."

Kaspar versteckte seine angewiderte Miene hastig hinter einer Tasse Tee. „Schon aber warum dann ausgerechnet so junge Männer?"

„Das hat niemand gesagt. Gegen junge Mädchen habe ich auch nichts einzuwenden..."

Dieses mal konnte sich Kaspar sein 'Du BIST pädophil!' gerade noch verkneifen. Alfons ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen, sondern plauderte fröhlich weiter.

„... und komm mir jetzt nicht mit 'minderjährig' oder was Karolina sich sonst noch so einfallen lässt. Früher kam man auch unter die Haube sobald man heiratsfähig war und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das irgendjemandem geschadet hat."

Kaspar ließ den Vampir noch eine Weile weiterreden, nicht nur weil es ihm einfach zu sonderbar vorkam, mit einem zweitausendjährigen Vampir, der aussah wie achtundzwanzig, darüber zu diskutieren, ab welchem Alter es angemessen war Jugendliche zu verführen.

Es gab ihm einfach Zeit, nach den richtigen Worten für seine eigentliche Frage zu suchen.

„Du, Alfons ...", begann er vorsichtig, als der Vampir dann doch einmal Luftholen musste.

„Kann ..." Er bemerkte, dass die Teetasse in seiner Hand zitterte und stellte sie eilig auf den Tisch. „Können Vampire echt an gebrochenem Herzen sterben?"

Er sah auf seine Finger hinab und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber es kam keine.

Alfons betrachtete nur schweigend seinen Tee, die Fröhlichkeit von eben scheinbar vergessen.

„Du hast gelauscht, was?"

„Nein! ... Naja, ich ... mein Zimmer war halt nebenan ..."

Alfons versuchte ein neuerliches Lächeln, aber es wollte nicht so recht klappen. „Tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal sag ich Krolli, er soll mich im Keller fertig machen ..."

„Also geht es ...", flüsterte Kaspar niedergeschlagen und wollte sich möglichst leise zur Tür hinaus schleichen, um Alfons den Tag nicht noch weiter zu verderben.

„Nein, tut es nicht!", der Vampir knallte seine Tasse so heftig wieder auf den Tisch, dass Kaspar vor Schreck wie angewurzelt sitzen blieb. „Ich will dir mal was verraten, ja? Und das kannst du deinem Professor auch gleich weiterleiten! Herbert ist härter im Nehmen, als man ihm zutraut. Und Alfred bestimmt nicht der erste Trottel, der ihm nen Korb gibt!"

Eigentlich hätte er damit rechnen können, dass Alfons von allen Vampiren der ungeeignetste war, um diese Frage zu stellen, schallt sich Kaspar.

Momentan sah er aus, als würde er gern jemanden – vorzugsweise Studenten namens Alfred – in der Luft zerfetzen. Stattdessen versetzte er dem Kissen auf seiner Armlehne einen Schlag, der es an die nächste Wand beförderte.

Erschrocken tat Kaspar genau das, was er in unendlichen akademischen Auseinandersetzungen gelernt hatte – er machte sich winzig klein in seinem Sessel und wünschte sich von Herzen unsichtbar zu sein.

„Warum traut eigentlich niemand Herbert zu, auf sich selbst aufzupassen?" Offenbar hatte der kleine Ausbruch geholfen, denn Alfons war zwar aufgestanden, aber wirkte trotzdem weit weniger bedrohlich, auf den Nachwuchsjäger vor ihm.

Kaspar hoffte, dass der Zorn des Vampirs sich grad auf jemand anderen konzentrierte.

„Ich weiß, er wirkt immer ganz furchtbar übermutig und impulsiv, aber so ist er nunmal! Ist doch kein Grund ihn ständig wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln! Mein Gott nochmal, ja er hat sich die Schuld dran gegeben, dass ihr Alfred erwischt habt, na und? Jedem anderen hätte man es geradezu vorgehalten, wenn er dann nicht auch alles tut, um ihn zu retten. Aber nein, das kleine zerbrechliche Grafensöhnchen muss zu Hause bleiben und Däumchen drehen."

Alfons seufzte tief und ließ die Schultern hängen. Offenbar erinnerte er sich gerade, wo er war und wen er anbrüllte.

„Ich weiß, Kaspar, Vampire sind nicht sonderlich leicht zu verstehen." ... soviel zu seiner Hoffnung unsichtbar zu werden. Kaspar drückte sich noch ein bisschen tiefer in die Kissen ...

„Aber im Grunde kannst du dir eins merken: Jeder – und ich meine wirklich jeder! - Vampir, der es länger als fünfzig oder sechzig Jahre in seiner Haut aushält, ist ein echter Überlebenskünstler! Wir sind nicht wie ihr Menschen. Ihr habt es leicht, ihr steht morgens auf, weil ihr einfach wisst, dass ihr irgendwann den Löffel abgebt und bis dahin möglichst viel erlebt haben wollt. Wir müssen uns halt anders zu sowas wie Lebenswille verhelfen, und ich sag dir, Herbert hat mehr davon als die meisten anderen Blutsauger!"

„T...tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht ..."

„Schon gut, schon gut ..." Alfons warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke. „Cilia hat das Haus mal wieder gegen das Sonnenlicht verrammelt, oder?"

Kaspar nickte schüchtern und sah zu, wie der Vampir eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm und Tee einschenkte.

„Bleib solange du magst. Ich muss meinen Welpen aufpeppeln ..."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, er hätte schon mehr Lebenswille als normal ..."

Alfons atmete noch einmal tief durch, um das letzte Adrenalin seines spontanen Wutausbruchs zu verscheuchen. „Klar hat er das. Und es wird Zeit, dass ihn jemand daran erinnert."

* * *

„Das ist ja kurz vor Sonnenaufgang!", grimmig funkelte Graf von Krolock das kleine Telegramm an, das vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Nun, die Übergabe dürfte nicht lange dauern. Wir tauschen Rubi gegen Kaspar und verschwinden wieder. In der Nähe gibt es ein unterirdisches Gasthaus."

„Trotzdem.", Cedric tat den Einwand seiner Frau mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Viel zu riskant! Sie brauchen uns nur eine halbe, vielleicht eine Stunde länger dort festzuhalten und es wird ungemütlich."

Der Treffpunkt, den die Vampirjäger vorgeschlagen hatten, war eine kleine Seitengasse am Rand Venedigs, die vermutlich noch nie ein Tourist betreten hatte und in der ihr Treffen demzufolge unbeobachtet bleiben würde.

Für welche Partei das der größere Vorteil war, war die Frage, die allen Anwesenden unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Wir sollten das Ganze auf jeden Fall vorverlegen.", stimmte auch Karolina zu. „Mich interessiert mehr, wer hierbleibt und auf die Kleinen aufpasst – ich bin dafür, so viele Kämpfer wie möglich mitzunehmen."

Ihr Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden. Cedric und Cilia, ihr Vater, Koukol, Francesco und der Professor hatten im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen. Wenn sie die Ohren spitzte konnte sie außerdem hören, wie sich Sarah und Vico vorm Schlüsselloch der Hintertür darüber echauffierten, als „die Kleinen" bezeichnet zu werden.

Sie sah dem Grafen streng in die Augen. „Wo ist Alfons?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eigentlich müsste er wieder bei Bewusstsein sein, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich ihn mitnehmen werde!"

„Natürlich wirst du! Er ist besser in Übung, als wir alle zusammen!"

„Und?"

„Sie hat Recht, Bruderherzchen. WENN es Ärger geben sollte, können wir auf Alfons wirklich nicht verzichten. Mit Sarah und Vico kommt Koukol schon klar ..." Wieder leiser Protest von draußen, der wiedereinmal von allen Vampiren ignoriert wurde. „... aber was ist mit Herbert?"

Graf von Krolock seufzte so tief, wie man es nur nach 300 Jahren mit zwei eigenwilligen Kindern konnte. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung. Ich denke, diesmal wird er sich dran halten."

* * *

Alfons fand seinen Welpen im – abgedunkelten – Wintergarten der Villa. Er hatte sich auf einer der Bänke niedergelassen und las in einem kleinen Buch, dass Alfons nur zu bekannt vorkam.

Tatsächlich konnte er auf dem dunklen Umschlag die Worte „Ratgeber für V ..." entziffern.

„Störe ich?"

Hastig klappte Herbert das Buch zu, lächelte aber, als er sah, wer ihn besuchte.

„Wow, schon wieder auf den Beinen?"

Alfons ließ sich neben dem jungen Mann auf die Bank sinken. „So mehr oder weniger. Dein Vater wird alt, weißt du? Tee?"

Grinsend nahm Herbert die Tasse entgegen. „Tatsächlich? Dabei hatte er richtig gute Laune, als er zu mir gekommen ist. Ich dachte schon, er hätte einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt."

Alfons verzog das Gesicht. „Nix da, ich bin hart im Nehmen."

„Oder er hat insgeheim damit gerechnet, dass ich mit euch mitkomme..."

„Und das soll helfen? Er hatte auch mehr als genug Anhaltspunkte um zu bemerken, dass wir zusammen sind ... hat ihn das beruhigt?"

Herbert ließ das Thema mit einem Grinsen auf sich beruhen. „Der Professor hat mir ne Creme gegen den Sonnenbrand gegeben. Solltest du auch mal probieren."

Alfons verzog nur das Gesicht. „Hab ich auch schon gehört."

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

„Nun ja ..." Alfons blickte sich demonstrativ im Wintergarten um. „Ich hab eigentlich erwartet, ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Zimmer zu trösten. Stattdessen sitzt du trotz Hausarrest gemütlich hier rum und ließt Gedichte ... ich hatte wenigstens auf einen Berg durchweichter Taschentücher gehofft."

Herbert sah schuldbewusst auf seine Tasse hinab.

„Ich hab heut Nacht mit Papa geredet. Das heißt, er hat geredet und ich hab dagesessen und geheult – wie üblich ..."

„Und? Gewinnt er den Vater-des-Jahres-Preis, wenn er mir schon die ganze Arbeit abnimmt?"

„Du bist gemein. Naja, er hat gemeint, ich würde mich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen und all das ... und dann ..."

Herbert machte eine theatralische Pause, bis Alfons sich sicher war, dass Graf von Krolock etwas mindestens so bedeutendes prophezeit haben musste, wie dieser langhaarige Typ der Christen ... wie hieß er doch gleich ...

„... hat er gemeint, ich sollte doch auch mal an Alfred denken und daran, wie schwer ich es ihm machen würde..."

Alfons versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„... und dass es für uns beide besser wäre, wenn ich mich zusammenreiße und wenigstens ordentlich von ihm verabschiede."

Herbert konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Rädchen im Kopf seines Freundes arbeiteten.

„Das heißt ...?"

„Das heißt, ich komme morgen mit zur Übergabe."

* * *

Fääädisch!

Nee, noch nicht ganz. Aber ihr merkt schon, langsam nähert sich das ganze dem Ende. Wollte eigentlich noch etwas mehr mit reinnehmen, aber das hätte dann einfach zu weit vorweggegriffen und so hat Kaspar nochmal einen verdienten Auftritt bekommen.Entweder erwarten euch noch zwei kleinere, oder aber (mein Favorit) ein richtig großes letztes Kapitel.

Wir sehen uns bald wieder! (Sonst hetzt Blacki wahrscheinlich ihr Hündchen auf mich ;-) ) Und schreibt weiter so fleißig Reviews!


	25. Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod

* * *

**Kapitel 24 – Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod**

* * *

Hallo, alle miteinander! 

vampiredrängelnsichvorumzuwinken

wegschubs Ich hab euch wieder ganz schön warten lassen, aber dafür hab ich eine gute Nachricht: trommelwirbel  
Das Warten hat ein Ende! Hier ist es endlich, das LETZTE Kapitel von Viva Venezia! stolzgrins  
Auf den nächsten 17 Seiten erfahrt ihr also endlich, ob Herbert seinen Alfred noch kriegt, ob Kaspar wieder zu den Königsbergern kommt, ob van Helsing seinen Anhänger zurückkriegt ...  
Aber genug geredet, ich sag im Anschluss noch was und lass jetzt erstmal die Vampire auf euch los ... viel Vergnügen!

* * *

„DU bist schlicht und ergreifend ein Verräter!" 

Wie Rubi es geschafft hatte, in ihrem Käfig von den Ereignissen des letzten Tages zu erfahren, war Alfred ein Rätsel ... aber sie machte es ihm deshalb trotzdem nicht einfacher den restlichen Inhalt der Abstellkammer in einen großen Umzugskarton zu packen.

„Und ein feiger Schmarotzer noch dazu! Bei den Krolocks warst du dir für Herbert auch nicht zu schade, oder?"

In den letzten zweieinhalb Stunden hatte der Nachwuchswissenschaftler bereits so ziemlich jedes Argument ausprobiert, dass ihm einfiel. Angefangen bei „Ich wollte nie gebissen werden!" bis zu „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig, dass du nicht mehr geheilt werden kannst!".

Er war sogar kurz davor gewesen, ihr ein „Ich liebe Herbert aber nicht, verdammt nochmal!" an den Kopf zu werfen, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn am ersten und seine gute Erziehung am zweiten Teil des Satzes gehindert.

Also half er den Studenten einfach weiter beim Packen und ignorierte Rubi so gut es eben ging.

„Weißt du, es ist echt schlimm mit euch Frischlingen! Kaum habt ihr keinen Druck mehr, was Vernünftiges aus eurem mickrigen Leben zu machen, schon schmeißt ihr alles über Bord, was auch nur annähernd mit Anstand zu tun hat! Warum eigentlich immer Herbi? Wirkt er so naiv? Oder habt ihr einen siebten Sinn dafür, bei wem sich Einschleimen am Meisten lohnt?"

Knurrend versetzte Alfred seiner Kiste einen Tritt.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Rubi! Ich will Herbert nichts Böses, ja?! Ich mag ihn sogar und wenn ich dass hier irgendwie durchziehen könnte, ohne ihm Lebewohl sagen zu müssen, dann würde ich es tun, aber es geht nicht!!! Sei doch einfach froh, dass du dank mir hier raus kommst und halt die Klappe!"

Rubi musterte den innerlich brodelnden Assistenten nur verächtlich. „Weißt du was das Schlimmste an dir ist? Du bist von all den Bastarden, auf die Herbert schon reingefallen ist, auch noch der Sympathischste!"

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Schnaufend schob Alfred die Umzugskiste vor sich her und knallte die Tür zu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auf dem Flur türmten sich bereits mehr als genug identische Kartons, so dass Tanja es schwer hatte, sich zwischen ihnen hindurch in Richtung Küche zu schlängeln.

„Hey, lass das Ding stehen!", rief sie Alfred im Vorbeigehen zu. „Die Antwort der Krolocks ist gerade reingekommen, sie bestehen darauf, dass du bei der Übergabe heute Nacht dabei bist!"

Sie bemerkte die entsetzte Miene des Studenten, deutete sie aber wohl falsch. „Ich denke, sie wollen sehen, obs dir auch wirklich gut geht. Na was auch immer, jedenfalls sollst du zu Wil nach unten, sie besprechen grad alles!"

Sie ließ den jungen Mann stehen und erreichte die Küche mit einer heldenhaften Hechtrolle über eine große Holztruhe mit Nahrungsvorräten.

„Wie geht's ihnen, Professor?" Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und reichte einem noch reichlich zerknirschten Henry van Helsing eine kleine Dose mit Zuckerwürfeln. „Das hier war alles, was ich noch finden konnte."

„Nun, sagen wir meine rechte Schulter ist froh, nicht mehr direkt hinter dem Abfluss zu klemmen und meine Füße sind auch schon viel besser gelaunt, seit sie wieder durchblutet werden..."

Grummelnd ließ er ein Stück Zucker in seinen – inzwischen kalten – Tee fallen.

„Tut uns echt leid, Professor, aber sie müssen zugeben, dass wir allen Grund hatten, sie zu verdächtigen."

Sie seufzte und machte innerlich einen Haken hinter ihre nächste Archäologieklausur.

„Professor Claudius ist eben angekommen. Er bespricht unten mit Wilhelm alles Weitere und sie sollen auch mitkommen."

„Ich? Tatsächlich?"

Tanja schaute etwas verlegen drein. „Naja, wir dachten, sie würden gern dabei sein ... immerhin waren sie ja zumindest eine Zeit lang ebenfalls dort gefangen. Claudius meint, sie können vielleicht am Ehesten nachvollziehen, was Kaspar durchgemacht hat und ihm ein Bisschen helfen ... ich meine, wir haben zwar die Garantie, dass der Kleine unverletzt ist ... aber wer weiß in welchem Zustand."

Henry verkniff sich den Hinweis darauf, dass er bei den Vampiren die meiste Zeit besser behandelt worden war, als bei Claudius' Truppe und folgte ihr nickend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Weißt du denn schon, wann ihr abfahrt?"

„Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang." Kaspar warf einen Blick auf die große Standuhr an der Wand und korrigierte sich sofort auf ein „Heute bei Sonnenuntergang."

Es war bereits kurz vor halb eins – höchste Zeit seine restlichen Sachen zu packen. Nicht dass er irgendetwas bei sich gehabt hätte, als die Vampire ihn erwischten. Aber Cilia weigerte sich strikt ihn auf eine mehrtägige Zugfahrt nach Königsberg zu schicken, ohne sicher zu sein, dass er wenigstens einen warmen Pullover haben würde.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute er auf den bereits halb gefüllten Koffer neben sich. Er war nicht einmal eine Woche im Haus der de Montaines gewesen, aber es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Miss Cilia?" Er schluckte schüchtern, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich wenigstens zu bedanken.

„Was ist denn? Bist du nervös wegen heut Nacht?"

„Ein Bisschen ...", gab er ehrlich zu. „... aber ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass es sehr nett von ihnen war, mich hier so gut zu behandeln. Immerhin ... naja, immerhin hab ich sie ja überfallen."

Die Vampirin lächelte den Jungen aufmunternd an.

„Weißt du, Kaspar, ich denke du bist ein sehr anständiger Junge. Du solltest nur dringend aufhören, etwas zu tun, nur um dich vor deinen Freunden zu beweisen."

Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und legte dem bedrückten Jungen einen Arm um die Schultern. „Ist nicht leicht zwischen Älteren, was? Glaub mir, ich kenne das von Vico. Manchmal ist es eben wichtiger seinen Standpunkt, als seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. Ich hab gehört, du willst im Frühjahr als Assistent beim Professor anfangen?"

„Ja!" Kaspar schien erleichtert, zu einem angenehmeren Thema wechseln zu können. „Er hat mir ein Praktikumssemester angeboten, weil Alfred ja jetzt weiterstudieren wird und so. Wahrscheinlich ist Onkel Hermann schon glücklich, mich nicht auf noch mehr Exkursionen mitnehmen zu müssen ... und wenn ich dann auch noch der jüngste Student in ganz Königsberg bin..."

„Und das auch noch in einem ganz neuen Fach.", fügte Cilia hinzu, um dem jungen Mann ein Bisschen Zuversicht zu geben. „Du kannst jederzeit wieder vorbeikommen, Kaspar. Und wenn dich der nächste Vampir beißen will, sagst du einfach du bist ein Freund der von Krolocks. Glaub mir, das wird helfen ... so, und jetzt packen wir dir noch ein paar frische Socken ein, immerhin fahrt ihr fast drei Tage bis Königsberg."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Meinst du, sie versuchen etwas?" Graf von Krolock sah missmutig auf seine Taschenuhr. Noch drei Stunden bis zur Übergabe.

Cedric zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte seinem Schwager Tee nach. „Ich bin mir fast sicher. In den letzten Tagen ist so wenig glatt gegangen, es wäre ein Wunder."

Er lächelte zum Grafen hinüber. „Wann ist es eigentlich so weit?"

„Was?"

„Nun tu nicht so unschuldig." Cedric streckte sich in seinem Sessel und genoss die wenigen Minuten Ruhe im Wohnzimmer. „Du bist doch nicht nach Venedig gekommen um deinen Sohn außer Gefecht setzen und seinen Lover entführen zu lassen." Er hob eine vielsagende Augenbraue. „Oder etwa doch?"

Graf von Krolock musste zugeben, dass er sprachlos war. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er völlig vergessen, dass ihr Urlaub hier für ihn und Sarah hatte sein sollen.

„Hab ich das noch nicht gesagt?"

„Muss dir irgendwie entfallen sein... oder sind wir gar nicht eingeladen?"

Der Graf erlaubte sich ein Grinsen. „Würdest du denn kommen?"

Cedrics wehleidige Grimasse sagte ihm, dass er seine kleine Anspielung sehr genau verstanden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht ... als wir das letzte Mal bei euch gefeiert haben, hat das mit einer gebrochenen Nase für mich geendet..."

„Ich nehme Herbert an die Leine."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Maulkorb? Oder einem Knebel?"

Die beiden Männer lachten leise.

„He, er hat sich wirklich gebessert! Wir dachten an eine Hochzeit im Herbst, wenn es warm ist und die Nächte länger ... ach und Cedric?"

„Ja?" Der unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck des braunhaarigen Vampirs war so überzeugend, er hätte glatt echt sein können.

„Sag meiner Schwester, es soll eine Hochzeit im KLEINEN Rahmen werden. Ihr seid unsere Gäste, ihr braucht wirklich nicht bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen!"

„Oh, du bist großzügig wie immer, geliebter Schwager!"

„Ich meine es Ernst! Streite bloß nicht ab, dass ihr von der Feier für Herbert wenigstens gewusst habt!"

Cedric lächelte spitzbübisch. „Du bist viel zu paranoid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Professor? Sie packen?"

Verdutzt stand Herbert in der Tür zu Abronsius' Zimmer und sah zu, wie der alte Mann sich abmühte, seine hoffnungslos überfüllte Tasche zu schließen.

„Tja, so langsam wird es Zeit. Immerhin haben wir nur noch zwei Stunden, bis zum großen Ereignis."

Er musterte Herbert vielsagend. Der Vampir war so aufgeregt, dass er schon seit Mitternacht fix und fertig angezogen durchs Haus tigerte.

„Sie fahren also auch zurück nach Königsberg?"

„Fürs erste ja, natürlich. Ich habe unglaublich viele wertvolle Aufzeichnungen gemacht, die die Welt unbedingt erfahren muss. Und das geht am Besten an der Universität in einem Hörsaal voller Studenten."

Und, fügte er im Stillen hinzu, Alfred an seiner Seite. Aber das war ein Thema, dass er gegenüber Herbert nicht unnötigerweise ansprechen wollte.

Der Vampir verzog das Gesicht zu einem höflichen Lächeln. „Was die Sterblichen daran finden, kleine Rotzgören zu unterrichten, ist mir ein ewiges Rätsel."

„Nun, es ist eben unsere Art, ein bisschen Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen." Abronsius gab den Kampf mit seiner Tasche auf und legte dem jungen Mann mit bedeutungsschwerer Miene eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute, Herbert. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen werden."

„Ich werde sie vermissen, Professor ... und die gelegentlichen Schirm-Hiebe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Alles soweit fertig?"

Vico kramte eine reichlich mitgenommene Checkliste aus der Hosentasche. „Denke schon. Die Seile sind in Position und ich hab Oma gesagt, dass ich in meinem Zimmer verschwinde und Musik höre. Und weil ich mal wieder wie ein Kind behandelt werde, würde ich sie extra laut drehen."

„Guut, ich hab zu Koukol gesagt, er soll mir Badewasser heiß machen. Das ist DIE Tarnung überhaupt."

„Wunderbar." Vico sah auf die Uhr. „Dann haben wir jetzt noch eineinhalb Stunden um das alles möglichst echt aussehen zu lassen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Was machst du da?"

Alfons hatte sich in den Keller verzogen, ein Handtuch über die Schultern geworfen und sich einen – wie Karolina fand, bemitleidenswerten – Mehlsack ausgesucht, dem er gekonnte Schläge und Tritte versetzte.

„Ich wärm mich schonmal auf. Falls sie wirklich einen Hinterhalt planen."

Schwer atmend versetzte Alfons dem Sack einen letzten Tritt in die Magengrube. Geschlagen rutschte der in sich zusammen und gab eine erschöpfte Mehlwolke frei.

„Überanstrenge dich nur nicht.", schmunzelte die Vampirin.

„Bestimmt nicht. Aber wenn deine Tante für einen kocht, kommt man völlig außer Form."

„Immerhin hast du Herbert gestern sicher nach Hause gebracht."

Alfons seufzte tief und wischte sich mit dem mehligen Handtuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht.

„Das klang vor ein paar Stunden aber noch ganz anders..."

„He, wird schon schief gehen!", versuchte sie, ihrem Freund etwas von seiner Anspannung zu nehmen. „Und tu mir den Gefallen, dusch dich noch schnell. Immerhin muss ich in nichtmal einer Stunde neben dir in der Kutsche sitzen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Professor van Helsing und Professor Claudius tauschten einen letzten, grimmigen Blick aus.

„Henry, wenn sie das tun, kann ich ihnen nicht mehr helfen."

„Sie werden mich vermissen, ich weiß.", Henry konnte sich ein verächtliches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Seine Professur in Königsberg war vermutlich ohnehin längst gestrichen und neu ausgeschrieben worden. Kein Grund mehr, länger gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Er winkte noch einmal in Richtung seiner ehemaligen Studenten, die den streitenden Professoren bis vor die Tür ihres Verstecks gefolgt waren und suchte sich dann eine möglichst willkürliche Gasse aus, um betont langsam und gemütlich davonzuschlendern.

„Henry!!"

„Spielen sie ihre Spielchen doch alleine. Außerdem muss ich noch etwas zurückholen, dass mir gehört..."

Ein ganz offensichtlich vor Wut schäumender Professor Claudius fuhr zu seinen Studenten herum. „Ihr da! Sina, Robert ... folgt ihm und falls er sich einmischen will, haltet ihn auf!"

Die beiden Studenten standen da, wie vom Donner gerührt. „Aber ... Professor van Helsing?"

„Natürlich van Helsing, wen denn sonst?! Und Professor ist er die längste Zeit gewesen, dass schwör ich euch!"

Immer noch ärgerlich stürmte er zwischen den Übrigen hindurch auf den Innenhof. „Und holt die Rothaarige und die Pfähle, wir müssen los!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Rutsch noch ein Stückchen!", flüsterte Vico hektisch. „Sie müssen jeden Moment rauskommen!"

Keuchend schaffte Sarah es, sich in die reichlich engen Seile zu quetschen, die Vico unter die Kutsche gebunden hatte.

Eigentlich sollte sie es wohl als Kompliment nehmen, dass er sie für so schlank hielt. Aber momentan machte sie sich eher Sorgen darum, ob sie noch Luft bekommen würde, als Vico kurzerhand ihre Füße ergriff und sie die letzten paar Zentimeter in Position schob ... wie gut, dass sie eine alte Reithose angezogen hatte und nicht das kurze Kleid, das sie eigentlich tragen wollte. So gern sie Vico hatte, SOVIEL Einblick wollte sie ihm bestimmt nicht gewähren.

„Alles soweit ok?" Gekonnt schob sich der Vampir in seine eigenen Haltestricke und spähte unter dem Rand der Kutsche hervor.

„Denk schon ..." Noch war kein Vampir zu sehen, aber da es nur noch eine knappe Viertelstunde bis zur Übergabe war, konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern. 'Tja, Fledermäuschen, das wird dich lehren, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nun kommt schon, wir sind spät dran!" Hektisch scheuchte Cilia die Schar von Vampiren zum Südeingang hinaus.

„Aber Schatz, die Kutsche ..." „Los jetzt!" Sie schob Kaspar samt Gepäck in den Hof hinaus, bevor sie sich zu Cedric umdrehte.

„Die ist doch viel zu klein! Ich hab uns eine gerufen, dann müssen wir nicht die ganze Fahrt lang aufeinander sitzen. Und jetzt los."

Seufzend gab sich der Hausherr geschlagen und half Kaspar seinen schweren Koffer zu der - wirklich gigantischen – Kutsche zu tragen, die vor dem Haus stand.

„Weißt du, wo wir hinmüssen?", rief er zu Koukol hinauf, der schon ungeduldig auf dem Kutschbock saß.

„ ... hmm! ..."

„Wunderbar!" Als letzter sprang er in das volle Gefährt und hörte noch bevor er die Tür schließen konnte, wie Koukol grunzend die Pferde antrieb.

Auf der kurzen Fahrt herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Kaspar saß zwischen dem Professor und Karolina und starrte betreten auf seine Hände. Ab und zu wagte er es zu Herbert hochzuschielen, der ihm gegenüber dieselbe Haltung angenommen hatte.

Sie hatten kaum ein Wort gewechselt, seit Kaspar im Haus der de Montaines war, aber der Vampir tat ihm leid. Er schluckte schwer.

Nicht genug, dass er ihn lebensgefährlich verwundet hatte, in gewissem Sinne war er auch noch mit Schuld, dass Alfred jetzt auf dem Weg nach Königsberg war.

Wie entschuldigte man sich für so etwas?

Herbert unterbrach seine Gedanken, indem er zu ihm hoch sah. Ob der Vampir seine Gedanken erraten hatte? Kaspar hatte feststellen müssen, dass alle der älteren Vampire bei den von Krolocks diese unheimliche Fähigkeit zu besitzen schienen. 'Reine Lebenserfahrung', hatte Cilia es genannt.

„Ich glaub, wir müssen aussteigen." Das schmale Lächeln auf Herberts Lippen wirkte allerdings wenig rachsüchtig...

Tatsächlich stoppte Koukol die Kutsche auf einem kleinen unauffälligen Plaza.

Vorsichtig spähten die Insassen nach draußen. Kein einziger Vampirjäger befand sich in Sichtweite.

Alfons nahm ein Nicken des Grafen als Zeichen, die Tür zu öffnen. Vorsichtig betrat er den Platz. Soviel freie Fläche machte ihn nervös.

„Wo sind die?", raunte er Graf von Krolock zu, als der seiner Schwester und seiner Tochter aus der Kutsche half.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zu spät kommen würden..." Von Krolock verstummte, als Alfons plötzlich die Schultern zurückzog.

Drei Menschen kamen aus einer der beiden Seitenstraßen auf sie zu.

„Da, in der Mitte ist mein Onkel!", flüsterte Kaspar aufgeregt aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Offenbar steckte ihn die gespannte Stimmung der Vampire ebenfalls an.

„Aber ich seh den Frischling nicht."

Graf von Krolock spürte eine beklemmende Unruhe seinen Rücken emporkriechen, als Alfons Augen sich zu misstrauischen kleinen Schlitzen verengten. Der ältere Vampir hatte schon immer ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Gefahr besessen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Vico ...", zischte Sarah wütend.

„Sie müssen jeden Augenblick da sein!"

„Vico..!!"

„He, jetzt reg dich nicht auf, ich hab die Pferde bestimmt nicht umsonst eingespannt!"

„VICO!!"

So sehr es seinen Stolz auch mit Füßen trat ... wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er es wirklich nicht mehr leugnen.

„VICO ... WIR ... HÄNGEN ... AN ... DER ... FALSCHEN ... KUTSCHE!!"

Und Sarah war auch wie immer sehr deutlich.

„Hey, jetzt gib nicht mir die Schuld! Das ist die größte Kutsche die wir haben und Papa hat gesagt ich soll die Pferde vor genau diese Kutsche hier spannen!"

„Ja, nur dummerweise ist er nicht eingestiegen..."

Vico seufzte. Inzwischen waren die anderen vermutlich längst am Übergabeplatz angekommen.

„Weißt du, du bist die Sorte Frau, vor der Herbert mich immer gewarnt hat.", knurrte er, während er sich aus seinen Halteseilen schlängelte.

„Wo willst du hin?" Sarah bemühte sich ihm zu folgen, als er unter der Kutsche hervor und auf den Kutschbock kletterte.

„Blöde Frage. Willst du dich nun von Alfred verabschieden oder nicht?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Wie nett, gleich ein ganzer Familienausflug."

Flankiert von Tanja und Wilhelm machte Professor Claudius nur ein paar Schritte vor dem Grafen halt und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Vampire schweifen, bis er Kaspar entdeckte.

„Da bist du ja. Unverletzt, hoffe ich doch?" Kaspar nickte nervös, wich jedoch keinen Zentimeter von seiner sicheren Position zwischen Cilia und Karolina.

„Natürlich." Sie hatten sich bereits darauf geeinigt, dass Graf von Krolock die Verhandlungen übernehmen sollte... auch wenn es Cilia in den Fingern juckte, den Professor anzufauchen, er könne seinen verschollenen Neffen doch wohl etwas herzlicher begrüßen.

„Allerdings kann ich weder Alfred noch Rubi sehen."

Professor Claudius wich dem Blick des Grafen keine Sekunde lang aus, antwortete aber nicht. Auf einen Wink von ihm erschienen drei weitere Studenten.

Einer von ihnen trug eine nur allzu vertraute gepunktete Schleife und die obligatorische schiefe Mütze und zauberte damit ein kleines Lächeln auf Herberts Gesicht. Die anderen beiden schoben einen Käfig mit einer ganz offensichtlich fuchsteufelswilden, aber sorgfältig gefesselt und geknebelten Vampirin vor sich her.

„Wir würden sie ja gern frei laufen lassen, aber sie beißt ein wenig...", säuselte Claudius ohne eine Spur von Humor in der Stimme.

Auf halber Strecke blieben die Studenten mit Rubis Käfig stehen. Nur Alfred ging zögerlich weiter.

„Es wird folgendermaßen ablaufen:", zischte Claudius bestimmt. „Wir nehmen Kaspar und verlassen den Plaza. Erst, wenn wir vier in Sicherheit sind, geben meine Gehilfen die Rothaarige frei ... nur um zu verhindern, dass irgendwelche Gemüter überkochen."

„Halten sie uns eigentlich für dumm?" Würdevoll verschränkte der Graf die Arme vor der Brust. „Diese Übergabe wird genau so ablaufen, wie wir sie ausgehandelt hatten."

„Dann hat sich unser Handel eben gerade geändert."

Alfred war noch nicht nah genug um die Stimmen des Professors und des Grafen zu hören. Sein klopfendes Herz hätte sie vermutlich ohnehin übertönt.

Natürlich hatte Herbert ihn längst entdeckt. Alfred konnte sehen, wie sich der blonde Mann durch die Vampire schlängelte und langsam auf ihn zu kam.

Er kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass Herbert mindestens genauso nervös war, wie er selbst.

'Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig atmen, Alfred.' Er hatte sich in der letzten Stunde so viele gute Argumente für seine Entscheidung ausgedacht, dass er wohl sogar Professor Abronsius überzeugt hätte. Aber was zählten die schon in Herberts impulsiver, kunterbunter Gefühlswelt.

„Hallo."

Alfred zuckte fast zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass der Vampir ihn längst erreicht hatte. Er fühlte sich seltsam, als ob sein Kopf gar nicht da war, sondern immer noch in seiner Gedankenwelt schwebte. Was sagte man bloß zu einem Mann, dessen Herz man erst vor wenigen Stunden gebrochen hatte?

„Hallo..." 'Super Alfred, wortgewandt wie immer ...'

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es dir nochmal überlegt hast..."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, das kleine Fünkchen Hoffnung aus den Augen des Vampirs verschwinden zu sehen. Wenigstens schien Herbert nicht darauf aus, es ihm noch schwerer zu machen.

„Herbi ..." Welches seiner vielen Argumente würde Herbert wohl am Ehesten verstehen? „Herbi, ich wünschte ich könnte dich mitnehmen ..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Herberts Gesicht. Alfred war sicher, für einen kleinen Augenblick hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das Angebot anzunehmen – egal wie unmöglich es sich herausgestellt hätte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen ...", flüsterte er stattdessen.

Der Graf und Claudius stritten noch immer darüber, welche der Geiseln zuerst ausgehändigt werden würde. Nervös versuchte Alfons die nähere Umgebung im Blick zu behalten.

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses dumme Kindergartengehabe nur Zeit schinden sollte.

Der Plaza hatte ohnehin nur zwei Ausgänge ... wenn die Jäger eine Falle planten, dann mussten sie sich nicht einmal besonders geschickt anstellen.

Der Vampir unterdrückte ein Knurren, als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Ein Mann auf einem der Dächer ... Er war gerade ins Mondlicht getreten und vollführte eine Bewegung, als würde er sich eine Kette um den Hals hängen.

Instinktiv griff Alfons nach dem kleinen Horusanhänger unter seinem Hemd ... van Helsing. Was zum Teufel trieb der denn da oben?

Der Mann wies in Richtung der Kutsche, die die Vampire als Rückendeckung genutzt hatten und Alfons fuhr gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zwei paar Füße dahinter huschen zu sehen.

„PROFESSOR, KOUKOL!", fauchte er warnend.

Es fiel Herbert beim Besten Willen nicht leicht, so vor Alfred zu stehen. Vor allem nicht, wenn ein Teil seines Verstandes ihn die ganze Zeit anbrüllte, er solle sich gefälligst beeilen, während der andere immer noch forderte, den Assistenten einfach unter den Arm zu klemmen und von hier wegzuschleppen.

„Ich ... ich hab hier noch was für dich ... damit die Fahrt nicht so langweilig wird ..." Vorsichtig zog er das kleine braune Buch heraus, das er heimlich unter seinem Hemd mitgeschmuggelt hatte.

Alfred klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter, als er den Titel entziffern konnte. Ratgeber für Verliebte Teil 2 - 100 Wege den Mann deiner Träume zu finden. „Aber, Herbi, das ist deins! Ich hab es dir geschenkt!"

„Ich weiß ..." Hätte er es gewagt, Alfred jetzt in die Augen zu schauen, er hätte ihn vermutlich an sich gedrückt und nie wieder losgelassen. „... aber ... ich hab den Mann meiner Träume schon gefunden ..."

Der Assistent schluckte schwer, antwortete aber nicht – und Herbert wagte auch nicht, zu ihm hoch zu sehen. „Außerdem...", fügte er hinzu, als das Schweigen zu erdrückend wurde. „... hab ich unsere Adresse rein geschrieben." Der Vampir zuckte gespielt gleichgültig die Schultern. „Falls du mal schreiben willst ..."

„He." Herbert spürte, wie sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Wange legte und seinen Kopf ein Stück nach oben zog. Alfred sah aus, als müsste er ebenfalls mit den Tränen kämpfen. „Natürlich schreibe ich!"

Herbert wollte den jungen Wissenschaftler für einen letzten Kuss an sich heranziehen, als hinter ihnen zwei erschrockene Schreie ertönten.

Die beiden Vampire wirbelten gerade rechtzeitig herum, um der Kutsche auszuweichen, die mit panisch schnaubenden Pferden auf sie zu donnerte und durch die freie Seitengasse verschwand.

Koukol schien nicht mehr als eine Beule von seinem Sturz vom Kutschbock behalten zu haben und rappelte sich bereits wieder auf. Neben ihm stand Alfons in Kampfhaltung ... und der überraschte Student, der ohnehin schon einen deutlich sichtbaren Stiefelabdruck im Gesicht trug, blieb klugerweise gleich auf dem Pflaster liegen.

„Was zum ..."

Herbert sah zu Alfred hinüber, aber der Student schien mindestens so ratlos wie er selbst. Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite bestätigte Herberts Befürchtung ... in den ehemals leeren Seitengassen standen jetzt kleine Gruppen bewaffneter Vampirjäger.

„Sie hätten lieber gleich kooperieren sollen.", schnitt Claudius' Stimme durch die beklemmende Stille auf dem kleinen Platz.

„Sonst ...?" Irgendwie schaffte es sein Vater immer noch, genug Autorität auszustrahlen um Tanja und Wilhelm nervös zu Boden sehen zu lassen. Leider schien Claudius weit weniger beeindruckt.

Auf einen Wink hin, kamen die umgebenden Jäger näher. Zwei von ihnen zogen eine unheilverkündende Armbrust hervor ...

„Professor, was soll das? Wir wollten doch bloß Kaspar ..." Protestierend trat Alfred zwischen seinen Lehrer und die Vampire, nur um unsanft zur Seite gestoßen zu werden.

„Professor!", Wil fing den Studenten auf, bevor er stürzen konnte.

„Er ist nicht objektiv! Alfred ist immer noch einer von denen, vergesst das nicht!"

„Sapperlot nochmal! Was geht hier eigentlich vor!" Nur mit Mühe und schweren Schirmschlägen schaffte Abronsius es, unbehelligt aus der Kutsche zu steigen.

Fünf entsetzte Studentenmienen begrüßten ihn, als er schließlich auf die Füße kam und seinen Hut wieder zurechtrücken konnte.

„Ja seit ihr denn wahnsinnig geworden! Einen alten Mann so zu überrumpeln!"

Hektisch sah er sich um. Ein dicker, dunkelhaariger Student mit einer fingerdicken Brille hatte Alfons' Attacke offenbar überstanden und die Kutsche in einer der Seitenstraßen zum Stehen gebracht. Dummerweise konnte man von hier aus den Plaza nicht einsehen – dafür hatte der alte Mann aber einen allzu deutlichen Ausblick auf Pflöcke, Messer, Silberdolche und eine gefährlich aussehende Armbrust, die sich spontan auf ihn richteten.

Herbert zuckte zusammen, als Alfred strauchelte, doch ein strenger Blick seines Vaters hinderte ihn daran einzugreifen.

Die Situation war tatsächlich schon gefährlich genug, auch ohne dass Claudius sich persönlich bedroht fühlte.

„Kaspar, wenn ich jetzt bitten dürfte?"

„Onkel Claudius, das ist wirklich nicht nötig...", meldete sich der schüchterne Junge das erste Mal zu Wort. „Sie haben mich wirklich gut behandelt."

Wenn Claudius die Worte seines Neffen tatsächlich wahrnahm, so ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Komm her, Junge."

„Aber ..."

„Kaspar!"

„Du bringst sie doch um, wenn ich mitkomme!"

„Professor Abronsius?"

„Was? Natürlich, wer denn sonst?!", der Professor konnte mit den überraschten Gesichtern nicht viel anfangen.

„Aber sie sind am Leben!" „Sie gelten seit Monaten als tot!" „Und sie sind kein Vampir?"

„Nein, ist er nicht. Das kann ich bezeugen."

Überrascht richteten sich Abronsius' Blick und ein Haufen spitzer Waffen nach oben, als Henry van Helsing über ihnen auf einem Dachfirst erschien.

„SIE?!", der Dunkelhaarige auf dem Kutschbock schien keineswegs erfreut. „Sie arbeiten doch mit den Vampiren zusammen! Professor Claudius hat angeordnet sie sofort festzunehmen!"

„Ach ja? Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

Elegant schwang sich van Helsing vom Dach und landete mitten zwischen den Studenten.

Sofort richteten sich alle Augen und Waffen auf ihn ... und ein gequältes „NEEIIIN!!" gellte durch die kleine Gasse.

Alle Blicke richteten sich wieder nach oben ... unschlüssig, von wo nun eigentlich die größte Bedrohung kam.

Weit weniger elegant versuchten Sina und Robert ebenfalls unbeschadet vom Dach zu kommen.

„Nicht...", keuchte Robert noch halb an die Dachrinne geklammert. „Er ist ... bewaffnet!"

Unsicher zogen sich die Jäger in die Gasse zum Plaza zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Professor Abronsius, Professor van Helsing ... Wir dürfen sie hier nicht durchlassen!"

„Hast du grad nicht zugehört?", fauchte Sina. „Halt ihn bloß nicht auf!"

Unsicher rückte der Dicke seine Brille zurecht. „Er trägt aber gar keine Waffe, Sina..."

„Im Gegensatz zu euch, nicht war?" Missmutig schüttelte Abronsius den Kopf. „Hab ich euch denn gar nichts beigebracht?"

„Keine Angst, Professor. Das haben wir gleich..." Grinsend griff van Helsing in seinen Mantel und zog ... der drohenden Armbrust zum Trotz ... einen Stapel blütenweißen Papiers hervor.

„Was soll das denn bitte?" Der Dicke schien fast enttäuscht, dass sein Professor nun doch keine Waffe sein Eigen nannte. Um so verwirrter war er, als ein Student neben ihm aufschrie. „Das sind doch ..."

„Sehr richtig, das sind ... TESTATKARTEN."

„Halt den Mund und komm her!", fauchte Claudius so giftig, das Kaspar merklich zusammenzuckte. „Wenn ich dich wieder habe, dann können wir meinetwegen über alles reden.", fügte er wesentlich sanfter hinzu.

Zögerlich setzte der Junge an, seinem Onkel zu folgen, als Karolina seine Hand ergriff. „Kaspar, nicht!"

Wenn er aus dem Schussfeld war, würde die Sache schnell erledigt sein.

„Professor, sie haben uns nichtmal provoziert..." Claudius tat Tanjas geflüsterten Einwand mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ab.

„Sie wollen uns mit Testatkarten bedrohen?" Der dicke Student war sichtlich irritiert.

„Falsch.", konterte van Helsing siegessicher. „Ich will euch damit prüfen."

„Bitte?"

„Natürlich, lass mich mal schauen ... ah da haben wir ja die Richtige." Lässig reichte er die Karte Professor Abronsius, der neugierig seine Brille zurechtrückte. Langsam begriff er, was sein Kollege vor hatte ... und auch wenn er, akademisch gesehen, entschlossen widersprechen sollte...

„Mal sehen, genau. Jonas Matzing, hat Praktische Archäologie I bis IV belegt und zwar bei mir und meinem geschätzten Kollegen, van Helsing."

Zufrieden bemerkte er wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Dicken wich. „Das können sie gar nicht!"

„Zur Prüfung angemeldet für dieses Semester nehme ich an?"

„Sehr richtig.", bestätigte Professor van Helsing. „Also, gehen wir mal die Liste durch ... Oberstes Gebot der praktischen Archäologie ... Fundstücke werden solange nicht angefasst oder beschädigt, bis man ihr gesamtes Umfeld ebenfalls untersucht hat. Wie sind die Vampire dort vorn doch gleich miteinander verwandt?"

Ratlos blickten sich die Studenten gegenseitig an. „Meinen sie das ernst?" „Natürlich. Ich fürchte, ich muss jeden von euch durchfallen lassen, der mir diese Frage nicht beantworten kann ..."

„Aber ..."

„Nicht doch, Kollege." Abronsius musste ein triumphierendes Grinsen unterdrücken. „Solange sie keinen der Vampire verletzen, haben sie doch gar nicht dagegen verstoßen... und keinen Grund erneut zwei Jahre das 'langweiligste Fach überhaupt' zu belegen, oder?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Cedric die plötzliche Unruhe in den Reihen der Vampirjäger. Die Gruppe in der südlichen Gasse schien sich auf einmal mehr für sich selbst zu interessieren, als für ihre Opfer. Unauffällig tippte er die anderen Vampire an.

„Es ist genug, sie hatten ihre Chance.", Claudius seufzte mit falschem Bedauern. Er hob einen Arm und gab den Vampirjägern in den Gassen ein Zeichen. „Tanja, Wilhelm, bringt Kaspar hier rüber."

Keiner der beiden Studenten wagte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter näher, dafür setzten die Vampire sich in Bewegung. Mit nur noch einer Armbrust auf sie gerichtet, sprinteten Alfons und Cedric auf die verbliebene Gruppe von Jägern zu.

„Was zum ..." Entsetzt fuhr Claudius herum um den Feuerbefehl zu erteilen und bemerkte zum ersten Mal das Chaos in seinen eigenen Reihen. Entsetzte Schreie hallten über den kleinen Plaza.

„Herbert, Karolina, holt sie!" Die beiden Vampire stießen ihn fast zu Boden, als sie an ihm vorbei sprinteten. Die beiden Studenten, die Rubis Käfig bewachen sollten, suchten sicherheitshalber das Weite, bevor die Vampire sie erreichen konnten.

Er wandte sich wieder an Tanja und Wilhelm, nur um zu sehen, wie seine Helfer von Cilia und dem Grafen zu Boden gepresst wurden. Die Situation war ihm gehörig aus den Händen geglitten...

Lediglich Kaspar und Alfred standen noch vor ihm ...

„DIE KUTSCHE!!", brüllte er wutentbrannt in Richtung der südlichen Seitengasse.

Bevor noch mehr passieren konnte, zog er seinen eigenen Silberdolch und packte Alfred am Kragen.

„Onkel, nicht!"

„Komm schon her!"

Er presste dem sich windenden Vampir die Klinge an den Hals, um ihn ruhig zu halten. „Lassen sie mich los! Ich bin doch auf ihrer Seite...", keuchte Alfred mit dem bisschen Luft, dass ihm noch verblieb, als seine eigene Schleife ihn zu erdrosseln drohte.

„Kaspar!"

Unsicher eilte der Junge an seine Seite. „Bitte lass ihn los, Onkel!! Ich ..." Kaspar verstummte, als Graf von Krolock und Cilia auf sie zu kamen. Knurrend und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht erinnerten sie kaum noch an die freundlichen Vampire, die er kennengelernt hatte.

„Wo bleibt die verdammte Kutsche?!", nervös blickte Claudius immer wieder in Richtung Süden, aber von den Studenten dort war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Kaspar, bitte tu mir den Gefallen und bring dich in Sicherheit.",bat Cilia ruhig wie möglich.

Trotzig schüttelte der Junge den Kopf, wagte sich aber nicht, ihr direkt in den Weg zu treten. „Ihr bringt euch ja nur gegenseitig um, wenn ich es tue!"

„Lassen sie den Jungen in Ruhe!", wütend presste Claudius die Klinge noch etwas fester gegen Alfreds Hals.

Im Hintergrund sah er Herbert und Karolina zusammen mit der befreiten Rubi näher kommen. Der Blonde sah so schockiert aus, dass er mit Sicherheit nicht lange fackeln würde ...

selbst wenn der Assistent vor seiner Klinge so schlau war, jeden Widerstand einzustellen.

„Bleib hinter mir!", zischte der Professor zu seinem Neffen, als er hinter sich Pferdegetrappel lauter werden hörte. „Wenn sie hier sind, springst du zuerst auf!"

„Lassen sie Alfred los!", fauchte Herbert noch im Laufschritt, als hinter ihm die ersehnte Kutsche in halsbrecherischem Tempo aus der kleinen Gasse geschossen kam.

Sie wich dem Vampir nur mit knapper Not aus und kam hinter dem Professor zum Stehen.

„Steig ein! Wir müssen hier weg!" Hektisch schubste er seinen Neffen nach hinten und bemühte sich die Vampire zumindest im Augenwinkel zu behalten. Kaspar wurde hinter ihm in die Kutsche gezogen.

Doch bevor Claudius selbst nach der kurzen Leiter greifen konnte, landete etwas unerwartet Schweres auf seinen Schultern und krallte sich wie eine tollwütige Katze in seinen Messerarm.

„Lass Alfred los, du verfluchter Dreckskerl!"

Ein schmerzhafter Biss in seinen Bizeps zwang Claudius schließlich, den Dolch fallen zu lassen. Noch halb bewusstlos rutschte der Vampir aus seinem Griff.

Claudius hatte nicht einmal Zeit, seinen schmerzenden Arm festzuhalten, als ein zweites Etwas auf ihm landete und ihm endgültig das Gleichgewicht raubte.

Ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich auch nur festzuhalten schlug sein Kopf auf dem Pflaster auf und es wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich ihn erwischt hab?" Sarah und Vico waren so aufgeputscht von ihrem Manöver, dass sie gar nicht mehr aufhören konnten zu reden.

„Ja, Sternkind. Reicht mir mal bitte einen der Türvorhänge." Ohne zu fragen, rupfte Vico eine der blickdichten Stoffbahnen von der Kutsche und reichte sie dem Grafen.

„Wir haben ja gleich gesagt, ihr solltet uns mitnehmen! Von wegen nichts für Jungvampire!"

Etwas unsanfter als nötig knebelte der Graf den noch immer bewusstlosen Professor Claudius. „Ich sage immer noch, wir sollten sie nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen!"

„Bruderherz, wenn wir uns an ihnen rächen, kommen die nächsten von der Sorte.", schalt Cilia den Grafen unbarmherzig. „Ich wollte gern noch ein paar Jahrhunderte hier wohnen bleiben."

„Das sind die letzten."

Cedric und Alfons schleiften drei weitere Studenten aus der kleinen Seitengasse, die sie überfallen hatten. Sie sahen nicht weniger geknickt aus, als die Gruppe, die van Helsing und Abronsius vor sich her auf den Plaza scheuchten.

Die beiden Professoren warfen einen kritischen Blick auf die versammelte Gefolgschaft ihres Kollegen.

„Hat noch jemand hier das dringende Bedürfnis, ein paar Vampire zu pfählen?" Unter van Helsings strengem Blick schüttelten die meisten von ihnen die Köpfe. Den wenigen, die es nicht taten, konnte Henry es nicht einmal übel nehmen. Cedric und Alfons schienen nicht gerade zimperlich vorgegangen zu sein, so dass Professor Abronsius schon fleißig Verbände und Halskrausen austeilte.

Ein paar Meter entfernt beobachtete Alfred die Szenerie.

„Ist ziemlich mies gelaufen, was?" Herbert war hinter getreten, hielt aber einen höflichen Abstand zu dem Assistenten.

„Hmm." Alfred bemühte sich gefasst zu wirken. Vor wenigen Monaten war er nicht weniger naiv gewesen, als Claudius' Studenten. Irgendwie hatte die Zeit bei den von Krolocks ihn verändert, ohne dass er es bemerkt hätte.

„Und ... was jetzt?"

„Naja ..." Alfred schluckte seine Grübeleien hinunter und drehte sich zu Herbert um. „Der Zug nach Königsberg fährt heut Abend. Und ich denke keiner von denen legt Wert darauf, noch länger zu bleiben. "

Der Grafensohn nickte. „Der Professor wird euch begleiten. Und wir sollten hier verschwinden."

„Ich weiß." Der Student seufzte. „Das wars also?"

Herbert bis sich auf die Lippe und zog ein kleines, verstaubtes Buch hinter dem Rücken hervor. „Du hast es fallen gelassen."

Lächelnd nahm Alfred den Ratgeber für Verliebte entgegen. „Danke."

Er bemerkte Herberts Unschlüssigkeit. „Ist seltsam, Lebewohl zu sagen, nicht?"

Der blonde Vampir nickte schweigend.

Ein leises Räuspern lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den anderen. Die beiden Professoren hatten jeden Studenten, der nicht mehr in der Lage war, selbst zu gehen in eine Kutsche geladen und auch die Vampire sammelten sich vor ihrem Gefährt.

„Kommst du noch auf Wiedersehen sagen?"

Alfred schluckte schwer, nickte aber. Er konnte schlecht gehen, ohne sich wenigstens verabschiedet zu haben.

„Alfi!!", Sarah warf sich dem jungen Wissenschaftler zuerst um den Hals. „Ich werde dich so furchtbar vermissen!"

Er spürte wie ihm noch mehr Hände auf die Schultern klopften und er in weitere Umarmungen gezogen wurde, aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Augen von Herbert zu nehmen.

Der Vampir ergriff Alfreds Hände. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück in Königsberg."

„He, so formell heute?" Mühsam lächelnd schlang der Student beide Arme um Herberts Hals und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Vergiss mich nicht, ja?"

„Aber nur, wenn du mich nicht vergisst."

Alfreds Lächeln bekam etwas herzliches. „Das könnte ich gar nicht."

Gerührt drückte Herbert den jungen Mann in einer letzten Umarmung an sich. „Ich liebe dich, Alfred..."

„Das weiß ich doch." Der junge Assistent schob seinen Freund ein Stück von sich und wischte ihm ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber versprich mir eins, ja? Nicht weinen."

Herbert versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Du machst es mir heute nicht leicht, Süßer."

Alfred nickte nur. „Machs gut."

„Du auch ..."

Nur zögerlich lösten sich die beiden schließlich voneinander.

„Alfred? Wir müssen los." Der Student zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Professor van Helsing sich ebenfalls zu den Vampiren gesellt hatte.

Der Wissenschaftler warf Alfons einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu. „Ich wollte nur noch etwas abholen."

Etwas verwundert sah Alfred zu, wie Syriaci einen kleinen Anhänger hervor zog und dem Professor in die Hand drückte. „Bitte sehr. Das Ding hat eh schrecklich gejuckt."

Van Helsing hängte sich die Kette wieder um den Hals, machte aber keine Anstalten, wieder zu seinen Studenten zu gehen.

Seufzend schälte sich Alfons aus seinem liebgewonnenen Mantel und überreichte den ebenfalls.

Verdutzt schnüffelte Henry an dem Kleidungsstück. Der vertraute Geruch schien vollkommen verschwunden.

„Hab ihn reinigen lassen ... da waren noch uralte Käsesandwiches drin.", erklärte Alfons mit einem Schulterzucken.

Lächelnd nickte Henry dem Vampir zu und legte Alfred eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zur Kutsche zu dirigieren.

Die wenigen Schritte bis zur Kutsche der Studenten kamen Alfred unendlich lang vor. Er suchte sich auf einem der Trittbretter eine freie Ecke neben Tanja und nickte Professor Abronsius auf dem Kutschbock zu.

Erst als sich die Kutsche langsam in Bewegung setzte, sah er zu den Vampiren zurück. Cilia hatte den geknickten Herbert zu sich gezogen und legte ihm einen tröstenden Arm um die Schultern.

Schweren Herzens winkte er den Vampiren zu, bis sie außer Sichtweite gerieten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seufzend griff Sarah nach dem gebügelten Kleid, dass Karolina ihr reichte.

„Es fühlt sich so seltsam an, ohne ihn zurückzufahren."

Sie legte das Kleid vorsichtig in ihren großen Koffer und quetschte noch ein paar Strümpfe daneben.

„Du musst es eben auch mal aus Alfreds Sicht sehen. Für ihn ist es eine einmalige Chance."

Karolina zog die junge Vampirin in eine Umarmung. „Und es heißt ja nicht, dass ihr euch nie wieder sehen werdet ..."

Dankbar ließ sich die junge Frau trösten. „Trotzdem. Königsberg ist soweit weg. Und ... und ihr hättet mir ruhig sagen können, das Francesco die Abreise der Jäger im Auge behält, dann hätte ich mich von ihm verabschieden können. Und euch seh ich so schnell auch nicht wieder."

„Tja ... dann solltest du uns vielleicht alle einladen." Karolina schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als sie Sarahs verwirrte Miene bemerkte. „Du und Paps, ihr passt wirklich super. Vergesst beide die Verlobung, wegen der ihr hergekommen seid."

Sarah spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Oh ... ich ... Sowas aber auch, es ist soviel passiert, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht habe."

Ein leises Klopfen ließ die beiden Frauen aufsehen. Vico stand ein wenig schüchtern in der Tür. „Hoffe ich störe nicht..."

„Schon in Ordnung. Karo hilft mir nur beim Packen."

Der Vampir sah ebenso geknickt aus, wie Sarah sich fühlte. „Ok, soll euch nur sagen, dass Mama das Essen fertig hat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auch im Hauptquartier der ehemaligen Vampirjäger musste Professor Abronsius mehr hängende Köpfe als strahlende Gesichter sehen.

Unbarmherzig zog der alte Mann die Schultern hoch und machte sich weiter daran, die Übersichtsliste abzuarbeiten, die Tanja ihm aufgestellt hatte.

„Ihr da vorn! Sina und Robert! Ihr wart in Team ... ääh ... Kruzifix, richtig?" Die beiden Studenten nickten nur müde.

„Solltet ihr nicht das zweite Hauptquartier ausräumen?"

Sina zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir waren zu spät. So eine komische Behörde namens VTO hat dort alles beschlagnahmt und die halbe Straße abgesperrt. Die haben wohl was von unserem kleinen Kämpfchen mitbekommen."

Abronsius runzelte die Stirn. Hoffentlich reisten auch die Vampire ab, bevor die VTO ihnen Probleme machen konnte.

„Nun gut, dann helft doch bitte den Silberdolchen beim Packen der Vorräte."

„Schon klar." Immer noch etwas zerschlagen rappelten sich eine Hand voll Studenten auf, zu ihren Kommilitonen in die Speisekammer zu gehen.

„Wie läuft ef, Profeffor?" Wilhelm balancierte eine Kiste voller Pässe und Reisepapiere in den Händen und hatte sich einen ganzen Block Zugtickets zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

„HE, ROBERT! Ich hab deinen Paff noch nicht!", rief er den Studenten hinterher, bevor Abronsius die Notizen auf seiner Liste überfliegen konnte.

„Wir müssten in etwa einer Stunde alles gepackt haben.", schlussfolgerte der Professor schließlich und konnte sich ein bewunderndes Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen, als Wil auch schon wieder verschwunden war.

Jetzt wo Claudius gut verschnürt in einer Abstellkammer saß, hatten Wilhelm und Tanja die Organisation der gesamten Studentengruppe übernommen.

Und irgendwie schafften sie es tatsächlich, im allgegenwärtigen Chaos den Überblick zu behalten.

Seufzend packte Professor Abronsius seine Liste weg. Hier war jeder Versuch von Ordnung verschwendet. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Kammer, in der sie Alfred bis zum Sonnenuntergang untergebracht hatten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die Vampire löffelten in bedrücktem Schweigen ihren Nachtisch.

„Ich werde euch noch ein paar Portionen für die Fahrt einpacken.", versuchte Cilia schließlich ein wenig Leben in die Vampire am Tisch zu bringen. „Irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

„Mmmh-hhmm." Mühsam schluckte Sarah den Brocken Eis herunter, den sie sich gerade in den Mund geschaufelt hatte. „Ich hätte gern etwas von diesem Erdbeerpudding!"

Cilia grinste. Viele Süßigkeiten schien die Wirtstochter von zu Hause nicht gewöhnt.

„Und du, Herbert?"

Sie hatte gehofft, ihm wenigstens ein 'Nein, danke.' zu entlocken. Aber der Vampir starrte nur weiter in die Schüssel, in der er herumgestochert hatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pack ihm lieber noch ein Stück Lasagne ein.", erwiderte Graf von Krolock anstelle seines Sohnes. „Wir fahren fast eine Woche, dann wird er dankbar sein."

Endlich schien auch Herbert zu merken, dass sämtliche Blicke im Raum besorgt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er hatte seit der Übergabe kaum ein Wort gesprochen und noch seltener einem der anderen Vampire in die Augen gesehen.

Selbst Alfons schien reichlich ratlos, wie er mit seinem Welpen umgehen sollte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Herbert vom Tisch und schlurfte zur Tür hinaus.

„Willst du nichts mehr?" Karolinas Besorgnis war ihr deutlich anzuhören, aber ihr Bruder schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Muss noch packen ..."

„Nicht gut.", sprach Vico es schließlich aus, als Herbert die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Überhaupt nicht gut.", stimmte Alfons ihm zu. „Wenn er tobt und schreit, weiß man wenigstens das er darüber hinwegkommen wird ..."

Seufzend stand Cilia ebenfalls auf und begann die leeren Schüsseln einzusammeln. „Armer Junge. Ich fürchte mit Alfred war es ihm wirklich ernst."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Los, kommt schon. Das muss alles noch hinter zum Gepäckwagen!" Tanja wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Durcheinander ihrer Studenten im ganzen Bahnhof den Ausnahmezustand provoziert hatte.

Wil stritt sich seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten mit einem Schaffner über ihre Ausreisegenehmigung, die beiden Professoren hatten inzwischen aufgegeben und sich freiwillig gemeldet, Claudius zu bewachen. Und sie suchte immer noch nach Kaspar und Alfred!

Wenigstens waren ihre Kommilitonen so kurz vor der Heimreise ein ganzes Stück enthusiastischer im Kofferschleppen.

„Halt, Stop! Das Essen vorn zu den Sitzplätzen! Nützt uns nicht viel, wenn die Koffer satt werden!"

Endlich erspähte sie zwei vertraute Haarschöpfe zwischen den Menschenmengen am Bahngleis.

„Da seit ihr ja."

Ironischerweise waren die beiden wohl die einzigen hier, die ziemlich geknickt dreinschauten.

Keuchend ließ sie sich neben Kaspar auf einen Koffer fallen und zückte zwei kleine Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Eure Platzkarten. Ihr sitzt bei mir und Wil im Abteil. Und beeilt euch ein bisschen, die Herren Professoren wollen euch unbedingt noch sprechen bevor wir losfahren."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am Liebsten hätte Herbert von Krolock sich in irgendeine Ecke der Villa verkrochen und wäre nie wieder aufgestanden.

Sogar Koukol behandelte ihn mal wieder wie ein rohes Ei und nahm ihm in geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit alle Koffer vor der Nase weg und verstaute sie selbst in ihrer Gepäckkutsche.

Die Sonne war gerade erst untergegangen und das helle Dämmerlicht brannte Herbert in den Augen, aber er weigerte sich beharrlich, das zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Nur als sein Blick auf einen Stapel Bücher fiel, der ihm nur zu bekannt war, zuckte der Grafensohn merklich zusammen.

„Die nicht.", murmelte er, als Koukol sie einpacken wollte. „Die sind aus der Stadtbibliothek."

Schwermütig strich er über den vergilbten Einband. Nur zu deutlich konnte er sich an Alfreds angestrengtes Stirnrunzeln erinnern, als der Assistent sich mit der Übersetzung des Wälzers abgemüht hatte.

„Das sind die letzten Koffer." Schwer bepackt schwankten Cedric und der Graf aus dem Haupthaus auf sie zu.

Herbert erhob sich, um ihnen etwas von dem Gepäck abzunehmen. „Die Bücher da drüben hat der Professor ausgeliehen. Wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ihr sie irgendwann mal am Nachtschalter liegen lasst." Er nickte seinem Onkel zu und umkreiste die Kutsche, um noch eine Lücke für die Koffer zu suchen.

Erschüttert blickte Cedric seinen Schwager an. „Das war der höflichste Satz, den er in 300 Jahren zu mir gesagt hat."

Graf von Krolock schaute nicht weniger überrascht aus der Wäsche. „Langsam macht er mir Angst ... ich hab ihn noch nie so gleichgültig gesehen."

Sichtlich hilflos sah er zu, wie Herbert es schaffte, doch noch die ein oder andere Tasche in die Kutsche zu packen und dabei so wenig Notiz wie möglich von den Umstehenden zu nehmen.

Hinter ihnen traten auch die anderen auf den Hof. Sarah hatte bereits jetzt Abschiedstränen in den Augen und jeden der Vampire mindestens ein Dutzend mal umarmt. Das hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, Vico gleich nochmal um den Hals zu fallen, als sie vor der Kutsche angekommen waren.

„Ich werd euch ja alle so sehr vermissen!", schluchzte sie leise.

„He, so lang ist es ja nicht." Cilia drückte die rothaarige Wirtstochter zum Abschied.

Auch Karolina umarmte ihren Vater herzlich. „Machs gut, Paps. Und kommt gut nach Hause."

Sie warf Herbert einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls an sich zog. Zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderte der Vampir die Umarmung sogar.

„Grüß Jonni von mir, ja?"

„Mach ich. Und du lass dich nicht unterkriegen."

„Genau." Alfons war neben sie getreten und versetzte seinem Welpen einen spielerischen Klaps gegen das Kinn. „Halt die Ohren steif, Krümel. Du kannst uns jederzeit schreiben, das weißt du."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Alfred und Kaspar ihr Abteil erreichten, hätten sie kein unterschiedlicheres Bild abgeben können. Während der Junge grinste bis über beide Ohren, konnte man Alfred deutlich ansehen, wie schwer ihm der Abschied von seinen Freunden gefallen war.

„He, Alfi!! Schau doch mal ein bisschen glücklich!", brüllte Wil ihm ausgelassen entgegen, während er den Gang entlang stürmte und in jedes Abteil schaute, ob noch jemand fehlte. „Bald sind wir zu Hause!"

Der Student quetschte sich ungetrübter Laune zwischen ihnen hindurch und setzte seinen Kontrollgang fort, als Kaspar die Tür zum Abteil öffnete.

„Da seit ihr ja.", nicht ganz so überdreht aber auch sichtbar erleichtert lächelte Tanja ihnen entgegen. „Wie lief es?"

Kaspar strahlte noch immer übers ganze Gesicht. „Wir haben beide unsere Immatrikulationspapiere unterschrieben. Ab Herbst bin ich ein echter Student!"

„Gratuliere, Kleiner." Tanja bedeutete beiden, Platz zu nehmen. „Dann darfst du übrigens gern auch offiziell bei V.A.M.P.I.R. mitarbeiten.", fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Und du, Alfi? Freust du dich wenigstens ein Bisschen?"

Im Gegensatz zu Wil schien Tanja zumindest Verständnis für seine verzwickte Gefühlswelt zu haben, dachte Alfred bei sich.

„Ja natürlich. Ich meine, ich sehe dann endlich meine Eltern wieder." Tatsächlich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er sich darauf freute. Aber dennoch blieb die Trauer über den Abschied von den von Krolocks.

Offenbar sah man ihm seine innere Zerrissenheit nur zu deutlich an, denn Tanja griff mitfühlend nach seiner Hand. „He, Herbert ist ja nicht unerreichbar. Du weißt doch, wenn du etwas liebst, lass es ziehen."

Sichtlich getroffen sah Alfred zu ihr auf. "Warum sagst du das?" Ungebeten erschienen wieder einmal die Bilder von Herberts Geburtstagsfeier und dem Angriff der drei Jäger vor seinem inneren Auge.

Etwas beschämt bis sich Tanja auf die Unterlippe und wies auf das kleine Büchlein, dass aus Alfreds Reisetasche schaute.

„Naja, du hast sie offen gelassen und es lag oben drauf. Tut mir leid ..."

Unsicher starrte Alfred den Ratgeber für Verliebte an. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder hatte dieses Buch – oder vielmehr sein Vorgänger – ihm das ganze Gefühlschaos der letzten Wochen und Monate überhaupt erst eingebrockt?

„Herbert hat es mir gestern Nacht gegeben.", flüsterte der Assistent, als müsste er sich für das Buch rechtfertigen.

„Ich weiß."

Der Assistent griff so vorsichtig nach dem kleinen Büchlein, als könnte es in seinen Fingern zerfallen.

Ratgeber für Verliebte Teil 2. Alfred strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den eingeprägten Titel. Herberts fröhliches Lachen schien förmlich in den Buchstaben eingefangen zu sein.

Der jung Vampir schluckte schwer, bevor er sich traute, es aufzuschlagen.

„Rat 17: Wenn du etwas liebst, lass es ziehen. Kommt es zu dir zurück, ist es dein. Fliegt es fort, ist es nie dein gewesen.", flüsterte er so leise, das er die Worte selbst kaum hörte.

Darunter hatte Herbert in seiner unverkennbaren geschwungenen Handschrift die versprochene Adresse geschrieben. Was Alfred beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb, war das kleine getrocknete Vergiss-mein-nicht, dass zwischen den Seiten klemmte.

Mit zitternden Fingerspitzen zog er das kleine Pflänzchen heraus. Wo hatte er das nur aufgetrieben?

„Herbi ...", flüsterte er lächelnd und zuckte zusammen, als die Abteiltür unsanft aufgetreten wurde.

„Wil!", schallt die ebenso erschrockene Tanja den aufgedrehten Studenten, der gerade ein riesiges Tablett mit Snacks zur Tür hinein balancierte.

„Was denn? Dachte mir ich bring euch gleich was mit, dann müsst ihr euch nicht mit den anderen drum schlagen."

Stolz präsentierte er seine Beute. „Soo, zur Feier des Tages haben wir ein paar Salzstangen und ein fast schon bestandenes Diplom für dich, Tanja." Die Studentin schenkte ihm ihren besten Das-glaubst-du-doch-selbst-nicht-Blick, bevor sie nach den Knabbereien griff.

„Ein paar Erdnüsse mit Einschreibung für unseren lieben Kaspar..."

Hungrig griff der Junge nach dem Schälchen.

„Uuund nicht zu vergessen, geröstete Sonnenblumenkerne als Aussicht auf die Königsberger Sonne für unser aller Lieblingsvampir!"

Alfred sah so erschrocken auf, als hätte er Wilhelm noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Doch der Student deutete den Blick falsch. „Ja klar, hast du immer noch gedacht wir machen Witze? Und jetzt rutscht mal ein Stück, der Schaffner pfeift schon."

„Schon klar, tut mir leid. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken ... mir hat schon einmal jemand die Sonne geschenkt."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und schlug das Buch so heftig zu, dass das kleine Blümchen darin fast zu Staub gequetscht wurde.

„Tut mir leid.", wiederholte er noch einmal, stopfte das Buch in seine Tasche ... und rannte damit zur Tür hinaus.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieben die anderen Studenten zurück. Tanja erholte sich am schnellsten von ihrem Schreck. Ein fröhliches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihm noch ein „Viel Glück, Alfi!" den Gang hinterher brüllte.

Alfred drehte sich in vollem Lauf um, um ihr noch einmal zuzuwinken und überschlug sich in hohem Bogen, als ihm ein Schirm zwischen die Beine gehalten wurde.

„Pass doch auf wo du hin läufst, Junge!", schallt Abronsius ihn gutmütig, als er sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte und stopfte ihm einen kleinen Umschlag in die Reisetasche. „Und jetzt beeil dich!"

Tatsächlich spürte Alfred bereits, wie sich der Zug unter seinen Füßen in Bewegung setzte.

„Danke, Professor, wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder!"

Noch bevor der entsetzte Schaffner die Tür vor dem Studenten schließen konnte, sprintete Alfred hindurch und landete wenig elegant auf dem Bahnsteig. Keuchend blickte er dem Zug hinterher.

Drei schnell kleiner werdende Studenten winkten ihm aus einem der Fenster nach, als er mühsam auf die Füße kam und die Kutschen musterte, die den Bahnsteig säumten.

Wenn er jetzt auch noch die Adresse der de Montaines wüsste...

„In dem Tempo kommst du nie an, bevor sie losfahren."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß ..." Alfred wirbelte herum, als er ihm aufging, dass diese Stimme nicht aus seinem Kopf gekommen war. Hinter ihm stand ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Vampir mit einem amüsierten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Francesco!"

„Jetzt mach schon, Alfi, du kannst bei mir mitreiten."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vor dem Haus der de Montaines saßen inzwischen die von Krolocks und Sarah in ihrer Kutsche und winkten durch das kleine Fenster noch einmal nach draußen.

„Ich werd sie vermissen.", murmelte Vico traurig, als Koukol die Pferde in Bewegung setzte.

„Jetzt komm, du hast es schon länger ohne Herbert ausgehalten als die paar Monate.", widersprach ihm sein Vater.

„Trotzdem."

„Mir tut es nur leid für den armen Herbert." Cilia zog ihren dünnen Pullover etwas enger um die Schultern, als die letzte Wärme des Tages langsam verflog. „Er hat aber auch immer ein Pech mit seinen Herzblättern."

„Nicht immer."

„Schon gut, Alfons. Sollte nicht persönlich sein."

Der blonde Vampir schüttelte den Kopf und ein Grinsen bemächtigte sich seiner Mundwinkel.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Rubi scheint nicht übertrieben zu haben, als sie meinte, sie hat Alfred gehörig den Kopf gewaschen..."

Irritiert wandte sich Karolina dem Griechen zu. „Wovon redest du?"

Alfons wies in Richtung des Häusermeers von Venedig, wo sich gerade panische Passanten an die Hauswände pressten oder gleich in den angrenzenden Kanal sprangen, als ein schwer keuchendes Pferd ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zwischen ihnen hindurchpreschte.

„Koukol, warte!!" „STOPP!" Aufgeregt winkten sie der Kutsche der Vampire hinterher. Francesco hatte sie inzwischen beinahe erreicht und tatsächlich saß hinter ihm ein kreidebleicher Student, der sich offenbar mit aller Kraft, an ihm festgeklammert hielt.

In der Kutsche konnte man die aufgeregten Schreie der Vampire nur gedämpft hören.

„Was? Was wollen sie denn jetzt?" Gerade wollte sich Graf von Krolock zum Fenster beugen, als er von seinem Sohn zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

„Herbert! Was ist eigentlich in dich ge ... ?" Der Graf verstummte als er das unerwartete Lächeln auf Herberts Gesicht sah.

„Alfi.", hauchte er so leise, als würde er träumen. Dann wurde das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu einem breiten Lachen und er hatte sich aus dem schmalen Kutschenfenster geschlängelt, noch bevor Koukol die Pferde zum Stehen brachte.

„ALFRED!!!" Ohne langsamer zu werden setzte er direkt über den Zaun und Cilias sorgsam gepflegte Hecke hinweg.

„Herbi!", überglücklich und mit zitternden Knien ließ sich Alfred von Francesco vom Pferd helfen, als der anstürmende Vampir ihn auch schon wieder fast von den Füßen riss.

„Alfred! ... Alfi!" Herbert bekam kaum noch Luft und seine Brust stach, als er seinen Studenten an sich drückte, aber um nichts in der Welt hätte er ihn je wieder losgelassen.

„Alfi ... ich ... ich hab wirklich gedacht, du kommst nicht wieder."

„Sschh ... hol erstmal Luft, Herbi. Jetzt bin ich doch hier." Lächelnd wischte er dem blonden Vampir ein paar der Freudentränen aus dem Gesicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm ebenfalls welche über die Wangen liefen.

„Ich liebe dich, Herbert."

Glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben, presste er den älteren Vampir an sich und ließ sich durch die zerzausten Locken wuscheln.

Lange standen sie so aneinandergeschmiegt, bevor Alfred die Augen wieder öffnete.

Der Graf und Sarah waren ebenfalls ausgestiegen und zu den de Montaines getreten. Und auch wenn sie sich höflich im Hintergrund hielt, konnte der Assistent deutlich die Erleichterung und die Freudentränen im Gesicht der Vampirin erkennen.

„Es tut so gut, wieder hier zu sein!"

Auch Herbert öffnete jetzt die Augen um seinen Alfred zu betrachten. „Es tut so gut, dich wieder hier zu haben." Er streichelte ihm über die Wangen und die Stirn, als wolle er sichergehen den echten Alfred vor sich zu haben.

Immer noch übers ganze Gesicht strahlend griff Alfred nach Herberts Hand und wollte ihn zu den übrigen Vampiren ziehen, aber Herbert hielt ihn zurück.

Er kam sich ziemlich dumm vor zu fragen – ausgerechnet jetzt – aber nachdem er nach Kräften versucht hatte, Alfreds Entscheidung zu akzeptieren, blieb einfach ein kleiner, nagender Zweifel. „Heißt das ... naja, was ist jetzt mit dem Professor und der Uni? Du wolltest doch so gern weiterstudieren..."

Lächelnd strich Alfred dem Vampir über die Wange. „Du bist mir wichtiger als Bücher und Hörsäle." Er zuckte fast entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Es hat nur leider eine ganze Tüte Sonnenblumenkerne gebraucht, um das einzusehen."

„Ähh ..."

Noch einmal umarmte er den verwirrten Vampir. „Außerdem ..." Er griff nach seiner Reisetasche und zog einen kleinen weißen Umschlag heraus. Neugierig riss er ihn auf und grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er seinen Verdacht bestätigt sah. „... hab ich einen Lehrer der wirklich an alles denkt."

Herbert griff nach dem Brief, den Alfred ihm stolz präsentierte. „Ein Antrag auf Fernstudium?" „Unterschrieben und gestempelt. Ich kann bei euch bleiben und trotzdem mein Diplom machen."

Jetzt begann auch Herberts Gesicht vor Aufregung zu leuchten.

„Sowas geht?"

Alfreds Grinsen bekam etwas ungewohnt spitzbübisches. „Nur in Ausnahmefällen..."

Herbert schob das Schreiben so vorsichtig zurück in den Umschlag, als wäre es etwas Heiliges.

„Wie hab ich eigentlich die letzten Tage ohne dieses Lächeln ausgehalten..."

Gegen seinen Willen wurde der Student rot. „Jetzt hör schon auf und lass uns die anderen begrüßen." Er schlang Herbert ein wenig ungeschickt einen Arm um die Hüfte und folgte ihm zu den Vampiren.


	26. Credits

* * *

Credits

* * *

Nachdem ihr nun das Ende so mehr oder weniger gut verdaut habt ... ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an die vielen treuen Leser und Reviewer! Drei Jahre sind schließlich eine verflixt lange Zeit um bei ein und derselben Geschichte zu lesen. 

Vor allem an ein ganz liebes Knuddel an zwei unter euch.

_Kubi Beutlin_ dafür, dass sie mir über so viele Kapitel als knallharter Kritiker und geduldiger Betareader beigestanden hat.

Und auch an _Rycitia_, dafür dass sie immer mal wieder ihr Hündchen vorbeigeschickt hat um mir in den Hintern zu beißen, wenn ich allzu schreibfaul war.

Natürlich auch noch ein großes Danke an _Megchen, Kakashi-Hatake, Aisa, Ireha, ibibb, Chelsey12, FaFa, Lady Calbalacrab, Sky, Bissig, Katja, Graeflicher Trottel, Jagura, evo, blonder Vampir, Tamara, Saint-Just, Witch-Hexe, Padfoot, Moi, CKAeryn, Sunny, Draculea, Kathi, nessi18xy, Islena _und _easylein _für Lob und vor allem für Kritik.  
So ein Review kann einem wirklich weiter helfen, wenn es mit der Muse mal nicht so will ... ;-)

Und weil ich das mit dem Dankeschön Ernst meine, hab ich endlich auch die lange versprochenen Bilder zu Viva Venezia online gestellt! Wer Alfons, Vico und co also mal ganz breit auf seinem Bildschirm sehen will, der findet sie auf www-steelis-net

Eins will ich noch loswerden - eine meiner liebgewonnenen Mini-Umfragen: Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Möchte jemand eine Fortsetzung lesen, oder lieber etwas ganz anderes? Ich mach hier einfach mal vier kleine Vorschläge und ihr könnt euch zwischen a,b,c und d entscheiden (auf Wunsch auch mit Publikumsjoker ;-) )

a) Sternkind  
Ein Außenseiter zu sein ist nicht einfach, aber Herbert von Krolock hat sich damit arrangiert. Als sterblicher Sohn in einer Familie von Vampiren erwartet er von seiner Umgebung nicht viel, die Intrigenspiele seiner adligen Verwandschaft spielt er ohne große Leidenschaft, überhaupt sind ihm die ganzen sinnlosen Bemühungen eines Sterblichen zuwider.  
Einzig Alfons bemerkt, dass unter seiner gleichgültigen Fassade ein Lebensmut schlummert, an dem sich manch ein Unsterblicher ein Beispiel nehmen könnte. Impulsiv wie er ist, versucht er Herberts Gefühle wieder hervorzulocken - doch er muss erkennen, dass eine so harte Schale in der unwirtlichen Umgebung der feinen Gesellschaft kein Luxus, sondern pure Notwendigkeit ist.

Die Idee ist nicht ganz neu, ich hab vor einer ganzen Weile schonmal gefragt, ob jemand lesen will, wie Herbert gebissen wurde. Inzwischen hab ich das Konzept ein bisschen weiter ausgearbeitet. Es wird wohl eine ernstere, düsterere Geschichte als Viva Venezia werden. Aber Abwechslung ist ja bekanntlich das Salz in der Suppe ;-)

b) Vanja - Ein Kind braucht Liebe (ist erstmal nur ein Arbeitstitel )  
Ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer anstrengenden Verlobungsreise haben es Sarah und Graf von Krolock endlich geschafft, ein glückliches Ehepaar zu werden.  
Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und damit pünktlich zum ersten Advent auch der nächste Mitternachtsball - und Sarahs erste Begegnung mit dem weniger erfreulichen Teil der Verwandschaft. Auch Beziehung zwischen Alfred und Herbert hingegen kriselt bereits wieder ein wenig. Während Alfred angestrengt an seiner Diplomarbeit schreibt, zehren die ewigen Bücherstapel und die giftigen Verwandten gehörig an Herberts Nerven.  
Doch noch bevor die das Chaos so richtig hereinbrechen kann, taucht ein kleines Mädchen im Schloss auf ... auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater.

Ihr merkt schon, das wird keine ganz so ernste Geschichte. Sie ist auch eher als direkte Fortsetzung von Viva Venezia angelegt und wird etwa in diesem Stil und Humor bleiben.

c) Mal was ganz anderes,  
und zwar ... (was immer euch einfällt gg)

d) Am Besten gar nichts mehr

Und damit wünsch ich euch ein schönes Wochenende, einen schönen März und überhaupt eine schöne Zeit!

Man sieht sich,

Steeljren.

* * *


End file.
